Fight T1 : When duty calls
by Kaelyan
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un soldat qu'il faut combattre. Mais parce qu'on est humain. La vie est un combat. Alors il faut se battre. Même lorsqu'on ne sait plus comment faire. Même lorsqu'on ne trouve plus de raison. Il y a toujours quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, qui attend qu'on appelle à l'aide. Qui est prêt à tout sacrifier pour nous. [Basé sur Call of Duty - Infinite Warfare]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Romance / Family… (Romance par la suite...)  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre 12 ans avant la première scène du jeu.  
Changements de situation : aucun  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 8 (43.000 mots)

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde**_

 _ **Me voici donc avec une fiction mi-longue (moins de 100.000 mots (en théorie)) sur Infinite Warfare. Mon cœur de fangirl a craqué devant le couple Nick/Nora, mais si, bien entendu, ils seront les personnages principaux, je ne suis pas certaine de les mettre en couple. Pour le moment, je suis parti vers une autre direction. De toute façon, vous savez que je mets trois plombes à caser mes persos, alors ne vous sentez pas trop pressés.**_

 _ **Elle est en cours d'écriture, alors j** **e vais publier toutes les 3 semaines , pour le moment, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance. Je sais que ça fait long, mais je préfère ça à publier 8 semaines de suite et puis plus rien pendant 2 mois.**_

 _ **Ce chapitre étant un prologue, il est court. Le reste des chapitres fera au moins 5.000 mots.**_

 _ **Il me reste donc à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas de la page.**_

 _ **Ah si, encore une chose : Vous devez la publication de cette histoire à " Saber 1-1", qui a eu le courage, depuis le mois d'avril dernier, de me relancer régulièrement afin que je me décide à poster. Je te dédie cette histoire, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Edit du 31 mai 2018 : Merci mille fois à **_**Electre1964** _ **qui a accepté d'être ma beta et a repris cette histoire depuis le début. Vous pouvez donc désormais lire sans vous faire saigner les yeux !**_

* * *

 _ **Au cas où vous soyez un peu embrouillés, je vous mets quelques termes spécifiques à Infinite Warfare :**_

UNSA : Agence Spatiale des Nations Unies. Les pays dirigeants de la Terre ont regroupé leurs programmes spatiaux dans l'urgence, lorsque qu'ils se sont rendu compte que la planète allait manquer de ressources. Ils en ont profité pour réunir leurs armées également.

SATO : Forces armées de l'UNSA

SetDef ou FDC : Front de Défense des Colonies, basé sur Mars, première grosse colonie de la Terre.

Jackal : Chasseur à deux place type avion de chasse, mais qui peut aller hors atmosphère.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Nick Reyes se promenait dans les rues de Genève en sifflotant. Tout allait bien pour lui. Il avait fini sa seconde mission de six mois sur le Nova l'avant-veille, et il allait retourner sur le Retribution. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas le Nova, non. Mais... eh bien, le Ret' était le vaisseau Amiral de la flotte de la SATO. Voilà. Et il le connaissait par cœur, il avait fait ses classes dedans.

Il était tôt, six heures trente du matin environ, et il allait faire beau, si l'on s'en fiait aux étoiles qui luttaient contre l'aurore, diffusant pour quelques minutes encore leurs lumières lointaines avant d'être oblitérées par celles du Soleil. La veille, il avait été officiellement promu Lieutenant. Il pouvait enlever le " _sous_ " devant son grade. Enfin ! Et en plus, il avait appris qu'il aurait la place de SCAR 1-2, le soutien du Leader, le Lieutenant-Commandant Alder.

Alors oui, il se baladait (paradait avec ses nouveaux galons sur ses épaulettes) dans les rues de la ville suisse, en se disant pour la millième fois que c'était tout de même ironique que la SATO ait installé sa base dans le dernier pays neutre de la Terre, près de trois cent cinquante ans auparavant. Souriant toujours, il passa devant l'école navale, et s'arrêta. Après un instant de réflexion, il décida d'entrer, malgré l'heure. Il se présenta à l'accueil et le quartier maître Garret fit le tour de son comptoir pour le saluer.

« Nick Reyes ! Toujours pas décidé à me donner ton nom complet ? » Ricana le vieux soldat.

« Mon prénom se compose de quatre lettres, pas une de plus, Quartier Maître. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ma mère n'aurait pas pu retenir un prénom de plus d'une syllabe, » plaisanta le soldat.

« Lieutenant Reyes, dois-je aller chercher votre père afin qu'il vous tire les oreilles ou préférez-vous que je le fasse moi-même ? » demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

Le brun ferma les yeux en soupirant. Forcément... il se retourna en levant les mains en l'air.

« Selon votre bon vouloir, Monsieur, » répondit-il avec un sourire contrit.

L'Amiral Fredrick Raines, commandant en chef des forces armées de la SATO (1) le dévisagea, le regard brillant dangereusement.

« Vous savez l'importance que j'apporte à la famille, Lieutenant ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Alors pour vous faire pardonner vos mots, vous allez venir avec moi. Je crois que vous avez votre après-midi de libre, non ? »

« En effet, Monsieur. Le Capitaine Lyan m'a accordé une permission de cinq jours, » marmonna le jeune homme.

« Cinq jour, voilà qui est parfait ! » s'exclama l'autre militaire, et Reyes blanchit légèrement.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'hésitais à vous monopoliser cet après-midi mais si vous avez encore quatre jours devant vous, alors venez avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Mais, Monsieur... »

« Tout de suite, Lieutenant Reyes, » lâcha l'homme d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

« À vos ordres Amiral, » souffla le brun, dépité, tandis que Garret tentait de garder son sérieux.

Les deux soldats montèrent dans la voiture de fonction de Raines. Une fois celle-ci démarrée, le plus gradé reprit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas pu être des vôtres hier et cela m'ennuie profondément, Lieutenant. Mais soyez certain que je suis fier de vous ce que vous êtes devenu, » déclara Raines.

« Merci, Monsieur, » répondit simplement Reyes.

Le silence s'installa. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le plus jeune craqua.

« Où nous emmenez-vous, monsieur ? »

« À l'académie, fiston. »

Reyes fut surpris mais n'ajouta rien. Il connaissait assez son ancien professeur pour savoir qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Raines aimait ménager le suspense... aux dépends des autres, bien entendu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant les grilles. Ils traversèrent le parc, où certains élèves s'entraînaient sur le parcours d'obstacles, tandis que d'autres bravaient le froid de ce mois de février pour profiter du soleil hivernal, puis ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment principal où deux Enseignes se faisaient remonter les bretelles. Reyes grimaça, se rappelant des quelques fois où il s'était retrouvé dans leur situation.

Ils grimpèrent au second étage Raines abandonna quelques minutes le brun pour aller déposer une requête urgente chez le directeur. Sachant que l'Amiral lui avait dit qu'il en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes au moins, il se dirigea vers les toilettes. En ressortant, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

S'ils ne paraissaient pas violents, ils n'étaient pas amicaux pour autant. Son ouïe le guida deux couloirs plus loin.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Deux filles se faisaient face, une petite, typée moyen-oriental, cheveux bruns foncés et longs, et une grande, nord-américaine blonde aux cheveux courts. D'après leurs galons, la petite était Enseigne et l'autre simple soldat. Élève de troisième et l'autre de seconde ou première année.

« C'est pas possible, t'es insupportable Salter ! » s'écria la plus grande.

« Mais fous moi la paix si t'es pas contente ! » ragea l'autre.

« C'est pour toi que... »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama ladite Salter en coupant l'autre. « Pour _moi_ ? Mais qui es-tu pour savoir ce que je veux ? Pour qui te prends-tu Ryan ? Je te l'ai dit. Fous. Moi. La. PAIX ! » Hurla-t-elle littéralement le dernier mot en se détournant.

Mais l'autre l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

« S'il te plait, Nora... » Souffla-t-elle, changeant totalement d'attitude.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant, » gronda la petite en se calmant tout de même. « Écoute, Ryan, ce n'est pas contre toi, je pense que tu l'as compris ? C'est simplement que je ne suis pas attirée par les filles. »

L'autre la regarda quelques instants sans rien dire.

« Mais... tous ces... moments, les mots en classe, le temps qu'on a passé ensemble... Je ne l'ai pas inventé ! » S'énerva de nouveau la grande, et quelque chose dans sa voix inquiéta Reyes, qui se prépara à intervenir.

« Tu n'inventes rien mais tu as mis derrière mes actions des intentions qui n'y étaient pas, c'est tout, » expliqua Salter. « Je suis vraiment désolée si tu as mal compris mes gestes, mais cela ne change rien. »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » grogna l'autre.

« Mais putain ! Je ne me fous pas de toi ! Maintenant, si tu n'es pas capable de te comporter de manière normale avec moi alors va ailleurs, ne me croise pas ! On a seulement deux cours en commun, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile ! » S'énerva-t-elle sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'on ne se voit plus ! » s'écria l'autre d'une voix aigue, et Reyes sentit pointer la crise d'hystérie. « Comment je vais faire, moi, si je ne te vois plus ! C'est de ta faute, Nora ! C'est toi qui m'as fait croire que tu voulais de moi ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Hein ? Ça t'a fait marrer de me voir tomber à tes pieds ? Tu as bien dû te marrer avec tes potes ! Hein ? Espèce de pute ! » Asséna-t-elle en prenant la petite au collet.

« Je n'ai pas de potes, Ryan, » siffla Salter d'une voix glaciale. « La seule personne dont j'étais _amicalement_ proche c'était toi. Alors forcément qu'on passait tout mon temps libre ensemble ! Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te démolisse ta gueule ? » Ricana la grande.

L'autre éclata de rire.

Au même moment, Raines apparut au bout du couloir. Reyes lui fit signe de se taire, et l'Amiral le rejoint. Ils se regardèrent mais Reyes lui demanda de ne pas intervenir d'un hochement de tête.

Les frictions entre élèves étaient monnaie courante à l'académie, et la grande majorité du temps, cela se réglait entre eux. Il s'agissait d'hommes et de femmes qui allait avoir des responsabilités un jour, et c'était pendant leur formation qu'ils prenaient lentement conscience s'ils étaient destinés à commander ou non. De plus, il n'était jamais bon qu'un enseignant se mêle d'une bagarre. Celui dont il prenait la défense finissait souvent comme "chouchou des profs" et c'était une position inconfortable. Ceci dit, il arrivait des fois où il n'y avait pas le choix. Et il était certain que si la grande, Ryan, cédait à l'hystérie, il allait intervenir. Quant à Raines, il ne bougeait pas car Reyes était présent depuis plus longtemps et donc plus à même de juger s'il était nécessaire d'intervenir ou non.

« Je suis la seule fille dans ma promo, je n'ai pas peur que tu me démolisses la gueule, » rétorqua Salter. « Je mange le gravier toutes les semaines en entrainement. Quand bien même tu y arriverais, ça ne serait qu'une fois de plus. Et pas la dernière. Alors maintenant, lâche-moi. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis Enseigne. Plus gradée que toi. »

Reyes grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

« Ah parce que tu vas utiliser ton grade maintenant ! » beugla la grande en la plaquant violemment contre le mur.

Reyes se décida à approcher, se dirigeant à pas mesurés vers les deux jeunes femmes. Le temps qu'il arrive, Salter avait maîtrisé sa camarade qui se trouvait à genoux, la maintenant au sol d'une clé de bras, le genou dans les reins de la blonde.

« Arrête, Nora ! Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris, je suis désolée ! » Geignit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la dénommé Salter se froisser sous la culpabilité, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il se fasse remarquer.

« Je pense que vous allez vouloir vous taire, Ryan ! » asséna-t-il, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

Salter voulut relâcher sa camarade mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste.

« Vous allez devoir reprendre le contrôle de vous-même si vous voulez rester à l'académie, » déclara-t-il à la blonde d'une voix parfaitement neutre. « Votre comportement frise l'hystérie. Vous avez attaqué une camarade au sein de l'académie. Si un professeur vous avait prise sur le fait, vous seriez déjà en train de faire vos valises. Alors vous allez m'écouter bien attentivement. Vous allez laisser l'Enseigne Salter tranquille. Vous ne lui adressez plus la parole, vous faites comme si elle n'existait pas. En classe comme en dehors de cette école. Vos professeurs seront prévenus de votre... acharnement et veilleront à ce que vous appliquiez ces consignes. Quant à votre comportement, je vous conseille également d'apprendre à vous maîtriser. Vous avez fait une erreur, vous l'assumez. »

La jeune femme était figée, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Reyes fit signe à la plus petite de la lâcher, mais elle resta prostrée au sol, tenant son bras douloureux contre sa poitrine.

« Quant à vous, Enseigne Salter, vous allez l'ignorer totalement. Vous ne vous préoccuperez pas de ce qu'il peut se passer, les professeurs y veilleront pour vous. Et je pense que Ryan est assez mature pour savoir ce qui est dans son intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Lieutenant, » souffla-t-elle.

« Bien, maintenant, Ryan, allez à l'infirmerie faire vérifier votre bras et demander un léger somnifère pour ce soir. Rompez ! » Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme se mit au garde à vous, le salua et s'en alla – s'enfuit, presque – en direction de l'infirmerie. Une fois disparue, Reyes se tourna vers la seconde élève.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

« Je vais bien, Lieutenant, je vous remercie, » répondit la brune d'un ton très formel.

Il secoua la tête.

« D'abord, repos, Enseigne, » demanda-t-il, parce qu'elle était au garde-à-vous depuis qu'elle avait lâché Ryan. « Ensuite, je ne suis pas un de vos professeurs. J'ai été élève ici il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et j'ai vu la culpabilité sur votre visage. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Ce... ce n'est pas de sa faute, Monsieur, elle a juste cru... et moi, je ne me suis pas méfiée... En réalité... C'est peut-être de ma... » Bafouillait-elle.

« Non ! » la coupa-t-il. « Ce n'est certainement pas de votre faute, Salter. Certes, Ryan n'y est pas pour grand-chose non plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez porter la responsabilité de son état. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous n'avez rien fait qui puisse l'amener à croire que vous étiez intéressée par elle. Et elle aurait dû vous en parler si elle pensait que c'était le cas. Point, » expliqua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle déglutit, hochant simplement la tête de haut en bas, complètement figée.

« Je sais que le mot est fort, Salter. Mais si ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui se reproduit, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, alors cela s'appelle du harcèlement. Et si cela se reproduit, alors vous devez avertir vos professeurs. »

Elle grimaça.

« Je sais, c'est toujours délicat quand les profs se mêlent des affaires des élèves, mais je vous assure que c'est bien plus dans son intérêt à elle que dans le vôtre... le sien et celui de la SATO. Ce n'est pas une personne stable, à première vue. Il faut qu'elle se fortifie si elle veut devenir soldat. Et ce n'est pas en la laissant s'enfoncer dans ses délires que vous allez l'aider, au contraire, » expliqua-t-il. « Quant à ce que je lui ai dit, je ne pense pas prévenir ses instructeurs, sauf si vous y tenez, » ajouta-t-il mais elle refusa d'un geste de la tête.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se fichait complètement de l'autre élève. Elle n'était pas stable et se ferait rapidement évincer de l'armée. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais le petit bout de femme devant lui – qui n'était pas aussi petit qu'il l'avait cru, c'était l'autre qui était vraiment grande – en revanche, lui plaisait bien. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, bafouillait un peu mais savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et, le plus important, elle avait eu le comportement adéquat avec l'autre élève.

« Salter, » reprit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, « je pense que vous êtes un élément prometteur. Ne gâchez pas vos chances à cause d'un peu de culpabilité. Elle n'en aura certainement pas, peu importe qu'elle gémisse aujourd'hui, elle vous écrasera demain sans hésiter, » assura-t-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans le marron foncé de l'élève. « Ne devenez pas sans cœur pour autant, hein ? » finit-il en la lâchant, lui lançant un léger clin d'œil au passage.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Bien. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en retard pour vos cours. Rompez ! » Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« À vos ordres, Lieutenant ! » répondit-elle en le saluant.

Il la regarda s'en aller, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis s'en retourna vers Raines, qui avait assisté à l'échange, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Vous m'étonnez, Reyes, » avoua-t-il, une lueur indéfinie dans le regard.

« Merci, Monsieur ? » répondit-il, pas certain que ce fut un compliment.

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à enseigner ? Vous êtes bon pédagogue, » ajouta l'Amiral.

« Si, Amiral, j'y ai pensé. Mais, prenons aujourd'hui. Cela fait précisément... » il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Sept heures trente que je suis sur le plancher des vaches. Et je brûle déjà de voler. Alors être assis dans une pièce toute la journée... moi vivant, jamais, » jura-t-il.

Raines sourit, comprenant.

« Très bien, nous n'avons plus le temps pour que je vous explique ce que vous venez faire là, alors nous allons y aller et vous découvrirez ça en direct. Vu vos talents d'orateur, de toute manière, je n'ai plus aucune inquiétude, » déballa Raines d'une traite et le Lieutenant n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, jusque dans le hangar d'entretien des Jackals, où l'Amiral lui demanda de rester caché par le jet. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le modèle de présentation qu'ils utilisaient pour exemple. Son sourire devint nostalgique alors qu'il se rappelait de lui-même en train de rêver du jour où il aurait le sien propre. Les élèves arrivèrent.

« Bonjour à tous, » s'exclama soudain Raines.

« Mes respects Amiral, » scanda la classe en réponse.

« Vous savez que la semaine dernière, vous auriez dû avoir un nouvel intervenant, Sous-Lieutenant Michaelson, qui s'occupe des contrats entre la Navy et la SATO en ce qui concerne les Jackals. Il devait intervenir un jour chaque mois pour vous parler en long, en large et en travers ce cette bête-là » expliqua-t-il en désignant le Jackal, « en complément de vos cours de pilotages. Comme vous le savez également, il est dans l'incapacité d'assurer son poste. Mais sachez que votre chance a tourné, mesdames et messieurs, » continua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Parce que vous allez avoir droit à cette intervention, au moins pour aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves s'agitèrent, des sourires francs fleurissant sur leurs lèvres.

« Mais ce ne sera pas le Quartier-Maître Michaelson. J'ai croisé par hasard un homme incroyable. Un des hommes dont je suis le plus fier qu'il ait été élève ici, qu'il ait participé à mon cours, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ce soldat a encore, pas plus tard que le mois dernier, sauvé la vie de trois cent civils sur Titan, en mettant sa propre vie en danger. Cet homme est un combattant. Ce soldat est peut-être la personne la mieux placée pour parler des Jackals puisqu'il en pilote depuis quatre ans maintenant, et qu'il a été nommé S.C.A.R. 1-2 sur le Retribution, pas plus tard qu'hier. Je vous présente le Lieutenant Nick Reyes, » finit-il en tendant la main vers le Jackal pour que le brun sorte de l'ombre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Nous sommes en présence d'un Reyes relativement jeune et d'une Salter à peine sortie du berceau. ;)**

 **Je sais que c'est court pour juger, mais j'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura plu.**

 **J'ai des bugs avec les lignes de séparation du site. C'est chiant. Oui, je sais, vous vous en foutez.**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant : JEUDI 18 JANVIER**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Romance / Family… (Romance par la suite...)  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre 12 ans avant la première scène du jeu.  
Changements de situation : aucun  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 9 (48.000 mots)

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Ça y est, c'est parti, on entame l'histoire en elle-même. En réalité, le chapitre 1 est la suite directe du prologue.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas :)**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Saber 1-1, NathanHale2, Guest, Julindy** **,** merci pour la review !

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Edit du 31 mai 2018 : Chapitre corrigé et reposté.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Heureusement que Reyes n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir de grand-chose parce qu'il serait resté cloué sur place. _Bordel_. Il cligna des yeux et s'avança dans la pièce devenue totalement silencieuse. Il entendait le bruit étouffé de ses pas sur la moquette, c'était dire. Les jeunes le regardèrent arriver avec des regards débordants d'émerveillement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un héros, un _véritable_ héros, prenait le temps de passer les voir. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Raines et se tourna face aux élèves. Il prit le temps de les regarder un par un, en silence – il y en avait une petite vingtaine – et fut étonné de tomber sur le regard fuyant de Ryan. Il passa sur elle comme sur les autres, sans rien montrer. Puis il tomba sur la jeune Enseigne, Salter, qui avait les yeux plein d'étoiles et de respect. Surtout de respect. Il se demandait si elle respirait d'ailleurs. Se rendant compte qu'il commençait lui-même à se sentir mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention, il finit son tour d'horizon et s'avança jusqu'au bureau cette fois.

Il fallait qu'il dise une connerie pour alléger l'atmosphère. Alors il prit la main que Raines lui tendit, la serra et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je veux le même discours pour mon oraison funèbre, Amiral. Vous voudrez bien le mettre par écrit ? » Lâcha-t-il avec son sourire en coin. Un rire parcourut la classe, qui se tut immédiatement lorsqu'il tourna brusquement la tête vers eux. « Ma mort les fait rire, » soupira-t-il en faisant de nouveau face au plus gradé.

« Que voulez-vous, Lieutenant, les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, » railla Raines.

Reyes hocha la tête, dépité.

« C'est bien vrai... » souffla-t-il, tendant une perche à l'Amiral, dont celui-ci se saisit bien volontiers.

« Ils n'osent plus rien, sont tellement sages... Dites-moi, Reyes, quelle a été votre pire bêtise ? » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Amiral ? » demanda-t-il, étonné tout de même qu'il lui ait demandé ça.

« Oui, oui, allez-y, dites-leur, sinon c'est moi qui le fait, et avec ma version de l'histoire, Lieutenant. »

« Euh, non, je vais le faire, finalement. » il se tourna vers les élèves, qui étaient totalement pris par la conversation. « Eh bien, en dernière année, il se trouve que j'ai démonté pièce par pièce ce Jackal-là en trois nuits, durant la permission de quinze jours qui précède les examens finaux, » expliqua-t-il en désignant l'appareil qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux. « Et puis j'ai passé les cinq nuits suivantes à le remonter dans l'amphi principal, » continua-t-il alors que des hoquets de stupeur se faisaient entendre. « J'avais choisis mon exposé de fin d'étude sur ce magnifique oiseau, et j'avais demandé à avoir la miniature qui se trouve dans le hall, mais on m'avait répondu que ce serait trop compliqué de le démonter et le remonter. Alors je me suis servi de l'original, » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ce qu'il ne dit pas, » ajouta l'Amiral, « c'est que j'étais son superviseur de projet, et qu'il m'avait averti qu'il le ferait. Mais ce gars-là était une grande gueule. Alors, forcément, je ne l'ai pas cru. Lorsque je suis rentré dans l'amphithéâtre, en compagnie des examinateurs, il était en train de finir d'assembler les protections des propulseurs secondaires. Un des examinateurs a voulu le faire renvoyer sur le champ, mais ce zouave a commencé à parler, les deux autres ont été charmés. Alors il nous a fait son exposé, a passé son temps à monter, descendre, tourner autour, et démonter telle ou telle pièce du jet, et il a fini major de sa promotion, à cause de ce Jackal. Je vous conseille de l'écouter attentivement, parce que vous ne trouverez personne ici qui connait notre oiseau mieux que lui, » finit Raines en se dirigeant vers la porte du hangar. « Reyes, ça ira ? J'espère que vous ne vous ferez pas déborder, » railla-t-il clairement.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Amiral, je suis certain que certains sauront me prêter main forte au besoin, le combat au corps à corps ne doit plus avoir de secret pour eux, » déclara-t-il en s'empêchant de regarder une _certaine élève_ qui s'était très bien débrouillée un peu plus tôt avec Ryan.

« Messieurs, mesdames, Lieutenant, je vous laisse. Vous avez l'après-midi, j'ai demandé au directeur de leur supprimer les autres cours, qu'ils puissent passer autant de temps que possible avec vous, » les salua l'Amiral sous les exclamations discrètes mais pleine de joie des jeunes.

Raines partit, Reyes se tourna vers les élèves, prenant une seconde pour jeter un œil à Salter, qui avait les joues rosies. Elle avait donc bien compris son sous-entendu. Il les fit s'installer en cercle, à même la moquette, et en fit de même.

« Bien, au travail, » déclara-t-il, son sérieux retrouvé, et les élèves ne s'y trompèrent pas, redevenant studieux. « Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'oiseau ? Et oui, vous avez le droit de me réciter tout ce que vous avez appris par cœur ces derniers mois dans vos fiches techniques, » ajouta-t-il pour en décoincer certains. « Et ne levez pas la main pour prendre la parole. Parlez. »

« Développé par le programme spatial indien, de concert avec la SATO. »

« Il est la première arme de combat de la SATO en atmosphère et dans l'espace. »

« Il possède six canon de contre-mesures multi directionnelles, guidées par infrarouge. »

« Système balistique articulé modulaire avec pivotements, suivi de la rétine pour correspondre à la ligne de visée du pilote ! »

« Ailes tri-positionnables pour les combats en atmosphère et dans l'espace, et ADAV. »

« Vitesse maximale avec les propulseurs secondaires, 5200 km/h, vitesse de libération jusqu'à 80000 km/h. »

« 2 canons de 50 mm, 2 canons de 30 mm, et missiles air-sol... »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Reyes hochait la tête, écoutant, observant surtout, rectifiant de temps à autres. Il remarqua qu'il arrivait à repérer ceux qui étaient vraiment intéressés et ceux qui étaient là parce que faire partie de l'armée de l'air et a fortiori des S.C.A.R.s, serait quand même trop cool. Une fois que les élèves eurent déballé tout ce qu'ils savaient, il les regarda, regarda le Jackal, et de nouveau les élèves. Puis il se plaça sous le train d'atterrissage avant et expliqua la manière de le démonter le plus rapidement, détaillant chaque étape. Puis il se releva et jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Quatre volontaires, » demanda-t-il.

Confiants, la plupart des élèves s'avancèrent. Il prit les quatre qui s'étaient avancé en premier.

« Toi, » désigna-t-il un élève. « Toi, toi, et toi, » en sélectionna-t-il trois autres. « J'ai mis vingt et une minutes pour le démonter, en le connaissant par cœur. Je vous en donne quarante cinq pour le remonter. Et soyons clair, je le redémonterai plus tard pour le vérifier. »

Le silence se fit.

« Je ne cherche pas la compétition. Au contraire. Je veux développer l'entraide et l'obéissance qu'il y a entre vous, » expliqua-t-il tout en faisant signe aux quatre élèves de commencer, tout en déclenchant le chronomètre de sa montre. « Ceux qui ne font rien, je ne veux pas un mot. Vous regardez, vous allez chercher des outils, vous faites ce qu'ils vous demandent, s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose. Mais vous ne dites rien. Si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'ils vous demandent, faite-le leur comprendre. Seul eux quatre ont le droit de parler. »

Il garda le silence quelques minutes, le temps que les élèves s'organisent. Lorsque chacun retrouva son calme, il décida d'en rajouter une couche.

« Chaque erreur vous coûtera, bien entendu. Chaque minute de retard, un de vos camarade se mettra en gainage. Je laisse le soin aux plus endurants de se désigner pour commencer. Je prévois une dizaine de minutes de retard, vu comme vous êtes partis. »

Il laissa passer encore quelques minutes.

« Je ne veux pas vous voir fébrile. Vous devez vous contrôler, ne pas montrer ce que vous ressentez. Bien entendu, je sais que vous êtes en années mixtes. Qui est en première ? » Cinq mains se levèrent. « Seconde année ? » Cinq autres. « Troisième année ? » Six autres. « En spécialité ? » Les deux derniers qui n'avaient pas levé la main. « Bien. Les plus anciens, vous aidez les plus jeunes à gérer. Toujours sans un mot. »

Au bout du temps imparti, ils étaient loin d'avoir fini. Un premier élève se mit en position de gainage sans même qu'il ait eu à dire quoi que ce soit. Et, oh surprise, un second vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

« Très bonne initiative, » souligna-t-il. « Soutenez vos camarades. Bien entendu, ça ne dispensera pas un second de venir se placer dans... cinquante trois secondes. »

Minute après minute, les élèves s'accumulaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Les premiers commençaient à faiblir. Puis le Lieutenant vit la jeune Salter hésiter entre rester près des quatre qui remontaient ou aller se placer pour gainer. Lorsque la montre du Lieutenant bipa, un autre élève se précipita vers ses camarades au sol et elle pinça les lèvres.

« Toi ! » l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une clé plate. Tous levèrent la tête mais ceux que Reyes ne regardait pas se remirent vite au travail. « Où dois-tu aller au prochain bip ? Mécanique ou gainage ? »

Elle secoua la tête, clairement hésitante.

« Je ne te demande pas de savoir où tu es la meilleure, mais de savoir où tu seras la plus utile, » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour courir vers les mécanos en herbe, leur montrer avec des gestes vifs mais clairs ce qu'il leur restait à faire, puis, au bip de la montre de Reyes, courut et se mit en position de gainage. Le Lieutenant ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever légèrement. Elle avait l'air vraiment prometteuse.

Il les avait regardés. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Trois sortaient clairement du lot. Un des deux spé et deux troisièmes années, dont Salter. Il était clair que la mécanique la bottait. Elle adorait ça, elle comprenait comment les choses fonctionnaient.

Malgré cela, elle avait choisi de gainer.

La montre bipa une huitième fois, mais au même moment, les quatre se relevèrent.

« Fini, mon Lieutenant ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

« Je crains que le bip ait retenti quelques microsecondes avant que vous me l'annonciez. Vous, messieurs, qui avez été les premiers à vous mettre en position, qu'en dites-vous ? » Demanda-t-il aux élèves, exténués.

Mais aucun ne put lui répondre, occupés à ne pas céder.

« Eh bien, je dois admettre que vous tenez le choc, aspirants ! » déclara-t-il. « C'est bon, vous pouvez vous relever. »

Des soupirs soulagés furent poussés, et quelques-uns se permirent quelques secondes de récupération, à genoux, avant de se relever.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils se replacèrent en cercle, et Reyes les regarda les uns après les autres.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-il soudain, sans trop savoir d'où son idée venait. « Rien me concernant, bien entendu. Mais sinon, tout ce que vous voulez... ah non, pas les codes d'accès au Retribution non plus, » finit-il avec un sourire.

« Comment avez-vous su que vous vouliez être pilote et pas autre chose ? » demanda un Première Année.

« Tu commences par le plus simple, hein ? » railla-t-il gentiment. « Toute mon enfance, j'ai voulu faire partie de l'armée. Ado, ça ne m'a pas lâché. Lorsque j'ai eu quinze ans, j'ai réussi à obtenir une dérogation et je suis rentré dans cette école avec une année d'avance. Je n'ai pas suivi le programme scolaire cette année-là, j'étais trop jeune. Mais j'ai fait tout les métiers possibles et imaginable –c'était la condition sine qua non pour que je reste ici. J'ai été femme de ménage, manutentionnaire, concierge, j'ai apporté des cafés et tenu des portes. Mais j'écoutais. J'observais. Je regardais les grands de dernière année et je m'émerveillais. Un peu comme vous quand vous m'avez vu rentrer. »

Il les regarda quelques secondes avec un demi-sourire.

« Ne pensez pas que je suis devenu un héros. Je ne suis qu'un être humain comme vous le serez, si vous faites ce que vous aimez. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne serez "que" mécano que votre boulot sera moins important. Vous serez moins récompensé, on parlera moins de vous aux infos. Mais vous serez un maillon irremplaçable de la chaîne. On remplace un pilote par un autre. Mais chaque engin est unique, a ses petites améliorations. Pour vous donner un exemple, je viens de passer un an sur le Nova. Chris, le mécano que j'avais sur le Ret' ne pouvait pas me suivre. Alors on a fait venir un du Nova, Tom, et Chris l'a formé pendant près de trois mois. Il a fallu trois mois, à répéter chaque jour les mêmes manœuvres, les mêmes opérations de vérifications, pour qu'il sache sur le bout des doigts chaque pièce de mon oiseau. Et je suis allé avec mon Jackal sur le Nova. Être mécano, c'est un travail exigent, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « D'ailleurs, j'ai fais embaucher Tom sur le Ret' parce qu'il est vraiment bon. Mais je crois que je me suis éloigné du sujet. En troisième année, à l'Académie –ici– on a commencé à utiliser le simulateur. Oh, rien de spécial. Quelques volettement de-ci, de-là, enfermés dans une boîte, mais une sensation de liberté et de puissance bien réelle. Qui a déjà été en simulateur ? » Demanda-t-il.

Onze mains se levèrent.

« Qui comprends de quoi je parle ? » sept mains se baissèrent. Il regarda les quatre restants. Salter faisait partie du lot.

« Vous voulez devenir pilote ou autre chose ? »

« Pilote/mécanicien/Navigateur, » fusèrent, pêle-mêle. Elle n'avait pas répondu. « Tu ne sais pas ? » demanda-t-il à la troisième année.

« Je sais que j'adore voler, mais j'ai des facilités en mécanique, et j'aime également beaucoup ça, mon Lieutenant, » expliqua-t-elle.

Reyes hocha la tête. « Tu as encore quelques mois pour te décider. Tu comptes rentrer en spécialité ? »

« Tout le monde me pousse à le faire, mais... » Elle haussa les épaules, et il n'insista pas, hochant simplement la tête. Si elle ne voulait pas parler devant les autres, il ne la forcerait pas.

« C'est dommage, » lâcha Ryan d'une voix timide. « Je veux dire, cela ne coûte rien de faire une année de plus. D'autant que plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des élèves le font, » expliqua-t-elle en se retenant de regarder Salter, il le voyait.

« Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est qu'il s'agit avant tout de votre choix, » expliqua le Lieutenant. « Et qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises décisions. Vous décidez de ce que vous souhaitez faire, puis vous ajustez votre cursus en fonction. Personne ne vous dira "c'est mieux de faire une année de spé", ou l'inverse. Et je rappelle qu'au besoin, vous avez cinq ans après l'obtention de votre diplôme pour effectuer la spé. »

Ryan hocha la tête, légèrement contrariée. Et Salter lança au Lieutenant un rapide regard reconnaissant. Puis il se tourna vers le Première Année qui lui avait posé la question.

« Pour répondre précisément à votre question, c'est mon premier vol réel. Je n'étais que spectateur, mais dans le cockpit. La sensation que j'avais en sentant le jet d'entrainement décoller du sol, la première traversée de l'atmosphère, se sentir collé au siège par l'accélération des boosters pour se sortir de l'attraction terrestre... c'est ça qui m'a décidé à devenir pilote, » finit-il avant de donner la parole à un autre élève.

« Quelle a été votre mission la plus difficile ? » demanda un gars de seconde année.

« Ah..., » marmonna Reyes, cherchant dans ses souvenirs quelque chose de pas trop dérangeant. « Que penses-tu que je vais répondre ? » lui demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps. « Vas-y, je ne vais pas t'engueuler. »

« Eh bien... une mission très longue, ou un gros combat, peut-être, » hésita l'élève.

« Eh non, » répondit le Lieutenant, ayant finalement décidé de leur dire la vérité. « Les missions les plus difficiles, ce sont celles ou les gens meurent. Camarades, civils... ennemis, » lâcha-t-il et tous se figèrent.

« Les ennemis, on s'en tape, » marmonna un première année.

Et là, chose intéressante, quatre 3è protestèrent vigoureusement. Reyes leva une main et ils se turent.

« Ok, as-tu envie d'argumenter ? » demanda-t-il au première année, qui déclina d'un geste de tête, mi gêné, mi bravache. « Alors messieurs dames, nous vous écoutons, » déclara-t-il aux quatre protestataires. « Je vous interdis catégoriquement de vous énerver ou de hausser la voix. »

« D'après toi, comment nous voient les ennemis ? » demanda un grand blond. « Pour eux, c'est _nous_ qui sommes dans le faux, qui sommes les méchants. C'est nous qui tuons leurs civils, parce que nous le faisons parfois, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Les dommages collatéraux, ça arrive, de leur côté comme du nôtre, » continua-t-il en s'énervant un peu.

« Penses-tu que les soldats ennemis sont tous des célibataires endurcis qui sortent de trente ans d'emprisonnement chez nous ? » demanda Salter posément, pour calmer le jeu. « Ce sont des maris, des pères. Ils ont leur famille qui les attend à la maison. Ce sont des jeunes comme toi et moi, qui sont à peine sortis de l'école et qui sont fiers de défendre les idées dans lesquelles ils croient. Ne te pense pas meilleurs qu'eux. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu peux incriminer les dirigeants, de manière plus raisonnable, » continua un autre blond. « Mais là aussi, penses-tu que nos amiraux sont blancs comme neige ? » demanda-t-il avec une douceur peu coutumière pour un homme, et encore moins un soldat. « Nos dirigeants, comme ceux du SetDef, sont des joueurs d'échec dont nous sommes les pièces. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils se moquent de nous, hein, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis. Cependant , ils doivent prendre des décisions en prenant en compte la globalité de l'UNSA, et pas en préservant à tout prix la vie de chaque être humain. Parce que ce n'est juste pas possible, aussi révoltant que ça puisse être, » finit le jeune homme.

« Après, » reprit le quatrième protestataire, un petit roux, « Tu ne peux pas te permettre de penser à cela lorsque tu es en train de combattre. C'est eux ou nous. Ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux. Il ne faut juste... pas partir en guerre avec le mauvais état d'esprit, » finit-il avec un sourire honnête.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Reyes reprenne la parole –Lorsqu'il estima que tous avaient eu le temps de cogiter sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Je n'ai pas de pitié pour mes ennemis. Je les abats, et je ne me demande pas si je vais leur tirer dans la jambe ou dans la tête, parce que s'ils ne meurent pas, alors ce sont eux qui m'abattront. Mais une fois que je suis rentré de mission, j'ai toujours une pensée pour eux. Je n'oublie pas ceux qui sont morts sous mes balles. Je sais qu'il y a autant de familles qui pleurent leurs disparus. Votre camarade a raison, » insista-t-il en désignant le dernier qui avait parlé. « Vous devez trouver le juste milieu. Vous êtes des soldats, pas des mercenaires, pas des chasseurs de prime. Vous êtes des êtres humains dotés d'une conscience. Vous pouvez penser aujourd'hui que tuer quelqu'un est quelque chose que vous pourrez gérer. Mais je vous assure qu'après votre premier coup mortel, vous finirez la mission dans le brouillard, vous ne dormirez pas durant plusieurs nuits, et si vous essayez, vous vous réveillerez en sursaut après un cauchemar. Vous finirez par vous traîner à l'infirmerie, en larmes, parce que vous n'en pourrez plus de culpabilité, et que vous voudrez un somnifère pour dormir à peu près calmement, » finit-il avec un sérieux qui l'étonna lui-même.

Le silence se fit, les plus âgées avec le regard lointain, les plus jeunes tentant d'imaginer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je rappellerai quand même que vous ne pouvez pas en vouloir aux premières années... et aux deuxièmes. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez des cours de psychologie à la fin de la seconde et pendant toute la troisième ? »

Quelques uns hochèrent la tête.

« Il faut du temps, de la maturité et de l'expérience pour comprendre tout ça. Un bon nombre, même après être diplômés, fanfaronnent qu'ils seront les meilleurs et ne craqueront pas. C'est tout à fait normal. Je sais que pour les autres, qui ont pris conscience que ce serait difficile, cela peut paraître un peu inhumain, voire dangereux. Ils pensent qu'à côté d'eux ils ont des monstres dénués de consciences qui finiront par faire un massacre là où il n'y en aura pas besoin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des soldats qui n'ont vraiment pas de conscience, il y en a un ou deux par année, toutes armées confondues. Pas plus. Et la plupart du temps, ils sont évincés avant d'avoir fini l'Académie. »

Il les regarda, et vit les plus jeunes rassurés. Il leur sourit et frappa dans ses mains.

« Bien, un peu de cohésion ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Ce fut à la fois un concert de protestations et de cris de joie.

« Ceux qui sont motivés à ma droite, les autres à ma gauche, » demanda-t-il, et personne ne bougea. « Ne vous en faites pas, je veux juste vous mélanger, vous subirez tous la même chose. Allez ! Exécution ! »

Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes, alors que le Lieutenant réfléchissait.

« Seigneur, j'adore vos têtes ! Vous vous demandez à quelle sauce vous allez être mangés hein ? Hé bien à aucune ! Je ne suis pas instructeur. Qui est au courant pour le Fantôme ? Bien. Vous allez donc former des binômes. Un qui connait et un qui ne connait pas, idéalement, un motivé et un non motivé. Vous avez dix minutes pour me ramener une pièce par binôme ! Go ! » S'exclama-t-il, et tous se mirent à courir comme des poulets sans tête.

Il ricana en les voyant s'affoler. Il avait eu un instant d'inquiétude en comprenant que Salter et Ryan seraient en binôme, mais elles étaient les dernières à ne pas avoir choisi de coéquipier et il ne pouvait décemment pas casser un autre binôme, il aurait dû se justifier. Donc non, il n'avait rien dit, et lancé une vague prière dans le vide de l'espace pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Le Fantôme était un Jackal qui avait été démonté et dont les pièces étaient cachées dans tout le domaine de l'Académie. Les professeurs envoyaient régulièrement leurs élèves en chercher quelques-uns afin de faire des exercices pratiques dessus. Si on retrouvait toutes les pièces, alors on pouvait effectivement réassembler l'avion en totalité. Mais personne n'avait retrouvé toutes les pièces jusque là, même Reyes qui pourtant avait passé un certain nombre d'heures à les chercher. Il paraîtrait que plus personne ne saurait où étaient cachées les pièces les plus introuvables. D'autant que ceux qui en trouvaient avaient ordre de les recacher à d'autres endroits.

Le hangar vide, le tout nouveau Lieutenant se dirigea vers le Jackal, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Vous auriez vraiment fait un fabuleux enseignant, » déclara soudain la voix de Raines dans son dos.

Le Lieutenant se retourna avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes resté là depuis tout à l'heure, c'est-ce pas ? Oui, ça ne m'étonne même pas. Et oui, j'aime bien ça, c'est vrai, mais je vous l'ai dit. Je préfère la gravité artificielle et l'air en conserve, » répondit-il en se moquant de lui-même. « Ceci dit... » ajouta-t-il avec une hésitation, « c'est vrai que c'est... ça a quelque chose de gratifiant, de transmettre nos connaissances aux plus jeunes, » avoua-t-il. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je peux faire un saut dans le coin quand je suis en perm. Je pense même que je peux gagner un jour de perm en plus si je dis que je viens ici, » lâcha-t-il dans un sourire rêveur. Un jour de perm en plus... le pied !

« Vous êtes sérieux Lieutenant Reyes ? » demanda Raines en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, monsieur, » assura-t-il.

« Vous me voyez ravi d'entendre ça. Considérez-vous comme embauché en tant qu'intervenant périodique, » décida l'Amiral en lui tendant une main que le brun serra avec un sourire. « Je crois que les premiers reviennent, » ajouta-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

« Alors il est temps pour moi d'y retourner, » décida Reyes. « Oh, Amiral, pourrais-je avoir accès aux dossiers des élèves ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, Lieutenant. Maintenant, je vais vraiment vous laisser, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon travail. »

Reyes le salua et se retourna vers les deux binômes qui avançaient vers lui en discutant vivement. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le brun les regardait, ils se turent brusquement.

« Vous êtes d'une discrétion et d'un naturel déconcertant, » railla-t-il. « Allez, je vous écoute, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il aux quatre élèves.

Lesdits élèves se regardèrent, et Salter fit un pas en avant. « Nous faisions des suppositions sur votre discussion avec l'Amiral Raines, monsieur, » déclara-t-elle, et le seul signe de nervosité visible fut qu'elle dansait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il devait le reconnaître, elle avait du cran. Il l'invita à continuer d'un geste. « Eh bien, nous nous inquiétions que vous ayez à repartir avant la fin de la journée, monsieur. Nous espérions passer le plus de temps possible avec vous. »

Le temps qu'elle parle, le reste des élèves étaient arrivés. Il jeta un œil rapide à sa montre. Huit minutes et trente secondes. Il leur avait laissé trop de temps. Tant pis. Il se contenta de lancer un vague sourire combiné avec un regard rassurant à Salter avant de se détourner.

« Montrez-moi ce que vous avez rapporté, » demanda-t-il. « Celui qui tient le morceau ne bouge pas, l'autre se décale d'un cran vers la droite afin de se mettre avec le suivant qui tient une pièce, » décida-t-il, après avoir cherché comment séparer les deux filles. D'ailleurs, le regard de Salter était définitivement reconnaissant, cette fois. Il prit le risque de lui faire un léger clin d'œil, qui la fit sourire.

Il les fit se rasseoir en cercle.

« Monsieur, j'ai une question, » lâcha un troisième année qui avait l'air à moitié gêné, à moitié grande gueule.

Un chouchou quelconque, en déduisit le Lieutenant.

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous séparé en motivés/non motivés, tout à l'heure ? »

« D'après vous Monsieur ? »

« Markov, mon Lieutenant. Eh bien... pour savoir qui était motivé et qui ne l'était pas... Pour faire un rapport à l'... » fayota clairement le gars, en tentant d'apporter la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

« Mais non Markov ! C'est simplement pour que les motivés prennent conscience de ceux qui ne le sont pas et les aident spontanément à partir de maintenant, » grinça Salter.

L'autre lui lança un regard polaire dont elle ne fit pas grand cas. Reyes ne releva pas et passa à la suite, n'indiquant pas si l'un ou l'autre avait raison. La vérité, c'était qu'il essayait de cerner le comportement de chacun.

« Bien, maintenant que les nouveaux binômes sont formés, Vous avez cinq minutes pour étudier la pièce que vous avez choisie, m'en donner tous les détails possible, me dire quelles dégradations elle a subi et ce qu'il faudrait faire pour la réparer, si elle peut l'être. Go. »

Des chuchotis s'élevèrent, et il prit le temps de bien observer les élèves en plein travail. Vraiment, il y en avait des prometteurs. Et sans surprise, les quatre protestataires d'un peu plus tôt en faisaient partie. Lorsque les cinq minutes se furent écoulées, il frappa de nouveau dans ses mains et le silence se fit. Il donna la parole au binôme à sa droite, puis au suivant, et ainsi de suite. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, constata-t-il, même les deux binômes de premières années. Ils savaient moins de choses, mais restaient pertinents. Une fois l'exercice terminé, il les renvoya cacher les pièces.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

À leur retour, il leur proposa de lui poser d'autres questions.

« Le SetDef est-il si dangereux que ça ? Et si oui, pourquoi la SATO ne le neutralise pas ? » Demanda le petit roux.

« Il faudrait que nous soyons en guerre contre eux pour que nous puissions les neutraliser, » répondit Reyes avec une ironie refoulée.

« Mais... c'est le cas ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non. Parce que le SetDef n'a pas commis d'acte de guerre en tant que tel. Pas encore, du moins. »

« Et tous ces massacres ? Sur Titan, encore, la semaine dernière ? » Demanda Ryan.

« Le SetDef dénonce ces actes barbares, assurant que ce sont des extrémistes qui agissent dans l'ombre, » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Conneries, » souffla Salter.

« Nous ne _devons pas_ présumer de ce genre de choses, » contra-t-il avec sécheresse, et l'atmosphère devint lourde en une fraction de seconde.

Reyes hésita à leur parler franchement, mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Et ils devaient prendre conscience de certaines choses.

« Soyons parfaitement clairs : il est plus que probable que ce soit bien les dirigeants du SetDef qui commanditent ces attaques, mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve. Sinon vous pensez bien que l'UNSA aurait déjà réagi. Et tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves, nous devons considérer l'hypothèse que le SetDef nous dit la vérité et que ce n'est qu'un groupe à la marge de leur société qui agit ainsi. Et nous devons la prendre en compte non seulement par déontologie, mais également parce qu'il est réellement possible que ce soit la vérité ! » Asséna-t-il. « Tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuves, alors nous attendrons. »

Il soupira intérieurement devant la mine déconfite de ses élèves.

« Écoutez, mon but n'est pas de vous faire la morale, simplement de vous faire comprendre qu'il n'existe pas les méchants et les gentils, d'une part, ça c'était votre discussion de tout à l'heure. Et d'autre part, que notre mission de soldat s'accompagne de responsabilités. Nous ne pouvons pas dire n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Parce que les civils pensent que nous avons connaissance de ce qu'il se passe réellement et croient que tout ce que nous disons est parole d'évangile. Ce qui est stupide, car nous pouvons nous tromper, nous sommes des êtres humains, » expliqua-t-il plus doucement. »

Il allait continuer quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit.

« Allez me remplir ces estomacs ! » ordonna-t-il en se relevant, suivi des élèves. « Garde-à-vous ! Rompez ! » Déclara-t-il.

Mais aucun ne partit. Quelques uns se regardèrent et l'un d'eux s'avança.

« Mon Lieutenant, nous avons énormément appris durant cet après-midi en votre compagnie, » déclara le jeune homme. « Ce fut un honneur que de pouvoir discuter et apprendre avec vous. »

« Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir partager mes connaissances avec vous, jeunes gens, » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Les élèves se dispersèrent pour se diriger vers la cantine. Il récupéra sa veste, l'enfila et sortit du hangar.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire beaucoup de cliff, mais n'espérez pas avoir des fins de chapitres aussi tranquille que la prologue ou celui-là à chaque fois. Après, j'avoue, il ne va pas y avoir des masses d'action dans les premiers chapitres, tant que Nora sera à l'école en tout cas.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je navigue un peu en eaux troubles avec cette histoire, d'habitude j'ai plein d'infos supplémentaires sur le monde dans lequel j'évolue (Hobbit/Seigneur des Anneaux, Marvel, Star Wars, même Hannibal) et là je n'ai... strictement rien ou presque. L'avantage, c'est que le fandom est quasi vide et que je ne risque pas de frôler le plagiat en faisant un énième Thilbo ou Stucky ^^**_

 _ **J'arrête là mon blabla inutile. On se revoit dans trois semaines.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **Chapitre suivant :** **JEUDI 8 FÉVRIER**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Romance / Family (Romance par la suite)  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre 12 ans avant la première scène du jeu.  
Changements de situation : aucun  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 9 (50.500 mots)

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Voilà donc le seconde chapitre (la vache, Kae, personne s'en doutait...)**_

 _ **Bon, on avance un peu, et on devine rapidement qui va devenir la chouchoute interdite du nouveau prof sexy ^^**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Saber 1-1, julindy, InTheBlind, Misrata,** merci pour la review !_

 **InTheBlind :  
Not sure you'll read that but thanks a lot for the review !**  
 **You said "I'm excited for the rest of the story" wich means that you're reading in frech ? i'm really impressed ! It's not easy.**  
 **I'm looking for a translator, so if you know someone, tell me !  
I agree with you about the interest of the campaign. ****I feel that everyone is stuck at MW, it's a shame... all because IW is happening in the future. I don't like that either, but I can admit that the story is great ^^**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Edit du 31 mai 2018 : Chapitre corrigé et reposté.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les grilles de sortie, il se fit alpaguer par le directeur de l'Académie en personne. Le Colonel Dean Anderson était un des hommes les plus respectables qu'il ait jamais connu –quoi qu'à la réflexion, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu le punir pour son démontage/remontage "sauvage" de Jackal qu'il l'appréciait tant.

« Lieutenant Reyes ! »

« Mon Colonel, » déclara-t-il en effectuant un rapide salut militaire.

« J'ai croisé l'Amiral Raines ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de faire partie de nos intervenants. Vous avez la fibre de l'enseignement, selon lui. »

« Je me sens concerné par ce dont je parle, je suppose que ça aide, » répondit-il avec une modestie non feinte.

« Ça ne fait pas tout, vous le savez pertinemment. Allons, venez manger avec nous au réfectoire, » proposa-t-il en lui tapant dans le dos.

« À vos ordres mon Colonel ! »

« Par ailleurs, félicitations pour votre promotion, Lieutenant. Vous avez toujours été en avance sur les autres, mais ce grade, à vôtre âge, c'est très impressionnant, » admit le plus gradé alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le réfectoire.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je me contente de faire mon travail, » marmonna le brun.

Le colonel ne répondit rien mais son sourire en coin parlait pour lui.

 _Une fois de plus je constate que les meilleurs Hommes sont les plus modestes..._

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, parlant de certains élèves que Reyes avait eu l'après-midi même. Ils s'installèrent à la table des instructeurs, et cela fit bizarre au Lieutenant. Il avait l'impression d'être passé de l'autre côté du miroir.

Il laissa son regard parcourir l'immense pièce et son regard finit par tomber sur une élève isolée. Elle n'était pas si loin que ça des autres. Un ou deux chaises vides. Mais elle était seule. Pour le coup, Reyes replongea six ans en arrière, et se vit à la place de la demoiselle. Il avait eu des potes, à l'Académie, dont certains avec qui il était encore en contact, d'ailleurs, mais n'avait jamais cherché à s'en faire des amis. Il avait toujours été solitaire, et à vrai dire, même à présent, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait des amis, ni sur le Nova, ni sur le Ret'. Les personnes desquelles il était les plus proche étaient ses deux mécanos, Chris et Tom, le Lieutenant Alder et l'Amiral Raines. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être appelé ami.

« Ah. Salter, » marmonna Anderson en le ramenant sur Terre.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il en tournant vivement la tête vers lui pour ne pas donner l'impression qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'Anderson disait.

« Je vois que vous regardez notre solitaire, » précisa-t-il. « Sur bien des points, elle me fait penser à vous. Ne recherche pas la compagnie des autres, s'entend pourtant bien avec la plupart de ses camarades, extrêmement douée en mécanique, et, d'après les résultats de ses premiers simulateurs, elle vole à l'instinct. Comme vous. »

Reyes hocha la tête.

« Que veut-elle faire plus tard ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle hésite entre mécanicienne ou pilote. Comme vous, » railla-t-il.

« Ses résultats ? »

« Major en première année, seconde en deuxième, seconde pour le moment en troisième. Comme vous, si je me rappelle bien. »

« Excellente mémoire, Colonel, » acquiesça le brun. « Et pour le caractère ? »

« Ah, là, elle est différente. Vous avez toujours été plutôt expansif. Ils – les autres élèves – la surnomment Elsa. Ils veulent en faire son nom de code mais elle refuse en bloc. »

« Elsa ? » demanda le Lieutenant, ne comprenant pas la référence.

« La Reine des Neiges. Le dessin animé. »

« Ah, oui. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je connais. »

« Elle reste froide en toute circonstance. Elle peut être cassante, élever la voix, mais ne s'énerve pas. Jamais. Pourtant, elle a du répondant. »

Le Lieutenant hocha la tête et pensa à une chose : tous les élèves avaient le droit à trois rendez-vous gratuits avec le psychologue, chaque année. Ils n'étaient pas obligatoires mais vivement conseillés. La plupart des élèves y allait pour se faire bien voir par les instructeurs, mais, clairement, ça leur faisait toujours du bien alors peu importe la raison qui les poussait à y aller.

« Cela ne lui pèse pas de rester seule ? Va-t-elle à ses rendez-vous psy ? » S'enquit-il.

« Non, elle n'y est jamais allée. Mais cela ne nous inquiète pas. Elle est stable et fiable, et honnête. »

« A-t-elle eu des soucis jusque là ? »

« Non, pas que je sache, » répondit le Colonel et l'autre sut qu'il était sincère. « Pourquoi ? Avez-vous entendu parler de quelque chose ? »

Reyes se retrouva bête durant une seconde. Forcément que le directeur allait lui poser la question. Que ne l'avait-il pas anticipé. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche, voire directement contre la table. Mais ça aurait paru suspect, alors il se posa la question de s'il devait mentir à un supérieur hiérarchique. La réponse naturelle et instinctive de son cerveau était "non", bien entendu. Mais il avait dit à la jeune femme qu'il ne parlerait pas alors il s'en tint à sa parole.

« Pas que je sache, » répondit-il avec un naturel qui l'étonna lui-même.

Il n'était pourtant pas un fantastique menteur.

Le Colonel hocha la tête et Reyes laissa ses pensées dériver vers Salter. L'administration ne savait donc pas qu'elle avait des problèmes avec une autre élève. Après tout, cela était peut-être récent. Mais cela le chiffonnait tout de même. Il finit de manger en discutant de tout et de rien avec Anderson. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se lever et remit son verre et ses couverts dans son plateau. Il attendit une trentaine de secondes, regarda l'heure – dix-neuf heures quinze – et décréta qu'il devait repartir. Il salua le Colonel, déposa son propre plateau avec les autres qui étaient sales, sur le chariot dédié, et quitta la salle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en espérant croiser la 3è année. Et effectivement, il la vit, assise à même le sol, adossée contre un arbre, en train de sortir un bouquin de son sac, le tout au soleil. Il se dirigea vers elle, qui se releva d'un bond à son approche, effectuant le salut formel.

« Mon Lieutenant ! »

« Repos, Enseigne, » déclara le brun. « J'avais une question à vous poser. »

« Bien sûr, mon Lieutenant ! »

« Depuis quand vous sentez-vous mal à l'aise lorsque vous êtes en présence de Ryan ? » demanda-t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

Elle se bloqua, la bouche entrouverte.

« Vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir dans cette histoire, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, » la rassura-t-il.

 _Pour le moment,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Depuis quelques semaines. Au départ, elle a voulu m'embrasser, pendant une soirée. Je l'ai repoussée et le lendemain elle m'a assuré que c'était l'alcool. Je l'ai cru parce qu'effectivement, elle avait franchement abusé ce soir-là. Quelques jours plus tard, elle a commencé à... » Elle détourna le regard. « Me frôler, me prendre dans ses bras... » Elle déglutit. « En réalité, ça fait des mois qu'elle agit comme ça. Je suppose que je n'étais pas à l'aise avant ça, mais je ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Je ne fais pas attention à... ce genre de choses. Je ne rechigne pas à passer un bon moment avec un mec, tant qu'il me plait et que c'est réciproque, mais... je ne veux pas plus, je ne... j'essaie de rester près des autres, d'être sociable mais... » Elle s'interrompit, le regard vissé au sol.

« Vous avez conscience que je ne suis pas qualifié pour vous conseiller sur ce genre de choses ? » demanda le brun avec douceur.

« Oui, monsieur, » souffla-t-elle sans relever la tête.

« Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. J'espère qu'il vous reste des séances gratuites chez le psy, » déclara-t-il, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'il était au courant qu'elle n'y était pas encore allée. « Sinon, et si vous ne pouvez pas vous les payer, envoyez-moi une note sur le Retribution, je m'arrangerai avec l'Académie, et ceci est un ordre, » déclara-t-il et elle hocha la tête, n'osant refuser. « Pour ce qui est de votre isolement, n'essayez pas de changer qui vous êtes. Être solitaire n'est pas un défaut. C'est un type de caractère. C'est tout. Tant que vous ne vous coupez pas du monde pour de mauvaises raisons, type _je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les relations de longue durée donc je m'isole_ » lâcha-t-il en la regardant par-dessus les lunettes qu'il n'avait pas, «être seul n'est pas un problème. »

Elle eut le bon goût de rosir tout en acquiesçant de nouveau.

« Pour finir, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de nom de code, » reprit-il, et elle grogna tout en relevant la tête vers lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

 _Elle, de glace ? Mon œil, oui !_ pensa-t-il.

« Il faut les prendre à contre pied. Trouver un nom qui ne pourra pas être utilisé contre vous, » expliqua-t-il. « Si vous les laissez faire, à la fin de l'année scolaire ils vous auront attribué Elsa, et vous ne pourrez plus rien faire, » assura-t-il alors qu'elle plissait les yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ils ne vous connaissent pas, hein ? Ils croient tous que rien ne vous énervera, que vous vous fichez de tout, alors que là-dedans, » déclara-t-il en tapotant son front, « et ici, » son cœur, « tout est en feu. Vous avez juste une excellente maîtrise de vous-même malgré votre âge. La fièvre court en vous à longueur de temps et c'est cela qui vous pousse à avancer, à être meilleure – mais pas _la_ meilleure » assura-t-il. « Laissez cette fièvre vous porter. Laisser-là vous mener là où elle devra, faites-lui confiance. »

Elle hocha encore la tête, le regard brillant.

« De vos camarades que j'ai pu observer aujourd'hui, vous êtes la meilleure. Dans pas mal de domaines. Visez-vous déjà un régiment particulier ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit clairement cette fois.

« _Aucun vaisseau ne peut être brisé_ , » murmura-t-elle.

« _Aucune cible peut être touchée_ ! » finit-il avec un grand sourire. « Les S.C.A.R.s, hein ? Mécano ou pilote, les deux sont possibles chez nous, ça vous donne l'avantage de repousser un peu votre choix. »

Elle le regarda avec soulagement. Il hocha la tête, plutôt satisfait.

« Vous verrez comment se passe la fin de votre année. Pour les S.C.A.R.s, je vous conseillerais de faire tout de même une année de spé, si vous voulez faire pilote en tout cas. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai pris la spé. En mécanicien. Au bout du premier semestre, je me suis orienté pilote, parce qu'on ne vole jamais chez les méca. Sinon je serais resté, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous déjà volé ? » s'enquit-il.

« En simulateur seulement. »

« Et ? Quelles ont été vos impressions ? » Demanda-t-il, franchement curieux.

« Ils ont dû couper le simulateur, je m'étais enfermée à l'intérieur, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

« J'ai peur qu'être mécanicien ne vous suffise pas, » lâcha-t-il.

« Je suis plutôt de votre avis, mais j'attends de voler pour de vrai avant de me décider, » avoua-t-elle.

« Ce qui est une sage décision. Bien, Salter, je vais vous laisser, je vais retourner là-haut, » dit-il en regardant le ciel bleu.

« Monsieur, ce fut vraiment une expérience formidable que de vous avoir eu en cours. J'espère avoir la chance de vous recroiser un jour, » avoua-t-elle.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler... mais il avait toujours fonctionné à l'instinct, il n'allait pas arrêter là... alors il se lança.

« Deux choses. La première, que je vous demanderai de garder pour vous jusqu'à ce que ce soit officiellement annoncé, c'est que je vais devenir intervenant périodique à l'Académie. Donc nous nous reverrons, » expliqua-t-il et si elle se retint de sourire, voir les yeux de l'Enseigne briller de satisfaction lui réchauffa le cœur. « Ensuite, pour les jours où vous vous sentirez découragée, je vais vous donner une raison de continuer à être dans les meilleurs : vous avez un don avec la mécanique. Et des personnes avec vos capacités finissent chez les S.C.A.R.s. je vais être encore plus précis : si vous gardez le niveau, vous avez dès à présent une place au chaud sur le Retribution, je m'y engage. En tant que mécanicienne, c'est certain. En tant que pilote, l'avenir nous le dira. Compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants et la gorge nouée, alors qu'il était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment la faire passer au travers des mailles du filet de l'administration pour qu'ils ne l'envoient pas ailleurs. Il serait peut-être obligé d'en toucher un mot à Raines. Après tout, l'Amiral lui en devait une avec cette histoire de consultant.

« Merci, monsieur, » murmura-t-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. J'y répondrai dans la mesure de mes moyens, » déclara-t-il en se mettant lui-même au garde-à-vous.

Ils se saluèrent et se quittèrent.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Reyes passa les grilles avec un franc sourire posé sur les lèvres. Il rentra sur le Retribution directement, sans passer par son appartement de fonction. Alder l'attendait, adossé contre la porte de la cabine du brun, un sourire en coin et le regard absolument ironique.

« Monsieur, » le salua le plus jeune. « Que me vaut votre accueil ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je voulais juste saluer Monsieur le Professeur, » répondit seulement le Lieutenant-Commandant.

Reyes soupira et passa la porte de sa chambre sans un mot alors qu'Alder s'en allait en gloussant. Oui, parfaitement. En _gloussant_.

« C'est bien petit. Tu fais honneur aux S.C.A.R.s. Comme à chaque fois que tu fais parler de toi ! » lâcha-t-il depuis le fond du couloir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La vie reprit son cours, avec certains aménagements d'emploi du temps pour Reyes. Le brun découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul intervenant à l'Académie. Cinq autres personnes, trois ingénieurs, un quartier-maître et un infirmier le faisait également.

À bord du Retribution, le personnel avait un weekend de permission par mois, du vendredi, dix-huit heures au dimanche, dix-sept heures, qu'ils passaient où ils le voulaient. Les intervenants à l'Académie, quant à eux, avaient leur vendredi en plus, partaient à cinq heures du matin, en Raven, qui les menait à vitesse sub-luminique sur terre. Ils avaient à peine le temps de débarquer, de prendre une navette pour l'Académie, pour arriver à sept heures trente-cinq, précisément vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Reyes avait investi le hangar, et son groupe d'élèves devenait de plus en plus gros. Il était passé d'une vingtaine à trente-quatre en cinq mois.

Les mois passèrent. Salter avait fini l'année seconde de sa promo et avait décidé de faire son année de spé, en pilote, au plus grand contentement du Lieutenant.

Il adorait cette journée. Parler avec les étudiants, les écouter, comprendre leur vision du monde, ce qu'ils pensaient de la guerre froide entre l'UNSA et le SetDef... c'était très instructif, surtout pour lui. Il avait été forcé de réviser certains de ses points de vue, avait modéré certains de ses propos. Ils l'avaient rendu meilleur. Alors il voulait les remercier. Il avait tout mis en place avec Anderson et Raines la fois précédente.

La " _Semaine de la Flotte_ " se passerait deux mois plus tard, et tous les vaisseaux de la flotte avaient été rappelés un par un en cale pour se faire refaire une beauté. Et c'était le tour du Ret'. Le plus gros destroyer de la flotte allait rester une semaine entière en cale, pour le plus grand bonheur de son personnel, qui avait autant de jours de perm... une fois que l'intérieur du vaisseau serait propre de la poupe à la proue – comptez deux jours et demi quand tout le monde s'y mettait.

Les cinq intervenants s'étaient mis d'accord pour passer une journée de plus à l'Académie, le jeudi. Et Reyes avait demandé à ce que les élèves de son cours qui rentraient chez eux ce weekend-là restent le samedi à l'Académie. En passant les grilles du parc, il souriait. À vrai dire, il souriait toujours en passant là. En arrivant, parce qu'il allait retrouver _ses_ jeunes, et en sortant parce qu'il allait retrouver _son_ Ret'. Il souriait donc, car nous étions samedi et que ses élèves attendaient bien sagement à la porte du hangar. Ils le saluèrent avec le sourire, eux aussi.

« Bonjour à tous ! »

« Mes respects, Lieutenant, » répondirent-ils, parfaitement synchronisés.

« Allez, suivez-moi, on a quelques kilomètres de marche à faire, » déclara-t-il, intriguant ses élèves.

Ils marchèrent tout en discutant. Ils avaient toujours de nouvelles questions à lui poser, sur sa vie au quotidien, surtout. Et sur le Retribution aussi, pas mal. Et un peu sur la guerre. Ils essayaient de comprendre les enjeux, la réalité, pas ce qu'ils entendaient dans les médias et qui était déformé.

Il s'arrêta soudain à l'angle d'une ruelle, se retenant de ricaner. Il avait pris des chemins détournés pour se rendre à destination, leur faisant parcourir presque deux fois la distance la plus courte. Mais a priori, aucun n'avait deviné où il les emmenait. Sa seule déception était que Salter était à l'infirmerie, avec une migraine carabinée. Elle avait travaillé au-delà du raisonnable et la fatigue avait fini par la briser. Elle aurait pu sortir le jour-même mais l'infirmière en chef avait été intraitable. Elle sortirait le lendemain, un point c'était tout. Depuis, Reyes réfléchissait. Il devait trouver une solution.

« Vous savez pourquoi j'ai pu passer trois jours avec vous ? » demanda-t-il à un élève.

« Parce que le Retribution est en cale pour la Semaine de la-Flotte-oh-mon-Dieu ! » balbutia le jeune en comprenant.

« Appelez-moi Lieutenant, c'est suffisant, » ricana-t-il alors que l'élève rougissait. « Bien. Qui d'autre a compris ? » Une quinzaine de mains fébriles se levèrent. « Alors en route ! » S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Ils débouchèrent sur des hangars gigantesques dont un n'était même pas fermé, car le vaisseau qu'il abritait était le seul qui ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur. Le Retribution était vraiment monstrueux. Un concert d'exclamations étouffées jaillit derrière lui.

« Bon, que ce soit clair. Vous avez jusqu'au portail pour laisser paraître vos émotions. Les grilles passées, je vous veux exemplaire. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, à travers vous, c'est moi qu'on juge. Alors le moindre écart sera sanctionné, » déclara-t-il. « En attendant : Mesdames, Messieurs, j'ai la fierté de vous présenter le _UNSA SWC-141 Retribution_ ! » s'exclama-t-il avec emphase.

Ils s'avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'au portail, où tous avaient retrouvé leur calme. Reyes salua le gardien et ils rentrèrent dans le hangar. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la coupée.

« Je vais faire au plus vite, pour que vous ayez le temps d'en voir un maximum, » déclara-t-il. « Vous connaissez la chanson : posez des questions ! » rappela-t-il.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La visite se passa parfaitement bien, surtout à partir du moment où, à force de réflexion, il trouva une potentielle solution pour Salter. Dans le hangar des S.C.A.R.s, il eut la bonne surprise de trouver son commandant.

« Enseignes, garde-à-vous ! » ordonna-t-il. « Je vous présente le Lieutenant-Commandant Alder, qui est en ce moment S.C.A.R. leader, » déclama-t-il sous le regard goguenard de son chef.

« Repos ! Bienvenue à tous. Je suis très content que vous soyez ici. Par ici, je veux dire, sur le Ret'. Mais surtout, dans cet endroit précis, que nous nommons affectueusement _la Fosse_... » Commença le soldat.

Reyes savait pertinemment qu'Alder allait en avoir pour au moins une demi-heure, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement. À l'aide de ses doigts, il fit comprendre à son supérieur qu'il s'absentait une quinzaine de minutes. Il fila dans sa cabine et lança sa radio. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortait en se frottant mentalement les mains. Salter aurait sa visite. En quelques sortes. Et pas de la même manière que les autres.

Parce que, merde après tout, elle était sa chouchoute. En classe, rien n'était différent. Mais il prenait toujours le temps pour discuter avec elle une fois qu'il s'en allait, après le repas. Il la retrouvait à l'extérieur, adossée à son arbre. Elle se relevait, et ils discutaient le long du chemin sillonnant dans le parc. Ils s'arrêtaient aux grilles et elle le saluait, le remerciait, souvent, de prendre du temps pour elle. Il se contentait de hocher la tête avec un vague sourire et s'en allait.

Au fur et à mesure, il avait découvert qu'il se reconnaissait vraiment en elle. Il prenait garde toutefois à ne pas la considérer comme une amie. Elle était son élève et s'ils avaient des rapports cordiaux, ils ne frayaient pas ensemble. Il ne le voulait pas, et elle ne le cherchait pas... bon, ok, elle craquait sur lui. Il l'avait remarqué, et en faisait d'autant plus attention à ses gestes. De son côté, Salter restait parfaitement professionnelle, ce qui rendait leur relation non dangereuse. Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle était sa chouchoute, et c'était pour elle qu'il avait organisé cette sortie, à la base. Bien entendu, il était très content de pouvoir amener dans _sa maison_ tous ses élèves. Mais sans Salter... enfin, ce n'était que partie remise.

Il revint à la fosse et récupéra ses élèves, qui avaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Il remercia son chef pour le temps qu'il leur avait accordé et ce dernier fit rire tous les élèves en déclarant que c'était soit le cours, soit le ménage du hangar.

La journée avait filé et ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors à la tombée de la nuit en un rien de temps. Sur le trajet du retour, qui leur prit étonnamment bien moins de temps, les élèves gazouillaient de joie, racontant entre eux ce qu'ils avaient vu, les explications que Reyes leur avait donné. Ils avaient particulièrement aimé la passerelle, mais le meilleur était resté la fosse, avec ses neuf Jackals bien garés et S.C.A.R. Leader – _S.C.A.R. Leader bon sang !_ – qui avait pris le temps de leur expliquer comment le Retribution fonctionnait en mode combat.

Le brun les quitta une fois les grilles de l'école passées et s'en retourna de là où il venait, ou presque. Son appartement de fonction se trouvait à précisément trois minutes trente des grilles de la cale où se trouvait le Ret'. Mais il y séjournait une vingtaine de nuits par an, au maximum. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé depuis qu'il intervenait à l'Académie. Parler toute une journée du Ret', des Jackals et de son métier ne lui donnait pas envie de retourner dans son trois pièces, tout seul, le soir. Il rentrait donc dormir dans sa cabine sur le destroyer. Sauf que pour le moment, le vaisseau était en cale et que personne n'avait le droit d'y dormir tant qu'il y restait.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, dimanche, il erra comme une âme en peine dans son appartement. Le surlendemain, il traîna dans le quartier, s'empêchant d'aller sur le Ret'. Sa dépendance au vaisseau s'expliquait aussi parce qu'il n'avait rien ni personne à voir en dehors.

Il finit donc sa soirée dans un bar, et sa nuit dans un appartement new age où tout était métallique mais le lit très grand et confortable et la compagnie agréable.

Son mardi fut bien plus agréable.

Le mercredi, il craqua et alla faire un tour sur le Ret', mais Alder le chassa avec l'ordre de ne pas remettre les pieds dessus tant qu'il serait à terre.

Reyes eut le déclic le mercredi midi, alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se lever. L'Académie. Il se jeta sur son téléphone et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était habillé en civil et se dirigeait vers l'école. Une fois là-bas, il se sentit mieux. Il passa du temps au foyer avec une dizaine de ses élèves, puis se balada, jusqu'à tomber sur une silhouette familière, toujours adossée au même arbre, toujours en train de lire.

Les gars lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient allés la voir le samedi soir à l'infirmerie mais qu'elle avait semblé très triste, même si elle s'était montrée très contente pour eux. Cela renforça la détermination de Reyes à lui offrir cette visite spéciale qu'il avait organisée.

« Eh bien Salter, ne deviez-vous pas vous reposer ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le _petit traité des grenades anti-grav_ qu'elle était en train de potasser.

Elle sursauta et voulut se relever pour le saluer mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis en perm, Salter. Ne vous dérangez pas, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ferma son livre et se redressa tout de même, se remettant sur ses pieds avec difficulté.

« Ce n'est pas encore la grande forme, » déclara-t-il en la voyant grimacer. « Courbatures ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui monsieur. C'est assez intéressant tout de même comme phénomène. Ma tête va mal et c'est tout mon corps qui subit... »

« Certes. Mais pourquoi avez-vous attrapé cette migraine ? Pas parce que vous en avez trop demandé à votre corps, ce n'est pas vous qui feriez cela. Vous êtes trop... raisonnable, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le visage de la jeune femme resta neutre, mais son regard se voila brusquement.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, je ne me suis pas rendu compte... » Souffla-t-elle en luttant pour ne pas détourner le regard.

« J'espère simplement que vous vous sentez assez désolée pour ne pas recommencer ce genre de stupidité, » continua-t-il sur le même ton, et il espéra qu'elle ne se mette pas à pleurer, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas ne pas la consoler, et ils étaient dans l'enceinte de l'Académie et la prendre dans ses bras lui attirerait les foudres de ses camarades et lui se ferait remonter les bretelles par Anderson ET Raines et ça allait être la merde.

Mais c'était de Salter dont on parlait. Elle serra les dents, papillonna des yeux, planta ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, mais pas une seule larme ne s'échappa. Il hocha la tête et fit trois pas en direction de la sortie avant qu'elle l'appelle.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Salter ? »

« Je... pensais être plus résistante que cela. Je pensais que j'allais tenir, que j'allais réussir à être... la meilleure, » expliqua-t-elle.

Il secoua doucement la tête en laissant transparaître un sourire et il la _sentit_ se détendre.

« Vous ne connaissez pas vos limites tant que vous ne les avez pas éprouvées, Salter. Vous êtes à l'Académie pour cela également. Il vaut mieux que vous les cherchiez en étant ici que dans quelques années, au beau milieu d'une opération importante. Il n'y a pas de vie en jeu maintenant... pas au-delà de la vôtre en tout cas, » ajoute-t-il en levant un sourcil. « Et je ne vous demande pas d'être _la_ meilleure de votre promo. Je vous demande d'être _meilleure_. Un être humain meilleur. Pour faire un soldat meilleur... Les S.C.A.R.s sont piochés dans les six premiers de chaque année. Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard.

« Bien. Ah, je vous demanderai de vous trouver devant les cales samedi matin à sept heures trente. Je sais que le Retribution aura décollé la veille au soir, mais j'aurai quelque chose à vous montrer... j'ai obtenu une autorisation officieuse, Salter, » ajouta-t-il en levant de nouveau légèrement le sourcil.

« Je serai en weekend. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que je planifierai une grasse mat'. Ce sera plausible après mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Personne ne me cherchera, » répondit-elle.

Ils se saluèrent puis Reyes s'en alla, pressé d'être trois jours plus tard. Il s'occupa en vivant comme un terrien lambda, faisant son ménage, remettant son appartement en ordre – et dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin – alla rendre visite à ses parents le vendredi après-midi (il fit exprès de ne pas y aller avant, pour pouvoir leur dire : _Non, je suis désolé, j'ai un truc de prévu demain matin, avec l'Académie... oui, un samedi, ce sont vraiment des bourreaux d'enfant..._ ).

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le samedi, donc, Reyes se prépara en sifflotant. Il allait voler. _Voler_ ! Bon sang ! Ses doigts fourmillaient tant il en avait envie. Il était tellement pressé qu'il arriva avec vingt minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. Et son élève l'attendait déjà. Il sourit en la voyant. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait penser à lui_... il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et s'avança pour la saluer, avant de l'inviter à passer devant lui pour entrer. Le hangar avait retrouvé son toit, et avait été cloisonné en une quinzaine de hangars plus petits pour accueillir des Raven et des aéronefs de tous genres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, où ils passèrent dans un petit bâtiment.

« Salut Iv... Tapping ? C'est pas ton boulot ! T'es pas encore sur le Ret' ! » Demanda le Lieutenant à une femme blonde qui rangeait des combinaisons.

« Tu vois bien que non, » grogna-t-elle en guise de salut, leur tournant le dos. « Je dois ranger les combinaisons de _tout_ le personnel, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas cédé à ce connard de Lyan ! Plus de mille combis ! Putain, si je ne risquais pas la cour martiale, je lui aurais déjà éclaté les burnes à ce... navrée jeune femme, » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle se retournait et découvrait Salter. « Peu importe. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Eh bien, de ma combi et d'une seconde pour la demoiselle, » demanda-t-il.

Elle la détailla du regard et ouvrit la bouche.

« Taille 2 S, » répondit la jeune femme avant que la blonde ait pu lui poser une question.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un rire avant de s'engouffrer dans les allées de combinaisons, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, une dans chaque main, qu'elle leur tendit.

« Tu la laves toi-même si elle est crade ! La dernière fois, on a mis deux jours à enlever les tâches de ton sang ! » Grogna-t-elle.

« S'il y a du sang cette fois, ce ne sera pas de ma faute, » rétorqua le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

La blonde les chassa et ils passèrent dans le vestiaire attenant pour se changer. Lorsqu'il la retrouva, il la vit en train de le détailler, et ne mit à pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Je suis en vie, et je ne l'ai pas risquée ce jour-là, » déclara-t-il et elle se figea, prise sur le fait. « On fait un métier difficile, et les S.C.A.R.s sont régulièrement appelés au sol, en renfort de l'infanterie. J'ai pris un débris dans la tempe. Pas de réel mal, mais ça saigne beaucoup, » prit-il le temps d'expliquer.

Mais dans le regard de l'Enseigne, il y avait toujours de la peur.

« Salter, vous savez qu'on fait un métier un peu plus risqué que la moyenne, » soupira-t-il.

« Je le sais, Monsieur, mais c'est différent quand il s'agit de quelqu'un auquel on... » elle s'arrêta et déglutit, « enfin, qu'on connaît. »

Le Lieutenant sourit à son lapsus – Quelqu'un auquel on tient – a-t-elle failli dire, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur de savoir qu'il comptait pour elle, comme elle comptait pour lui. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé – n'en avaient pas le droit tant qu'elle est élève – mais ils prenaient lentement conscience qu'ils se reconnaissaient dans l'autre, et cela les rapprochait petit à petit. Il soupira, amusé, cette fois, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Pensez-vous ne pas être capable de supporter cette pression, Salter ? Elle est constante. Vous avez toujours peur pour vos coéquipiers, vos amis, tout l'équipage de votre bâtiment. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de l'occulter, alors arrêtez tout de suite, » déclara-t-il. « Mais vous connaissant, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Elle sourit à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Bien ! » s'exclama le Lieutenant et la relâchant. « Et si nous allions voir votre surprise ? » proposa-t-il en enfilant son casque.

Elle l'imita et ils sortirent de la pièce. Une fois revenus dans le grand hangar, il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil à Salter pour voir quand elle allait décoller tellement elle avait l'air heureuse.

« Monsieur ? » finit-elle par craquer, et poser une des mille questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Je vous écoute, Salter. »

« Va-t-on utiliser un des simulateurs d'entraînement ? Un simulateur S.C.A.R. ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix vibrant littéralement sous l'excitation.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et elle prit ça pour un oui et fit quelques pas en gambadant.

« Salter, » souffla-t-il d'un ton neutre et elle se calma immédiatement.

Il y avait trois types de simulateurs de vols. Ceux utilisés en école. Ils dataient d'au moins quinze ans, et on ne corrigeait plus leurs défauts, attendant simplement qu'ils tombent en panne avant de les rafistoler. Il y avait ceux des bases de l'armée de l'air, qui étaient de qualité optimale mais qui se contentaient de vols en atmosphère. Et il y avait les simulateurs S.C.A.R.s. qui intégraient les vols spatiaux. Ils valaient plusieurs millions chacun, et il en existait quatre dans tout l'UNSA, dont deux sur terre. L'un était effectivement à Genève, et pas très loin d'eux – quelques dizaines de mètres à peine.

Reyes se dirigea vers la porte frappée de l'insigne des S.C.A.R.s mais bifurqua à une quinzaine de mètres, pour ouvrir une porte grise toute bête. Il ne rata pas l'air profondément déçu de la brune. Il s'arrêta, la porte à moitié ouverte, et se tourna vers elle.

« Patience, » souffla-t-il en tapotant sur sa visière avec un sourire en coin. « Enlevez-moi cet air déçu de votre visage. »

Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

« Bonjour Lieutenant ! Le plein est fait, aucun problème à signaler. Juste, faites attention au train gauche, j'ai l'impression qu'il est très légèrement désaxé, » déclara un mécanicien, grand et blond.

« Combien ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un petit centimètre. Ça ne posera aucun problème pour aujourd'hui mais il faudra régler ça avant la prochaine mission, » expliqua le grand blond.

« C'est noté Chris, merci, » répondit-il, en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur la brune.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis elle secoua la tête, son visage se murant dans une expression la plus neutre possible. Reyes ricana intérieurement.

Elle espérait tellement que l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit soit la bonne qu'elle s'empêchait d'espérer parce que si ce n'était pas ça, elle allait vraiment être déçu cette fois.

« Après vous, Salter, » proposa le Lieutenant en lui indiquant le bout du couloir.

Elle passa devant lui et avança lentement jusqu'à l'encadrement de porte sur sa gauche. Elle pivota et dut s'accrocher audit encadrement.

« Putain ! Oh putain ! » Souffla-t-elle et Reyes l'entendit dans son oreillette. « Oh bordel de merde ! C'est... c'est... » Elle s'arrêta, la gorge trop serrée pour continuer.

Il ne put faire autrement que reconnaître que voir la larme de joie couler le long de la joue de la brune le remua profondément, plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Voilàààà ! Vous avez de la chance, j'ai rajouté 300 mots à la relecture, ça vous fait un chapitre super long !**_

 _ **Vous avez deviné ce qu'ils vont faire ?**_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant :** **JEUDI 1ER MARS 2018**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Romance / Family (Romance par la suite)  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre 12 ans avant la première scène du jeu.  
Changements de situation : aucun  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 9

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**_

 _ **Moi je commence à m'inquiéter, l'inspiration ne vient pas, et j'ai toujours un trou entre les chapitres 7 et 8 ^^ Mais je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps, et j'ai quand même des idées de scènes précises, il suffit que je trouve de quoi les relier.**_

 _ **Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire aujourd'hui, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Saber 1-1, Julindy_** , _merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Edit du 31 mai 2018 : Chapitre corrigé et reposté.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _« Après vous, Salter, » proposa le Lieutenant en lui indiquant le bout du couloir._

 _Elle passa devant lui et avança lentement jusqu'à l'encadrement de porte sur sa gauche. Elle pivota et dut s'accrocher audit encadrement._

 _« Putain ! Oh putain ! » Souffla-t-elle et Reyes l'entendit dans son oreillette. « Oh bordel de merde ! C'est... c'est... » Elle s'arrêta, la gorge trop serrée pour continuer._

 _Il ne put faire autrement que reconnaître que voir la larme de joie couler le long de la joue de la brune le remua profondément, plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Allez, Salter, on avance ! » ordonna doucement le brun en la poussant légèrement dans le dos.

Lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son Jackal apparut devant ses yeux. Une semaine et demie qu'il n'était pas monté dedans. Autant dire, une éternité. Et oui, il allait offrir une petite ballade à la demoiselle. Il avait même l'intention de lui laisser les commandes. Elle en était au tiers de son année de spécialité et s'était imposée dès la première séance comme la meilleure pilote. Reyes avait suivi ses progrès de loin, et voulait vraiment voir ce qu'elle valait en situation réelle. Alors il avait profité de cette visite qu'elle avait ratée pour lui proposer autres chose de plus... divertissant que découvrir le Retribution, tout en la testant.

Elle s'approcha de l'oiseau avec hésitation, puis tendit la main pour le toucher. Elle leva la tête, fit le tour de l'engin, caressa la coque du bout des doigts et se tourna finalement vers le Lieutenant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Prête à s'envoler, Salter ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

« Prête, monsieur, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Bien. Alors grimpez, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, un peu fébrile, mais grimpa sans aide à la petite échelle. « Devant, Salter, devant, » précisa-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait prendre place à l'arrière.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Vous allez piloter, aujourd'hui, Enseigne. Pas être copilote. Vous pensez y arriver ? » Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« Oui monsieur, » acquiesça-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

« Vais-je devoir appeler le service de réanimation, Salter ? » lâcha-t-il, complètement amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme, qui rigola franchement, faisant diminuer la pression qui l'habitait. Il grimpa à son tour et resta à l'extérieur, vérifiant qu'elle s'attachait bien et qu'elle effectuait toutes les manœuvres de sécurité. Malgré l'excitation, elle exécuta tout correctement, ce pourquoi il la félicita brièvement. Il finit par s'installer et fit signe à son mécano qu'il pouvait verrouiller le hangar pour le décollage.

« Tour de contrôle, ici S.C.A.R. 1-2, demande autorisation de décoller, » lança-t-il la procédure tandis que devant lui, il voyait Salter agripper son casque de ses mains tant elle était fébrile.

Reyes aurait pu s'en émouvoir s'il n'avait pas été concentré sur ses manœuvres. Autant lorsqu'ils auraient décollés, il serait plus tranquille, mais tant qu'ils n'auraient pas dégagé du hangar et à une hauteur suffisante pour s'éjecter, il y avait toujours cette petite appréhension qu'un problème surgisse et que tout parte en sucette.

« S.C.A.R. 1-2, ici tour de contrôle. Vous avez l'autorisation de décoller. »

« Merci, Raider terminé, » clôtura-t-il la conversation.

Dans son oreillette il entendit Salter murmurer à elle-même : _celui qui lance la communication doit la couper_. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant répéter ses cours.

« Allumage des propulseurs horizontaux. Décollage, » énuméra-t-il en même temps qu'il faisait les manœuvres. Le toit au-dessus de lui s'ouvrit et ils s'élevèrent. « Enfin, » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer en sentant les vibrations dans le manche. Ils s'extirpèrent du hangar et prirent de l'altitude.

« Vous allez bien être obligé de me communiquer votre nom de code, Enseigne, » déclara soudain le Lieutenant.

C'était la règle. En vol, et de manière générale, à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient une radio, ils oubliaient leurs noms de famille pour leur nom de code. Reyes se transformait en Raider. Salter, quant à elle, avait choisi son nom de code et l'avait inscrit dans sa fiche élève, que personne à part le directeur n'avait le droit de consulter. Et elle avait refusé de le dire à quiconque, précisant seulement que ce n'était _pas_ Elsa. Forcément.

Ainsi, à l'avant du Jackal, elle grimaça. Mais la félicité de l'instant était si grande qu'elle s'en ficha un peu.

« C'est Fever, monsieur, » lâcha-t-elle et il entendit à son ton qu'elle souriait, et par-dessus, il y avait une très légère provocation.

Cette fois, ce fut Reyes qui se figea. Il se rappelait avoir utilisé ce mot de _fièvre_ lorsqu'il avait parlé de son tempérament, lors de son premier jour à l'académie. _Oh la petite_...

« C'est osé, mais ça vous va comme un gant, » finit-il par dire.

« Monsieur ? »

« Nom de code, Fever, » rappela le brun.

« Ho, oui... Raider ? » Demanda-t-elle mi-gênée, mi-folle de joie.

« Oui. »

« Permission de laisser exprimer ma joie ? »

Il se permit un énième sourire. Elle ne le voyait pas, de toute façon.

« Tant que nous ne sommes pas en communications externes, » accepta-t-il.

« Merci, » dit-elle alors qu'il la voyait tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour voir le plus de choses possible, le tout en poussant de légères exclamations, voire de petits cris.

« On ne peut pas rester au-dessus de Genève, c'est trop dangereux, » expliqua-t-il. « En revanche, il me semble que vous avez manqué la visite du Retribution. »

« Oui, mais si ça me permet d'être ici aujourd'hui... »

« Savez-vous où se trouve le Ret' en ce moment ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas faux... » Ricana-t-il. « Tour de contrôle, ici 1-2, permission de quitter l'atmosphère ? »

« Permission accordée, Raider, » leurs répondit-il.

« Alors c'est parti. Fever, c'est à vous. La procédure ? »

« Je... oui. Oui, tout de suite... » Elle regarda autour d'elle et enclencha trois boutons. « Boosters en préchauffage, ailerons de stabilisation déployés, anti-gravité activée. Libération possible dans trois minutes vingt, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix légèrement hésitante mais il avait bien vu qu'elle avait parfaitement exécuté ses manœuvres.

« Alors c'est parti ! » s'exclama-t-il en positionnant le jet à la verticale et en poussant un peu les propulseurs secondaires.

Il l'entendit soudain pousser une légère exclamation.

« Interdiction de vomir, Fever ! » railla-t-il.

« Bon sang non ! C'est juste fabuleux ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient de plus en plus. « Cinquante deux mille pieds, nous entrons dans la stratosphère, » souffla-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. « C'est magnifique, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Pourquoi n'enclenchons-nous pas les boosters pour quitter l'atmosphère ? » demanda le Lieutenant.

« Parce que les frottements avec l'air seraient bien trop important et disloqueraient le vaisseau, » répondit-elle immédiatement, et il entendait son sourire dans sa voix.

« Très bien. Poussée normale, propulseurs à quarante pour cent. Tout va bien. »

« Cent cinquante sept mille pieds. Nous passons dans la mésosphère, » lâcha-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa, seules leurs respirations s'entendaient.

« Deux cent soixante mille pieds, » dit-t-elle quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard. « Thermosphère. Nous pouvons enclencher les booster quand vous le désirez, Raider. »

« Nous allons le faire, mais pas immédiatement. D'ici une dizaine de secondes, le ciel va commencer à s'assombrir. Et savez-vous ce que vous allez voir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Les étoiles apparaître une à une, » répondit-elle, et il entendit tant d'excitation dans sa voix qu'il s'étonna de ne pas la voir sautiller sur son siège.

Ils se turent pour profiter du spectacle. Reyes aurait pu passer des heures entières à regarder ça. Cela lui donnait des frissons à chaque fois, le remuait au plus profond. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Durant la quinzaine de secondes qu'il leur fallut pour que le ciel devienne totalement noir, des frissons avaient couru le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun.

Il voyait depuis sa place arrière l'étudiante qui s'était littéralement collée à la vitre du cockpit, les mains également sur la vitre, de chaque côté du visage. Cela réchauffa le cœur du brun de voir qu'il y avait encore des personnes capable de profiter de moments d'exception et qui étaient capable d'en saisir toute la mesure.

Une pensée parasite s'invita. Il imagina soudain le jour prochain où il ferait exactement la même chose, le Jackal de Salter à quelques mètres du sien.

« Raider ? » finit par appeler la jeune fille.

« Parée à enclencher les boosters ? » demanda-t-il en se reprochant silencieusement son égarement.

« Parée, » confirma-t-elle. « Qui pilote ? »

« Moi, Fever. »

« Reçu. Boosters dans trois, deux, un... go ! » S'exclama-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton. Ils furent collés à leur siège avec violence.

« Nom de dieu ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Petite nature, Fever ? » ricana le Lieutenant.

« On n'a pas ça dans les simulateurs, Monsieur ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, » avoua-t-il. « Arrêt des boosters dans trois, deux, un... Maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il et Salter désenclencha la super propulsion. « Autonomie restante ? »

« Six heures trente. »

« Reçu. Voyons ce que vous avez dans le ventre, maintenant, Fever, » décida le Lieutenant. « Transfert des commandes... effectué. »

Le Jackal tangua légèrement avant de se stabiliser.

« Ok, je le tiens, » déclara-t-elle, professionnelle. « Salut mon beau, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? T'es prêt à me supporter ? » murmura-t-elle ensuite et Reyes fut définitivement content qu'elle ne le voit pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de sourire largement. « Allez mon grand, on y va. »

Elle se racla soudain la gorge et se tut, se rendant probablement compte que son instructeur avait tout entendu.

« Ne pensez pas être la seule à parler à votre oiseau, Fever, » lâcha seulement le brun en retenant un rire. « Maintenant, allez-y. le Ret' est au courant que _j'ai_ envie de m'amuser un peu ce matin, alors poussez-le. Je veux voir jusqu'où vous vous sentez capable d'aller. »

« Reçu, » répondit-elle seulement.

Il l'entendit respirer plusieurs fois profondément, avant d'enclencher les propulseurs secondaires. Elle manœuvra tranquillement, puis avec plus d'assurance. De temps à autre, il lui donnait un conseil, ou lui posait une question. Lorsqu'elle ne savait pas répondre, il reprenait les commandes et ne les lui rendait que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé. La première fois, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser une légère exclamation de frustration.

 _« Eh ! C'est pas juste ! » avait-elle grondé._

 _« Pardon ? » avait-il feint de s'étonner d'une voix sèche, s'empêchant de sourire face à la réaction qu'il avait en réalité adoré._

 _On n'enlevait pas ses commandes à un pilote sous peine de subir son courroux._

 _« Je... vous prie de m'excuser, Raider, » avait-elle marmonné sans conviction._

 _« Je vais faire semblant de croire que vous étiez sincère, Fever, » railla-t-il. « À chaque fois que vous n'aurez pas la réponse à une question dans les dix secondes, je reprendrai les commandes. Dès que j'aurai la réponse, je vous les rendrai. »_

 _« Reçu Monsieur, » avait-elle bien été obligée d'accepter._

 _Elle avait mis presque une minute à se rappeler la réponse et il lui avait rendu les commandes._

 _« Êtes-vous un peu plus nerveuse maintenant que vous avez une obligation de réussite pour pouvoir continuer à voler ? » avait-il demandé quelques minutes plus tard, en s'empêchant – encore – de sourire._

 _« Oui, » avait-elle grogné, concentrée sur sa série de vrilles verticales simulant une perte de contrôle pour tromper un ennemi._

Finalement, elle ne s'était trompé que six ou sept fois sur la centaine de questions qu'il avait posée.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, j'ai une vérification à faire et je dois refaire le plein de l'oiseau avant qu'on puisse redescendre, » déclara le brun. « Je reprends les commandes, Fever, et je vous conseille d'ouvrir grand vos yeux, parce que ce qu'on va faire, ce n'est fait qu'une fois par an, et par 1-1 ou 1-2, » ajouta-t-il.

« Reçu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Le Lieutenant s'approcha du Retribution tranquillement.

« Il est magnifique, » souffla la brune.

« Ne bavez pas sur la vitre, c'est moi qui vais devoir nettoyer après, » se moqua-t-il.

« Ne vous moquez pas, Monsieur, ce n'est pas très fair-play, » fit-elle semblant de s'indigner et cette fois, il ne put empêcher un rire de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Retribution, ici S.C.A.R. 1-2, demande permission de commencer l'inspection de la coque externe, » déclara-t-il.

« Raider, ici S.C.A.R. leader, permission accordée, » répondit Alder. « Vérifie également la troisième tourelle tribord, veux-tu, on a encore un voyant de fuite de pression qui s'est allumé avant-hier. »

« Reçu. Raider terminé. »

Il accéléra un peu et se positionna au plus proche de la coque.

« C'est hallucinant ça, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, agacé.

« Raider ? » demanda la plus jeune.

« Chaque année, après que les officiers à terre le remettent à neuf pour la Semaine de la Flotte, on a toujours des problèmes. Surchauffe, fuites en tout genre, panne aléatoires... ils privilégient l'esthétisme du vaisseau à son bon fonctionnement. Il y a deux ans, ils ont réussi à colmater l'évacuation des cuisines en projetant trop de peinture à l'intérieur du tuyau, sous prétexte que ça aurait fait moche de voir l'intérieur du tuyau noirâtre depuis l'extérieur. Résultat, une explosion et un commis de cuisine qu'on a dû amputer d'une main, » grogna-t-il, en colère cette fois.

Salter n'osa rien répondre, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. _Quelle bande d'abrutis_. De son côté, Reyes était aussi en colère contre lui-même. _Depuis quand tu laisse passer tes émotions devant une élève, bon sang !_

« Je vous propose d'inverser les rôles. Vous posez les questions sur ce que vous voyez, sur le fonctionnement du Ret', et j'y réponds, » proposa-t-il.

« Et si vous ne savez pas la réponse ? » osa-t-elle le taquiner.

Il écarquilla les yeux et ne put, une fois de plus, s'empêcher de sourire devant cette audace qui lui rappelait la sienne.

« Vous aurez le droit de grimper dans 1-1 pendant que je ferai le plein du mien, » répondit-il. « Mais je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusion si j'étais vous. »

« Ça marche, » accepta-t-elle et il s'empêcha de la reprendre sur sa réponse non protocolaire. Après tout, il venait d'accepter le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Ils mirent un peu plus de quatre heures cinquante pour passer la coque au peigne fin. Et Reyes répondit à _toutes_ les questions. Mais le temps de faire le plein, il demanda à l'officier de pont d'envol de le parquer à côté de 1-1, et Salter put descendre de 1-2 et faire le tour du Jackal de S.C.A.R. Leader depuis le sol. Reyes avait fait évacuer le pont pour que le moins de monde possible soit au courant de la présence de l'élève.

« J'aurais voulu vous faire faire un tour à l'intérieur, Salter, mais pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas eu l'autorisation. Ce genre de visite est très réglementé. Votre présence sur le sol de ce hangar est déjà... au-delà de la limite de ce qui m'a été autorisé, vous étiez sensé rester dans 1-2, » expliqua-t-il à l'élève en se morigénant.

Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter d'être aussi honnête avec elle ? S'il lui prenait l'envie de l'emmerder, elle n'aurait qu'à répéter ce genre de choses et sa carrière serait fichue en l'air. Mais, en toute honnêteté, il n'avait aucune inquiétude. Elle n'était pas de ces élèves qui sont près à tout pour réussir et se faire bien voir.

Salter, face à ce demi-aveu, resta neutre mais son regard trahit l'incrédulité qu'elle ressentit.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, ne pensez pas que vous auriez pu faire plus. Ce que vous faites est déjà incroyable. Si j'avais pu seulement monter dans 1-2 en restant au sol, à Genève, ça aurait été déjà génial, alors tout ça... » déclara-t-elle en tendant les bras de chaque côté pour désigner le Ret', « c'est plus que ce que j'aurais jamais imaginé en tant qu'élève, Monsieur. La plupart des soldats de la SATO n'osent même pas rêver de monter dans un jackal » finit-elle dans un souffle.

Il laissa échapper un sourire en coin et tapota l'épaule de la brune, avant de faire signe au mécano qui faisait le plein d'arrêter là et de s'en aller.

Ils remontèrent dans le Jackal et décollèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Reyes les stabilisa à une distance raisonnable du Ret', qui prenait tout de même plus des deux tiers de leur champ de vision.

« Alors, pilote ou mécanicienne ? »

« Oh mon dieu, pilote ! » s'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, tapant ses mains sur la partie transparente du cockpit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Libre, » souffla la jeune fille. Elle voulut dire autre chose mais referma la bouche.

« Mais encore ? » insista Reyes.

« Permission de répondre librement ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il se mordit la lèvre une demi-seconde avant de répondre. Puis il coupa complètement la radio, ce qu'elle vit puisqu'un voyant rouge avait dû s'allumer sur sa console.

« Permission accordée, Fever. »

Elle prit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne suis pas encore sortie de l'école et je suis ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre, avec vous, qui avez pris sur votre temps libre pour... Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça et pourtant je suis là... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais, _jamais_ assez vous remercier pour cela. J'ai une dette monstrueuse envers vous... Seigneur, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser... » Murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix, alors qu'elle regardait la Terre, les deux mains collées contre la paroi transparente.

Son cœur à lui bondit dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents, de peur de dire quelque chose de malheureux. Elle était encore à l'école, était une de ses élèves. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en faire une amie, peu importe qu'il se sente soudain plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans réaction face à sa confession. Il détacha son harnais et se pencha en avant, pour poser une main sur l'épaule par-dessus le dossier de son siège. Il la sentit sursauter.

« Peu importe ce que l'on pense mériter ou pas, Fever. Profitez juste des belles choses. Vous en verrez assez de mauvaises dans votre vie, surtout si vous êtes S.C.A.R, » assura-t-il en mettant toute la conviction du monde dans sa voix, serrant son épaule doucement.

« Vous... pensez vraiment que je pourrai être S.C.A.R. ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, mais sans larme.

« La seule chose qui ferait que vous ne le soyez pas, c'est vous-même, Salter. Tous vos instructeurs sont contents de vous, vous êtes seconde de votre promo pour le moment, et vous n'avez pas besoin de faire plus. »

« Markov est meilleur que moi, » marmonna-t-elle. « Et les instructeurs me reprochent de ne pas aller vers les autres. »

« Markov n'est qu'un enfant gâté qui a une facilité monstrueuse pour apprendre. Ses évaluations en simulateur sont catastrophiques. Il est bon en théorie mais franchement moyen en pratique, » asséna-t-il avant de se dire qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop parlé. « Bien entendu, ce que je viens de dire a été immédiatement effacé de votre mémoire... »

Elle rigola.

« Sérieusement, Fever. Je n'ai _pas_ le droit de parler de ce genre de choses, »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Raider. Je sais tenir ma langue, » déclara-t-elle, ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

« Tant mieux, » acquiesça-t-il sans relever la tournure un peu trop familière de la phrase. « Pour ce qui est de ceux qui vous trouvent trop solitaire... ignorez-les. Ils ne doivent pas vous changer. Au contraire. À l'école, on vous apprend la cohésion. Dans la réalité, vous vous retrouvez seul plus souvent qu'à votre tour. Vous avez des relations de camaraderie, pas d'amitié. Et alors ? Tant que ça ne _vous_ gêne pas, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Reçu, » déclara-t-elle.

« Je suis navré, mais on va devoir redescendre, Fever, » soupira finalement Reyes.

« Bien sûr. Quand vous voulez. »

« Alors ramenez-nous jusqu'au point 32.156 25.229, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit avec déférence. Il reprit le contrôle de l'appareil pour la traversée de l'atmosphère et les fit atterrir sans problème.

Sur le chemin entre le hangar et l'académie, il vit qu'elle lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, avec un regard hésitant. Il finit par s'arrêter. Elle lui fit face immédiatement mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il posait une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais, Salter. Vous êtes reconnaissante au-delà du possible. Mais si vous ne le méritiez pas, et si ça ne me faisait pas plaisir, alors je ne l'aurais pas fait, ok ? » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Elle déglutit et hocha lentement la tête. Enfin, il la vit reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Ils repartirent et il la laissa aux grilles de l'Académie.

Les semaines recommencèrent à défiler.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il avait été désigné comme référent – équivalent de maître de thèse – par le directeur de l'académie pour 2 élèves de spé qui voulaient faire S.C.A.R.s, un en mécanique, Sebastian Landry et Salter, en pilote.

Il se trouvait avec la brune dans le hangar, en train de démonter une partie du Jackal, lorsqu'un Quartier-Maître se présenta devant eux.

« Monsieur, l'Enseigne Salter a été convoquée chez le Colonel, » déclara-t-il.

Le Lieutenant fronça les sourcils et regarda son apprentie, qui secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

« Eh bien allons-y, » déclara-t-il en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

« Monsieur... elle doit y aller seule, » l'arrêta le contre maître.

Reyes croisa les bras, et la jeune femme ne bougea plus, même lorsque l'autre soldat lui fit signe de la suivre. Le Quartier-Maître se tendit de plus en plus devant la posture du Lieutenant, visage fermé et dent serrées. Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Reyes finit par tourner la tête vers la jeune femme et acquiesça lentement. Seulement alors elle se mit en mouvement. Reyes reprit son travail une fois qu'elle eut disparut de son champ de vision.

« Un problème ? » demanda la voix de Raines qui arrivait et avait croisé les deux autres.

« Je n'en sais rien, Amiral, » répondit-il dans un marmonnement.

« Elle attendait une convoc' ? »

« Absolument pas. Elle a été convoquée par le directeur et le Quartier-Maître n'a pas donné de motif. »

« Bon... Où en êtes-vous ? »

« J'ai... on a fini de remonter son carburateur. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout remettre en place et le tester. »

« Très bien. Occupez-vous-en. Elle ne le fera pas, » déclara-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le Lieutenant.

« Reyes... pourquoi le directeur convoque-t-il les gens à l'improviste ? » soupira le plus âgé.

L'autre ne répondit pas, comprenant enfin. Il se remit au travail, le visage fermé. Il remonta les pièces en un temps record. Il aurait pu le faire encore plus vite mais c'aurait été prendre le risque de faire une erreur, ce qui serait retombé sur Salter. Donc il avait bien fait les choses, avait rangé les outils, nettoyé le plan de travail et quitté le hangar au pas de course, direction l'administration. Une fois devant le bureau du directeur, il attendit impatiemment, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Salter mais Raines qui en sortit, le regard grave.

« Vous tombez bien, Lieutenant, » déclara l'Amiral. « Entrez-donc. »

Le brun serra les dents et obéit. Raines referma la porte derrière eux.

« Bonjour Reyes, » le salua Anderson.

« Mes respects, Colonel, » répondit-il.

« Je n'ai pas de joyeuses nouvelles à vous annoncer aujourd'hui, Lieutenant. La mère de l'Enseigne Salter est décédée avant-hier. Elle aurait fait une chute dans les escaliers. C'est son voisin qui, ayant vu les lumières allumées toute la nuit, s'est étonné et est allé prendre des nouvelles, » déclara le Colonel.

Reyes serra les mâchoires, seul signe extérieur de sa... contrariété.

« Son père ? »

« Mort il y a quelques années. »

« Qui est venue la chercher ? » demanda Raines.

« Personne. Elle va rentrer chez elle par elle-même. »

« Pardon ? Personne ne s'est déplacé pour elle ? » Siffla le brun.

« Non, Lieutenant. Apparemment, elle est en froid avec la famille qui lui reste. Ce qui est corroboré par le fait qu'une cousine n'ait appelé que ce matin, et m'a bien fait comprendre combien c'était une corvée pour elle de le faire, » expliqua Anderson.

Reyes inspira profondément. Ne pas s'énerver, le Colonel n'y était pour rien.

« N'y avait-il pas moyen que quelqu'un d'ici l'emmène ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle a refusé. Sa famille déteste profondément l'armée. Elle ne voulait pas, je cite : _faire subir à l'un de nous ici l'irrespect total qu'ils ont vis-à-vis des personnes qui leur permettent de vivre en paix !_ »

« Nous ne nous habillons pas exclusivement d'uniformes, » railla Reyes. « Notre boulot est aussi de passer inaperçus. »

« Vous proposez-vous, Lieutenant ? »

« Pour ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, sentant les problèmes arriver.

« Pour l'accompagner. Elle doit encore être en train de préparer ses affaires. »

« Monsieur ? Non. Pas moi, » déclina-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes son officier référent. S'il y a une personne qui doit l'accompagner, c'est vous, d'autant qu'elle n'a plus de parent en vie, » rappela Anderson.

« Mais... » Reyes soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Et je vous rappellerai que vous êtes celui dont elle est le plus proche ici, » ajouta Raines, se mêlant enfin de la conversation. « Elle aura besoin de soutien, surtout si sa famille risque de la _bousculer_ par rapport à l'armée. »

« Alors c'est décidé, vous l'accompagnez, » lança le Colonel.

« Elle a obtenu une permission de deux jours, je préviendrai le Retribution que vous arriverez dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, » le rassura l'Amiral.

« Mais elle a droit à une semaine de permission... »

« Elle n'en a pas voulu. »

« Écoutez, monsieur, je ne peux pas... »

« C'est un ordre ! » clarifia Raines en durcissant le regard. « Vous serez où vous voudrez le temps de l'enterrement, mais je vous veux avec elle à l'aller et au retour. »

Instinctivement, Reyes se mit au garde-à-vous.

« À vos ordres, Amiral, » répondit-il enter ses dents.

« Parfait. Rompez ! »

Le brun tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, poings serrés, mâchoire contractée, démarche raide. Il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers les grilles. Arrivée au poste du gardien, il s'avança vers celui-ci.

« Bonjour Quartier-Maître. L'Enseigne Salter est-elle déjà sortie ? »

« Nom, mon Lieutenant. »

« Très bien. Lorsqu'elle arrivera, si je ne suis pas revenu, dites-lui d'attendre. Ordonnez-le-lui s'il le faut. »

« À vos ordres mon Lieutenant. »

« Merci Quartier-Maître. »

Il se dirigea au pas de course vers sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin, grimpa dedans, en ressortit, fit le tour, débarrassa le siège passager de tout le fatras qui était entassé dessus (outils, morceaux de moteur, entre autres) pour le mettre dans le coffre, dans un carton, vérifia qu'il avait bien un sac avec des affaires civiles pour quelques jours et retourna siège conducteur pour démarrer. Arrivé devant le portail, Salter attendait, tournée vers l'école, serrant un sac de vêtements entre ses bras. Elle avait la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Reyes ferma les yeux avant de s'extirper du véhicule. Sans surprise, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui – il était même probable qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu.

« Salter ? » l'interpella-t-il doucement en arrivant près d'elle. Elle se retourna et il eut envie de s'enfuir. Elle ne pleurait pas, non. C'était de Salter dont on parlait. Mais elle avait une telle douleur dans les yeux... « Venez, » demanda-t-il en tendant un bras vers elle.

« Monsieur ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Dans la voiture, Salter, » précisa-t-il en se dirigeant avec elle vers le véhicule. Il lui prit son sac et le posa sur le siège arrière avant de lui ordonner d'un geste de grimper.

« Monsieur, je ne veux pas vous... »

« Ai-je l'air contrarié ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère brusquerie et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il devait avoir l'air contrarié. « Montez, » déclara-t-il seulement et elle sut que c'était un ordre puisqu'elle se raidit et obéit mécaniquement.

Il monta à son tour et démarra.

« Quelle direction ? » demanda-t-il.

« L'aéroport, monsieur, » souffla-t-elle.

« L'aé... » Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ma mère vit... vivait... à Beyrouth, Monsieur, » expliqua-t-elle.

Reyes cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre la direction de l'aéroport. Elle était tendue. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, elle était la reine du stress avant des examens. Il comprit qu'elle se retenait de craquer. Il ne dit rien, ne sachant que faire, mais se permit tout de même de rétablir la situation.

« Je ne suis pas contrarié par le fait de vous accompagner, Salter. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est... la situation en elle-même, » expliqua-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire : _je suis triste pour vous, je voudrais vous aider le plus possible, mais j'ai voulu refuser de vous accompagner parce que je ne veux pas m'attacher à vous plus que je ne le suis déjà_. Non, définitivement, ça ne l'aurait pas fait. Il la vit hocher la tête mais pas plus. Il la laissa tranquille, supposant qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils entrèrent dans le hall tous les deux, et Reyes demanda à la jeune femme de l'attendre, et c'était un ordre. Il retourna à la voiture, prit son sac, s'enfila dans des toilettes publiques, se changea rapidement, alla déposer son treillis dans le coffre de la voiture et revint dans le hall. Salter s'était assise sur un banc et se tenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il s'approcha d'elle en hésitant, puis se dirigea vers le guichet le plus proche.

« Bonjour, je voudrais deux places pour Beyrouth, s'il vous plaît, » demanda-t-il en retrouvant son vocabulaire civil.

« Bien sûr monsieur. À quel nom ? »

Il donna tous les renseignements nécessaires et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait ses deux billets. Vol de dix-sept heures, arrivée à vingt-et-une. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais ce qui le gêna fut le jeune homme à côté d'elle qui semblait lui parler. L'emmerder même. Ce dernier lui passa un bras autour des épaules et Reyes dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter. On ne touchait pas à ses élèves, putain ! Elle se dégagea mais il recommença. À la troisième, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, perdue et inquiète. Il se décida à la rejoindre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu car il était pile dans son dos.

« Allez quoi, laisse moi te consoler, t'as l'air tellement mal, » déclara le gamin.

« Laisse-moi, » souffla-t-elle en repoussant les mains qui l'agressaient.

« Mais allez merde ! » commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Puis il repéra Reyes qui marchait droit sur lui, le regard assassin, écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber, se détournant, pour aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre sûrement. Le brun vit Salter serrer les poings en se retournant. Elle le vit, compris ce qu'il s'était passé et une étincelle de soulagement brilla quelques secondes au milieu de la mer de souffrance qu'était son regard. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé complètement en civil, comprit-il – lorsqu'il passait à l'académie pour boire un verre avec ses élèves, il avait toujours ses rangers et un t-shirt de l'armée, même s'il était en jean et veste en cuir. Là, il était en baskets et t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock.

« Tenez, » déclara-t-il en lui tendant un des billets et gardant l'autre. « Voici le vôtre. »

« Attendez... » Souffla-t-elle. « Vous... Non... Vous n'avez pas à... »

« Non ? Effectivement, je n' _ai pas à_ quoi que ce soit, » confirma-t-il. « Je ne me force pas à vous accompagner. Le Directeur m'a fait comprendre que vos rapports avec votre famille n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Je n'allais pas vous laisser les affronter seul. »

« Ce sera l'enfer, là-bas, » souffla-t-elle.

« Raison de plus. »

« Non, je veux dire... »

Elle se mordit soudain la lèvre alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle se détourna de lui le temps de reprendre contenance, mais autant à l'Académie il ne serait pas intervenu, autant là ils étaient en civil et ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien de tout retenir. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

« Nous sommes en civil, Salter. Agissez normalement. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. C'est légitime, » souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Forcément, elle craqua. Elle resta tout de même silencieuse, baissa le regard, mais les larmes ne tardèrent pas à rouler sus ses joues. Il la fit s'asseoir, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Il s'empêcha de faire plus tout en ne pouvant pas faire moins. Ils passèrent de longues minutes immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce prévenant de l'embarquement imminent de leur avion résonne dans les hauts parleurs.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Je vous vois venir ! "Ouais, ils vont être longtemps tous les deux, trop bien !" Je vous rappelle qu'elle va enterrer sa mère, hein ;) ;)**_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant :** **JEUDI 22 mars**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Romance / Family (Romance par la suite)  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre 12 ans avant la première scène du jeu.  
Changements de situation : aucun  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : les 8 premiers + 2 autres plus loin + 3000 mots que je ne sais pas où mettre ^^

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour (oui, je publie à l'heure, ça arrive...) !**_

 _ **Voici donc le chapitre 4, remanié en urgence en fin de semaine dernière pour ajouter une scène... Ju', j'ai contourné ladite scène, en toute honnêteté. Je n'avais pas l'imagination pour faire quelque chose de bien alors... Bah, j'espère que ça te satisfera tout de même !**_

 ** _Nous allons donc passer un moment au Liban, pays d'origine de Salter. Et, oui, c'est vrai, ils se rapprochent gentiment. Mais pas trop vite, hein ;)_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Saber 1-1** , **Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Edit du 31 mai 2018 : Chapitre corrigé et reposté.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle sécha ses larmes et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement. Une fois dans l'avion, Reyes lui céda sa place contre le hublot et se plaça sur le siège du milieu. Ils décollèrent rapidement et le voyage se passa en silence, elle le visage collé au hublot, le regard dans le vide et lui dans ses pensées.

Il était partagé. Cela faisait un an qu'il était arrivé à l'Académie. À chaque séance, il s'était découvert un intérêt grandissant pour la jeune femme à côté de lui. Un intérêt personnel, parce qu'elle était faite sur le même modèle que lui, si l'on exceptait qu'il parlait souvent avant de réfléchir et qu'elle parlait après, ce qui faisait bien plus de dégâts lorsqu'elle le souhaitait, mais surtout, et cela il s'en était rendu compte quelques semaines auparavant, un intérêt professionnel. Elle avait le même instinct militaire, les mêmes réflexes, la même manière de voler. Il faisait régulièrement équipe avec ses élèves dans le simulateur, et, chose absolument hallucinante, il lui faisait confiance. En même temps, pour l'avoir emmenée en tant que pilote dans son propre Jackal, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Avant même de l'avoir vu voler, il lui avait donné cette confiance. D'instinct.

Chose marrante, elle semblait la sentir, cette connexion "professionnelle". Et depuis trois mois, elle ne le regardait plus avec les yeux qui brillaient. Elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la femme en elle, sûrement, mais surtout qu'elle n'était pas non plus intéressée par lui. Et cela avait soulagé le brun d'un grand poids, lui qui s'était dit qu'il allait finir par devoir lui dire brutalement qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour elle.

Il s'était demandé à quel point leurs caractères de solitaires ne s'attiraient pas. Certes, cela pouvait paraître contradictoire. Mais pas si stupide. Ils appréciaient la discrétion de l'autre, savaient ne pas parler durant des heures alors qu'ils travaillaient sur la même pièce dans l'atelier du Jackal à l'Académie, et ne forçait pas l'autre à communiquer qui que ce soit.

Cependant, il y avait un point qui ne collait pas dans sa réflexion? Si Salter avait su que son référent avait le même caractère qu'elle, il aurait pu le comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas... plus exactement, elle devait s'en douter, mais ne s'était jamais aventuré à demander.

Lorsque l'avion entama sa descente, Reyes fut bien obligé de reprendre leur conversation.

« Où irons-nous une fois au sol ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans un immeuble, à huit kilomètre de l'aéroport, à peu près, » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est à deux pas de chez ma tante, qui elle-même habitait dans le même immeuble que... »

Elle déglutit et tourna la tête. Renouvelant le geste d'un peu plus tôt, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Sous ses doigts, elle tressauta, mais un seul sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler, et rouvrit les paupières sans avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Il la lâcha lorsqu'on leur demanda d'attacher leurs ceintures et à ce moment-là, elle s'était calmée.

Une fois sortit de l'appareil, ils récupérèrent leurs sacs et se mirent en route.

« Monsieur, » finit-elle par dire, « Cela me gène de vous demander cela mais il vaudrait mieux que vous ne disiez pas que vous êtes militaire. »

« Si vous pensez que c'est mieux, alors je le ferai, » accepta-t-il. « Puis-je vous en demander les raisons ? »

« Parce que ma famille déteste... hait profondément la SATO. Ils ont fait des ravages ici il y a quatre siècles, pour éliminer ce qu'il restait du terrorisme, » rappela-t-elle.

« On ne sait pas vraiment les chiffres exacts, mais on parle de cinq cent à six cent mille morts. Civils, » soupira-t-il.

« Ici, on dit qu'il y en a eu plus de trois millions, » confia-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas où est la vérité mais... »

« Mais quand bien même ce ne serait "que" cinq cent mille, ce serait cinq cent mille de trop, » finit Reyes. Elle hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. « Donc votre famille vous en veut de vous être engagée chez ceux qui ont décimé votre population. »

« C'est ça. »

« Concrètement, quels problèmes cela poserait-il qu'ils sachent que j'en fais partie ? »

« Oh, vous ne craindriez pas pour votre vie. La plupart des libanais sont maintenant en paix avec la SATO. C'est ma famille qui est traditionaliste. »

« On ne peut pas le leur reprocher, vu ce que la SATO a fait. »

« Je le sais mais... j'ai dû faire la paix avec moi-même avant de m'engager. Sinon... »

Il acquiesça intérieurement.

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas engagée dans un autre corps d'armée ? » demanda-t-il. « Cela vous aurait évité quelques... désagréments. »

« Parce que les S.C.A.R.s ne sont nulle part ailleurs, » répondit-elle avec une certaine amertume.

« Il y a l'armée de l'air. Ça aurait été plus simple pour vous, non? »

« En sachant que les S.C.A.R.s existaient, vous auriez voulu de l'armée de l'air, vous ? » raille la jeune femme avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur, je suis vraiment navrée, je... » balbutia-t-elle avant qu'il lève une main.

« C'est la fatigue qui parle, Salter. Ne vous formalisez pas si vos mots s'échappent un peu trop spontanément, » la rassura-t-il.

« Tout de même, je suis désolée, » répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, n'ajoutant rien.

« Pour ma famille, donc... ils risquent de vous ignorer la plupart du temps, mais, vraiment vous ignorer. S'ils passent dans un couloir où vous vous trouvez, ils vous bousculeront sans s'excuser, comme s'ils avaient tapé dans un meuble. Et lorsqu'ils ne vous ignoreront pas, ils vous traiteront d'assassin, de dictateur, de rebut de l'humanité, » énuméra-t-elle.

Reyes hocha la tête.

« Y aura-t-il des retombées sur vous ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je veux une réponse, Salter, » exigea-t-il.

« Est-ce un ordre, Monsieur ? » tenta-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, la forçant à en faire de même.

« Nous sommes en civil, Salter. Donc non, rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra être un ordre, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle hésita, puis haussa les épaules en reprenant sa route.

« Peut-être, » répondit-elle finalement. « Je n'en sais trop rien, pour être honnête. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, » finit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'engueuler. _Vous avez l'habitude comme les femmes battues ont l'habitude, aussi ?_ Aurait-il voulu lui demander. Mais il ne connaissait pas sa famille, ne se permettrait jamais de la juger, et de toute façon, ce n'était absolument pas le moment... malheureusement, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

« Et puis, ça, c'est si ma _famille_ accepte que nous logions chez eux. Ou ne serait-ce que nous faisions un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ce qui est loin d'être gagné, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard, ils finirent par déboucher sur une place, devant le ministère de l'intérieur. Elle les fit tourner dans une première ruelle, puis une seconde, avant de s'engouffrer dans un bâtiment. L'immeuble, comprit Reyes. Le hall était désert mais il vit les épaules de la jeune femme se raidir malgré tout. Il patienta sans bouger, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver du courage avant de continuer. Il ne pouvait imaginer le nombre de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, qu'elle pouvait avoir dans ce lieu.

En jetant un œil autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait dans le hall d'un hôtel.

Il y eut un bruissement léger mais sec un peu plus loin et Salter sursauta violemment, se reculant inconsciemment d'un pas en entendant le bruit. Tout aussi instinctivement, Reyes se rapprocha d'elle. Un pas également. Pas plus. Le côté droit du dos de la jeune femme rencontra l'épaule gauche de Reyes. Elle voulu immédiatement se décaler mais il avait déjà posé une main dans son dos.

« Ça va, » souffla-t-il simplement.

Les poumons se gonflèrent sous sa main alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration, puis elle s'appuya à peine contre lui. C'était très léger, mais il le sentit. Il s'en voulu d'apprécier le moment. Sincèrement. Il se dégoûta un peu. Néanmoins, la sensation était bien là. Il accentua un peu la pression de sa main, juste assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il était avec elle mais qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il la pousse à avancer.

Elle finit par hocher la tête, passer sa manche sur ses joues et se décaler.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre... » proposa-t-elle à son supérieur sans le regarder.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du hall et prirent un ascenseur, jusqu'au dernier étage, le neuvième. Il remarqua que des noms étaient étiquetés en face des numéros, comme dans un immeuble.

« C'est... un hôtel ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'était un hôtel, il y a des décennies. Mais ce n'est plus un pays touristique, désormais. Les vacances, on les prend sur des autres planètes, sur un vaisseau... » soupira-t-elle. « Alors, plutôt que de détruire les bâtiments, on a refait les intérieurs, transformé les chambres individuelles en appartements. Ça a coûté moins cher. »

Le Lieutenant hocha la tête et le silence retomba. Plus ils approchèrent du dernier étage, plus Salter recommença à se tendre. Alors que la petite lumière passait au "huit", Reyes posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la fit pivoter face à lui.

« Je suis là, Salter. Ok ? » souffla-t-il simplement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle déglutit et voulu dire quelque chose mais la cage s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur, toujours aussi tendue, mais décidée. Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir et elle sonna à la première porte, qui s'ouvrit une dizaine de secondes plus tard, sur un homme pas très grand, mais trapu. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, quelque chose de sincère, et Reyes eut de la sympathie pour lui. Durant deux secondes. Parce que l'homme reconnut la visiteuse, et la tristesse fut remplacée par colère et mépris, comme rarement il en avait vu.

Le Lieutenant dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas franchir la distance et poser une main sur l'épaule de son élève. Mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle lui dit quelque chose, une salutation, supposa-t-il. L'homme pivota sur lui-même et rentra dans l'appartement sans un mot. Salter resta plantée de longues secondes devant la porte ouverte. Une femme apparut, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais de nouveau, du mépris dans le regard. Elle lui jeta quelques phrases, tendit une main dans la direction du lieutenant, sa bouche se tordant de dégoût. Elle attendit et comme Salter ne dit ni ne fit rien, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

La brune fit lentement demi-tour et rentra dans l'ascenseur comme un automate. Il la suivit et elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se refermèrent et elle resta face au tableau de commande, tournant le dos à Reyes. Puis elle frappa violemment la cloison du plat de la main et la laissa appuyée dessus. Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, mais Reyes savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait craqué dans l'avion. Mais elle était un soldat, et elle ne craquait pas devant ses camarades et encore moins ses supérieurs. Elle posa sa seconde main sut la cloison, avant d'y appuyer son front. Et éclata en sanglots.

Reyes s'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'autorisa seulement à atteindre le bouton d'arrêt et immobilisa la cage. Il ne devait pas l'aider. C'était un combat contre elle-même, un de ceux qu'on doit gagner seul. Parce que s'il l'aidait, une dépendance se créerait. Une mauvaise dépendance. Et avec leur métier, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Et puis, elle était mal, mais n'avait plus peur. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être rassurée, pour l'instant... d'accord. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de la prendre dans ses bras était qu'il était convaincu qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Elle se calma en une trentaine de secondes finalement, beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que supposait Reyes, lui prouvant une fois de plus à quel point elle était forte. Elle appuya d'elle-même sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et se redressa. Elle batailla un peu pour sortir un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche, se moucha et se plaça face aux portes, sans regarder son supérieur. Elle sortit immédiatement après que les portes se furent ouvertes. Il la suivit sans un mot. Le standardiste – qui cette fois était présent – la salua avant de la reconnaître et son regard se transforma comme les deux autres. Elle passa juste devant lui par obligation et le snoba fantastiquement, de l'avis du Lieutenant en tout cas. Ils sortirent dans la rue et parcourent une trentaine de mètres avant de rentrer dans un autre hôtel.

Elle salut la standardiste avec une familiarité qui le dérangea. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'elles se connaissaient sûrement depuis l'enfance, l'autre ayant approximativement le même âge. Elles échangèrent quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas puis il vit Salter grimacer, avant de hocher la tête, et tendre la main lorsque l'autre lui donna une clé. Elle se détourna et fit signe à son supérieur de la suivre. Ils prirent un nouvel ascenseur.

Là, seulement, elle trouva le courage de le regarder. Elle s'attendait à voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. De la préoccupation. De la compassion. De la pitié, éventuellement. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'y trouver de la fierté. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans savoir que dire.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle finalement. _Pour être venu avec moi. Pour me soutenir à certains moments. Pour me laisser me débrouiller à d'autres. Pour comprendre ce dont j'ai besoin instinctivement, parce que je suis incapable de vous le demander et que parfois je n'en ai pas conscience moi-même._

Elle ne dit pas le reste, mais elle sut qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il se contenta de hocher la tête sans la lâcher des yeux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre 483. Elle enfila la clé dans la serrure et se figea.

« Salter ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Je... ce n'est pas un hôtel de luxe, Monsieur, c'est plutôt le contraire, même, » souffla-t-elle, lui tournant le dos.

« Sérieusement, vous pensez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? »

« Ce... ce n'est pas tout, Monsieur. Il y a bien deux lits, mais ils sont dans la même pièce, » murmura-t-elle.

Reyes soupira.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en mission, on se retrouve parfois à cinq dans une tente pour deux ? » Lâcha-t-il. « Quand bien même vous m'auriez dit que nous devions dormir dans la rue, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, » assura-t-il sans sourire mais le regard sincère, ce qui sembla détendre la jeune femme. « Maintenant, ouvrez cette porte. »

Elle s'exécuta et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Effectivement, c'était petit. Cinq mètres par trois mètres cinquante, deux lits, et une porte à droite qui menait à une salle d'eau, si le carrelage au sol qu'il apercevait pouvait être une indication.

« Eh bien, les douches ne sont pas communes, c'est déjà très bien, » tenta-t-il de la rassurer et d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Cela fonctionna plus ou moins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, mi-amusée, mi-nerveuse, mais son rire se transforma bien vite en sanglots. Il la guida d'une une main dans le dos jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, à côté d'elle, détaillant la ville du regard, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Nous allons attendre demain. L'... le... est à treize heures. Je m'y rendrai directement, reviendrai ici après. Nous repartirons au plus vite, » murmura-t-elle.

Un silence passa.

« Vous êtes née ici ? » demanda-t-il soudain, mais avec douceur. « Enfin, vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre, » rappela-t-il.

« Oui, je suis née ici, » dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, qui faisait paraître la douleur de ses yeux encore plus forte. « J'y ai passé mes onze premières années. Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, mes parents se sont séparés, et j'ai suivi mon père en Suisse. »

« Était-ce votre choix ? »

« Oui et non. J'aurais pu rester, mais ma... ma mère a commencé à faire une dépression et ma tante m'a proposé de m'éloigner, afin de me préserver de l'autodestruction maternelle, » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est là-bas que tout a changé. Cela faisait des années que je voulais faire partie de l'armée, mais mon père a catégoriquement refusé. Pour tuer mon ennui et ma frustration, j'ai fait énormément de sport à côté de mes études. J'ai fini par faire de l'endurance dans un club. Mon père... a été un soutien de chaque instant. Il m'a poussé de plus en plus loin, me faisant participer à des compétitions de plus en plus importantes... » Elle se tut soudain, son regard se perdant au loin.

Reyes attendit patiemment, regardant sans le voir le fourmillement des passants dans la rue en-dessous d'eux.

« Lorsque j'ai obtenu ma double nationalité, à la fin de mes études secondaires, je suis entrée en sélection nationale. Mon père est devenu mon entraîneur officiellement. Je lui vouais une confiance aveugle. La première année, je n'ai fait aucun bon résultat, mais c'était normal. J'avais totalement changé de rythme de vie, je venais de passer dans le monde des adultes et... eh bien, j'ai commencé à prendre la grosse tête, donc je me suis vautrée, » se moqua-t-elle d'elle-même. « La seconde année a beaucoup mieux commencé. J'ai fait trois podiums, et deux quatrièmes places. Mais... je n'étais jamais la meilleure, et mon père a commencé à être mécontent. Il a changé mon mode d'alimentation, m'a fait suivre des régimes de tout et n'importe quoi. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, ses larmes se remettant à couler. Reyes, batailla avec lui-même pour s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et gagna de justesse.

« Un soir, j'ai retrouvé mon père en train de faire une overdose à la maison, » souffla-t-elle. « Je l'ai emmené aux urgences, ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac, lui ont posé des sondes... j'ai attendu deux jours là-bas. Puis les médecins m'ont dit qu'il était réveillé mais que son cœur était en train de lâcher, et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire du fait de la drogue encore présente dans son organisme. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon père n'avait jamais touché à la drogue, il exécrait ça, même. Les médecins m'ont autorisé à lui parler... mon père m'a expliqué qu'il ne se droguait pas, mais qu'il essayait de trouver un dopant qui ne serait pas détecté par les contrôles anti-dopage. Il testait les produits sur lui avant de me les faire ingérer. Jusque là, les produits n'avaient pas eu de réel impact sur mes performances, mais il ne désespérait pas, » finit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement encore un moment puis se détourna, alla chercher un mouchoir pour les essuyer et se moucher, puis revint à la fenêtre, où le Lieutenant se tenait toujours.

Il pensait que la discussion était terminée, mais elle le détrompa.

« Mon père est mort quatre jours plus tard, d'insuffisance cardiaque. J'ai passé tout mon temps à ses côtés. Il était devenu... il ne pensait qu'à m'élever. Il me voyait championne du Monde, championne des jeux UNSA. Il voulait la gloire. Moi je voulais mon père, » siffla-t-elle la voix soudain tranchante. « Alors, sur son lit de mort, je me suis jurée de faire ce pourquoi je serais la meilleure. Mais d'abord, je suis allé voir l'agence de dopage pour leur expliqué ce qu'il avait fait. Ils m'ont déclassé de toutes les courses nationales. Mais je n'avais plus envie de courir pour courir, alors ça m'est un peu passé au-dessus de la tête. J'ai fais des tests physiques, psychologiques, psychotechniques... tous m'ont orienté vers une seule voie. Pilote de chasse. »

Même sans tourner la tête, il sut qu'elle souriait.

« J'allais avoir seize ans, tout juste l'âge pour être incorporée. J'ai cherché le meilleur régiment, et c'était les S.C.A.R.s. mais cela voulait dire la SATO. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec une psychologue de l'armée, qui m'a aidée à y voir clair, et qui m'a fait me rappeler que ça faisait des années que je voulais être militaire. Je me suis donc présentée à l'Académie. Lors de ma première permission, je suis revenue ici. Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas mis un pied au Liban. J'y étais revenue deux ans après avoir emménagé avec mon père, parce qu'il avait lui-même dû revenir ici et ne pouvait pas me laisser seule, » précisa-t-elle. « Je suis revenue, donc, et j'ai dû expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé à ma famille. Ils ont été horrifiés et compatissants... au début. Puis j'ai parlé de l'Académie... Je suis repartie le lendemain même de mon arrivée, » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai travaillé d'arrache pied à l'académie durant deux ans et demi, sans trop savoir où j'allais, et... et vous êtes arrivé, » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Il aurait voulu lui demander quel impact il avait eu dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser. Et puis c'était à la fois indélicat pour elle et faire montre d'orgueil pour lui.

« Êtes vous revenue, depuis ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Oui. À chaque perm de plus de trois jours. Ils acceptent que je passe quelques heures avec eux, mais pas que je dorme. Alors j'ai cette chambre, que Aya – la standardiste – me réserve dès que je l'appelle. »

Le Lieutenant ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu et le silence se réinstalla.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qu'a dit cette femme, tout à l'heure, me concernant ? » tenta-t-il.

Elle soupira.

« Avez-vous besoin de la salle de bain, monsieur ? »

« Non, Salter, allez-y, » répondit-il sans insister.

« Merci. »

Elle s'enferma et il entendit bientôt l'eau couler. Il avait eu raison. L'hôtesse d'accueil de l'hôtel n'était pas une amie d'enfance.

Il laissa ses pensées divaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi, tant que ça n'avait pas trait à l'Académie, à Salter ou au Retribution. La jeune femme mit du temps à sortir de la salle d'eau, et s'il vit qu'elle avait de nouveau pleuré, il n'en fit pas mention. Elle se coucha en silence et lui resta plus d'une heure à la fenêtre.

Lorsque vingt-trois heures bipèrent à sa montre, c'est-à-dire minuit au Liban, il se décida à prendre une douche et se coucher également.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour la jeune femme. Elle erra plusieurs heures comme une âme en peine dans la chambre, passant le plus clair de son temps accoudée à la fenêtre. Ils mangèrent à peine le midi, au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il dût user de subterfuge pour lui faire ingurgiter un minimum de nourriture « Je ne mangerai que ce que vous-même mangerez, Salter » avait-il déclaré devant leurs assiettes identiques.

Puis l'heure de s'habiller fut venue. Elle enfila un tailleur strict noir, sous un manteau, noir également. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle le regarda, les dents serrées.

« Cela vous gène-t-il que je vous suive, à une distance raisonnable ? » demanda-t-il après avoir hésité.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle seulement.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre d'elle.

« Nous sommes des soldats, Salter. Nous sommes une famille. On n'abandonne jamais sa famille, » déclara-t-il, à la fois solennel et spontané. « Si votre famille vous apporte le soutien dont vous avez besoin, alors je m'effacerai, » promit-il.

Elle ne sut que dire, mais finit par hocher la tête, acceptant sa proposition. Ils sortirent donc ensemble de l'hôtel, puis elle partit à gauche et Reyes à droite. Il contourna le bâtiment et la repéra un peu plus loin, devant le ministère de l'intérieur. À partir de ce moment, il la suivit sur les cinq kilomètres qui les séparaient du cimetière. Elle arriva tôt. Il n'y avait qu'une ou deux personnes. Reyes se fit passer pour un visiteur lambda qui allait se recueillir. Il patienta. Un quart d'heure avant la cérémonie, tout le monde était là, à priori. Et Salter était sur le bord du groupe, où seule une jeune femme blonde – une cousine ? – adressa plus de deux mots à sa protégée. Pourtant même la blonde se détourna rapidement. Inquiet, il se décida à avancer et contourna le petit groupe où il rentra légèrement dans l'épaule de Salter.

« Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, mademoiselle, » feignit-il de s'étonner. « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il et il ne parlait absolument pas de la bousculade.

« Ça ira, monsieur. Je vous remercie, » répondit-elle en se détournant pour répondre à un homme qui l'agressait presque.

Reyes s'en alla un peu plus loin et s'assit sur un banc, la cérémonie en visu. Il avait pu s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup et lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enterrement commença. Il fallu une longue demi-heure pour que tout se termine, et Salter était clairement mise de côté. Personne n'avait voulu s'asseoir sur son banc, ce qui fait qu'elle était seule au premier rang. Derrière elle, les places assises avait également été désertées, et le Lieutenant, sur son banc, en tremblait presque de rage. Et d'impuissance, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. La cérémonie se termina et il se leva discrètement en voyant que les autres chassaient _son_ élève. Il vérifia qu'elle prenait le même chemin que lui et l'attendit de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte du cimetière.

Il n'était pas arrivé à canaliser sa colère, et elle avait encore augmenté lorsqu'il avait remarqué que sa famille ne lui accordait pas le droit de se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Alors lorsqu'elle passa la porte à son tour, le cherchant quelques secondes avant de le trouver juste à côté d'elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard haineux du brun, mi-surprise, mi-inquiète à l'idée d'en être la cause, ce qui provoqua de nouveaux sanglots.

Reyes... craqua. Bouillonnant de rage et d'impuissance, n'étant pas en possession de sa maîtrise émotionnelle, il ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par le bras et de l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, complètement désarçonnée.

Puis le Lieutenant enroula ses bras autour des épaules de la brune qui s'effondra complètement. Elle s'accrocha à son sweet-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, le temps qu'elle se calme. Et même une fois qu'elle ne pleura plus, ils ne bougèrent pas. Quelques minutes supplémentaires plus tard, il vit la famille s'en aller par la grande porte du cimetière. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils les remarquent, ça empirerait les choses. Il les fit pivoter, afin qu'il cache la jeune femme vêtue de noir qui aurait attiré l'attention

« Ne bougez pas, votre famille est en train de s'en aller, » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Plusieurs voitures s'en allèrent, et lorsque tout redevint calme, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

« C'est bon. Ils sont partis. »

Elle releva la tête et se détacha lentement de lui, le regard fuyant.

« Hey, Salter, » lui lança-t-il, attendant qu'elle le regarde pour poursuivre. « Une famille, vous vous souvenez ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces, et il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête pour la relâcher complètement. « Voulez-vous aller vous recueillir maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien, » souffla-t-elle.

Ils passèrent à nouveau la porte du cimetière et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la tombe nouvelle.

« Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. Je vous attendrai sur le banc, là-bas, » déclara-t-il en commençant à se détourner.

Elle attrapa son poignet et le regarda, gênée par sa demande, mais le regard suppliant. Il reprit alors sa place, à côté de la jeune femme, glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait, posant une main sur le marbre froid. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, durant plus d'une heure. Il ne sut qu'elle pleurait que parce qu'elle reniflait périodiquement. Finalement, elle se releva, jeta un dernier regard à la pierre tombale et se détourna, toujours sans un mot.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel en silence, le bras de Reyes autour des épaules de l'étudiante. Une fois dans leur chambre, elle prit une douche rapide et se changea pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Puis elle fit son sac à son tour et ils partirent. Reyes batailla plus de cinq minutes pour lui rembourser sa part du prix de la chambre et finit par gagner en sortant l'argument "j'ai un salaire, pas vous". Le reste du chemin pour l'aéroport se fit, sans surprise, en silence.

Le premier avion n'arriverait que cinq heures plus tard. Pour éviter de patienter et de ruminer, il chercha de quoi s'occuper et son regard fut attiré par une pancarte dont il ne comprenait pas les lettres mais dont le pictogramme était clair.

« Suivez-moi Salter, » demanda-t-il.

Il les traîna jusqu'à une salle de jeux, pour les enfants jusqu'aux adultes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une borne de simulation de combat aérien. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude et la lui montra d'un geste de tête. Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils bien haut, mais ne put résister à l'air de gamin devant le sapin de Noël de son instructeur.

Ils s'installèrent et passèrent les trois heures suivante à s'invectiver, se chamailler, hurler sur la borne qui était merdique, à ces avions de chasse qui étaient tellement pourris face aux sacro-saint Jackals. Ceci dit, ils explosèrent le meilleur score de chacune des bornes, de nombreuses fois. Lorsque l'une des machines décida qu'elle en avait marre de se faire malmener et qu'elle afficha un message comme quoi il n'était pas bon de jouer trop longtemps, donc qu'elle allait s'éteindre durant le prochain quart d'heure, ils se levèrent et déambulèrent dans l'aéroport, où Reyes mit un point d'honneur à changer les idées de la jeune femme.

Puis il fut temps d'embarquer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Normalement, j'étais sensée vous faire un cliff, ici. Mais scène ajouté oblige (et parce que j'ai rajouté près de 1000 mots à la relecture) vous ne l'avez pas. Je sais que vous êtes déçus *regard sadique* Ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai d'autres en réserve !**_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant :** **JEUDI 12 AVRIL**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Romance / Family (Romance par la suite)  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre 12 ans avant la première scène du jeu.  
Changements de situation : aucun  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 9 + 5 en construction.

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je vous propose aujourd'hui un chapitre assez hétéroclite. Il s'y passe pas mal de choses différentes... je vous laisse le découvrir !**_

 _ **Au niveau de l'écriture, ça continue à avancer. J'ai commencé le déroulé du jeu. Après hésitation, j'ai décidé de prendre la VO, donc je me tape un genre de traduction, c'est méga galère, mais au moins je n'ai pas la traduction française merdique... ça fait bizarre de reprendre le jeu après avoir écrit sur ce qu'il s'y passe en amont durant des mois...**_

 _ **Enfin, je vous laisse à votre chapitre.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Saber 1-1** , merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Edit du 31 mai 2018 : Chapitre corrigé et reposté.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans l'avion, ils discutèrent un peu de l'Histoire du pays, avant de se taire.

« C'était ma tante, » souffla soudain la jeune femme en regardant par le hublot. « La... femme, à l'hôtel, c'était la sœur de ma... » précisa-t-elle. « Elle... m'a dit que je serais tolérée, mais pas vous. Ils... ils savaient qui vous étiez. Vous êtes plutôt célèbre sur Terre. Vos exploits sont relatés dans la presse, » finit-elle, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Mais sa blague tomba totalement à plat.

« Salter, vous auriez... »

« Dû rester avec eux et vous laisser dans une chambre à l'hôtel du coin? » le coupa-t-elle à voix basse en se tournant brusquement vers lui. « J'avais le choix entre rester avec vous, ou vous laisser seul et passer la fin de la journée et la nuit seule dans un endroit où personne n'aurait été là pour moi ? » cracha-t-elle. « Le choix était vite fait, non ? »

« C'est votre famille, » rappela-t-il avec douceur.

« Ma famille, c'est l'armée, » répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac , en plongeant son regard flamboyant dans celui du brun, le défiant de dire autre chose.

 _Elle va me tuer,_ fut la seule pensée cohérente de Nick la seconde suivante. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il soupira et lui accorda un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

« S'ils me connaissent, ça veut dire qu'ils m'ont reconnu au cimetière ? » demanda ensuite le brun.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Ils avaient autre chose en tête... et puis quand bien même... Je m'en fiche, » déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

Le Lieutenant hocha simplement la tête et s'étira, avant de se caler dans son siège en fermant les yeux, clôturant la discussion.

Salter, épuisée mais un peu plus sereine, finit par s'endormir, la tête glissant sur l'épaule du brun, qui entrouvrit un œil et la regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel. L'hôtesse à qui on avait attribué une dizaine de passagers, dont eux, s'arrêta devant leur rangée et eut un sourire attendri envers les deux militaires. Reyes se prépara à rembarrer la demoiselle qui allait s'extasier sur le joli couple qu'ils formaient, cinq ou six répliques cinglantes au bord des lèvres.

« Vous et votre sœur êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. « Je l'ai remarqué depuis le décollage. Vous la couvez du regard et elle s'inquiète pour vous, tout en vous admirant sans limite, » déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Il se frotta le visage de sa main libre, et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la brune, qui dormait toujours. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il la couvait. Il voulait la protéger, et travailler avec elle. Il avait confiance en elle.

« Nom de dieu, Salter, j'te déteste, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même dans sa barbe de trois jours.

« Moi aussi grand frère, » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire dégoulinant d'ironie alors qu'il ne sursautait _absolument pas_ , avant de se caler un peu mieux sur son épaule et de se rendormir.

Il serra les dents, aussi contrarié qu'amusé. Et il se fit la réflexion que c'était typiquement des sentiments provoqués par un frère ou une sœur. Il n'arriva pas à décider s'il était content ou non avant de prendre le parti de s'en moquer.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois à Genève, ils s'extirpèrent de l'aéroport, et le Lieutenant se rendit compte qu'il était content de comprendre ce que les gens qu'ils croisaient disaient. Ils récupérèrent sa voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'Académie. Reyes profita d'un feu rouge qu'il savait particulièrement long pour se tourner vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait de nouveau pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'atterrissage. Malheureusement, il voulait s'assurer de certaines choses.

« Je sais, » la coupa-t-elle avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. « Je resterai à ma place, Monsieur. Nous étions en civil, et les circonstances étaient... spéciales. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Salter. Avec des valeurs et un code de l'honneur que beaucoup envieraient s'ils en avaient conscience, votre famille en premier, » assura-t-il, souriant toujours. « Je ne dirai pas cela souvent, mais essayez de rester un peu plus près de vos camarades que d'habitude. Sinon vous allez broyer du noir, vous enfuir dans vos cours et refaire une séance à l'infirmerie. »

« J'en avais déjà l'intention, Monsieur, » avoua-t-elle.

« Très bien. Vous le ferez ? » Insista-t-il tout de même.

« Oui, monsieur, je vous le promets, » assura-t-elle avec un grand sérieux.

Il hocha la tête et redémarra lorsque le feu passa au vert, s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle il la croyait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle lui prouvait qu'elle avait été faite dans le même moule que lui et c'était impossible pour lui de briser une promesse. Alors si elle lui promettait qu'elle le ferait... oui, il lui faisait confiance.

Il s'arrêta devant les grilles de l'Académie et elle s'extirpa de la voiture. Il en sortit également, ouvrit le coffre et la laissa prendre son sac. Elle le hissa sur son épaule et se tourna vers le Lieutenant.

« Le Ret' part en mission de trois mois sans permission à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je ne pourrai donc pas assurer mes cours durant ce laps de temps, » déclara-t-il à la jeune femme qui se rembrunit. « Je pense que je serais content de recevoir de vos nouvelles. Je vais faire prévenir le Colonel Anderson. Si vous avez une note à me transmettre, allez le voir directement. Compris ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. » elle referma la bouche, l'ouvrit de nouveau, la referma, et se lança. « Je vous jure qu'un jour je rembourserai mes dettes, » souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Salter, mais vous avez la vie devant vous. Ne vous pressez pas, » répondit-il sérieusement. « Maintenant filez. Et bon courage pour ces prochains jours. Ne pensez pas que vous êtes seule. D'autres penseront à vous, » déclara-t-il en refermant le coffre.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il parlait surtout de lui sans avoir le droit de le dire, et se détourna. Il rentra dans la voiture et attendit qu'elle ait passé les grilles avant de repartir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Deux heures plus tard, il était sur le Ret', dans sa cabine, et se laissait tomber sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux. Il se releva immédiatement lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent non pas précisément sur Salter mais sur tout ce qui faisait une _fratrie_. Il se précipita dans la fosse et retrouva son Jackal avec bonheur. Les jours suivants, il s'appliqua à s'occuper l'esprit, reprenant tranquillement le contrôle de lui-même. Deux semaines plus tard, il effectua sa première mission de reconnaissance en compagnie d'Alder sur Titan, et tout se passa bien. Encore une semaine plus tard, trois autres missions de reconnaissance avaient été effectuées et tout allait pour le mieux. L'UNSA allait pouvoir implanter une base sur le satellite et tout le monde était content.

Arriva une convocation de l'amiral Raines, à laquelle Alder ne put dire non. Reyes se retrouva dans un raven de secours, à quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la campagne suisse, en train de regarder les premiers vols réels de ses élèves. Il avait les mains moites, appréhendant le passage de Salter. Mais lorsqu'il la vit s'élever, toute l'inquiétude s'envola avec elle. Elle était juste géniale. Ne devant pas être présent, il ne se montra à personne, même pas à elle, et repartit sur le Ret' des étoiles dans les yeux.

Au cours de la cinquième semaine, alors que Reyes effectuait des allers-retours quotidiens en Raven entre le Ret' et Titan, il reçut une note, estampillée du sceau de l'Académie. Il finit sa journée, se rendit dans sa cabine plutôt que d'aller diner – il mangerait plus le lendemain au petit dej' – et décacheta la note, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _._

 _Mes respects Lieutenant,_

 _Vous m'avez proposé de vous tenir au courant de mon évolution, je m'y emploie donc._

 _J'ai eu certaines difficultés à me concentrer en cours les premiers jours, mais finalement, je me suis un peu réfugiée dans mon travail pour oublier le reste. Je ne me suis pas retrouvée à l'infirmerie cependant. Je suis plutôt contente de moi. Nous avons enfin commencé à voler, pour de vrai. Certes, nous ne sommes pas allés bien loin, mais c'était tellement agréable de sentir le Jackal qui vibre autour de nous alors que l'on décolle !_

 _Il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi vous vous seriez fait renvoyer, parce que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté au cours la semaine dernière, et que le directeur a oublié de nous tenir au courant de votre absence. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir combien mes camarades étaient abattus de penser que vous n'alliez plus leur faire cours. Vous êtes vraiment apprécié ici, Monsieur, et il nous tarde tous que vous rentriez. Le propulseur arrière gauche du Jackal de présentation s'est décroché hier après-midi. Tout seul. Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne comprend. On ne sait plus qui l'a touché en dernier. Vous en rappelez-vous ? Dieu merci, plus de peur que de mal, il n'y avait personne dans le hangar à ce moment-là. Mais du coup, on doit changer ledit propulseur. Le souci, c'est que nous n'avons pas les fond nécessaires pour le faire changer maintenant, d'autant qu'il faudra faire une vérification complète de l'engin, qui nous coûtera aussi les yeux de la tête puisqu'il faudra faire intervenir une personne extérieure à l'Académie._

 _Je ne veux pas mobiliser trop de votre temps, Monsieur, je vous laisse donc ici._

 _Merci_ _encore,_

 _Respectueusement_

 _Aspirante N. Salter_

.

Reyes replia la feuille et se plongea dans ses réflexions. Ne trouvant de réponses par lui-même, il décida de se coucher.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Plusieurs jours après, il discutait avec Alder dans un Raven qui les emmenait... sur Titan, pour changer.

« Tiens, à propos, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une de mes étudiante ! » lâcha-t-il sans regarder son coéquipier.

Il expliqua le coup du propulseur à son chef, pendant qu'ils déchargeaient le matos. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Reyes avait quelques réponses et en était satisfait. Il enclencha le pilote automatique du Raven pour qu'il les ramène au vaisseau en orbite, puis s'étira sur sa chaise.

« Bon sang, ça commence à être long, » ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner. « Dire qu'on en a encore pour deux mois... »

« Deux moi sans revoir ta demoiselle, » lâcha Alder en faisant semblant d'admirer l'espace devant lui.

« Pardon ?! » S'étrangla Reyes.

« Allez, ne fais pas l'innocent, » ricana le plus âgé en se levant. « Tu reçoit une lettre d'une de tes étudiantes après l'avoir accompagné au Liban pour l'enterrement de sa pauvre mère. Tu as dû bien la consoler pour qu'elle revienne vers toi com... »

Il ne put aller plus loin, le Lieutenant l'avait attrapé par la veste et propulsé contre la coque du Raven en pressant un bras en travers de sa gorge.

« Si tu finis cette phrase, je te jure que je te démolis la gueule ! » rugit le brun. « Ça ne va pas dans ta tête bordel ! C'est une gamine ! Oui, je l'aime bien ! Mais pas... pas comme ça ! » siffla-t-il en le relâchant.

Ils se firent face, Reyes le regard flamboyant, prêt à éclater la tête de son supérieur s'il continuait, et Alder, redressé de toute sa hauteur, se massant la gorge, le regard glacial.

« Lieutenant, je crois que vous allez avoir des problèmes, » lâcha le plus âgé d'un ton maîtrisé.

« Non Monsieur, je ne crois pas, » répondit Reyes sur le même ton. « Vous m'avez insulté et vous savez que n'importe qui aurait réagi de la même manière. »

« Vous vous êtes attaché à elle. »

« En effet. Elle me rappelle moi lorsque j'avais son âge. Est-ce un crime ? » Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Alder en retournant s'asseoir.

Soufflant discrètement, Reyes retourna à sa place de copilote. Petit à petit, la conversation reprit. Alors qu'ils accostaient le transport, Alder se tourna vers son subordonné.

« Qu'attends-tu d'elle ? Non. Je ne veux pas de réponse maintenant. Tu me le diras demain, lorsque tu y auras réfléchi un peu, » arrêta-t-il Reyes alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche.

Le plus jeune accepta d'un hochement de tête et rentra dans sa cabine. Il cogita une partie de la soirée, et finit par s'endormir sans avoir pensé à se changer. Le lendemain, Alder ne le salua même pas.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en grimpant dans le Raven.

« Alors j'en ai marre de faire des allers-retours en pilote automatique entre Titan et le Ret' putain ! » souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Et sinon ? » insista Alder.

« Sinon, j'attends d'elle qu'elle soit ma coéquipière. C'est tout, » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Alder s'arrêta de bouger et se tourna lentement vers le plus jeune.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il seulement.

« Oui, sérieusement, je... »

« C'est moi qui t'ai choisi, » énonça lentement le plus vieux. « Tu as accepté d'être non pas mon coéquipier, mais mon binôme. Je te fais une confiance aveugle. En fais-tu de même ? »

Reyes déglutit difficilement.

« Oui, mais... » souffla-t-il.

« Passons, » marmonna l'autre. « Allez, on a du boulot, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

La journée fut plombée. La suivante également. Au bout d'une semaine, l'un comme l'autre avaient eu droit à deux jours de perm sur Terre, Alder en premier, ensuite Reyes, parce qu'on ne pouvait priver les S.C.A.R.s de 1-1 et 1-2 en même temps.

Lorsqu'il posa les pieds sur le sol, Reyes se senti soulagé pour la première fois depuis des années, et s'en sentit d'autant plus mal. Il aimait l'espace, il aimait être en l'air. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même. Il alla directement à son appartement, mais ne tint pas en place. Il finit par ressortir et erra dans les rues de Genève. Forcément, il finit à l'Académie. Soupirant, et hésitant à rentrer vu l'heure tardive (dix-neuf heures trente à sa montre), il franchit tout de même le portail. Il se dirigea vers le hangar à Jackal qui était encore allumé. Se faisant discret, il écouta.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment veux-tu qu'on répare ça ? » s'écria une première voix masculine. Markov.

« En théorie, c'est possible, je t'assure, » déclara une voix fluette. Landry (un garçon immense qui allait faire mécanicien parce que trop grand pour rentrer dans un Jackal et sont la voix aigue faisait sourire tout le monde et entre autre, le second élève dont Reyes était le référent – en plus de Salter).

« On se contrefout de la théorie, Landry, » lâcha une fille. Ryan. La gamine s'était reconcentrée sur ses études mais avait bifurqué vers la branche médecine de l'Académie. « Je veux bien qu'on fasse une soudure, mais il faut qu'elle tienne le poids du propulseur ! Ce truc est plus lourd que nous quatre réunis ! » Elle en connaissait tout de même un sacré paquet en mécanique.

« Ryan a raison, » s'éleva ensuite la voix de Salter. « À part de la soudure à l'arc, rien ne résistera. Et on ne peut pas emmener l'oiseau jusqu'à l'atelier. C'est tout juste si l'aile tient en entier ! » soupira-t-elle.

Reyes décida d'intervenir.

« Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à démonter l'aile et l'emmener à l'atelier, faire la soudure et ramener l'aile ici ! » s'exclama-t-il en se montrant.

« Lieutenant ! » s'exclamèrent les quatre étudiants dans un éclat de joie. Immédiatement après, ils le saluèrent.

Ils débattirent encore quelques minutes sur la meilleure façon de procéder et les quatre démontèrent l'aile sous la supervision de l'intervenant. Puis ils transportèrent l'aile en trois morceaux, à l'atelier, passèrent trois heures sur leurs soudures, dont Reyes s'occupa, puis ramenèrent l'aile en un morceau cette fois, et ils durent s'aider d'une grande remorque (de celles qu'on utilise pour déplacer des voitures) pour rapporter le tout au hangar. Reyes leur ordonna alors d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils refusèrent. Mais lorsque Reyes leur dit que s'ils se faisaient attraper et que le Lieutenant était avec eux, il risquait de se faire renvoyer, les plus jeunes s'esquivèrent rapidement.

Il travailla jusqu'au matin pour rafistoler l'engin, et en profita pour faire un checkup complet de l'appareil. Sur les coups de onze heures quarante-cinq, il émergea du hangar, le treillis plus noir qu'autre chose, des traces de cambouis dans le cou, là où ça l'avait démangé. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres en direction des douches réservées à l'administration qu'il se fit aborder par pas moins d'une vingtaine de ses étudiants, qui le pressèrent de questions. Ils en avaient marre de ne pas pouvoir utiliser le Jackal pour s'entraîner à monter et démonter l'engin. Le Lieutenant leur sourit mais ne décrocha pas un mot, les rendant fous de frustration. Il partit se débarbouiller et se changer, pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour Lieutenant, le Capitaine Lyan m'a averti que vous passeriez peut-être par chez nous. Tout va bien ? Vous auriez dû être en mission si je ne m'abuse ? » Déclara Anderson en guise de bonjour.

« Mes respects Colonel. Effectivement, je devrais être sur le Ret'. Mais un différend avec mon supérieur a poussé le Capitaine à nous donner deux jours, » avoua le brun.

« Cela arrive en effet. Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« Non monsieur. Rien de grave, » déclara le Lieutenant, alors qu'il n'en savait rien, en réalité. « Je passais simplement ici pour vous prévenir que le Jackal d'exposition est de nouveau opérationnel, démontable et entièrement vérifié. »

Anderson le regarda quelques instants avant d'éclater littéralement de rire.

« Reyes, vous savez que si on vous donne deux jours de perm, vous êtes sensé faire autre chose que votre boulot ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

« Ce n'est pas mon boulot monsieur, je suis pilote, pas mécano, sur le Ret', » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Anderson hocha la tête.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, vous avez toute ma reconnaissance pour vous être occupé de ce maudit oiseau, » déclara le Colonel, de nouveau sérieux. « Vous venez de m'économiser plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars, en plus. »

« C'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait monsieur, » assura le plus jeune.

« Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas vous chasser mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans précisément trois minutes, Reyes. »

« Bien entendu, mon Colonel, Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

« À vous aussi, Reyes. Reposez-vous un peu. Vous avez l'air fatigué. »

« Reçu, Monsieur, » grimaça le Lieutenant en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il fila prendre une douche et se changer – il avait des affaires de rechange dans son casier – et décida, la mort dans l'âme, de retourner chez lui. Ce n'est que parce qu'il était dans l'enceinte de l'académie qu'il ne traîna pas des pieds. Il était presque au portail lorsqu'on le héla. Il soupira intérieurement. Il allait se faire passer un savon.

« Lieutenant Reyes ! » s'exclama Raines. « Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! »

Il passa devant un groupe de ses élèves qui étaient franchement inquiets. Il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un léger clin d'œil pour les rassurer. Il entra dans le bureau de l'Amiral et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se mit au garde-à-vous et resta immobile. Raines le dévisagea, le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Asseyez-vous, Reyes, » finit-il par déclarer en retournant s'assoir à sa place. Il s'avança au dessus du bureau en croisant les mains. « Que se passe-t-il fiston ? Vous avez l'air blessé. Psychologiquement, » ajouta l'Amiral.

Reyes montrait rarement ce qu'il ressentait tant qu'il ne le décidait pas. Cette fois-là fut une exception, tout comme son coup d'éclat avec Alder. Tout comme lui qui avait prit Salter dans ses bras à Beyrouth. Il se laissa aller dans sa chaise en fermant les yeux.

« Le Lieutenant-commandant Alder est passé me voir avant-hier. Il en avait gros sur le cœur, » confia Raines.

« Je m'en veux, mais je n'y peux rien, » Amiral. « J'ai confiance en lui. Je lui confierais ma vie pour l'amour de dieu ! Je l'ai déjà fait, » s'écria-t-il en rouvrant les paupières pour fixer l'Amiral. « Je pensais qu'il était mon binôme, Amiral. Je vous le jure ! Je lui fais... faisais confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Raines de la voix qu'il prenait lorsqu'il voulait tout vous faire avouer. Il ressemblait au père idéal qui se souciait de tous ses enfants. Et c'était vrai. Seulement, si le souci nécessitait une sanction, alors il la prenait derrière. Comme tout bon père, finalement.

« Il s'est passé que j'ai trouvé une personne en qui j'ai absolument totalement confiance. Elle pense comme moi, au même moment... c'est assez ironique. La première fois que le Colonel Anderson m'a parlé d'elle, il a ponctué chaque phrase de présentation par "comme vous, Lieutenant", » ricana-t-il.

« Ah. Salter, » comprit Raines. « Puis-je vous faire une confidence, Lieutenant ? Quelque chose qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de savoir ? »

« Bien entendu Amiral. »

« Elle voulait faire mécanicienne. Vraiment. Au début de cette année, encore. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans le bureau du Colonel, elle avait un dossier de spé de mécano entre les mains. Dieu merci, j'étais dans le bureau à ce moment-là. Il m'a fallu une heure. Mais le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains en ressortant, et qui venait d'être validé était celui de pilote, » déclara l'Amiral.

Reyes resta sans rien dire quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi voulait-elle rester mécanicienne ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qu'il était possible de changer d'orientation en cours d'année, » répondit Raines en haussant un sourcil. « Je me demande qui a pu lui dire cela, » ajouta-t-il alors que le Lieutenant se prenait la tête entre les mains. « Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Vous le savez, j'observe tous les premières années, tout au long de leur formation initiale. Et j'ai passé du temps à regarder cette petite. Vous saviez ce que je me disais à chaque fois que je la voyais, quoi qu'elle soit en train de faire ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Je me disais : C'est la même. Oh, elle a un caractère différent, et heureusement. Mais elle est assez semblable à lui pour qu'on puisse les appairer. Le seul coéquipier qu'ils pourront supporter sera l'autre. Le seul en qui ils auront réellement confiance sera l'autre. »

Le Lieutenant ne dit rien, une nouvelle fois. Il était partagé entre la révolte, parce qu'il comprenait que Raines l'avait manipulé, comme il l'avait fait avec Salter et la reconnaissance, parce qu'il faisait le métier le plus fabuleux du monde à ses yeux, et qu'il aurait sûrement une coéquipière formidable quelques années plus tard. Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

« Vous ne devez pas vous en faire, Lieutenant. Tout au long de notre vie, notre comportement évolue. Parfois sans qu'on s'en rende compte, parfois par palier. Et c'est rarement pour le pire. Vous êtes un peu plus expressif qu'avant ? Bienvenue chez le commun des mortels. Ça ne fera pas de vous un moins bon soldat, je peux vous l'assurer. Et je vous garantis que lorsque vous en aurez besoin, vous saurez rester impassible aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

Reyes eut un léger rire, alors qu'il sentait une partie du poids sur ses épaules s'alléger.

« Quant au Lieutenant Alder, » reprit Raines, « Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose de plus qu'attendre. Éventuellement, faites-lui part du fait qu'avant de rencontrer Salter, il était celui en qui vous aviez le plus confiance. Il le sait sûrement mais ça lui fera du bien de vous l'entendre lui redire. Il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il le digère, tout comme vous. Dites-lui que pour vous non plus ce n'est pas aisé. Il l'entendra, même si sur le moment il vous en collera une. Vous le connaissez, il est relativement impulsif. »

Le brun hocha la tête pour ce qu'il lui sembla être la vingtième fois en quelques minutes.

« Vous savez mener votre barque, Amiral, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, Lieutenant. Je suis le commandant en chef de la SATO. Je dois savoir mener ma barque. Et je dois réunir les soldats afin qu'ils soient le plus performant possibles entre eux. Le reste... je ne maîtrise pas tout, » soupira-t-il.

« Un problème, monsieur ? »

« Oh, le SetDef, fiston. Mais rien qui vous concerne pour le moment. Pour longtemps j'espère, » avoua Raines.

Reyes compris qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se leva, salua l'Amiral le remercia d'avoir pris le temps de parler avec lui et quitta enfin l'Académie. Finalement, il décida de repartir immédiatement, sans passer par son appartement de fonction. Il poireauta les trois heures qui lui restaient dans le terminal d'embarquement des navettes, à l'aéroport. Puis il se retrouva sur le Ret', et alla directement frapper au bureau du Capitaine.

« Lieutenant, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Lyan.

« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Lieutenant-commandant Alder seul à seul, monsieur. »

« Très bien, je le fais prévenir que vous aurez mon bureau de six à sept demain matin. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Parfaitement monsieur, je vous remercie, » le salua le brun avant de s'éclipser.

Il retourna dans sa cabine et découvrit une lettre glissée sous sa porte, en provenance de l'Académie.

 _._

 _Monsieur,_

 _J'espère que vous pardonnerez cette lettre aussi rapprochée de la première, mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai remarqué que vous n'alliez pas bien, monsieur._

 _J'espère que vos soucis vont s'arranger et vous assure de tout mon soutien._

 _Respectueusement._

 _Aspirante N. Salter_

.

Il fut touché. Vraiment. Un sourire ému échappa à son contrôle et il fut heureux d'avoir pu parler avec Raines. Après une hésitation, il prit un stylo et utilisa le dos de la note pour répondre.

 _._

 _Salter,_

 _Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passe pour vous, tout d'abord. J'ai été content d'apprendre que vous n'avez pas fini à l'infirmerie. Je ne saurais que vous encourager à continuer à travailler comme vous le faites. Les échos de vos instructeurs sont toujours excellents. Faites en assez, mais pas trop, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas le rythme jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

 _Ensuite, je vous annonce que le Jackal d'expo est de nouveau opérationnel. Faites-vous plaisir avec vos camarades. Mais évitez de l'abimer encore, car cette fois je ne serai pas des vôtres avant deux mois._

 _Quant à votre seconde note, mon problème est en cours de résolution, tout va donc pour le mieux. Je vous remercie de votre prévenance._

 _Concentrez-vous sur vos cours, ne vous laissez pas distraire par votre environnement._

 _Lieutenant N. Reyes._

 _._

Il relut quatre fois sa note, hésita et finit par se diriger vers le poste de radio du vaisseau, plus de cent mètres plus loin. Un jour, il devrait compter le nombre de pas qu'il faisait dans une journée. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Il demanda une enveloppe, y glissa sa note, la cacheta, inscrivit la destination et la confia à un opérateur qui la déposerait sur le prochain raven en direction de la Terre, avant de retourner dans sa cabine en priant pour ne pas croiser Alder. Il le verrait le lendemain, dans un endroit où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. En attendant, pas question de se balancer des reproches ou pire, des banalités, en plein milieu d'une coursive. Heureusement, il ne croisa presque personne et s'enferma dans sa cabine où il décida de se coucher tôt. Il avait passé une nuit blanche et aurait encore une foutue mission de transport à la con chaque jour pour les cinquante prochains jours, il avait besoin d'énergie.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Reyes soupira d'il-ne-savait-quoi en posant le pied sur l'asphalte suisse. Il se trouvait un peu engoncé dans son uniforme, qui pourtant devait bien lui aller s'il se fiait aux regards qui s'étaient fixés sur lui à peine avait-il posé un pied hors du Retribution. Comme chaque année, le destroyer était en cale pour sept jours. La différence avec les cinq dernières années était qu'il allait avoir autre chose à faire que glander pendant ce laps de temps. Il enleva sa veste d'uniforme et grimpa dans un taxi en direction de l'Académie – la flemme de prendre une navette bondée en uniforme. Une fois sur place, il défroissa son pantalon, paya le chauffeur et passa les grilles d'un bon pas. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait personne. Pas un étudiant, pas un instructeur non plus. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des remises de diplômes annuelles.

L'Académie était séparée en plusieurs branches : l'Infanterie, l'armée de l'air, la marine, (qui comprenait les pilotes et les mécaniciens, qui eux se répartissaient dans les trois armées selon les souhaits des élèves), le génie, La Médecine, les Transmissions, l'Aviation... quelques jours avant la _Semaine de la Flotte_ , l'Académie remettait leurs diplômes à tous les dernières années de chaque cursus. Maintenant qu'il était intervenant, il se devait d'assister à toutes les remises de diplômes, alors même qu'il n'était concerné que par le cursus Aviation. Il avait tout de même eu le choix de venir ou pas. Malheureusement, c'était tout ou rien. Alors tant pis, il préférait assister à tout et s'emmerder pendant quatre jours plutôt que de rater la remise de diplômes de quinze de ses élèves, onze en spé et quatre en troisième année qui avaient décidé de ne pas poursuivre en spé.

La prairie avait été aménagée spécialement. Plus de cinq cents chaises étaient disposées en rangées de deux fois quinze, tournées en direction d'une grande estrade. Dans le fond de l'estrade à droite se trouvait une grande table avec une trentaine de chaises, pour autant d'instructeurs/intervenants. À gauche s'en trouvait une plus petite, cinq chaises derrière, pour le directeur, l'Amiral Raines, le sous-directeur et deux invités de marque, sûrement.

Sachant qu'il avait plus de trois heures d'avances sur l'horaire donné sur son carton d'invitation, il prit le temps de se balader un peu, revenant sur les derniers mois.

Sa relation avec Alder n'avait pas pu retrouver sa stabilité, et il avait quitté son poste de S.C.A.R. Leader pour devenir Capitaine du Retribution, cédant sa place de S.C.A.R. Leader à Reyes. Ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir de mission de combat entre temps, parce qu'ils auraient dû expliquer à Lyan pourquoi ils refusaient une mission pour la première fois, n'arrivant même plus à s'entraîner à deux.

Alder s'était senti trahi et n'avait toujours pas pardonné.

Connaissant le soldat, Reyes douta – et cela l'attrista – qu'il le fasse un jour.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et hop !**_

 _ **Comme je le disais, on a pas mal changé d'endroit dans ce chapitre. Le prochain se déroulera intégralement à l'académie. Et vous devriez aimer ma fin de chapitre...**_

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant : JEUDI 3 MAI**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	7. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 9 + 5 en construction

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Je sais, c'était écrit 3 mai et on est le 31. On va dire que j'avais oublié un chiffre, hein !**_

 _ **Non mais il y a une excellente raison, c'est que maintenant j'ai une super beta qui tue tout !**_ **Electre1964 ! Elle a reprit tous les chapitres depuis le début ! Du coup, tous les chapitres précédents sont corrigés et republiés.**

 _ **Merci à toi Electre, tu fais un boulot génial !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Julindy, _Saber 1-1_** , _merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La mission sur Europe avait fini par se terminer avec deux semaines de retard, et Reyes avait pu reprendre ses interventions à l'Académie. La vie avait repris son cours, à la différence près que Salter se fendait d'une ou deux lettres par mois, pour lui demander conseils sur une opération mécanique ou une hésitation quant à une manœuvre. Sur le Retribution, des rumeurs avaient couru sur le ou la destinataire des _Petits Mots de Reyes_ , comme tout le monde avait fini par les appeler. Au mois de février, il en avait eu marre et avait proposé à l'intégralité de ses étudiants de communiquer avec lui par le biais des notes, car les examens approchaient et il n'avait plus le temps de répondre à toutes leurs questions en un jour par mois. Les notes avaient alors afflué et le Retribution entier s'était retrouvé en émoi, posant des questions au Lieutenant à tel point que Lyan avait dû faire une annonce générale en expliquant le comment du pourquoi. Totalement déçue, l'intégralité du vaisseau était retournée à sa routine, et Reyes à sa tranquillité. La surprise avait été de trouver Alder un matin devant sa cabine qui s'était excusé de ses mots dans le Raven. Malheureusement, cela n'avait rien changé à leur relation, puisque le problème était bien plus profond.

Le calme revenu dans le vaisseau, Alder et Reyes avait passé des nuits entières ensemble pour préparer la passation de pouvoir chez les S.C.A.R.s. Reyes s'était montré digne de la tâche puisque le jour J, Alder avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait laisser les pilotes dans de meilleures mains, et le Lieutenant savait que le nouveau Capitaine était sincère. Depuis, Reyes était plus serein... ou presque.

Outre le fait qu'une quantité de paperasse phénoménale était arrivée en même temps que sa prise de poste à responsabilité, il se faisait assaillir d'une part par les notes de ses élèves qui lui posaient de plus en plus de questions, et d'autre part par le reste des S.C.A.R.s qui voulaient savoir qui il prendrait comme coéquipier, sans savoir – bien évidemment – que la place était déjà prise et qu'il n'en aurait pas avant plusieurs années. Mais ses hommes avaient commencé à se tirer dans les pattes, ce qui lui avait rendu service car il avait pu leur passer une soufflante, finissant son sermon sur _puisque vous êtes_ infoutus _de vous comporter comme des êtes humains civilisés, je peux d'ores et déjà vous assurer qu'aucun de vous ne sera mon coéquipier !_

Cela avait l'avantage, premièrement, de garder la place au chaud pour Salter, si elle était affectée au Retribution, et deuxièmement, d'avoir assis son autorité sur ses gars qui le voyaient comme le chef cool et compréhensif. Autant dire qu'ils avaient vite compris leur douleur.

Et puis, Salter avait eu une phase difficile, où elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer en cours. Elle lui disait toute son impuissance et son inquiétude dans ses lettres. Reyes avait fini par prendre un rendez-vous officiel avec elle pour lui faire avouer qu'elle avait tellement peur de ne pas arriver à avoir son diplôme qu'elle se bloquait. Au moins, en ne travaillant pas, elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir. Et la certitude valait mieux que l'incertitude... jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des regrets, lui avait rappelé le Lieutenant. Elle avait alors mis les bouchées doubles, mais elle était tombée à la septième place de leur promo, ce qui avait été difficile à remonter.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Eh bien Lieutenant, on s'égare dans ses pensées ? » railla une voix connue derrière lui.

« Mes respects, mon Colonel, » salua-t-il Anderson. « Je suis étonné. Vous avez pu vous libérer quelques minutes de toutes vos responsabilités ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

« Ah, ne vous moquez pas, Reyes. Il me semble que vous commencez à savoir ce qu'est la paperasse ! » s'exclama le militaire.

« Je l'avoue humblement, mon Colonel. Je ne vous en admire qu'un peu plus chaque jour, » déclara-t-il, parfaitement sérieux en apparence.

Anderson le regarda attentivement quelques secondes.

« Vous devenez meilleur d'année en année, Reyes. Un jour, je ne saurai plus lorsque vous mentirez, » confia-t-il, amusé. « Y allons-nous ? »

« Selon votre bon vouloir, mon Colonel. »

« Reyes, suffit ! » ordonna-t-il, mais son regard pétillait d'amusement.

Les deux hommes repartirent donc vers le bâtiment principal et la prairie, désormais remplie aux trois quarts. Reyes monta sur l'estrade, salua les instructeurs déjà présents, et prit place là où son nom avait été marqué. En bout de table, sur l'extérieur de l'estrade. Il fallu encore une bonne demi-heure pour que la cérémonie commence.

Le soir, il se demanda s'il allait vraiment assister à la cérémonie de ses propres élèves, tant il s'était ennuyé, mais se rappela que puisqu'il avait participé à une, il devait participer au reste. Il prit donc son mal en patience, et occupa son temps à détailler l'assemblée, les familles des diplômés. Quand enfin le samedi arriva (la dernière cérémonie était le dimanche), il crut revivre.

La seule chose intéressante de cette semaine avait été de pouvoir prendre le temps de discuter avec ses deux voisins de droite, qui étaient respectivement ingénieur-électronicien sur le Nova – qui jurait qu'il n'accepterait plus d'invitation pour les remises de diplômes – et psychologue en chef de l'Académie et était vraiment passionnant à écouter. Autre chose sympathique, quoique pas incroyable non plus était que le Lieutenant avait le temps de discuter avec n'importe qui durant l'après-midi. Le programme de chaque jour était le suivant :

Rendez-vous à dix heures, début de la cérémonie à dix heures quinze, fin de la cérémonie entre midi et midi trente. Et le reste (le repas et l'après midi) était une grande fête, ou chacun se mélangeait, les élèves n'étant plus des élèves, ils avaient gagné le droit de parler à leurs ex-instructeurs avec un peu plus de liberté (tout en restant dans un cadre supérieur/subordonné), ce qui plaisait également auxdits instructeurs qui pouvaient enfin donner leur opinions aux élèves, et les conseiller sur la voie à suivre. Le repas du soir était aussi proposé à tout le monde, ce que les élèves acceptaient, puisque c'était le dernier moment qu'ils passaient dans l'établissement. Puis il s'agissait des adieux déchirants à la sauce militaire, c'est-à-dire une poignée de main au lieu d'un salut formel, parfois accompagné d'une tape dans le dos. Par ici la sortie ! Reyes ne restait pas au repas du soir. Il n'était même pas certain de participer à celui du samedi, même s'il s'agirait de la promo de ses élèves.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le samedi matin, il fit l'effort d'enfiler son second uniforme, celui qui était propre. Pas que l'autre soit sale, attention ! Il était toujours parfait. Après cinq jours de banquets, c'était un miracle... Puis il glissa trois enveloppes officielles dans la poche intérieure de son veston et s'en alla à pieds à l'Académie. Il arriva un peu en avance, moins que le premier matin, mais plus que les autres tout de même. Il prit place sur l'estrade et attendit patiemment que la cérémonie débute, en discutant avec Rothery, le psychologue. L'Amiral Raines passa devant lui et lui jeta un clin d'œil. Dès lors, il se tendit. Que lui avait encore réservé cet olibrius ? Il comprit très vite.

Raines, comme chaque jour, dit quelques mots d'introduction, puis passait la parole à Anderson, qui la redonnait à Raines, qui la passait aux deux invités d'honneur, qui la redonnait à Raines, qui appelait la personne qui allait remettre les diplômes aux jeunes gens. L'aviation était un peu spéciale, car il y avait près de deux cent diplômés, qui allaient se répartir dans les différents corps d'armée. Même l'armée de terre avait des avions. L'ALAT. Raines appela donc six personnes différentes. Puis se tourna vers lui.

« Maintenant, pour remettre leurs diplômes aux troisièmes années et aux spécialités qui se destinent à la Navy, je vais demander au Lieutenant Nick Reyes de me rejoindre. » Il se tut le temps que les applaudissements se tarissent. « Vous avez face à vous le seul intervenant de cette Académie qui soit encore un soldat actif. Bien entendu que d'autres participent à des missions, certains en ce moment même, raison pour laquelle ils ne peuvent être présents ici. Mais ce gars là, il passe la moitié de son temps à chouchouter son Jackal et l'autre à le faire virevolter habilement entre les débris et les missiles. Puis il le bichonne à nouveau jusqu'à la prochaine mission. Malgré tout, il prend chaque mois un jour pour le passer ici, pour transmettre sa passion et ses connaissances à vos enfants. Il n'est vraiment pas loin de l'idéal que le soldat doit atteindre. » expliqua-t-il aux parents.

Puis il se tourna vers les élèves.

« Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous rappeler les valeurs qui sont celles de cette Académie, et les vôtres désormais, jeunes gens. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez raison de prendre exemple sur lui, car il le mérite, et vous le méritez. Il est un des meilleurs pilotes qui soit sorti de cette Académie, alors oui, j'en profite pour vous montrer ce que seront peut-être vos enfants, sans quelques années, » avoua-t-il, faisant rire l'assistance.

Finalement, il regarda Reyes.

« Très de plaisanterie. Je sais que l'an dernier, pour votre première année ici, vous étiez très loin de nous, en train de défendre la vie de dizaines de civils sur Phobos. C'est pourquoi je suis extrêmement heureux de vous voir ici aujourd'hui. Lieutenant, je vous laisse officier. »

Le brun s'approcha du micro, mal à l'aise. Comme la toute première fois dans le hangar à Jackal, il se sentit obligé de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Franchement, Amiral, nous en avions parlé la toute première fois. Il faut garder ce genre de discours pour mon oraison funèbre, sinon vous n'aurez plus rien à dire ! » Lança-t-il, faisant s'esclaffer ses élèves. « Bien, ceci étant dit, nous allons nous intéresser aux héros de ce jours. Ah... si, je vais tout de même dire quelques mots. J'étais à leur place il y a six ans tout juste, » dit-il aux parents. « Et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je voulais savoir si j'étais reçu, quelle place j'avais, si j'avais des propositions... C'est une chance pour moi que d'être de nouveau ici, de l'autre côté du miroir. Vos enfants peuvent être fiers de leur travail. Ils font aujourd'hui parti des meilleurs, et ils méritent leurs places. Je rappellerai juste que seuls les cinq premiers de la promotion seront appelés en dernier, les autres sont dans un ordre aléatoire. »

Il déplia la feuille que lui tendit un premier maître et lut le premier nom.

« Jones, Abel, »

Le jeune homme monta sur l'estrade avec un sourire tout en retenue, comme tout militaire qui se respecte, mais ses yeux étincelaient de joie. Il avait été celui qui avait eu le plus de difficulté pour la théorie, avait eu envie plusieurs fois d'abandonner, mais Anderson et Reyes avaient toujours trouvé les mots pour le pousser un peu plus loin, jusqu'à passer la ligne d'arrivée. Il lui remit son diplôme, attendit les trois secondes réglementaires pour que la famille et le photographe officiel de l'Académie fassent les photos, puis posa une main sur son épaule en lui glissant :

« Vous avez eu raison de vous accrocher, Jones. Je vais même vous dire, ce n'est pas vous qui avez les moins bonnes notes. Félicitations. »

« Merci Monsieur, » répondit-il en se redressant et en le saluant.

Reyes répondit à son salut et le lui laissa le temps de se rassoir avant d'appeler le suivant. Quasiment trois quart d'heure passèrent ainsi, il appelait, le jeune montait, il lui donnait son diplôme, lui glissait un mot plus ou moins long, ils se saluaient, le jeune redescendait s'assoir, et rebelote. Quarante sept noms plus tard, il arriva aux cinq derniers.

« Landry, Sebastian, » appela-t-il. Le temps que le garçon arrive, il continua un peu au micro, parce que les cinq derniers avaient le droit à leur petite minute de gloire. « Le chemin a été semé d'embûche. Vous avez dû vous réorienter. Vous vouliez voir le monde d'en haut avec une telle impatience que vous vous êtes retrouvé trop grand. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous serez tout de même là-haut. Dites-vous que les baies vitrées des destroyers sont bien plus grandes que les cockpits des Jackals, » blagua-t-il, faisant rire l'assemblée et sourire le concerné (retenue oblige).

Il lui tendit son diplôme et ouvrit son veston à deux doigts. Il en sorti sa première enveloppe. Ces enveloppes étaient des propositions d'emploi, parce que l'élève s'était fait remarqué en bien et que le directeur en avait parlé à tel ou tel commandant. En général, le major de chaque promotion avait sa proposition, plus un autre dans le top cinq. Reyes était fier d'en avoir trois à distribuer, qui lui avaient été remises par le Capitaine Alder. Ces lettres n'étaient pas forcément remises au moment du diplôme, c'était surtout pour flatter l'égo du jeune. Dans le cas de Landry, c'était surtout pour l'encourager, et lui dire qu'il était excellent dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le Retribution, Enseigne Landry, » annonça-t-il à voix haute, assez pour que sa voix porte jusqu'au micro, dont il s'éloignait toujours un peu pour remettre le diplôme (ça fait moche sur les photos).

« Merci... Merci, Lieutenant ! » Répondit le jeune homme avec une émotion tout juste contenue.

Ils se saluèrent et Landry descendit de l'estrade. Reyes reprit sa liste.

« Shanks, Michael, » appela-t-il le quatrième. « Ce n'est pas simple de vouloir s'engager dans une branche de l'armée alors que son père, son grand-père et son oncle sont dans une autre. Il faut du courage, de l'abnégation, et de sacrés arguments. L'avantage, c'est que cela forge le caractère. Vous pouvez être fier de vous ! » déclara-t-il alors que le jeune homme arrivait sur l'estrade, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Félicitations, Shanks. Ils sont fiers de vous, cela se voit. C'est peut-être votre plus grande victoire, » lâcha le brun avant de rendre son salut militaire au jeune homme.

Il le regarda se faire féliciter par les siens quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Browder, Ben. Cela prouve que l'on peut être un... boute-en-train, réussir, et faire partie des meilleurs, » déclara-t-il seulement avec un sourire amusé, en se pointant lui-même du doigt et se tournant vers Raines, qui lui fit signe de se taire d'un grand geste de la main, pour être certain que l'assemblée le remarque.

Une vague de rire, et un salut plus tard, le garçon était retourné s'asseoir.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il lut le nom suivant et aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour penser à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se décida à la jouer suspense, et de commencer par le commentaire.

« Il faut du courage pour vouloir être S.C.A.R. (il ne prenait pas de risque, les deux derniers le voulaient). Il faut être prêt à risquer sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Il faut prendre des décisions en un millième de seconde. Il faut être psychologiquement incassable et physiquement infatigable. Il faut aussi connaître ses limites. C'est pour cela que les diplômés ont encore une année de classe à bord de leur destroyer avant d'intégrer l'unité. C'est l'élite des jeunes gens qui sortent de cette Académie qui les rejoint. Deux, trois par ans. Pas plus. Jusque là, que des hommes. J'ai bon espoir que vous en soyez la première femme. Salter, Nora, » appela-t-il une boule dans la gorge, qu'il parvint à contenir alors qu'elle grimpait l'estrade en se retenant de trop sourire.

Il lui tendit son diplôme, attendit que le photographe fasse son travail.

« Je suis plus fier de vous que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer, Salter. Vous passerez me voir avant la fin de l'après-midi. J'ai une information à vous faire passer, » déclara-t-il.

Ils se saluèrent, Reyes prenant bien soin de graver l'instant dans sa mémoire, puis ils passèrent au premier.

« C'est toujours ingrat d'être major de sa promo. On ne le sait pas, on l'apprend lorsque le second est appelé et qu'il ne reste plus que nous. Il nous reste donc approximativement dix secondes pour tenter de se rappeler du discours qu'on a vaguement préparé la veille. Un peu plus si l'officier est gentil et meuble un peu, ce que je suis en train de faire, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Markov ? » l'interpela le Lieutenant avec un sourire. Allez, il est temps. Major de promotion Aviation, section Navy, j'appelle Monsieur Dimitri Markov, » déclara-t-il.

Le blond se leva, un peu stressé, mais absolument ravi. Il rejoignit le Lieutenant sur l'estrade, qui lui serra la main, lui remit son diplôme et attendit le crépitement de flash. Sept secondes pour les photos des majors. Puis il le relâcha. Le jeune homme avait franchement changé après s'être fait secoué les puces par le duo Reyes/Anderson, alors qu'il s'était une fois de trop pris pour le roi de l'Académie à cause de sa première place. Son second semestre s'était terminé avec des appréciations si basses qu'il s'était retrouvé troisième. L'électrochoc avait dieu merci été suffisant, et il avait commencé à développer son plein potentiel. Sa première place était amplement méritée. Mais il restait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur en pratique. Salter était devant. Markov avait juste une moyenne en théorie impossible à rattraper.

« Rappelez-vous, Markov. Ce n'est pas être _le_ meilleur, qui compte, mais être meilleur, » lui souffla le Lieutenant avec un sourire, assez fort, de nouveau, pour qu'il soit entendu via les enceintes, parce que le conseil valait pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Oui, Monsieur, je m'en rappellerai, »promit l'élève.

« Et j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous le rappeler autant de fois que nécessaire lors de la prochaine année, » déclara le Lieutenant en déboutonnant pour la seconde fois son veston et lui tendant la proposition. « Mais je ne le pourrai pas. Vous avez l'honneur d'avoir été demandé sur le Nova, Enseigne Markov. »

Il crut que le blond allait lui sauter au cou. Le vaisseau était le rêve absolu de l'élève, et les deux en avaient parlé des heures, après les cours de Reyes, puisque le Lieutenant y avait passé deux fois six mois.

« Merci mille fois, Monsieur, » souffla-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous et le saluant.

Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le micro alors que le Lieutenant se reculait de quelques pas.

« J'ai été certain d'être major de cette promo durant trois ans et demi. Et puis j'ai découvert que j'étais surtout le meilleur en esbroufe, » commença-t-il sous les rires de ses professeurs. « Aujourd'hui, j'espère être à la hauteur de cette place. Je veux tout de même préciser que je ne suis pas le meilleur en tout, clairement, et j'aurais souhaité que la place de major ait été partagée entre Salter et moi, parce qu'elle l'aurait méritée. Plus que moi, en tout cas. »

Il regarda la brune quelques secondes, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. De sa place, Reyes s'appliqua à masquer parfaitement la pointe de jalousie qui venait de l'assaillir. Il avait eu droit aux sourires émus, éclatants de joie et excités de la jeune femme, mais pas encore ce sourire sincère et serein. Il serra les poings et reconcentra son attention sur Markov.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis extrêmement fier d'être ici, de faire partie de cette promo qui est la meilleure de toutes. Oui, je sais, mon Colonel, chaque major pense que sa promo est la meilleure. Mais nous, c'est vrai ! » rigola-t-il alors que les exclamation des autres élèves l'approuvaient. « Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle fin de journée, une bonne soirée, et à mes camarades que je ne recroiserai peut-être pas tout de suite, une bonne continuation, » finit-il sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

Reyes se tourna vers Raines, qui lui indiqua d'un geste tout sauf discret d'annoncer la suite du programme.

« Bien, puisque le speaker vient de démissionner, » ironisa-t-il sous les sourires de l'assemblée, « Je vous propose de vous diriger dans le bâtiment principal, où vos enfants vous guideront vers la salle de bal, qui a pour l'occasion été reconvertie en salle à manger. »

Il coupa le micro et se dirigea vers sa chaise, sur laquelle il se retint de s'affaler. En revanche, il ne se priva pas d'avaler son verre d'eau d'une traite. Il resta sans rien faire une ou deux minutes, le temps que tout le monde se dirige vers le lieu du repas. Il laissa ses voisins descendre, n'étant pas franchement pressé. Il n'avait pas faim.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne savez pas faire, Lieutenant ? » demanda Anderson qui arrivait vers lui, accompagné de Raines.

« Tout ce que je ne fais pas, c'est-à-dire bien plus de choses que ce que je fais, » répondit-il laconiquement en se relevant.

« Oh, je connais un Lieutenant qui est nostalgique, Colonel, » déclara Raines de son ton paternel.

« Absolument, » avoua le soldat. « L'année dernière, je n'étais pas présent à la remise de diplômes, et j'ai pris les cours en février, Je ne les ai vu que cinq fois, je ne m'y étais pas vraiment attaché. Alors que là, je les suis depuis plus d'un an, j'ai eu des échanges réguliers avec eux... eh bien, il me reste les troisièmes années qui feront spé l'an prochain, les secondes et les premières. De quoi me plains-je ? » finit-il avec un sourire toujours un peu terne.

Anderson s'arrêta, obligeant les deux autres à en faire autant. Il fit face au Lieutenant et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Reyes... Vous êtes vraiment un gars bien, » déclara-t-il, de la fierté dans les yeux.

« J'ai été à _bonne école_ , Colonel, » souffla le brun en réponse, et Raines ne put s'empêcher de rire en comprenant le jeu de mot.

Anderson ne réussit pas à garder totalement son sérieux non plus.

Ils reprirent leur route et allaient franchir les portes du bâtiment lorsque Raines retint discrètement Reyes, qui s'inquiéta un peu.

« J'enverrai Salter dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures pour que vous lui remettiez la lettre, » souffla-t-il sans que le Colonel le remarque.

Le Lieutenant hocha la tête, et le plus jeune compris qu'il ne voulait pas forcément qu'Anderson soit au courant. Et puis il saisit tout le reste :

Lorsque Alder lui avait remit les lettres, il avait jeté un œil aux noms écrits dessus. Salter était la dernière. Il avait regardé Alder, qui n'avait eu aucune réaction, ce qui l'avait étonné, parce qu'il l'aurait forcément chambré là-dessus, quand bien même leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés. La réalité était que Raines avait glissé l'enveloppe en plus des deux autres et qu'étant un ordre du commandant en chef de la SATO, Alder n'avait pas cherché quoi que ce soit, transmettant simplement la lettre au brun.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il rentra dans le bâtiment à la suite de Raines, et le suivit dans la salle. Le repas était sous forme de buffet froid et chacun prenait une assiette qu'il emmenait avec lui vers tel ou tel groupe de personnes. Ainsi, on pouvait passer d'une discussion à l'autre, voir l'ensemble des personnes présentes en avoir le temps de discuter avec elles beaucoup plus librement que s'il y avait eu des tables. Cela permettait également de vider son assiette rapidement et prétexter devoir la remplir de nouveau si on voulait fuir un peu plus loin.

Contrairement aux jours précédents, l'après-midi passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lorsque sa montre bipa six heures moins dix minutes, il abandonna sa discussion avec les parents de Landry, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Raines. Ce dernier rangeait ses derniers papiers et se leva.

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut, Lieutenant. Et rappelez-vous. Elle n'est plus votre élève, désormais. Vous pouvez lâcher un peu de lest. Vous avez le droit d'être camarades, et même amis, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« J'en prends bonne note, Monsieur, » assura le brun alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Mes respects, Amiral, » déclara Salter en fermant la porte, s'avançant de précisément trois pas et saluant. « Vous... Toutes mes excuses, mon Lieutenant, je ne vous avais pas vu, » avoua-t-elle à Reyes. « Je... vais vous laisser Amiral, souhaitez-vous que je repasse plus tard ? »

« Absolument pas, Enseigne Salter. C'est moi qui vais vous laisser discuter avec le Lieutenant. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne soirée et une très bonne continuation si je ne vous revoie pas ce soir, » déclara Raines et s'éclipsant.

Le silence s'installa, et Reyes proposa de s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils réservés aux invités – il refusait de mettre le bureau entre elle et lui, et il ne se voyait pas s'installer sur le siège de l'Amiral. Ils s'installèrent et Reyes en profita pour déboutonner son veston dans le mouvement.

« Je voulais vous féliciter personnellement, Salter, » commença le Lieutenant. « Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis extrêmement fier de vous. Et, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez deux choses, parce que j'en ai volontairement omis une et vous ai menti pour une autre, » expliqua-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

Elle était encore en mode militaire, et rien ne filtrait de sa position. Ses yeux, plus expressifs, passèrent par l'inquiétude et la déception avant de redevenir neutres.

« J'ai omis... ceci, » lâcha-t-il en sortant l'enveloppe.

Elle la prit avec des mains tremblantes.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-elle, n'osant espérer.

« Je vous avais dit que je vous voulais sur le Ret', non ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, mais... vous n'êtes pas le seul à décider... Oh merde ! » murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il failli ne pas l'entendre.

« La seconde chose, là où je vous ai menti, c'est en vous disant que je pensais que vous serez la première femme dans les S.C.A.R.s., » reprit-il et il vit son visage se refermer, son regard se faisant douloureux. « L'absence de tuteur fiable fait de moi votre responsable légal, étant la personne qui vous connait le mieux ici. Dans cette lettre, que vous lirez tranquillement ce soir, vous apprendrez que, premièrement, vous n'allez pas rentrer chez vous ce soir, mais rester ici jusqu'à demain, où vous embarquerez sur le Retribution.»

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle digère l'information. Elle était contente, cela se voyait, mais la douleur restait tout de même. Il avait peut-être fait trop de mise en scène dans son annonce. Mais tant pis, il n'y en avait que pour quelques secondes encore.

« Ensuite, puisque vous n'avez plus de tuteur de sang, une allocation vous sera versée tous les mois pour vous aider à subvenir à vos besoins. Dans la réalité, puisque vous serez sur le Ret', je vous conseille d'épargner cet argent pour quand vous en aurez vraiment besoin »

Elle hocha la tête, et il décida qu'il était temps d'abréger ses souffrances, parce qu'elle s'enterrait vraiment dedans. Il s'en voulut, pour le coup. Il se leva, reboutonna son veston et elle sut d'instinct qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève et se mette au garde-à-vous. Il fut remué de voir qu'elle le comprenait à ce point.

« J'ai effectivement menti en disant que j'espérais que vous seriez la première femme dans les S.C.A.R.s, parce que je savais déjà que vous bénéficiez d'un traitement spécial, vu vos aptitudes. C'est pourquoi je vous donne également... » Il passa sa main dans son autre poche de veston et en sortit un écusson, « Ceci, et... » il en sortit un second, « ceci. »

Elle les prit avec des mains clairement tremblantes, cette fois. Le premier était le blason des S.C.A.R.s, le second portait son nom et l'inscription 8-1, le nom de son Jackal et donc son nom de code radio officiel.

Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes et il lui autorisa d'un geste de rompre le garde-à-vous.

« Vous ne _serez_ pas S.C.A.R., Salter. Vous l' _êtes déjà_ , » déclara-t-il en s'empêchant de sourire trop fort. « Bienvenue dans la famille, S.C.A.R. 8-1, c'est un honneur de vous avoir à nos côtés, » finit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, S.C.A.R. leader, » murmura-t-elle en relevant des yeux embués vers le brun, attrapant sa main et la serrant avec force.

De sa main libre, il lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

« Vous savez tout, mais je vous laisserai lire la lettre ce soir. En attendant, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. La situation est légale, a été validée par l'Amiral Raines, mais certains parents ne comprendraient pas. Reçu ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Parfait ! Maintenant, allons profiter de ce repas continu ! Je meurs de faim. Pas vous ? »

Il devait sortir de ce bureau avant de commencer à parler avec elle, parce qu'ils y seraient encore le lendemain.

« Si monsieur, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir, » avoua-t-elle. « Navrée, j'ai essayé, mais c'est ressorti aussitôt. Si j'avais su... » Marmonna-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et elle l'abandonna, désirant passer par les toilettes avant de retourner voir du monde.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Arrivée devant les lavabos, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant de s'essuyer. Elle regarda son reflet, et une seule pensée jaillit.

 _Que dirais-tu de ça, Farah ?_

Avec un sourire neutre, elle sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre la réception.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au repas du soir, il y avait moins de monde. Ils étaient peut-être une quarantaine, parents compris. Des chaises avaient été placées le long des murs, et Reyes profitait de la sienne avec délice. Il avait passé la matinée debout, et l'après midi aussi.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures lorsqu'un Premier Maître se présenta l'entrée de la salle, clairement préoccupé. Il chercha l'Amiral et, ne le trouvant pas, demanda aux personnes autour de lui où il se trouvait. Personne ne sachant exactement, il perdit pas loin de deux minutes avant d'apparaître devant lui, la sueur coulant de son front, les poings crispés. Il se pencha vers Raines et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Tout le monde ayant été interpellé par l'homme, la salle se figea lorsque l'Amiral se leva brusquement, le visage fermé.

« Reyes ! » tonna-t-il.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre alors qu'un autre Premier Maître entrait, portant deux treillis et deux paires de rangers pliés dans ses bras.

« Présent, Amiral ! » s'exclama le Lieutenant

« Le Retribution a reçu un appel de détresse de l'Ocana, en orbite autour d'Europe. Ils sont en train de subir un assaut du SetDef. Vous devez rentrer immédiatement, » déclara l'Amiral.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _C'est le moment où je vous annonce que je mets cette fiction en pause et que je reprends le 2 septembre._**

 ** _Non, je ne blague pas. Je sais, vous me détestez. Je n'ai juste plus le temps d'écrire et je veux la finir avant de continuer à poster. Oui, je sais aussi, Ju'. J'avais dit que je mettrais encore un chapitre. Mais la fin du chapitre suivant est différente mais encore pire en un sens. Désolée (et tu sais que je le suis)._**

 ** _Je vous demande donc de faire appel à votre patience. D'autant qu'en septembre je prendrai le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, jusqu'à la fin de la publie._**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Chapitre suivant : Dimanche 2 septembre**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Fair Wind !**

 **Kae**


	8. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 20 + 2 en construction

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Je suis désolée pour ces deux semaines de retard. Mais z'avez vu ? J'ai vingt chapitres maintenant ! donc au moins douze semaines de publication non stop. Et le temps qu'on y arrive, j'aurai encore avancé !**_

 _ **Je vous mets la fin du chapitre précédent après ces deux mois et demi sans chapitres.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, désormais, merci à ma beta, Electre !**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Julindy_ , _Saber 1-1, Awaky_** , _merci pour la review !_

 _Sab, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas répondu à ton MP.  
Awaky, ton anglais n'est pas mauvais, ne t'en fais pas ;)_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _« Reyes ! » tonna-t-il._

 _Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre alors qu'un autre Premier Maître entrait, portant deux treillis et deux paires de rangers pliés dans ses bras._

 _« Présent, Amiral ! » s'exclama le Lieutenant_

 _« Le Retribution a reçu un appel de détresse de l'Ocana, en orbite autour d'Europe. Ils sont en train de subir un assaut du SetDef. Vous devez rentrer immédiatement, » déclara l'Amiral._

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« À vos ordres, » répondit-il immédiatement. « Que fait-on avec Salter ? » demanda-t-il plus bas.

« Salter ! » beugla le plus gradé de nouveau.

« Présente, Amiral ! » jaillit-elle de la droite, et son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait entendu le début de leur conversation.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Reyes. « Vous pouvez rester ici, je reviendrai vous chercher dans quelques jours. »

« Je viens, monsieur, » déclara-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ressentir, vu l'étincelle de doute dans le fond de son regard.

« Très bien, » accepta le Lieutenant, une lueur indéfinissable dans le sien.

« Vous allez vous changer immédiatement. Exécution ! » Ordonna Raines.

Reyes arracha les vêtements et les rangers des bras du premier maître et se précipita dans les toilettes pour hommes alors que la jeune femme en faisait de même dans celles réservées à la gent féminine. Quatre minutes trente plus tard, il sortait en finissant d'enfiler son t-shirt, puis sa veste et passa sa ceinture par-dessus le tout. Une dizaine de secondes après, Salter déboulait, les bras levés en finissant de refaire son chignon réglementaire, trois épingles coincées entre ses lèvres.

Ils saluèrent le plus rapidement possible Raines et Anderson et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la sortie, lorsqu'un bruit de moteur les arrêta. Malgré eux, malgré la situation, ils sourirent.

1-1 se posa devant eux, en pilote automatique.

« Salter, copilote ! » cria-t-il à la jeune femme pour couvrir le bruit des moteurs. Elle s'exécuta, montant à l'arrière avant même que le cockpit soit totalement ouvert. Il s'assit à sa suite et enclencha le mode manuel, tout en enfilant son casque. »

« _Propulseurs principaux déjà chauds, ailerons de stabilisation en cours de rétractation, propulseurs horizontaux... prêts !_ » débita la jeune femme via sa radio, signe qu'elle avait également mis son casque.

« _Okay. Tour de contrôle, ici S.C.A.R. 1-1. Autorisation de décoller ?_ »

« _Foncez Raider ! Nous vous prévenons si danger. Code Blanc, 1-1, je répète, Code Blanc !_ » Finit la tour.

« _Code Blanc accepté ! Raider terminé_ » s'exclama le pilote. « _Putain, ça pue,_ » marmonna t-il en tirant tout ce qu'il pouvait de son appareil pour le faire décoller. « _Anderson va me tuer, j'ai cramé la pelouse de la prairie... et je ne parle pas des chaises et de l'estrade... on a dû tout faire s'envoler,_ » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, et Salter ne s'y trompa pas puisqu'elle ne dit rien – il fallait avouer qu'elle était absorbée par les paroles de la tour de contrôle.

Code Blanc... ça voulait simplement dire que l'appareil était prioritaire sur tous les autres et que le pilote avait simplement à annoncer ses manœuvres sans attendre de confirmation. Ils s'élevèrent donc à la vitesse maximale tolérée, le Jackal vibrant violemment par moments.

« _Retribution, ici S.C.A.R. 1-1. Que se passe-t-il ?_ » demanda-t-il plutôt que d'attendre sans rien faire qu'ils prennent de l'altitude.

« _Raider, on n'en_ _sait trop rien, on a juste reçu un appel de détresse de l'Ocana. Ils se faisaient assaillir par deux destroyers du SetDef. On a tenté de contacter leur gouvernement, mais silence radio complet pour le moment,_ » débita l'officier de communication.

« _P'tain les fils de pute !_ » gronda le brun en tirant encore un peu sur le manche. « _Retribution, on ne doit pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, à leur place, nous aurions aussi coupé nos communications. Ce n'est pas une preuve pour autant,_ » lâcha-t-il dans la micro.

« _Affirmatif 1-1. Où en êtes-vous ?_ »

« _8-1 ?_ » demanda-t-il alors.

« _Cent-quatre-vingt-dix-mille pieds, Raider,_ » répondit-elle après avoir jeté un œil à l'altimètre. »

« _Reçu. Serons à cinquante kilomètres à bâbord de votre position si vous maintenez ce cap,_ » répondit l'officier de com.

« _Compris. Raider terminé_. »

Le silence se fit dans le cockpit. Ils passèrent le moment où les étoiles apparaissaient, mais étant en pleine nuit, ce fut beaucoup moins impressionnant, et ils pensaient à autre chose, pour être honnête. Ils s'extirpèrent de l'atmosphère et virent immédiatement le vaisseau sur leur gauche. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui à pleine vitesse.

« _Retribution, ici 1-1, autorisation d'atterrir ?_ »

« _Accordée 1-1,_ » répondit la passerelle dans la seconde.

« _1-1 reçu. En approche_. »

Il prit un virage des plus serrés et se présenta à peu près face au pont d'envol.

« _Fever, à toi !_ » ordonna-t-il, les mains sur les commandes si elle ne réagissait pas.

« _Stabilisateurs déployés, train sorti, compensateurs démarrés, parés pour l'appontage,_ » réagit-t-elle immédiatement.

« Reçu. On y va, » lâcha-t-il.

Vingt secondes plus tard, ils étaient au hangar.

« _1-1, les S.C.A.R.s sont parés. Vous passerez le saut dans vos appareils. Accrochez-vous,_ » annonça la passerelle.

« Eh ben putain... » Marmonna le brun avant d'enclencher la radio. « _1-1, reçu_. »

« _Passerelle, terminé._ »

À peine étaient-ils immobiles que les haut-parleurs grésillèrent.

« _Retribution, ici la passerelle. Saut dans trois, deux, un..._ »

« _Accroche-toi Fever !_ » ordonna Reyes pendant ce temps. « _Tête dans les bras, front sur les genoux, ne te crispe pas._ »

« _Reçu,_ » répondit-elle seulement.

Puis ils sautèrent. Trois secondes. C'était court. Et tellement long.

« Que se passe-il ? » se demanda à voix haute le Lieutenant alors que le Ret' finissait par sortir de vitesse sub-luminique.

« _À tous ses S.C.A.R.s, décollage immédiat ! On a l'Ocana en visuel, il est en mauvaise posture ! Déployez-vous !_ » Ordonna Alder.

« _Ici S.C.A.R. 1-1 ! J'ai un colis à déposer !_ »

« _Pas le temps Raider ! Décolle !_ » Contra le Capitaine.

« _À vos ordres !_ » répondit le brun en enclenchant les propulseurs principaux. « _1-1 en vol,_ » annonça-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dans l'espace.

« _S.C.A.R.s, nous ferons plus ample connaissance plus tard, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que je viens d'aller chercher notre nouvel élément, S.C.A.R. 8-1, petit nom : Fever. Ils ne pourront plus accuser le Ret' d'être misogyne, les gars,_ » déclara Reyes en attendant que ses coéquipiers décollent.

« _S.C.A.R. 2-2, bienvenue Fever !_ »

« _S.C.A.R. 3-1, bon courage Fever !_ »

« _S.C.A.R. 4-1, bienvenue 8-1 !_ »

Ils la saluèrent tous, un par un.

« _S.C.A.R.s, ici 8-1, c'est un honneur de pouvoir servir à vos côtés, messieurs,_ » répondit-elle seulement.

« Okay Fever, » reprit le Lieutenant en attendant le décollage des deux derniers Jackals. « Silence radio. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu n'ouvres la bouche qu'en cas d'urgence, et seulement si je n'ai pas repéré ladite urgence. Si tu as un doute dessus, tu te tais. Reçu ? » Demanda le Lieutenant d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Dure, froide, professionnelle jusqu'au bout. La voix de S.C.A.R. Leader en action.

« Compris Raider, » répondit la brune. « _8-1, silence radio_ , » reprit-elle immédiatement après en coupant la transmission avec son pilote.

Mais ce dernier préférant tout de même savoir ce qu'elle faisait, il ne désactiva pas les communications du cockpit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lors d'un déploiement des Jackals, le Retribution se positionnait toujours de manière à ce que le pont d'envol soit à l'opposé des combats et que les avions de chasse restent cachés derrière la masse imposante du vaisseau amiral pour jaillir tous en même temps, plutôt que de le faire un par un et concentrer la puissance de tir ennemie sur eux.

« _Tous les S.C.A.R.s en vol. Déploiement les gars !_ » ordonna Alder depuis la passerelle. « _Fair Winds_ , » lâcha-t-il peu après.

« _Fair Winds_ , » répondirent les pilotes d'une seule voix – Salter compris – en s'élançant. Ils contournèrent le Ret' par le bas et l'enfer se déchaîna. L'Ocana donnait l'impression d'être en perdition. Mais était-ce une manœuvre ou...

« _Retribution, ici 1-1, si la perdition est une manœuvre de l'Ocana, qu'ils arrêtent immédiatement. C'est le SetDef ! Ils ne vont pas entamer des négociations, ils vont en profiter pour les abattre alors qu'ils les croiront à terre !_ » S'exclama Reyes.

« _Reçu, nous transmettons_ , » déclara la passerelle.

« _S.C.A.R.s, le destroyer le plus à tribord est en mauvaise posture ! Concentrez vos feux dessus !_ » Ordonna ensuite Alder.

« _Reçu !_ »

Salter, dans son siège, s'accrochait à... rien, parce que dans un Jackal, à part le manche, il n'y avait que des boutons de toutes sortes. Elle observait avec attention ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, les dents serrées pour ne pas émettre un seul son. Elle faillit le prévenir trois fois qu'un ennemi arrivait par derrière mais les instruments de bord avaient averti le pilote. Alors elle s'était un peu détendue.

« _Nom de dieu !_ » lâcha soudain le brun pivotant à bâbord à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, alors qu'une série de missiles leur arrivait dessus. « Fait _chier !_ » ragea-t-il en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient à tête chercheuse.

« _Contre-mesures !_ » s'exclama soudain la jeune femme en appuyant sur le bouton.

Les leurres furent efficaces et ils s'en sortirent un peu secoués mais indemnes.

« _Raider ?_ » s'inquiéta un autre Jackal.

« _Tout va bien Kael,_ » le rassura Reyes. « _Je viens de découvrir que j'ai un préposé aux contre-mesures derrière moi,_ » ricana-t-il en donnant la chasse à un nouvel ennemi.

« _Tant mieux, vieux. Elle vient de te sauver les miches._ »

« _Je sais !_ » confirma le Lieutenant en marmonnant un peu.

Il aurait dû être vexé. La petite nouvelle qui le sauvait lui, S.C.A.R. Leader. En réalité, il trépignait de joie et l'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur fort. Salter était encore plus efficace que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« _4-1 terminé_ , » clôtura Kael, le faisant revenir sur terre... enfin, dans l'espace.

Reyes abattit le skelter, puis un autre, et encore un troisième. Il balança toute sa puissance de feu dans la passerelle ennemie alors que Salter envoyait de nouveaux leurres vers de nouveaux missiles en approche.

« _Fever, tu gère les contre-mesures,_ » décida-t-il alors qu'ils se faisaient repousser en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion du destroyer ennemi.

« _Reçu._ »

Ils continuèrent le combat une dizaine de minutes et détruisirent avant que l'autre destroyer batte en retraite.

« _'Chier !_ » ragea Reyes. « _On aurait pu l'avoir ce fils de... S.C.A.R.s, ici Raider, on rentre à la maison,_ » décida-t-il.

« _S.C.A.R. Leader, S.C.A.R. 4-1, vous allez essayer de vous poser sur l'Ocana. Un Raven avec une équipe médicale est en approche, mais vous devez sécuriser le vaisseau avant qu'elle puisse intervenir,_ » expliqua Alder.

« _À quand remonte nos dernières communications avec eux ?_ » s'enquit 4-1.

« _Leur appel de détresse. Impossible de les contacter depuis lors._ »

« _Reçu. Kael, terminé._ »

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au destroyer et durent s'éjecter de leurs appareils pour aller ouvrir un sas manuellement. Reyes se tourna vers la jeune femme et son coéquipier.

« _Fever, tu retournes dans le Jackal, tu le maintiens à distance de l'Ocana. Pas besoin d'abîmer la coque de l'un ou de l'autre en les laissant dériver. Kael, tu actives ton pilote auto à distance, qu'elle puisse le contrôler aussi. On n'a pas non plus besoin de perdre un engin. Exécution,_ » ordonna-t-il.

« _Monsieur, je peux..._ » Tenta la jeune femme.

« _Tu peux m'obéir,_ » coupa le brun d'un ton sec.

Elle hésita une longue seconde alors que le regard gris se durcissait à vue d'œil.

« _Kael, va activer le pilote auto de ton Jackal,_ » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« _Tout de suite,_ » acquiesça l'autre en s'éloignant, sachant très bien que les deux autres devaient régler leur problème avec discrétion.

Le brun coupa ensuite son communicateur et se rapprocha de Salter pour en faire de même.

« Je t'écoute, » déclara-t-il, aussi froid que le vide de l'espace autour d'eux – moins deux-cent-soixante-treize degrés tout de même.

Elle dut lire sur ses lèvres pour le comprendre, parce que forcément, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre quand il avait désactivé son micro.

« Je... » elle déglutit. « On ne sait pas ce que vous allez trouver à l'intérieur, » finit-elle par articuler et elle le vit cligner des yeux.

« Tu es inquiète ? C'est pour ça que tu veux venir ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Tu sais qu'on fait un métier dans lequel celui qui s'inquiète est distrait et donc le premier à se faire tuer ? » rappela-t-il, prenant le temps de bien articuler pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, je sais... Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'insistais ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant un changement de sujet.

Il secoua la tête.

« Parce que tu aurais pu vouloir continuer à être en première ligne après cette petite _balade_ , » consentit-il à expliquer et elle se renfrogna.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne ? Parce que vous pensiez que j'avais pris la grosse tête ? » s'indigna-t-elle autant qu'elle le put sans tomber dans l'insubordination.

Il serra les dents.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle.

Mais il tendit un bras vers elle et réactiva ses communications, avant d'en faire de même avec les siennes.

« _Okay Kael ?_ »

« _Oui chef. On peut y aller._ »

« _Fever, dans le Jackal. Maintenant,_ » ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

« _Reçu,_ » accepta-t-elle immédiatement cette fois.

Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas voulu lui expliquer qu'il pensait aussi à un piège et que _lui s'inquiétait_ pour elle. Ça aurait rendu sa leçon sur "le risque de se faire tuer quand on s'inquiète pour les autres" franchement hypocrite.

Les deux soldats s'engouffrèrent dans le sas qu'ils refermèrent derrière eux.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« _Retribution, ici S.C.A.R. 1-1, nous sommes à l'intérieur de l'Ocana. Progressons vers la passerelle,_ » déclara Reyes.

Puis le silence. Salter attendait patiemment – Okay, d'accord, elle se rongeait les sangs – ajustant la position des deux Jackals lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop près du destroyer. Un moment plus tard, elle vit Kael ressortir par le sas.

« _Recommence, Raider,_ » demanda-t-il, mais rien ne se passa. « _Non, toujours pas ... Reçu, je t'attends._ »

Le Lieutenant finit par ressortir à son tour.

« _Retribution, vous m'entendez ?_ »

« _Nous vous recevons Raider,_ » confirma la passerelle.

« _Okay, peu de pertes à l'intérieur, mais des dégâts majeurs. Le point le plus problématique est que leurs communications sont en état de fonctionner mais qu'ils n'arrivent pas à transmettre. J'ai voulu vous contacter pour demander à Mac de leur filer un coup de main mais j'ai découvert que moi non plus je n'émettais plus. Or, en dehors de l'Ocana, ça fonctionne._ » Il se tut une seconde avant de reprendre la parole. « _Fever, une idée ?_ »

La jeune femme sursauta presque et elle vit Reyes croiser les bras, attendant une réponse. Son esprit bouillonna et durant un instant, elle se rappela la ballade en Jackal et les questions qu'il lui avait posées. Elle l'avait fait. Elle pouvait le refaire.

« _Des brouilleurs ?_ » proposa-t-elle en tentant de paraître convaincante.

« _Eh bien tu as gagné le droit de quadriller le vaisseau. Retribution, envoyez S.C.A.R. 8,_ » demanda le Lieutenant.

Un frisson gigantesque parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme et son souffle se coupa. Elle sentit ses poils et les cheveux cours sur sa nuque se dresser.

« _Ici Retribution, S.C.A.R. 8 est en route,_ » confirma la passerelle.

« _Reçu. Où en est MacCallum_ _?_ »

« _Elle fait partie du second Raven qui arrivera d'ici deux minutes._ »

« _Kael, tu retournes à l'intérieur pour guider l'équipe médicale,_ » déclara le brun.

L'autre obéit immédiatement.

De son côté, Salter regardait le petit point devenir de plus en plus grand, alors que S.C.A.R. 8 arrivait à vitesse réduite, puisque sans pilote. Elle déglutit et son regard se détacha du chasseur pour venir se poser sur Reyes. Elle eut le temps de voir un sourire ému sur son visage avant qu'il redevienne neutre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle ne put s'en détacher. Elle eut l'impression que lui non plus. Son souffle se raccourcit considérablement et elle agrippa le harnais du siège pour ne pas... ne pas... elle ne savait pas, mais...

« _Ici_ _Retribution, S.C.A.R. 8 stabilisé, pilote automatique désactivé,_ » grésilla la voix désincarnée d'un soldat dans leurs oreillettes.

Ils virent tous les deux l'autre sursauter. Le brun cligna des yeux alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration brusque.

« _Leader ?_ » relança le vaisseau.

« _Reçu_ , » répondit Reyes. « _Je quadrille le dessus du vaisseau. Fever ?_ »

« _Le dessous,_ » confirma-t-elle, ses esprits retrouvés.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle prit son temps pour s'extirper de 1-1, parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était assise à la place de pilote de S.C.A.R. leader. Elle en eut encore un grand frisson.

Puis elle regarda S.C.A.R. 8, à une quinzaine de mètre d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de son Jackal... _son_ Jackal dont le cockpit s'ouvrit. Elle laissa courir ses mains le long de la coque, regarda la ligne si particulière de l'appareil. Elle le connaissait par cœur, pouvait le dessiner de mémoire, en citer toutes les pièces, indiquer la manière d'effectuer chaque réparation... mais c'était comme si elle le découvrait. Ce n'était pas _un_ Jackal. C'était le _sien_.

« _On n'a pas que ça à faire Fever,_ » rappela Reyes, avec une certaine délicatesse tout de même.

« _Oh, laisse-lui le temps, Raider. C'est son premier contact. Tu n'as pas le droit de la presser,_ » rétorqua un S.C.A.R. dans leurs oreillettes.

« _3-2 a raison, Fever, prend le temps de faire le tour,_ » déclara un autre S.C.A.R.

Reyes n'ajouta rien mais elle le sentit tendu soudain, sans même le regarder. Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui lança un regard mi-embêté, mi-impératif. Elle céda et rentra dans sa bête. Elle ferma le cockpit et enclencha la repressurisation. Puis elle ouvrit son canal de radio et tourna la tête vers Reyes. Le Lieutenant était venu se placer à sa droite, et la regardait, le regard indéfinissable. Elle enclencha la radio pour ne communiquer qu'avec Leader.

« _Une dette en plus à rembourser... et pas la plus petite,_ » marmonna-t-elle en caressant le tableau de commande du bout des doigts.

« T'es prête Fever ? » demanda le Lieutenant, et elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui.

« _Est-ce mal de me sentir..._ » Commença-t-elle sans finir.

« _Vibrer, impatiente, heureuse ?_ » proposa Reyes.

« _Oui, tout ça. Je rajouterais à ma place_. »

« _Non, ce n'est pas mal, Fever. Ou alors j'ai aussi un problème,_ » confia-t-il, et il sourit.

Elle sourit à son tour et leurs regards se croisèrent, portant la même étincelle de liberté et de bonheur. Un frisson les parcourut.

« _Allez, c'est parti. Allumage des propulseurs secondaires !_ » Déclara Reyes et elle sut qu'il avait rouvert tous les canaux de la radio.

« _Propulseurs allumés,_ » répondit Salter.

« _Alors on y va. Tu restes à une distance raisonnable. Tu sais à quoi ressemblent les brouilleurs, tu as fait ton exposé de novembre dessus si je me rappelle bien ?_ »

« _Absolument. Je suis impressionnée par votre mémoire,_ » rigola-t-elle en attrapant le manche.

« _Hey, gamine ingrate, je ne suis pas vieux, j'ai six ans de plus que toi !_ » râla-t-il mais elle entendit qu'il souriait au son de sa voix.

Son cerveau se déconnecta une fraction de seconde.

 _Six ans ? Nom de... Il est tellement jeune pour son poste !_

Une autre partie d'elle se rappela qu'elle était déjà au courant, mais qu'elle l'avait oublié.

Elle enclencha les propulseurs et son Jackal avança. Elle prit le temps de le tester, de toute façon, Reyes allait avoir deux fois et demie plus de surface qu'elle à couvrir. Une fois qu'elle estima l'avoir en main, elle commença sa recherche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Reyes la contacta.

« _Tu as quelque chose Fever ?_ »

« _Pas pour le moment. Et vous ?_ »

« _Je viens d'en trouver un. Je vais le neutraliser... Okay, c'est fait. On continue. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'y en ait qu'un._ »

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils avaient fini, Reyes en avait trouvé deux autres et elle aucun. Mais elle avait vraiment pris du plaisir à prendre en main son oiseau personnel. Elle s'était fait peur deux fois, pensant qu'elle était trop près de l'Ocana et qu'elle allait le toucher, mais ça n'avait été qu'une impression.

« _Ocana, ici S.C.A.R. Leader, me recevez-vous ?_ »

« _Par le ciel ! Enfin !_ » S'exclama une voix féminine. « _Vous en avez mis du temps !_ »

« _Navré, Mac'. Mais c'est que ce vaisseau fait une certaine surface. Même à deux on met le temps..._ »

« L _e principal, c'est que ce soit réparé, merci._ »

« _À votre service. S.C.A.R. Leader terminé._ »

Reyes coupa la communication et vint se placer à droite de Salter (encore).

« _On rentre à la maison ou tu veux voler encore un peu ?_ » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme en reprenant un canal de radio privé.

Elle hésita, et réprima un bâillement.

« _Bon, je crois que ton organisme vient de répondre pour toi. On rentre,_ » décida-t-il.

Ils volèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la limite de la rampe d'appontage.

« _Tu vas y arriver seule ?_ »

« _J'ai déjà apponté,_ » le rassura-t-elle.

« _Alors passez devant, mademoiselle,_ » déclara-t-il d'une voix plus... suave ? Chaude ? Séductrice ? Elle en fut déstabilisée quelques secondes, mais devoir se concentrer sur l'angle du pont qui se trouvait à quarante degrés par rapport au vaisseau lui fit oublier le ton peu habituel du Lieutenant. Elle accrocha sans problème et laissa les robots faire leur boulot jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit immobile dans le hangar.

Elle attendit, ne sachant que faire. Le Jackal de son supérieur fut parqué en face d'elle, et une femme vint déverrouiller son cockpit alors qu'un autre gars s'occupait du cockpit de Reyes. La femme tendit la main à Salter pour l'aider à s'extirper de l'appareil. Reyes apparut dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle enlevait son casque.

« Gibson, je vous présente l'Enseigne Salter. Salter, voici Le Lieutenant Gibson, officier responsable du pont d'envol. »

Les deux femmes se saluèrent selon le protocole.

« Enfin, enfin une femme dans les S.C.A.R.s ! Ma petite, vous allez représenter beaucoup de choses, je peux vous l'assurer ! » s'exclama la boss.

« Arrêtez, vous allez me l'effrayer ! » ricana le Lieutenant. « Allez, Salter, on y va ! Allons te présenter au Capitaine ! »

Il s'engagea dans un ascenseur, Salter à sa suite. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Reyes se tourna vers elle.

« Tu as une trentaine de secondes pour me dire ton ressenti de ces dernières heures. Pas de filtre, oublie le protocole, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle laissa passer trois ou quatre secondes.

« Je ne peux pas laisser tomber le protocole, sinon je vous sauterais au cou pour vous remercier, » déclara-t-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur. « Et je suis bien infoutue de m'exprimer pour le moment. Je commence tout juste à sentir le contre coup de l'adrénaline, j'ai besoin de quelques heures pour analyser. »

« Je ne te demande pas d'analyser, je te demande de me dire, là maintenant, un mot, une phrase qui résume tes émotions en cet instant. »

Elle le regarda, puis un sourire éclatant s'étala sur son visage.

« C'était tellement bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai mon propre Jackal, putain ! Le mien ! À moi ! C'est juste... je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'était génial ! Et le combat, c'était tellement flippant et tellement cool ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec les simulateurs ! »

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde derrière lui en affichant un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas difficile, » déclara-t-il. « Maintenant que tu as laissé sortir un peu la pression, concentre-toi. Le Capitaine Alder peut parfois être... ah, eh bien je crois que le mot est : misogyne. Mais c'est un excellent soldat et il finira par t'accepter. »

Elle hocha la tête, retrouvant tout son sérieux, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

« Après ton entrevue, je te conduirai à tes quartiers, » expliqua le brun alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les coursives.

Reyes le conduisit jusqu'au bureau du Capitaine où il frappa avant d'entrer en faisant signe à la jeune femme d'entrer avec lui. Ils se saluèrent, puis Alder se tourna vers elle sans un mot, le regard neutre. Elle se mit au garde-à-vous, regretta de ne pas avoir son béret.

« Enseigne Nora Salter, S.C.A.R. 8-1, à vos ordres Mon Capitaine, » déclara-t-elle.

« Vous avez fait une sacrée entrée, Enseigne, » déclara Alder. « Arriver à bord de S.C.A.R. 1-1, piloter votre propre Jackal alors qu'il y a quelques heures vous étiez encore à l'Académie. Et avoir participé à une bataille en tant que copilote de S.C.A.R. Leader, bien entendu. »

Il se tut ensuite, et elle hésita à prendre la parole. Il la testait, et si le Lieutenant avait raison, il cherchait à la déstabiliser, voire même la ridiculiser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait déjà fait face à des supérieurs misogynes, elle en prendrait bien un de plus.

« Je n'allais pas rester en bas, Monsieur, » déclara-t-elle simplement, sans animosité.

« Pourquoi ? Vous aimez les coups d'éclat ? »

« Non Mon Capitaine. J'aime mon métier, j'aime aider les autres, et j'aime voler. »

« Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous allier gêner ? » railla Alder, le ton de sa voix commençant à tirer vers l'ironie.

« Non, monsieur. J'ai été affectée aux S.C.A.R.s, et non en classe, » se défendit-elle et elle sut qu'elle venait de connaître une erreur en sentant Reyes se crisper à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes S.C.A.R. seulement parce que l'Amiral Raines l'a bien voulu. S'il n'était pas passé par là, vous seriez en ce moment-même chez vos parents, à pleurer parce que vous n'avez pas reçu de propositions, » lâcha sèchement le Capitaine.

Elle encaissa difficilement, réussissant à ne pas laisser transparaître le flot de doutes qui l'assaillit soudainement. Raines était intervenu ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? N'était-elle pas à la hauteur pour qu'il doive s'en mêler ?

Elle écrasa tout ce qu'elle ressentait et se décida à répondre sans trop de verve au commandant du vaisseau.

« Mais j'ai eu cette lettre, et c'est ce qui a fait la différence. Quant à mes parents, ils sont morts, Monsieur, » répondit-elle en réussissant garder un ton neutre.

Il demanda plus d'information d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Mon père il y a quelques années, ma mère quelques mois, » précisa-t-elle alors que le Commandant se tournait vers Reyes, étonné.

Son instinct lui conseilla de regarder le Lieutenant, et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était impassible et pourtant elle savait qu'il était inquiet.

Comment le savait-elle ? Cela restait à déterminer.

« Salter, je pense qu'il est temps que vous preniez vos quartiers, » déclara Reyes en se tournant vers elle.

« Nan, nan, pas tout de suite, Raider. C'est _elle_? » Demanda Adler d'une voix traînante.

« Capitaine... » Tenta le Lieutenant.

« Est-ce que c'est _elle_ , Lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il plus formellement.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Alder se tourna vers elle de nouveau, le regard rempli de mépris. « Savez-vous ce que vous avez déclenché, Enseigne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, elle n'est pas au courant. Ça ne la regarde pas, » gronda Reyes. « Et qui plus est, ce n'est pas elle qui a _tout déclenché_. »

« Si, ça peut la regarder, » rétorqua le commandant. « Sachez simplement, jeune fille, que cet homme-là n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit, » déclara-t-il en désignant Reyes de l'index. « Alors que ça fait des années que vous le connaissez, il peut vous avouer qu'il n'a en réalité pas confiance en vous, ou quelque chose du même acabit, » siffla-t-il, devenant progressivement rouge de colère.

« J'entends bien, Mon Capitaine, » répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus froide. « Si vous le permettez, je vais à présent me retirer. »

Alder ne répondit même pas, la congédiant d'un signe de la main. Elle se força à prendre le temps d'un salut formel, d'un demi-tour parfait, avant de sortir et prendre garde à refermer délicatement la porte. Puis elle repéra deux chaises à sa droite – probablement pour ceux qui attendaient leur tour dans le bureau du commandant – et décida de s'y asseoir le temps que le Lieutenant ressorte. Elle enfouit sa colère au fond d'elle. Certes, il avait quasiment insulté Reyes devant elle, mais le Lieutenant était un grand garçon, et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc elle ne tirerait pas de conclusion, d'aucune sorte. Ça ne la regardait pas.

Les paroles du commandant tournaient dans sa tête.

 _Nan, nan, pas tout de suite, Raider. C'est_ _elle_ _? Est-ce que c'est elle, Lieutenant ?_ Que s'était-il passé. Elle ne savait pas, et une boule avait élu domicile dans son estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle bénit la coursive vide, alors que le ton montait entre les deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots, mais le ton était glacial pour Reyes et furieux pour l'autre. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes d'engueulade avant que Reyes ne sortent moins délicatement qu'elle du bureau et ferme la porte relativement doucement vu son état d'énervement – mais le claquement devait s'être entendu à l'étage inférieur... et supérieur.

Il tourna la tête et fut surprit de la trouver là.

« Je ne sais pas où sont mes quartiers, Lieutenant, » déclara-t-elle de son ton neutre militaire, après avoir décidé que le mieux serait qu'elle ignore la mauvaise humeur du soldat face à elle.

Il hocha sèchement la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle fut contente d'être sportive car il marchait au pas de charge. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte estampillée du logo des S.C.A.R.s. qu'il ouvrit avec brusquerie.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Je suis vraiment très contente de me remettre à publier. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Fair Wind !**_

 _ **Kae**_

* * *

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : le jeudi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 20 + 3 en construction

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Hello !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, voici un petit quelque chose pour (j'espère) bien les commencer. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être en vacances, j'espère que ça vous changera les idées quelques minutes du boulot.**_

 _ **Une fois encore, vu le délai depuis la dernière publication, je vous remets les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent. Long chapitre, pour me faire un peu pardonner de mon retard (5750 mots tout de même, hors notes d'auteur, fin du chap précédent et disclaimer)**_

 _ **Et sinon, vous allez découvrir les autres SCARs du Retribution. J'espère qu'ils seront à votre goût. Les fans d'une certaine série de films devraient sourirent. Ju', tu me diras qui tu as reconnu... Même si ce n'est pas difficile.**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Julindy_ , _Saber 1-1, Awaky_** , _merci pour la review !_

 _(et merci spécial à **Awaky**. J'adore ton idée !)_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Reyes tourna la tête et fut surprit de la trouver là._

 _« Je ne sais pas où sont mes quartiers, Lieutenant, » déclara-t-elle de son ton neutre militaire, après avoir décidé que le mieux serait qu'elle ignore la mauvaise humeur du soldat face à elle._

 _Il hocha sèchement la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle fut contente d'être sportive car il marchait au pas de charge. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte estampillée du logo des S.C.A.R.s. qu'il ouvrit avec brusquerie._

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir long et bien éclairé, les murs peints en rouge bordeaux et blanc et le plafond en noir, une dizaine de portes de chaque côté, espacées de quatre mètres. à côté de chaque poignée se trouvait un lecteur d'empreinte digital, ce qui évitait aux soldats de dépendre d'une clé pour rentrer dans leurs chambres. Sur chaque porte était vissée une plaque avec un nom de code, au-dessus de l'emblème des S.C.A.R.s. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à trouver celle où était écrit sur une plaque toute neuve « 8-1 – N. Salter », et en dessous, comme sur les autres, l'emblème de l'unité.

Elle oblitéra la présence de son Lieutenant et ne put s'empêcher de lever une main tremblante vers la plaque pour la toucher. Elle retraça les lettres lentement, résistant à l'envie de se pincer pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Elle est bien réelle, je peux te l'assurer, » déclara le Lieutenant à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers lui et malgré qu'il soit encore tendu, il n'était plus en colère. Soulagée, et fatiguée par sa journée hors du commun, elle dut inspirer un grand coup pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Reyes sentit sa fatigue soudaine et s'approcha du lecteur d'empreintes, où il posa sa main. Il sélectionna « Nouveau résident » dans la liste de choix sur l'écran au-dessus du lecteur, et invita Salter à poser sa main. Elle obéit, et un déclic se fit entendre. Avec révérence, presque, elle se saisit de la poignée, jeta encore un œil à la plaquette avec son nom, puis ouvrit la porte.

La cabine était fonctionnelle. Un lit. Deux petites armoires en métal. Un plafonnier et une lampe de chevet. Sur la table de nuit, un pavé de cinq ou six cents pages avec en couverture le logo du Retribution, sûrement le manuel de fonctionnement du vaisseau. Une très petite cabine de douche – mais ça restait un luxe. Un WC. Une armoire de premier secours au-dessus des toilettes. De quoi ranger ses affaires civiles dans le tiroir sous le lit.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce, un sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« J'irai récupérer tes affaires demain, » l'informa le Lieutenant. « Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras m'accompagner. »

« Reçu, » répondit-elle sans donner de réponse.

Spontanément, elle aurait dit oui, mais revoir le Directeur de l'académie après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille (ils avaient ravagé la prairie, tout de même) ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Oui, c'était de la couardise et pour le moment – ou tant qu'elle n'avait pas de décision à prendre là-dessus – elle l'assumait pleinement.

« En attendant, je vais te demander de garder le treillis que tu as sur toi. Je te passerai un survêtement pour cette nuit. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante, alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir. Il réapparut une petite minute plus tard, des vêtements à la main, qu'il déposa sur son lit.

« Il est trop tard pour le dîner. Tu tiendras le coup jusqu'à demain matin ? » S'enquit-il.

« Avec ce qu'on a mangé toute la fin d'après-midi, pas de problème, » affirma-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se saisit de la poignée de la porte.

« Alors je te souhaite bonne nuit. Demain, petit dej' à six trente au self, ensuite je te présenterai au reste de l'équipe, et on enchaînera sur le débrief de l'opération de ce soir. Déjeuner à onze trente, puis j'irai, ou nous irons, à l'Académie pour récupérer tes affaires. La suite, nous verrons selon le temps que nous auront retenu le Colonel Anderson et l'Amiral Raines, » débita-t-il d'une seule traite.

« Reçu, » répéta-t-elle seulement. « Bonne nuit, mon Lieutenant, »

« Bonne nuit Salter, » déclara-t-il avec le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle l'ait vu afficher en un an et demi – à part peut-être dans l'avion, en revenant de Beyrouth, mais elle gardait des souvenirs flous de ces deux jours-là.

Il referma la porte et elle s'autorisa une courte mais intense danse de la joie. Elle était sur le Retribution. Elle n'allait _pas_ passer une année entière à côtoyer les S.C.A.R.s sans pouvoir voler autrement qu'en entraînement, mais _était_ S.C.A.R. elle avait déjà participé à une bataille en tant que pseudo S.C.A.R. 1-2. Et même si elle n'était pas coéquipière de S.C.A.R. Leader, elle était S.C.A.R. 8-1, et ça n'avait juste pas de prix. Elle avait vingt ans et son plus grand rêve était devenu réalité. Elle avait a-do-ré la bataille, même si la peur l'avait tenaillée tout du long. Avoir volé avec Reyes en plein combat avait été une des expériences les plus géniales de sa vie, à égalité avec leur sortie de l'atmosphère terrestre en Jackal, quelques mois plus tôt. Elle s'était fait la réflexion à chaque objet évité, à chaque ennemi abattu : _je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça !_ Et vraiment, il était hallucinant de fluidité et d'instinct.

En parallèle à ses réflexions, elle avait pris une douche rapide et avait enfilé le jogging que son supérieur lui avait prêté. Elle se repassa encore une fois le film de la bataille dans sa tête tout en se glissant dans ses couvertures. Elle tendit la main pour allumer l'ampoule au-dessus de son oreiller, éteignit le plafonnier et se força à prendre le manuel du vaisseau, au moins pour essayer de retenir où se trouvait l'aile des S.C.A.R.s (elle ricana toute seule au jeu de mot pourri), et les principaux endroits du Retribution. Le self, la passerelle, l'infirmerie, le hangar des Jackals ... elle retint sa cabine, le self et les jackals, avant de bâiller longuement. Elle laissa tomber le manuel, le reposant sur la table de nuit, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'endormait et sombra comme une masse.

Elle fut réveillée en pleine nuit par une secousse intense. Elle se redressa violemment, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur sans résultat. Elle commença à s'inquiéter en sentant tout le vaisseau trembler – et un bâtiment de cette taille qui tremble, c'est flippant, _vraiment_ – mais on frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Reyes ! »

« Vous pouvez entrer, Mon Lieutenant, » répondit-elle, toujours dans le noir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière du couloir. « Bon sang, où est ce putain d'inter... ah, quand même, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même avant de relever la tête. « Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, Mon Lieutenant ! » s'exclama-t-elle et se mettant debout d'un bond, manquant de trébucher sur ses couvertures.

« Doucement, Salter, » ordonna-t-il. « J'ai oublié de te prévenir que nous devions sauter vers la terre dans la nuit. Ce n'est que lors de notre passage en vitesse subluminique que ça m'est revenu. Te voilà donc prévenue, » déclara-t-il, vaguement gêné.

« Compris, mon Lieutenant, » répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement, trop dans les limbes du sommeil pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave.

« Bien. À tout à l'heure, » déclara le brun, toujours un peu gêné avant de se retirer.

Elle s'affala sur son lit, tendit le bras vers l'interrupteur, éteignit, mais n'arriva jamais à se rendormir. Une pensée venait de lui revenir : Pourquoi Raines avait-il obligé le commandant à la prendre sur le Ret' ? Le reste de sa nuit fut mauvais. Sommeil inexistant et montage de bourrichon ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, pardon, quelques heures plus tard elle pestait, comme tous les matins depuis quatre ans, en refaisant son lit. On n'avait pas idée de faire encore son lit au carré.

« Sérieux, quoi, c'est une pratique du moyen-âge, râlait-elle alors que le matelas échappait à sa poigne pour la seconde fois. « Mer-DE ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, souffla bruyamment et se replongea dans sa tâche avec l'acharnement qui la caractérisait. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle partait prendre sa douche. Quinze autres, elle verrouillait sa cabine, après avoir jeté un œil au plan du vaisseau. Elle ne se perdit que deux fois, et heureusement, le bâtiment était assez grand – ou ils recevaient assez d'invités – pour que des plans soient disposés un peu partout.

Honnêtement, ça l'arrangeait de devoir tenir son cerveau occupé, il avait déjà assez fonctionné tout seul durant la nuit.

Elle déboucha dans le réfectoire à six heures trente trois. Elle remarqua Reyes dans un coin et qui, a priori, venait de commencer à manger, le reste des S.C.A.R.s – repérables grâce à l'écusson sur leur manche – à une table non loin. Puis le Lieutenant la vit et lui fit signe de prendre à manger et de le rejoindre. Elle obéit et se plaça en face de lui.

« Salut Salter, assieds-toi, » le salua-t-il.

Elle obéit de nouveau, sans un mot.

« Entre S.C.A.R.s, pas de salut formel, pas de garde-à-vous, pas de _mes respects Monsieur_ le matin, » expliqua Reyes en battant l'air avec sa fourchette pour appuyer ses mots. « Les S.C.A.R.s se tutoient et utilisent leurs noms, et pas leurs grades. Dans l'armée, les soldats d'une unité sont une équipe soudée, des camarades, des frères d'armes, une famille. Chez nous, c'est la même chose à la puissance dix, » ajouta-t-il avec une esquisse de sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, se rappelant de leurs mots dans l'avion.

« Compris monsieur. »

« Apparemment pas, » lâcha-t-il, clairement ironique.

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je fais partie des S.C.A.R.s, Salter. Pas de monsieur avec moi. Pas de _vous_ avec moi. J'ai un nom de famille, un nom de code, un surnom. Point, » insista-t-il. « Les seuls moments où nous respectons le protocole sont lorsque nous sommes en présences de personnes extérieures ou des supérieurs, et ça n'inclut pas le capitaine, puisqu'il était S.C.A.R. Compris ? »

« Compris, » répéta-t-elle en se mettant à manger.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le repas. Elle passa son temps à jongler avec les pronoms personnels dans les phrases qu'elle formait pour ne pas avoir à tutoyer le Lieutenant ou l'appeler par son nom. Autant dire que c'était galère. Mais elle y arrivait. Il n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle galérait.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les S.C.A.R.s se lever. Ils les imitèrent, allèrent déposer leurs plateaux vides et sortirent du self, direction... bonne question.

« Vous mangez touj... ah, non ! » ragea-t-elle à voix basse en comprenant qu'elle venait de le vouvoyer.

« Ah, ah, perdu Salter. Allez, vas-y, tu ne vas pas en mourir, je te le jure, » se moqua le Lieutenant.

« Okay, Okay... Je disais donc... Manges- _tu_ toujours à l'écart ? » demanda-t-elle, parce qu'elle s'était un peu étonnée de ne pas le voir manger avec les autres. « Merde, ça fait bizarre, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Non, on mange tous ensemble la plupart du temps. Là je t'attendais, et te présenter à table aurait fichu le bazar au réfectoire. Et tu vas te faire à me tutoyer, ne t'en fais pas, on y est tous passés. »

« Facile à dire ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'ai passé un an et demi à te vouvoyer et à v... te considérer comme mon instructeur. Va changer ça en un jour... Les autres, ça devrait le faire, je ne les connais pas encore. »

Il hocha la tête et s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur. Ils descendaient lorsque la cage s'arrêta brusquement. Reyes grogna et appuya sur un bouton jaune à droite des portes.

« MacCallum ? »

« Ici Reyes. L'ascenseur 14 est bloqué. Encore, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Oh vous pouvez faire la gueule, Lieutenant, ça n'ira pas plus vite. Je finis une soudure et j'arrive. Comptez quinze à vingt minutes, » déclara-t-elle.

« Reçu, Reyes terminé. »

Il relâcha le bouton et soupira bruyamment.

« Les ascenseurs n'ont pas été rénovés avec le reste, il y a quinze ans. Ces machins-là ont bien trente cinq ans et tombent en panne à tour de bras. Il n'y a eu aucun accident jusque-là, mais... jusqu'à quand ? » soupira-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne faisons-nous rien ? » demanda Salter.

Le Lieutenant la regarda, son regard se faisant... plus sérieux ? Non. Mais quoi alors ?

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On pourrait les faire réparer, ou au moins... je ne sais pas, on pourrait changer les moteurs ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas _si_ coûteux que ça comparé à certaines rénovations. On ne leur demande pas de refaire la peinture non plus, tant que ça ne rouille pas. D'un autre côté, tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour nous, je suppose que ça ne pose pas de vrai problème, outre mettre notre patience à l'épreuve... »

Il eut un léger sourire.

« Vo... tu n'es pas en train de penser à ce que je dis, » déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il leva les mains en l'air, même pas gêné.

« Tu te rends compte que tu parles à la première personne du pluriel ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

« Être ici... c'était vraiment ton rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle finit par comprendre. Son changement de regard, de ton. Il commençait à réellement la croire quand elle disait qu'être S.C.A.R. était sa vie. Pourtant avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à en parler... Il fallait croire que tant qu'elle n'y avait été réellement, il n'y avait pas totalement cru.

« Tu sais, » reprit-il avec une sorte d'empressement, « j'ai aussi été intégré directement aux S.C.A.R.s, à la sortie de l'académie. »

Elle haussa un sourcil très haut.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » marmonna-t-il et elle pinça les lèvres, se retenant de sourire. « Tu n'es pas un cas unique, » railla-t-il.

« Et ça m'arrange bien, je vo... t'assure, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas envie de me démarquer. Déjà que je suis la première femme S.C.A.R. sur le Ret'... »

« Tu sais que ça fait de toi la première femme à incorporer l'élite de la SATO ? Le Ret' n'est pas le seul vaisseau à avoir un régiment de S.C.A.R.s, mais c'est à la fois le premier à avoir été créé, et le plus exigeant. »

« Je sais ça, boss, » rappela-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne supporte pas ! C'était le surnom d'Alder ! » souffle-t-il en grimaçant.

« Reçu, » répond-elle, notant l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

C'était toujours utile d'avoir des points de pression contre les uns et les autres, ne serait-ce que – surtout – pour s'amuser.

Il hocha la tête en réponse et le silence s'installa.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Reyes en profita pour repasser dans sa tête la bataille de la veille. Salter lui avait... leur avait littéralement sauvé la vie. Il était plus que partagé.

D'un côté, il était mortifié qu'elle ait _dû_ intervenir. C'était juste la honte intersidérale. Une partie de son cerveau voulait l'impressionner, il avait voulu donner le meilleur de lui-même. Ce n'était que la malchance, il savait que même si elle n'avait pas été là il aurait manœuvré de la même manière.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait eu peur pour son copilote. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il n'avait jamais eu peur pour Alder. Mais il avait eu l'impression, juste avant qu'elle lance les contre-mesures, qu'il allait la perdre alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore pu réellement... travailler... voler... avec elle.

Il avait également été soulagé qu'elle réagisse et fasse exactement ce qu'il fallait faire au moment où il le fallait. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait l'instinct nécessaire aux S.C.A.R.s, mais avant le premier combat, personne ne pouvait être certain que la peur d'un pilote surpasse son instinct et le rende inapte à être S.C.A.R. Et ce n'était pas si rare que ça. L'année précédente encore, le UNSA Vengeance avait dû réorienter un cadet vers la mécanique parce qu'il était resté pétrifié durant son premier vrai combat.

Il avait fait attention durant un an et demi pour ne pas se rapprocher de la jeune femme plus que ce qui était toléré par l'académie. Il avait réussi à être son référent, il avait sacrifié un de ses rares amis, Alder, il avait pris sur son temps libre pour être consultant permanent à l'Académie, il avait entretenu une correspondance avec tous ses élèves juste parce qu'elle était dans le lot, il... avait presque articulé sa vie autour d'elle. Raines lui avait simplifié la tâche à l'extrême, réalisa-t-il soudain. Reyes comprit que l'Amiral les avait surveillés, Salter et lui comme lui avait surveillé Salter. Et il était même allé jusqu'à parler d'elle à mots couverts à ses coéquipiers. Certains avaient grimacé. Mais elle était arrivée dans les pires conditions qu'on puisse imaginer, et elle avait sauvé les fesses de S.C.A.R. Leader.

Alors, par-dessus sa gêne, sa peur et son soulagement, il y avait la fierté. La fierté que celle pour qui il avait fait quelques efforts s'était révélée plus qu'à la hauteur de la situation – et de ses espoirs.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il reprit pied dans la réalité en entendant la jeune femme soupirer discrètement, mais pas assez pour son oreille de soldat surentraîné. Il concentra son attention sur elle et l'impression qu'il avait eue en la voyant entrer dans le self se confirma. Elle n'allait pas bien. Il retint lui-même un soupir. Il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle parle, mais comme rien ne venait et qu'ils allaient être bloqués encore quelques minutes, il décida d'en profiter.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun, brusquement sérieux.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu es assez convaincante pour tromper ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, c'est-à-dire l'intégralité des membres de ce vaisseau, mais pas moi, Salter. Ça fait des mois que je te côtoie. Tu allais bien hier en descendant du Jackal. Et ce matin tu me donnes l'impression que tu n'as pas dormi. »

Comme il le craignait, elle se referma violemment. Le Lieutenant sentit son estomac se contracter désagréablement. Ça faisait mal, _merde_! Et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de Salter, il ne put totalement maîtriser ce qu'il disait, alors il en avoua plus que nécessaire.

« Je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour me dire que quelque chose ne va pas, même si tu ne me dis pas quoi, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Oui. Oui, moi aussi je pensais pouvoir v... te faire confiance ! » siffla-t-elle, glaciale.

Reyes se figea.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il à son tour, totalement stupéfait.

« Pourquoi le Capitaine a-t-il dit que L'Amiral Raines avait dû intervenir pour que je puisse rentrer sur le Retribution ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, toujours aussi froide.

Reyes, qui s'était un peu redressé, se laissa retomber contre la rambarde de l'ascenseur en laissant échapper une exclamation d'impuissance.

« Fantastique, » marmonna-t-il ensuite. « Okay, écoute-moi bien, Salter, » déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de t'expliquer toute l'histoire maintenant. La seule chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que _chaque_ lettre de recommandation donnée aux diplômés passe par l'Amiral. La tienne comme les autres. Ni plus, ni moins. Alder est en rogne contre moi. Il transpose ça sur toi de manière totalement injuste, mais _tu_ n'as rien à te reprocher, et _il_ ne devrait rien avoir à _te_ reprocher, » finit-il en tapotant son épaule de son index.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de se reculer et reprendre sa position initiale.

« En toute honnêteté, tu as été prise au milieu d'une... querelle entre lui et moi, qui date de l'époque où il était encore S.C.A.R., » soupira-t-il après un instant de silence. « Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper, d'accord ? »

« Je... C'est Rainman qui rédige les lettres ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Rainman ? On l'appelle toujours comme ça à l'académie ? » ricana le Lieutenant, et elle se figea d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'elle avait laissé échapper le surnom de l'Amiral. « Ne t'en fais pas, on l'a tous appelé comme ça. Et ce n'est pas comme si on risquait de lui dire en face, vu le peu de fois où on parle avec lui, » finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ok, » répondit-t-elle avec un sourire léger mais sincère.

« Donc oui, c'est lui. Et je suis désolé que ça t'ait pourri ta nuit, » ajouta-t-il tout de même en revenant au sujet précédent.

« Ce n'est rien, » assura-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien parce que tu n'as pas d'entraînement ou de mission programmée aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois vient me trouver, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle détourna le regard.

« Salter ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas soupirer.

« Je ne veux pas... te gêner. Je suis peut-être la petite nouvelle, mais... je ne veux pas avoir un autre traitement que les autres nouveaux, peu importe que je sois une femme, ou meilleure que la moyenne, ou que sais-je, » souffla-t-elle en déglutissant.

Il la regarda une dizaine de secondes sans rien dire, laissant les mots qui voulaient jaillir s'écraser sur la barrière fermée de ses lèvres et serrant la rambarde derrière lui pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il réussit à former une réponse cohérente.

« Peu importe la manière dont je me comporterai avec toi, peu importe ce que les autres feront, je te jure que ce ne sera ni plus ni moins que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Ça te va ? » assura-t-il.

 _Menteur_ , souffla sa conscience. Il l'ignora fermement. Elle avait besoin d'être sure d'être traitée comme les autres, alors il devait le lui assurer. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire apaisé, et il se sentit mal devant tant de confiance. Il eut soudain le besoin intense de lui dire la vérité, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit S.C.A.R. 1-2, qu'il n'accepterait plus jamais quiconque derrière lui dans le cockpit si ce n'était elle... il se retint, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mettre autant de pression sur les épaules, et qu'elle ne connaissait rien ou presque du Ret'... et que les gars n'accepteraient pas, avec raison, un co-leader sans expérience.

« Donc, si tu en ressens le besoin, viens me trouver. C'est un ordre, » reprit-il.

« Reçu, » accepta-t-elle.

Ils attendirent ensuite en silence que Mac relance l'ascenseur et chaque minute passée rapprochait Reyes du point de rupture, où il allait tout balancer à la jeune femme à un mètre de lui. Mais finalement, les moteurs se remirent en fonction et il se frotta le visage avec les mains pour masquer le soulagement qu'il ressentait et qui devait transparaître dans son regard.

Ils sortirent, remercièrent McCallum et parcoururent le chemin qui restait en discutant de mécanique.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils étaient en plein débat lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion attenante au hangar des Jackals.

« ... sais bien qu'il faut d'abord vérifier la pression, » expliquait le brun.

« Oui, mais dans le cas que vous... tu évoquais toi-même il y a une minute, la vérif serait impossible du fait de la fuite de pression dans le compresseur et... »

« Mais tu répares le compresseur d'abord ! » s'exclama le Lieutenant.

« Bien sûr ! Parce que quand on est appelé en urgence, il n'y a que ça à faire que de réparer un compresseur. On a meilleur temps d'aller emprunter celui d'un des copains. »

« Certainement pas. Tu... »

« Utilise mon matériel et mon matériel seulement, parce qu'on ne sait pas l'état dans lequel les autres sont, » le coupa-t-elle. « Je sais, v... tu nous l'as assez répété en cours. Mais de toute façon, si le nôtre est mort... »

« Alors tu ne vas pas prendre le risque de t'en faire péter un autre à la gueule parce que tu ne sais pas dans quel état il est, » asséna le plus âgé. « Si le tien a une fuite, alors l'autre peut en avoir une aussi. »

« La probabilité que deux compresseurs soient défectueux en même temps est quasi nulle ! »

« Certainement pas ! Ils sont vérifiés tous ensembles, deux fois par an, et on change les joints tous les ans, toujours en même temps. Si on tombe sur une série de joints défectueux, alors ils peuvent potentiellement tous commencer à fuir en même temps. En tout cas, le risque est élevé. »

« C'est absolument ridicule de les vérifier en même temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je conçois que c'est plus simple ainsi, au niveau de la paperasse et pour la personne qui effectue les vérifications, mais si un cas comme vous le... tu le présentes arrive, c'est juste catastrophique ! »

« Tu vas voir que ce n'est pas la seule chose catastrophique sur ce bâtiment, » marmonna-t-il avant de se relever la tête et de tomber sur les autres. « Oh... messieurs, bonjour, » déclara-t-il en prenant conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Salter rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules alors qu'elle-même se rendit compte de la dizaine de regards braqués vers elle. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, où Salter eut envie de se cacher derrière le Lieutenant, mais elle résista à la tentation. Elle avait toujours dû se battre pour être traitée comme un homme, il fallait qu'elle agisse comme tel, surtout avec ses nouveaux collègues.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis l'Enseigne Nora Salter, vous savez que je viens de débarquer de l'Académie. J'ai été assignée à S.C.A.R. 8. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur combien je suis heureuse et fière de faire partie de l'équipe parce que je risque de me rendre ridicule, » lâcha-t-elle et une vague de sourire se répandit sur une partie des visages en face d'elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir œuvré toute ma – jeune – vie pour arriver à ce moment, alors je vous assure que je serai à la hauteur, » finit-elle avec sérieux, quoiqu'un sourire toujours vissé sur les lèvres.

Le silence se réinstalla quelques secondes avant qu'un grand roux prenne la parole.

« Putain Reyes, c'est toi en fille ? » s'étrangla-t-il alors que lui et quelques autres partaient dans un éclat de rire.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres avant de se tourner vers le Lieutenant, qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle avait la permission de parler librement.

« Je suis moi. Pas le Lieutenant, pas un de vous. Juste moi. Je ne veux pas être comparée aux autres. J'en ai assez soupé à l'école, Okay ? On est grands et adultes, ici, » déclara-t-elle, toute trace d'amusement disparu.

Elle vit que quatre pilotes posaient sur elle un regard nouveau. Vis-à-vis d'eux, elle avait gagné un petit peu de respect. Mais les autres, trois en particuliers, s'amusaient toujours de son comportement.

« Wow, tout va bien, c'est un compliment, » déclara un grand brun aux yeux marrons.

« T'énerve pas pour si peu, poupée, » ajouta un autre brun, plus petit.

« Ça suffit, » déclara Reyes d'une voix tranquille et tout le monde se figea.

Salter put voir de ses yeux le pouvoir que son instructeur avait sur le reste des S.C.A.R.s. et c'était impressionnant. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui comme un seul homme, et plus un ne semblait amusé.

« Je n'ai aucune inquiétude que Salter sache se défendre contre vous, » déclara-t-il encore, « mais que ce soit clair : le prochain que j'entends l'appeler par autre chose qu'un nom respectueux va avoir à faire à moi. Chez nous, personne ne rabaisse personne. On laisse ça aux autres corps d'armée. Compris ? »

« Compris, » répondirent-ils tous avec tranquillité, la brune comprise, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil approbateur lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« Parfait, » ajouta-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. « Changement de programme par rapport à hier soir. Le Capitaine veut seulement un débrief personnel de chacun d'entre nous dans son bureau. »

« Depuis quand il mène les débrief persos ? » demande un blond.

« C'est lui qui décide, » répondit le Lieutenant en haussant les épaules. « Salter, c'est ton premier, je viendrai avec toi. »

« Le Capitaine est d'accord ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est ton premier, j'irai avec toi, » répéta-t-il seulement et elle sentit qu'elle ne devait pas insister, même si elle en avait rudement envie.

« Reçu. »

« Très bien. J'ai de la paperasse pour les trois prochaines heures au moins. Ceux qui ne sont pas en débrief, vous vous relayez pour faire visiter le vaisseau à Salter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune. « Il y a nos quartiers, le hangar et le pont d'envol. Oh, et le self. C'est tout, non ? » finit-elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Deux gars éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Salt', » déclara le brun qui l'avait appelé poupée. « Tu es lui, en fille, et c'est totalement un compliment. Et moi, c'est Anthony Black, mais appelle moi Tony,» ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la tirant vers l'extérieur.

Elle secoua la tête de dépit et croisa le regard d'un Reyes qui hésitait à reprendre de nouveau le brun. Elle lui fit un léger "non" de la tête et il parut soulagé. Puis quatre gars partirent pour le débriefing, deux restèrent avec le Lieutenant, il en resta donc quatre dans le hangar des Jackals en plus de Salter. Black reprit la parole.

« Bon, comme je l'ai dit, moi c'est Black, je suis 3-1. Lui, c'est Greg Kael, il est 4-1. »

Un brun aux cheveux mi-longs lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire.

« Ça, c'est mon double, Virgile Potts, 3-2. »

« " _Ça_ " te remercie, et accessoirement, Black et moi sommes cousins par nos pères, » ricana le roux.

« Et, l'autre brun, c'est Uncle, le neveu du capitaine Adler, 4-2, le double de Kael, donc, » reprit Black sans faire attention à l'intervention de Potts.

« Sinon, mon nom n'est pas Uncle, forcément, mais Jamie. Jamie Adler, » précisa le pilote.

« Vous me laissez deux ou trois jours pour retenir vos infos, hein, » railla-t-elle. « J'ai déjà mal au crâne et il m'en reste encore six à retenir. »

« Pauvre chou... » ironisa Black.

« Haha, le pauvre chou t'emmerde, tête de bouc, » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Bon, y'a quoi à voir sur ce vaisseau ? D'intéressant, s'entend, » ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, alors que les autres souriaient en coin.

Black la regarda, un peu interdit.

« Ouais, Fever... je comprend un peu mieux, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Allez viens ! On va faire le tour de ce rafiot ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite en la tirant par le bras. Le plus important... »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En passant devant le bureau du capitaine, une petite heure plus tard, elle avait troqué Black, Potts, Adler neveu et Kael contre River et Smith, respectivement 7-1 et 7-2. Ils avaient aussi croisé Mitchell et Rumlow, 6-1 et 6-2, qui avaient clairement fait savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en _baby-sitting_. Elle avait voulu répondre à Rumlow, mais Potts l'en avait discrètement empêché, lui expliquant, une fois que les autres furent loin, qu'elle ne pourrait faire ses preuves qu'en combat réel, avec eux, que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'en faire des amis d'une autre manière.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Même pas de cliff ^^  
**_

 _ **Il ne se passe rien de bien croustillant mais ça prend du temps de découvrir un endroit comme le Retribution et je n'avais pas envie de passer trop rapidement dessus.**_

 _ **Merci encore et toujours à ceux et celles qui continuent de me suivre malgré mes retards de publication.**_

 _ **Fair Wind !**_

 _ **Kae**_

* * *

 _ **.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : Aléatoirement, à mon plus grand désespoir  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 20 + 12300 mots en vrac (ouais, toujours. Navrée).

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _Eh bien, tout arrive. Je poste le premier jours de ma sortie d'hibernation... Y'a un truc qui va pas. La fin du monde est proche (Ju', épargne-moi ton sourire, merci !)._**

 ** _Je profite de cette première publication de 2019 pour vous souhaiter la meilleure année possible !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Le premier ou la première qui me trouvera d'où vient le nom "Krats" pourra me poser une question par MP.  
Je répondrai à_ n'importe quelle _question (hormis "est-ce que le personnage qui meure à la fin du jeu va mourir ici ?"), pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne l'ai pas encore décidé ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Parce que ça fait beaucoup de noms à retenir, voici les SCARs du Retribution :_**

 ** _1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes_**

 ** _2-1 : James "Iceberg" Evans_**

 ** _3-1 : Antony "Sid" Black  
_** ** _3-2 : Virgil "Peps" Potts_**

 ** _4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael  
_** ** _4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler_**

 ** _5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray  
_** ** _5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton_**

 ** _6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell  
_** ** _6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow_**

 ** _7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River  
_** ** _7-2 : John "Angel" Smith_**

 ** _8-1 : Nora "Fever" Salter_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Saber 1-1** _ **,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils furent de retour trois heures et demie plus tard, dans un brouhaha joyeux. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans le hangar, laissant la jeune femme patienter dans la salle où elle les avait rencontrés un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, des éclats de voix jaillirent du bureau, inquiétant l'Enseigne. Elle resta sur sa chaise, les poings serrés sur les genoux. Potts la fit sursauter en entrant dans la pièce.

« T'inquiète, Fev', il passe son temps à hurler avec Alder... enfin, avec le Capitaine. C'est normal ça veut dire qu'ils vont bien, » le rassura le grand roux.

« Ils... même quand ils étaient 1-1 et 1-2 ? » osa-t-elle demander.

Potts se rembrunit alors que son coéquipier – et cousin – entrait.

« Non. Avant, Alder n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour que Nick comprenne ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, » expliqua Black, l'air étonnamment sérieux après toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu raconter. « Ils étaient la paire Leader parfaite. Mais tout le monde évolue, et Reyes a évolué. Ça aurait pu être le Capitaine. C'est la vie, » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Salter hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire. Black lui cachait quelque chose. En tout cas elle en avait l'impression. Elle n'insista pas. Elle avait le temps de savoir, maintenant qu'elle faisait partie des leurs.

Le silence retomba et on n'entendit plus que la voix plus ou moins agacée de Reyes, même si les trois dans le bureau ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils disaient. Finalement, le Capitaine et le Lieutenant sortirent du bureau. Le plus gradé salua les deux hommes d'une poignée de main et regarda à peine Salter. le Lieutenant, quant à lui, avait un air furieux sur le visage.

« Black, Potts, vous êtes de quart à la place de Kael et Uncle, ils prennent la mission de reconnaissance de James, puisque cet andouille a eu la bonne idée de se démettre une épaule à l'entraînement ! Il est immobilisé quatre jours ! » râla le boss.

« Okay patron. On voulait ju... »

« On verra ça plus tard ! Rompez ! » ordonna le brun, le visage sombre.

Les deux autres sortirent sans un mot, puis le Lieutenant se tourna vers Salter.

« Je viens de prendre une décision pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra, » marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, une partie d'elle crépitait de frustration, voire de déception. Oui, il était son supérieur, mais ça ne l'autorisait pas à décider à sa place. Elle devait donner son accord avant. Elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait en profiter dès qu'il était officiellement son supérieur. Et pourtant, elle avait beau être frustrée et un peu déçue, elle ne parvenait pas à être inquiète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelle que soit la décision que le Lieutenant avait prise, même si elle ne lui plaisait pas, serait celle qui serait le plus dans son intérêt.

« Je... t'écoute, » répondit la brune calmement.

« Alder a exigé que je me rende à l'académie immédiatement pour récupérer tes affaires et que pendant ce temps tu ailles en débrief avec lui. Seule. Je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de ranger tes affaires personnelles au moment où on a été appelés hier soir. C'est faux, je le sais, mais _vraiment_ , je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles à ce débrief seule. Et certainement pas dans l'état où il est. Il est aussi énervé qu'hier lorsque tu l'as vu dans son bureau, » expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne prit qu'une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait voulu la protéger de la colère du Capitaine. Il avait menti pour elle. Il risquait un blâme si ça se savait. Mais il l'avait tout de même fait, prenant le risque qu'elle l'envoie balader. La frustration et la déception ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir. Une seule pensée lui vint. Ce qui avait fait était adorable.

« Reçu, je vous... te suis, » déclara-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas la question. Est-ce que ça te gêne ? » insista-t-il.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, étonnée.

« Que tu aies menti pour me protéger ? » répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Ça ne fait qu'une ligne de plus à la liste des dettes que je dois te rembourser, » répondit-elle en ricanant.

Il secoua la tête, et elle remarqua ses épaules se détendre. Elle fut touchée qu'il prenne son avis en compte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

À l'académie, tout s'était déroulé normalement. Anderson leur avait passé un savon et Salter, contrite, avait déclaré qu'elle mettrait la moitié de son salaire dans le remboursement des dommages qu'ils avaient causés, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Le Colonel avait refusé en bloc et était parti en bougonnant.

Une fois seuls, Reyes l'avait regardée et devant le sourire innocent de la jeune femme, il avait compris qu'elle savait parfaitement comment allait réagir le Directeur et en avait joué. Il l'avait brièvement félicité avant qu'ils récupèrent les affaires de la brune et repartent discrètement.

Dans le raven qui les ramenait sur le Retribution, ils discutèrent du débriefing de Salter. Reyes savait que le compte rendu en lui-même ne poserait pas de problème, elle avait été formée à bien le faire. C'était les piques que le Capitaine allait lancer à tout va qui l'inquiétait. Il pouvait être un leader fantastique. Mais lorsqu'il avait décidé de descendre un subordonné, il pouvait être infect.

« Reyes... je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes avec moi, » finit par soupirer la jeune femme.

« Il va te démonter la gueule, Salter, » rétorqua le brun.

« Je sais. Et alors ? Aujourd'hui, v... tu peux justifier ta présence parce que c'est mon premier débrief et qu'on était dans le même Jackal. Mais la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas le cas. Et il en aura encore plus gros sur la patate parce qu'aujourd'hui il aura dû se retenir, » expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Ça donne l'impression que tu veux me protéger de lui et ça... »

« C'est le cas, » coupa-t-il.

« Et ça va le rendre encore plus furax, » nota-t-elle, refusant de s'appesantir sur son estomac serré à l'idée qu'il veuille la protéger à ce point et le reconnaisse devant elle.

Elle savait qu'il faisait plus pour elle que ce qui était sensé être. Et qu'elle soit damnée si un jour elle n'en voulait plus.

« Je n'aime pas ça _du tout_ , » marmonna-t-il, la ramenant sur terre – dans l'espace.

« Moi non plus, mais c'est le Capitaine. Je ne vais pas l'esquiver indéfiniment, » ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« D'autant que ce n'est pas dans ton tempérament de te cacher derrière les autres, hein ? » railla-t-il gentiment.

« Définitivement pas. Et plus tôt je lui ferai face, mieux ce sera. »

« Tu sais qu'il y a un risque pour qu'il te révoque ? » demanda avec douceur le Lieutenant.

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle en regardant ses mains. « Et... » elle lui jeta un œil mais il ne la regardait pas, « ça me terrifie. Mais je refuse de fuir, Reyes. Je... n'y arriverais pas, même si je voulais, je crois. »

Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle osa le regarder. Une fois encore, elle vit de la fierté dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'étonne pas qu'on t'apprécie, Salter. Surtout chez les S.C.A.R.s. » déclara-t-il simplement. « Et peu importe ce qu'Alder peut penser, il est un S.C.A.R. avant tout. Il verra ce que moi j'ai vu en toi, et ce que les gars découvriront aussi. »

Elle sourit, et elle rebaissa la tête.

« Merci. »

« Tu n'as rien de plus que ce que tu mérites, » rappela-t-il.

« C'est une phrase horriblement cliché, » railla-t-elle gentiment.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisant.

« Ça n'en est pas moins vrai, » déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Un peu gênée, elle hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de ses mains.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois sur le Ret', ils allèrent poser les affaires de la jeune femme dans sa chambre, et se quittèrent, Reyes retournant dans son bureau en traînant des pieds alors que Salter se dirigeait vers le bureau du Capitaine à reculons. Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte et attendit, au garde à vous. La porte s'ouvrit et elle eut le temps de voir le visage du Capitaine passer de neutre à agacé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je venais vous prévenir que je me tiens à votre disposition pour mon débriefing, Monsieur, » répondit-elle.

Il la regarda quelques secondes.

« Reyes ? »

« Il ne sera pas présent, Monsieur. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il la regarda encore.

« Entrez, Enseigne, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit et patienta le temps qu'il fasse le tour de son bureau et s'assoir, avant de lui faire un vague signe de la main pour lui dire de faire de même. Elle s'assit et attendit.

« Que voulez-vous, Salter ? » demanda-t-il du même ton neutre que depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre votre question, Monsieur, » avoua-t-elle, se disant qu'elle risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres avec une mauvaise réponse.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Répondez ce qui vous passe par la tête. »

« Eh bien, je veux être S.C.A.R., Monsieur, » lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Vous _êtes_ S.C.A.R., Enseigne. Maintenant que c'est fait, que voulez-vous ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas toute la matinée, Salter, » grinça-t-il.

 _Alors laissez-moi faire mon débrief et arrêtez avec vos questions piège stupides !_ eut-elle envie de répondre, mais bien entendu, elle s'abstint. Peut-être était-ce ça ? Il commençait une campagne longue et fastidieuse de piques désagréables, titillant son orgueil afin de la faire craquer et renvoyer pour insubordination ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire si fourbe. Il ne fallait pas oublier que s'il était désagréable avec elle, c'était parce qu'il était profondément blessé. Elle avait pensé évoquer le problème avec lui, mais il le prendrait mal à coup sûr. Peut-être un jour, quand elle le connaîtrait mieux...

« Salter ! » aboya-t-il et elle réussit à ne pas sursauter.

« Prouver que je ne suis pas une arriviste, » répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il la regarda en plissant les yeux.

« Bien. Un peu de spontanéité. C'est mieux. Maintenant, votre débriefing ! »

Elle serra les dents et commença. Elle se leva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Salter, » l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle était à la porte.

« Oui mon Capitaine ? »

« Vous _êtes_ une arriviste. Peu importe ce que vous voudrez faire pour améliorer ce fait. Peu importe vos capacités. »

« Je... »

« Rompez ! » la coupa-t-il avec aigreur et elle sentit qu'il atteignait la limite au-delà de laquelle il n'allait plus pouvoir rester professionnel.

Elle le salua brièvement et sortit. Elle hésita et vit qu'il était l'heure du repas. Elle ne se trompa qu'une fois en allant au self et s'assit avec ses compagnons. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, dans une ambiance agréable. Chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote sur ses débuts dans les S.C.A.R.s, et elle se sentit rassurée. Peu importe ce que dirait le Capitaine. Tant qu'il la tolérait, elle y arriverait. Elle se ferait sa place.

Le reste de la journée passa calmement. Le lendemain, elle reçut son équipement. Dont une petite merveille.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à te confier, » déclara Reyes en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit une dizaine de paires de lentilles.

« Je n'ai pas de problème oculaire, » déclara-t-elle, étonnée.

Il sourit.

« Tu sais en mettre ? »

« Oui, il nous ont obligé à en mettre lors des bizutages, en première année, » marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il retenait un sourire.

Elle les enfila.

« Cligne quatre fois des paupières, rapidement, » ordonna le brun.

Elle obéit, et des lignes apparurent dans son champ de vision.

« Wow ! » S'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, avant de secouer la tête violemment, mais le texte continua de défiler. Elle y porta attention.

 _Bonjour Enseigne Salter. Vous portez désormais vos lentilles personnelles. Elles sont reliées au système de communication radio de votre équipement. Elles sont faites pour que vous les conserviez sur vous continuellement. Leur durée de vie est de dix ans. Je vous souhaite une bonne utilisation de notre matériel. Julie, responsable technique Krats Industries._

Puis le texte disparut, remplacé par un léger quadrillage, qui disparut à son tour.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

« C'était quoi ça ? » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est une des rares choses dont tu as interdiction de parler à quiconque en dehors de Adler, River et moi. C'est un réel secret. Ces petites choses valent une fortune, et contiennent une technologie ultra avancée. Ce sont des prototypes, même si ça fait trois ans que j'ai les miennes et que je n'ai eu aucun problème. Ils n'osent pas les développer à grande échelle de peur que la technologie tombe entre les mains du SetDef. »

La brune hocha la tête.

« J'ai réussi à en obtenir une série pour toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux, Salt', mais ne les perds pas. Compris ? Et ne les laisse ni sur le Ret', ni dans ton appartement. »

« Où sont les tiennes ? » demanda-t-elle spontanément, avant de pincer les lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Dans un double fond de l'urne de mon grand-père, dans la maison familiale, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir s'il se moquait ou non d'elle, cherchant sa propre cache... elle réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle sut. _Farah_.

Elle referma la boîte et regarda autour d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression de voir un peu flou. »

« C'est normal, c'est le temps que tu t'y fasses, » la rassura-t-il.

Ils allèrent déposer les nouvelles affaires de l'Enseigne dans la chambre de celle-ci, puis elle se rendit au réfectoire pendant qu'il partait vers le bureau du Commandant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'est au milieu du dessert et des rires que Reyes les trouva. Il avait le visage soucieux et l'ambiance retomba d'un coup.

« Reyes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Black.

« On a retrouvé le vaisseau du SetDef qui nous a échappé hier. Ils... » il soupira et se frotta le visage. « On va en salle de réunion, on sera plus à l'aise pour en parler là-bas. »

« Tout le monde commença à se lever mais Salter les interrompit.

« Tu as mangé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle au Lieutenant.

« Non, » répondit-il alors que les autres se figeaient.

« Les infos que tu dois nous transmettre sont urgentes ou tu as le temps de manger ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu hésites, c'est que ça doit pouvoir attendre un quart d'heure, non ? » insista-t-elle.

Reyes soupira et alla se chercher à manger, pendant que les autres allaient vider leurs plateaux et revenaient s'assoir. Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien pendant que leur supérieur mangeait, mais l'ambiance était presque pesante. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers la fosse – puisque la salle de réunion et le bureau de Reyes y étaient accolés.

« Chapeau Salter, » glissa River, un des S.C.A.R.s avec qui elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter, au détour d'une coursive. « C'est la première fois que je le vois ne pas faire passer une mission en premier. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On va avoir une maman maintenant, les gars, » ricana Black, juste derrière eux. « Rangez bien vos chaussettes ou vous serez punis ! »

Le groupe éclata de rire et Salter leva les bras au ciel.

« Moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas droit aux mêmes blagues qu'en première année à l'académie, je suis déçue... » soupira-t-elle, augmentant les rires.

« Salter, plus un homme vieillit, plus il devient insupportable, » déclara Reyes depuis le devant de leur groupe.

« Oui, c'est ce que je constate, » ricana-t-elle.

La discussion s'arrêta là puisqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Une fois installés aux tables disposées en U, avec un bureau dans le trou du U pour celui qui dirigeait la réunion, Reyes d'assit directement sur le bureau et les regarda.

« Je disais donc qu'on a retrouvé le vaisseau du SetDef. Totalement vide de ses occupants. Le commandement de la SATO veut qu'on le remorque jusque sur la base lunaire le plus discrètement possible, » expliqua le Lieutenant, toujours avec cet air soucieux.

« Et ? » demanda River.

« Et c'est un piège, à coup sûr, » marmonna Black.

« On a pu sonder le vaisseau ? A-t-on détecté des explosifs ? » demanda Potts.

« Rien de tout ça, » expliqua le Lieutenant.

« Ils veulent une équipe S.C.A.R. en éclaireur, c'est ça ? Ce qui te fait faire la gueule depuis tout à l'heure, » lâcha le plus silencieux de la bande, James, d'un ton amer.

Reyes hocha la tête.

« Je suis volontaire, » lâcha Salter, immédiatement.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

'Tu ne connais rien à notre fonctionnement, » rétorqua Rumlow.

« Non mais je suis un soldat, je sais piloter un jackal, je suis S.C.A.R., je sais chercher des explosifs... et de toute façon, on ne sera que deux là-dedans, » répliqua-t-elle calmement. « Je suis la dernière arrivée, ma perte vous coûtera moins, » ajouta-t-elle, terre à terre.

Black se leva brusquement, sauta par-dessus sa table et vint se planter devant la jeune femme, posant ses mains à plat sur la table et se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

« Tu viens de le dire, tu _es_ un S.C.A.R., Nora. Peu importe depuis hier ou depuis quinze ans. Tu fais partie de la famille. Et si tu veux y aller, d'accord, tu as le droit d'être volontaire. Mais si je t'entends ne serait-ce que _penser_ ce genre d'arguments de merde, je te colle la raclée de ta vie, est-ce clair ! » siffla-t-il, le regard flamboyant de colère.

Elle cligna des yeux et déglutit, le souffle court.

« Je... Okay, désolée. Je voulais bien faire, » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

« Salter, c'est tout à ton honneur, » reprit le brun, un peu calmé. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es la dernière arrivée que tu vaux moins que nous. Tu comprendras quand d'autres nouveaux arriveront, » finit-il en faisant le tour de la table et se rasseyant.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis volontaire, » répéta-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais accepté la mission, » rappela le Lieutenant.

Les autres le regardèrent.

« Tu n'aurais pas cette tête d'enterrement si tu n'avais pas accepté, Reyes, » lâcha River.

Le brun laissa échapper un rire amer.

« C'est vrai. Mais si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, qu'on risque nos vies, alors on n'ira pas. Okay ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? 8-1, commence, » ordonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas tous les enjeux en tête, mais je suppose que si on peut en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de leurs vaisseaux, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Je suis plutôt pour, et au risque de me répéter, je suis volontaire pour la fouille. »

« Je suis du même avis que Salter, » déclara John Smith. « Mais pas de volontariat de mon côté, désolé, » soupira-t-il.

« Tu as perdu un coéquipier dans une mission de ce type, Smith, » souffla River, son voisin de droite. « Personne ne te dira quoi que ce soit. »

« Peu importe les raisons qui nous poussent à ne pas être volontaires, » ajouta Salter à mi-voix. « On n'a pas besoin de se justifier. La prochaine fois, je ne le serai peut-être pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Smith la remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Même avis. Et pas volontaire. » lâcha Tomas (River).

Le tour de table continua, et tous étaient du même avis, jusqu'à Black, qui insista sur le fait que la SATO ne connaissait que très peu les technologies développées par le SetDef et qui devait saisir l'occasion d'en apprendre plus. Il avait conscience des risques, mais pensait que ça valait le coup. Et il n'était pas volontaire. On le chambra un peu sur le fait que "Si tu veux tellement cette technologie, tu n'as qu'à y aller", mais Reyes avait réglé le problème en passant au gars suivant. Au dernier, d'ailleurs.

Pour le moment, Salter, Kael et son copilote Uncle s'étaient portés volontaires.

« Je crois dur comme fer que c'est un piège, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser le vaisseau à l'abandon, ils finiront par venir le récupérer. Et il y a une petite chance pour que tout ne nous explose pas à la gueule, alors je suis pour aussi, » déclara James. « Et je suis volontaire. J'irai avec Salter. Pas besoin de mettre plus de monde en danger. Pour un premier repérage, deux personnes seront suffisantes. »

Il y eu un énorme blanc autour de la table, que ladite Salter ne comprit pas, durant lequel tout le monde regarda James.

« Très bien. Nora, James, vous serez la première équipe de reconnaissance. Vous aurez dix heures pour passer le vaisseau au peigne fin, » déclara Reyes au bout d'un moment. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, Kael et Uncle vous prêteront main forte. »

« Reçu ! » répondirent les quatre.

« Bien. Evans, Salter, dans mon bureau, les autres, rompez. »

Tous se dispersèrent sauf les susnommés qui suivirent le Lieutenant. une fois assis, Reyes les regarda.

« Evans, tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda le brun.

« Oui, » répondit simplement l'autre.

« Tu comprends que je doute ? » insista le plus gradé.

« Je sais, Reyes. Mais tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas proposé si je n'avais pas été certain, » ajouta l'autre.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence de longues secondes. Puis Salter parla.

« Evans, j'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, là. Je peux savoir s'il y a des choses que je ne dois pas faire ou dire ? »

« Non, » répliqua son coéquipier du moment. « Reste toi-même, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. »

Reyes hocha la tête.

« Bon, Evans, tu pilotes, Salter, derrière. Ton Jackal est Okay ? » demanda-t-il au soldat.

« Paré, comme d'hab, » répondit ce dernier.

« Très bien. On arrivera en vue du vaisseau dans quatre heures. Je veux que vous soyez prêts à décoller dans l'instant. »

« Reçu ! » déclarèrent les deux autres.

« Evans, autre chose ? »

« Non chef. »

« Alors tu peux y aller. On se retrouve dans le hangar une demi-heure avant votre décollage. Je veux que vous passiez au moins une heure dans le simulateur tous les deux. A priori, ce n'est pas une embuscade mais au cas où, je veux que vous soyez le plus synchronisé possible. Salter, attends, j'ai de la paperasse à te faire signer. »

« Je vais préparer le simulateur, » déclara Evans avant de se lever et sortir de la pièce. Reyes tendit tout un dossier à la jeune femme, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Déclarations et décharges en tous genres, au cas où tu te fasses kidnapper, lacérer, torturer, arracher des membres, éviscérer, incinérer... que tu ne puisses pas te retourner contre nous juridiquement, ce genre de joyeusetés... »

« Okay, » accepta-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle se saisit du stylo qu'il lui tendait et passa plus de dix minutes à lire et à signer feuille après feuille. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et reposa le stylo sur le bureau.

« Voilà, fini, » déclara-t-elle.

« Parfait. Tu peux y aller, » dit-il.

Elle se leva.

« Salter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne te formalise pas de l'attitude de Evans. Tu te rendras vite compte qu'il a la même avec tout le monde. Seuls les plus anciens savent pourquoi. Juste... ce n'est pas contre toi s'il paraît en colère, Okay ? »

« D'accord, » accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas normal... il est... malheureux ? »

« C'est James, » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous d... que tu dis ça avec fatalité ? »

« Parce que tu es trop perspicace, » ricana le brun.

« Ai-je le droit à une explication un peu plus détaillée ? Ou même vague, en réalité, ça sera toujours mieux que cette espère de non-conversation à laquelle j'ai assisté. »

« Non. Tu as le droit bien entendu, mais moi je n'ai pas celui de t'en parler. Vois ça avec Evans. Mais un conseil, évite. »

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Ça marche, patron, » accepta-t-elle.

« Va te préparer. Et ne vous crevez pas dans le simulateur, Okay ? »

« Reçu ! » acquiesça-t-elle en sortant.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Ret' les avait déposé à proximité de l'épave et s'était reculé quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin au cas où le SetDef leur tombe dessus en force. Puis Salter et Evans avaient progressé avec prudence jusqu'à se trouver à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'épave. Salter avait fait le reste du chemin "à pieds" pendant que James restait dans le Jackal pour la protéger au cas où des ennemis arriveraient. Clairement, il ne ferait pas le poids, seul, mais il essaierait de toutes ses forces.

Salter était donc en face du sas principal du vaisseau. Elle enclencha le déverrouillage et s'engouffra prudemment dans l'ouverture. Ils attendirent cinq minutes pleines, puis James arriva. Ils dépressurisèrent le sas et avancèrent à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Les deux premières heures se passèrent dans un calme teinté de prudence extrême. Tout bascula au bout de deux heures et onze minutes précisément.

Salter s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la salle des machines. Evans manqua de lui rentrer dedans et la décala sur la gauche pour lui permettre de passer le haut de son corps par l'ouverture. Il se figea à son tour, avant de regarder la brune. Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant qu'elle hoche la tête et qu'il lui fasse signe avec la main de couper sa radio. Il en fit de même et ils avancèrent encore plus prudemment dans l'immense pièce, donc chaque moteur était bardé d'explosifs.

Salter finit par retirer son casque pour pouvoir échanger avec son coéquipier. De toute façon, si tout sautait, ça ne changerait rien qu'ils les aient ou non.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda la plus jeune.

« On file, » déclara le brun.

« Ou on désamorce. »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont laissé une notice de démontage ? » railla le brun. « Ou qu'ils ont mis un gros minuteur quelque part pour que nous sachions combien de temps il nous reste ? »

« Va avertir le Ret' et éloigne-toi, » proposa-t-elle. « Moi je vais chercher un détonateur. Si après avoir fait le tour de la salle je n'ai rien trouvé, je t'appellerai et tu viendras me récupérer à distance raisonnable. »

Il la regarda.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui donnes les ordres, Salter. »

« Non. Mais on a une réelle possibilité de récupérer ce vaisseau. Chaque minute perdue peut nous être fatale ! Alors j'essaie de trouver le putain de détonateur, en espérant qu'ils ne l'ont pas mis à l'autre bout du vaisseau, et pendant ce temps tu vas prendre les ordres. S'il te plait, » finit-elle avec un sourire crispé par l'inquiétude.

« Tu es en train de m'éloigner de la zone à risque, » comprit-il soudain.

« On a besoin de nouveaux ordres, » répéta-t-elle, neutre.

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de se détourner.

« Ça ne t'apportera que des emmerdes et des engueulades de vouloir jouer au héros, Salter ! » lança-t-il depuis la pièce à côté. « Je réactive la radio. Fais gaffe à toi, gamine. »

La brune secoua la tête, touchée malgré elle par les mots de son coéquipier. Elle remit son casque et réenclencha sa propre radio. Puis commença son inspection. Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, sa radio grésilla.

« Fever ? »

« Oui Iceberg ? »

« Le Ret' va laisser tomber sa couverture et enclencher les ondes longue portée pour que tu puisses envoyer un signal vidéo. Reyes et Alder veulent voir ce qu'il en retourne. Et autant te prévenir, Reyes a l'air plutôt furax. »

« Reçu. J'attends la communication du Ret'. Je pense avoir trouvé le détonateur, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

« Okay, on va voir ça. Iceberg, terminé. »

Elle continua son inspection avec minutie, mais ne trouva rien de plus. Puis sa radio s'enclencha.

« S.C.A.R. 8-1, ici Retribution. Me recevez-vous ? » grésilla la voix d'Alder.

« Retribution, ici Fever. Cinq sur cinq. Je vous écoute. »

« Branche ta caméra, » ordonna Reyes et même sans le voir elle entendit combien il était tendu.

Elle s'exécuta et l'orienta de manière à ce qu'ils voient la plus grande partie des explosifs.

« Nom de Dieu que fous-tu encore là ! » marmonna Reyes.

« Avez-vous trouvé un détonateur ? » demanda Alder.

Elle se mit en mouvement.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose... ici, » déclara-t-elle en dirigeant la caméra vers le mur le plus proche.

Une fois à un mètre du mur, elle entendit des marmonnements indistincts dans son oreille, puis la radio se coupa brusquement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bon ! Fallait bien un peu d'action à un moment, non ? Et puis si vous vous plaignez de cette fin de chapitre, que direz-vous pour le suivant...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Fair Wind !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : T

Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family

Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter

Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.

Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?

Beta lecture : Electre1964

Parution : Aléatoirement, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Nombre de chapitres écrits : 21 + 2000 mots en vrac

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 ** _\- Le premier ou la première qui me trouvera d'où vient le nom "Krats" pourra me poser une question par MP.  
_** ** _Je répondrai à_ n'importe quelle _question (hormis "est-ce que Nick va mourir ?"). C'est à vous de décider si vous voulez vous faire spoiler ou non ;)_**

 _ **\- Parce que ça fait beaucoup de noms à retenir, voici les SCARs du Retribution :**_

 _ **1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes  
**_ _ **2-1 : James "Iceberg" Evans**_

 _ **3-1 : Antony "Sid" Black  
**_ _ **3-2 : Virgil "Peps" Potts**_

 _ **4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael  
**_ _ **4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler**_

 _ **5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray  
**_ _ **5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton**_

 _ **6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell  
**_ _ **6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow**_

 _ **7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River  
**_ _ **7-2 : John "Angel" Smith**_

 _ **8-1 : Nora "Fever" Salter**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy, Saber 1-1,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« _Retribution ? Vous m'entendez ?_ » appela-t-elle mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. « _Iceberg, tu es là ?_ »

« _Oui, **J** e suis là. Je soupçonne Alder ou Reyes – difficile à dire – d'avoir coupé ta transmission. Il est en train de s'écharper avec Reyes pour savoir s'il faut t'évacuer,_ » expliqua son coéquipier d'un jour en utilisant leur canal personnel – chaque paire pilote-copilote avait son propre canal radio.

« _A-t-on un démineur pro dans l'équipe ?_ »

« _Oui, Black. Alder est en train de convaincre Reyes de le laisser te rejoindre,_ » continua à lui raconter Evans. « _Ah, je vais avoir le droit de rester, apparemment... oh, même de rentrer jusqu'en salle des machines... Quoique... Potts n'est pas très chaud pour venir et Black refuse d'y aller sans lui,_ » racontait-t-il au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

« _Je_ _commence à en avoir ma claque,_ » râla la brune. « _Ils peuvent m'entendre si je parle dans le canal général ?_ »

« _Oui, vas-y gamine, fais-toi plaisir !_ » ricana le brun.

« _Dites, je veux pas faire celle qui s'impatiente mais c'est Evans et moi qui sommes à portée des explosifs. Black, si tu ne veux pas venir sans Potts, tu ne peux pas me guider via la caméra ?_ » intervint-elle. « _Je ne suis pas pro, mais j'ai déjà déminé._ »

Sa radio grésilla, prouvant que le canal venait de se rouvrir dans son sens.

« _Montre-moi tout ! Fait un trois-cent-soixante,_ » demanda Black.

Elle s'exécuta, pivotant sur elle-même jusqu'à revenir à sa position de départ, puis s'approcha du boîtier qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

« _Bordel..._ » murmura-t-il, avant qu'elle l'entende soupirer. « _Non, laisse tomber. Il n'y a pas de détonateur, c'est un leurre. Ça risque de sauter si tu l'ouvres. Ça va se déclencher dès qu'il n'y aura plus de signes de vie dans le vaisseau ou même dans la salle des machines, pour ce que j'en sais. Ou n'importe quelle pièce entre où tu es et la sortie. Aucun moyen de savoir._ »

« _Tu es en train de dire..._ » commença Reyes d'une voix blanche.

« _Que cette merde ne marche pas avec un compte à rebours mais réagit à la présence d'êtres vivants,_ » finit Salter, relativement calme. « _Putain, je ne savais même pas que ce genre de choses était possible. On n'a pas une ou deux souris à sacrifier pour que je puisse m'extirper, non ?_ » ricana-t-elle.

« _Pas la bonne température corporelle,_ » déclara Black. « _Et il y a également un compte à rebours, ne pense pas le contraire._ »

« _Je fais quoi ?_ » demanda Evans.

« _Tu t'en vas le plus loin possible,_ » asséna Salter. « _Ça va couper nos communications. Je vais attendre cinq minutes, puis je vais retourner vers la sortie. Si dans deux heures, rien n'a explosé, tu te rapprocheras juste assez pour ouvrir la connexion avec le Ret' et on discutera de la suite._ »

Un grand silence l'accueillit.

« _Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser ma coéquipière, Fever ?_ » gronda littéralement Evans.

« _Personne ne va laisser personne,_ » déclara Reyes. « _Fever, tu sors de là immédiatement._ »

Elle se retint de soupirer mais ne chercha pas à discuter.

« _Très bien. Je coupe..._ »

« _Tu_ _ne coupes rien !_ » siffla le Lieutenant.

« _Tout le monde va agoniser à chaque pas que je vais faire, c'est ridicule !_ » protesta-t-elle, mais elle obéit encore une fois.

Elle progressa comme si tout allait bien, et elle entendait la respiration de Reyes s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'elle passait le seuil d'une pièce. Enfin, elle arriva dans le sas, où James l'attendait. Il avait l'air réellement en colère. D'office, elle coupa caméra et radio extérieure et le vit faire de même.

« _Iceberg..._ » tenta-t-elle.

Il avança vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

« _Il va falloir que tu arrête de jouer au martyr. Se sacrifier pour les autres ne doit jamais être la solution, tu m'entends ? Même quand le reste de l'équipe sait que c'est foutu, on ne laisse jamais personne derrière, seul. D'accord ?_ » demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que son surnom.

Elle hocha la tête.

« _On en discutera sur le Ret', si tu veux bien,_ » répondit-elle seulement et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Ils rouvrirent leur radio.

« _... se passe bon sang ! Ice, Fev', répondez !_ »

« _On est là, Retribution. En un seul morceau. On est dans le sas, prêts à sortir. On applique une procédure spécifique ?_ » demanda Salter.

« _Seigneur Fev' ! Arrête de nous faire peur !_ » s'exclama la voix de Black.

« _Navrée. On procède comment ?_ »

« _Vous sortez et parcourez la distance au Jackal le plus rapidement possible, et vous déguerpissez. Vous devriez avoir entre 7 et onze secondes pour démarrer. Au-delà, vous serez pris dans le souffle de l'explosion et..._ » expliqua Black sans finir sa phrase.

« _Mais ça ne va pas arriver, Sid,_ » rappela Evans calmement. « _J'ai approché le Jackal au plus proche. Il faut y aller, il va finir par entrer en contact avec le vaisseau._ »

« _On risque de cramer un moteur en poussant le jackal à froid,_ » rappela Salter.

« _Si vous êtes pris dans l'explosion, c'est tout le jackal qui va cramer !_ » rappela Alder. « _Et je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur terre avec deux cercueils vides de corps. Alors vous allez vous magner le cul et sortir de cet enfer !_ »

« _Oui Capitaine,_ » répondirent en cœur les deux soldats.

James et Nora échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Salter se servit de ses doigts pour faire un décompte silencieux – pas besoin d'alerter la passerelle, ils allaient stresser assez quand ils auraient compris qu'ils allaient y aller – et ils s'élancèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. À peine avaient-ils passé le sas qu'ils entendirent l'explosion – très brièvement, les ondes sonores se perdant dans le vide de l'espace.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le Jackal. Quatre secondes plus tard, le cockpit était refermé.

« _Allumage propulseurs principaux et secondaires !_ » s'écria James.

« _Stabilisateur rentrés, ailerons en position neutre ! Vas-y !_ » s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle s'accrocha au siège tant le jackal tremblait. Elle jeta un œil sur sa gauche et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Une gigantesque boule de feu leur arrivait dessus.

« _Accélère !_ » cria-t-elle à son pilote.

« _Tu crois que je fais quoi !_ » hurla-t-il en retour.

« _Je redirige l'oxygène de la cabine vers les propulseurs !_ »

« _C'est négligeable !_ »

Elle le fit tout de même mais effectivement, cela n'améliora pas franchement la poussée de l'engin.

« _Bouge-toi le cul, le souffle nous rattrape !_ » hurla-t-elle encore.

« _Putain ta gueule Fever !_ »

Elle serra les dents et une idée lui vint en voyant une petite lumière verte s'allumer sur son tableau de bord.

« _Est-ce qu'on va dans la direction du Ret' ?_ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Est-ce que le Ret' est devant nous ?!_ » répéta-t-elle en criant presque. « _J'ai_ _une solution sinon !_ »

« _Non pourqu... NON ! C'est hors de question, on risque d'y laisser notre peau !_ » hurla le brun.

« _On VA y laisser notre peau abruti !_ » rétorqua-t-elle. « _Propulseurs subluminique prêts ! Saut dans trois... deux... un... Saut !_ » hurla-t-elle.

Elle se fit coller à son siège et désenclencha la vitesse subluminique presque immédiatement. Ils ralentirent aussi vite qu'ils avaient accéléré. Elle vit la tête de son pilote cogner violemment contre la vitre et grimaça intérieurement. Elle se retint de vomir avec difficulté et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations. Lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle pouvait ouvrir la bouche sans rendre le contenu de son estomac, elle appela son coéquipier.

« _Ice ? Tu es là ?_ » souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« _Je ne suis pas sûr. Mon cerveau a dû rester là-bas de toute évidence,_ » railla-t-il d'une voix incertaine également.

Elle ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres, suivis d'une ribambelle d'autres, alors que la pression retombait.

« _Tu es folle,_ » souffla Evans avant de rire à son tour, plus discrètement. « _Bien joué Fever._ »

« _Merci Ice,_ » répondit-elle. « _Ta tête ?_ »

« _Une jouissance continue,_ » marmonna-t-il sans s'étendre, mais elle supposa une blessure relativement importante – ou douloureuse, en tout cas.

« _Il faut retrouver le Ret' ? On est où, d'ailleurs ?_ »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un petit point orangé derrière eux sur la gauche, qui était le reste de l'explosion. Ils se tournèrent donc dans cette direction. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus que les propulseurs secondaires, et plus de radio longue portée. Ils mirent près de quatre heures avant de distinguer le Ret', et encore une heure avant de pouvoir être assez près pour pouvoir utiliser la radio à ondes courtes.

« _Retribution, ici S.C.A.R. 8-1, me recevez-vous,_ » répéta pour la cinquantième fois au moins Salter, d'une voix blasée.

La radio grésilla dans ses oreilles.

« _Ici Leader. Êtes-vous en état d'apponter ?_ » demanda seulement Reyes d'une voix tellement neutre qu'elle en fit frissonner Salter.

« _Aucune idée_. _On n'a rien osé toucher de peur qu'il rende l'âme entre nos mains,_ » avoua Salter.

« _Que s'est-il passé ? Ça ne fait pas vingt secondes qu'on capte de nouveau votre signal,_ » expliqua le Lieutenant, sur le même ton.

« _On a sauté,_ » répondit Salter.

« _Vous avez... pardon ?_ » s'étrangla-t-il. « _Mais vous êtes..._ »

« _En vie, Leader,_ » le coupa Evans. « _Tout à fait._ »

« _Appontez_ , » ordonna le Lieutenant d'une voix glaciale.

« _Reçu. 8-1 terminé,_ » finit Salter.

« _Putain, on va s'en manger plein la gueule,_ » soupira James avant de ricaner.

« _On est en vie, le reste..._ » lâcha-t-elle.

« _Il pourra te hurler dessus, tu as pris la bonne décision en sautant, gamine,_ » déclara le soldat. « _Et il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de te le dire à un moment._ »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, même s'il ne la vit pas.

Une demi-heure et trois essais plus tard ils avaient réussi à apponter malgré un train d'atterrissage inexistant. Ils s'extirpèrent avec raideur du jackal et ignorèrent les gens autour d'eux pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur le visage de James, mais il respectait clairement la brune, désormais.

« Tu as été à la hauteur, Salt', » déclara-t-il seulement en tendant la main.

« Merci Evans. J'ai été contente de faire équipe avec toi, » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers le petit groupe qui s'était formé.

Quasiment tous les S.C.A.R.s étaient présent, plus Reyes et Alder en personne.

« Débriefing immédiat, » ordonna Reyes.

« Evans s'est violemment tapé la tête à la sortie du saut, » lâcha Salter en se déplaçant d'un pas entre son coéquipier et le reste des présents.

Reyes cligna des yeux.

« À l'infirmerie, tous les deux. Dès que vous êtes sortis, je vous veux dans mon bureau ! » ordonna le Lieutenant avant de tourner les talons.

Ils le regardèrent partir sans un mot. Alder s'avança et Salter se retint de se placer totalement devant James pour le protéger d'elle-ne-savait quoi. Le Capitaine le remarqua et lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Bien joué Evans. Vous vous êtes tirés de ce merdier sans trop de dégâts, » déclara-t-il seulement avant de tourner les talons.

La plupart des S.C.A.R.s vinrent leur serrer la main ou leur donner une brève accolade avant de s'en aller. Il ne resta que Black, Potts et River pour les accompagner à l'infirmerie. Ils racontèrent les dernières heures, comment ils avaient tous cru qu'ils étaient morts en ne détectant plus le jackal. Ils avaient envoyé tous les raven disponibles pour commencer des recherches, mais sans grand espoir. Jusqu'au branle-bas de combat en détectant leur balise à ondes courtes.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Salter s'affala sur le lit qu'on lui présenta et... s'endormit.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'elle papillonna des yeux, les lumières étaient tamisées, signe que le vaisseau était en cycle de nuit. Elle prit rapidement conscience d'une présence à ses côtés et tomba dans le regard de Reyes. Elle sursauta.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je vous dirai... rah ! Je _te_ dirai ça quand je ne serai plus dans le brouillard, » marmonna-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

Il rigola un peu.

« J'ai rarement eu aussi peur dans ma vie de soldat, Salt', » souffla le brun.

Elle le regarda de longues secondes et finit par comprendre qu'il était sincère, un peu trop même, vu la gêne dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée Reyes, » murmura-t-elle.

« Quand je n'ai plus vu votre signal... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. « J'ai toujours été fier de mes hommes, de leurs actions. Mais la présence d'esprit dont tu as fait preuve a été... »

De nouveau, il laissa sa pensée en suspens. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une infirmière arriva et le chassa sans autre forme de procès. Salter se rendormit comme une masse.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain elle fit des pieds et des mains et agaça l'infirmière en chef jusqu'à ce qu'elle la fiche dehors. Elle arriva au self cinq minutes avant les autres S.C.A.R.s qui s'installèrent autour d'elle avec allégresse. Elle se demanda si l'ambiance était toujours ainsi, mais n'eut pas envie d'avoir la réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui disent que parfois, quand l'un d'eux tombait, la table était plongée dans le silence, et que personne ne touchait à son assiette. Alors elle profita juste du moment. James était à un bout de la table, comme d'habitude, et quasiment silencieux, comme d'habitude aussi apparemment, d'après Black, qui était assis juste à la droite de Salter et qui l'avait renseigné quant aux habitudes de son coéquipier de la veille.

James avait beau ne pas dire grand-chose, il l'avait tout de même saluée d'un signe de tête et lorsqu'elle avait désigné sa tête à lui, où il s'était cogné la veille, il avait juste levé les yeux au ciel, mais sa bouche se contracta légèrement en un vague sourire.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement et se rendirent à la fosse, où chacun commença à vaquer à ses occupations. En attendant la convocation de Reyes, Salter passa une petite heure à vérifier son jackal avant de rejoindre Evans sur le sien. Avec leur virée de la veille, il avait besoin d'un check-up complet, et une foule de petites réparations dues à l'explosion et au saut violent qu'ils avaient dû effectuer.

« S.C.A.R.s ! Salle de réunion ! » grésilla soudain la voix de Reyes dans les hauts parleurs.

Les soldats rangèrent au plus vite leurs outils, les premiers aidant ceux qui avaient sorti le plus de matériel, et se dirigèrent vers la salle.

« Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, » fit remarquer Black.

« Yep, » confirma Potts. « On est avec vous les gars, » ajouta-t-il.

Salter n'eut pas besoin de décodeur pour comprendre que Evans et lui allaient recevoir une volée de bois vert devant le reste de l'équipe. Effectivement, Reyes était énervé.

Il leur dit qu'il était déçu qu'ils aient décidé de rester dans le vaisseau malgré qu'ils aient su que tout pouvait péter d'un instant à l'autre. Quand James fit remarquer que s'ils étaient partis, ils se seraient fait sauter la gueule sans rien comprendre, Reyes balaya l'argument d'un revers de main. Alors Salter avait tenté de calmer Reyes. Bien mal lui en prit.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas sensé rentrer en compte, et peu importe ce que vous pourrez dire, je suis la dernière arrivée. Vous ne me laisseriez pas mourir tout comme je donnerais ma vie pour vous, mais... ça ne fait pas trois jours que je suis ici. Nous ne sommes pas encore amis. Et... »

Mais Reyes avait frappé son bureau du plat de la main et s'était avancé vers Salter avant de se pencher par-dessus sa table, la prendre par le collet et de la mettre debout à la force du bras.

« Les autres ne te connaissent que depuis deux jours, Salter. Moi je te connais depuis presque 2 ans ! Ça veut dire depuis plus longtemps que McMurray, River ou Smith et jamais je ne les laisserais se sacrifier pour le reste de l'équipe ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Arrête de penser que tu es quantité négligeable ! On est une FAMILLE et tu comptes autant que chacun d'entre nous ! Est-ce CLAIR ?! » finit-il en beuglant littéralement.

Salter se sentait tellement mal qu'elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déçu tout le monde, son coéquipier et surtout Reyes. Celui qu'elle s'était appliqué à ne jamais décevoir jusque là. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais s'appliqua à conserver un masque de neutralité. Il la relâcha et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

« Rompez ! Evans, dans mon bureau ! On a deux ou trois choses à mettre au point toi et moi ! » aboya ensuite le Lieutenant.

« Il ne se fera pas gueuler dessus par ma faute ! » s'exclama soudain Salter faisant se figer tout le monde.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Reyes en se tournant vers elle, estomaqué en plus d'être furieux.

« Si tu veux lui reprocher de m'avoir laissée seule dans la salle des machines alors je serai présente également. Je mérite le blâme. En intégralité. Pas lui, » ajouta-t-elle bien plus doucement, presque avec calme, alors qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur, de colère et de peur.

Reyes la regarda et secoua lentement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux lui parler, » finit-il par lâcher, mais il sembla beaucoup plus calme d'un coup. « Tiens-toi à disposition. J'aurai à te parler un peu plus tard également. Et pas de la mission, » précisa-t-il, une étincelle de rage passant de nouveau dans son regard.

Salter hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Je peux aller prendre une douche ? » demanda Evans, ce que Reyes lui accorda d'un hochement de tête.

Dans le couloir, Salter se plaça aux côtés de James.

« Va te reposer gamine. Ce qu'il vient de se passer a été plus crevant pour toi que dix heures de vol, » déclara-t-il sans même la regarder. « Je dirai à Reyes que tu étais HS. Il te verra demain. »

« Tu en as pris pour ton grade aussi, James. J'y vais si tu fais de même après ta réunion avec lui, » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'as dit, Salter. On n'est pas encore amis, » répliqua-t-il avant de s'en aller vers ses quartiers.

Salter resta plantée là, ébahie.

« T'en fais pas, Salt', » la rassura River en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule. « Il refuse de s'attacher à quiconque. Ce n'est pas toi. Il est plus proche de toi que de la plupart des S.C.A.R.s arrivés ces trois dernières années, c'est déjà assez étonnant. Ne lui en demande pas trop. »

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa emmener à la salle d'entraînement, ayant conscience de se faire rembarrer si elle retournait proposer son aide à son coéquipier d'un jour.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se traîna jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur.

« Entrez, » déclara-t-il quand elle eut frappé.

Elle se retint de faire le salut protocolaire et il en ricana.

« Je croyais que tu devais te reposer ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Si tu n'étais pas une tête de pioche tu ne serais pas S.C.A.R., je suppose... Assieds-toi Salt', » proposa-t-il et elle s'empêcha de s'affaler dans la chaise.

« Je n'aurais pas dû être brutal tout à l'heure. Je m'en excuse, » commença le Lieutenant.

Elle balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Non, tu as raison, je dois m'y faire, » avoua-t-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est rien. Ne v... t'excuse pas pour ça. »

« Pour quoi alors ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu dis ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Pour quoi dois-je m'excuser alors ? »

« Mais non, je... ce n'est pas... » balbutia-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment répondre, lorsqu'elle vit l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de son supérieur. « Tu te moques de moi ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« C'était trop tenant ! » ricana-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée malgré elle par la situation.

« Pourquoi m'av...-tu fait venir ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Parce que je ne sais pas à quel pilote t'assigner, » marmonna-t-il en sortant un papier. « On ne peut pas séparer Black et Potts, Ni Kael et Uncle, Ni McMurray et Clinton, Ni Mitchell et Rumlow. River et Smith s'entendent moins bien ces derniers mois, mais ils vont toujours mieux que la moyenne, alors je rechigne à les séparer, » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne peux pas te mettre S.C.A.R. 1-2 parce que tu devrais pouvoir prendre la tête des S.C.A.R.s au besoin et tu n'es là que depuis deux jours. Il reste James. Il m'avait l'air okay tout à l'heure, mais en revenant de sa douche, il faisait la gueule et a refusé de parler d'un quelconque coéquipier. »

La brune réfléchit un instant.

« Vous... ah, ça m'énerve, » soupira-t-elle. « _Tu_ ne peux pas l'obliger à prendre un coéquipier ? »

« Si. Mais il démissionnera. »

« Ai-je la permission de tenter de le convaincre ? »

« Tu dois savoir que ceux qui sont là depuis aussi longtemps que lui ont développé un instinct de protection avancé à son égard. Pas au niveau militaire, mais personnel. McMurray, Clinton, Mitchell et Rumlow. Si tu lui parles et qu'il démissionne, je pense que même Alder ne pourra pas les empêcher de te pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que _tu_ t'en ailles, » déclara-t-il, sérieux.

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

« Je ne vais pas le pousser. Je vais juste lui parler, » jura-t-elle.

« Fais attention, Salt'. Certains jours, il prend le simple fait que tu lui poses une main sur l'épaule comme une agression, okay ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du bureau après avoir convenu d'un nouveau rendez-vous le lendemain matin avec le reste de l'équipe, pour planifier l'entraînement des S.C.A.R. qui allait évoluer puisqu'ils avaient un nouveau membre.

Elle se dirigea dans la fosse et eut la bonne surprise de ne trouver que Evans et deux mécanos. Il la vit arriver de loin et demanda aux deux hommes de partir. Ces derniers s'en allèrent avant même qu'elle arrive.

« Tu ne vas pas me convaincre, ce n'est pas parce que Reyes t'envoie... » commença-t-il alors qu'elle était encore à dix mètres.

« Reyes a essayé de m'empêcher de venir, Evans, » lâcha-t-elle et il eut le bon goût de détourner le regard.

« Tu ne me convaincras pas malgré tout, » grogna-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas te convaincre. Je veux comprendre... »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Comprendre pourquoi tu as accepté de faire équipe avec moi hier, je rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté, » continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas coupé, « que tu t'es comporté comme un coéquipier _normal_ tout au long de la mission, et il me semble que tu n'as pas pris de risque émotionnel vis-à-vis de moi, malgré qu'on a cru que j'allais y rester dans la salle des machines. Mais d'un coup, tu te... bloques totalement... » finit-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il y avait tant de questions dans le regard gris qu'elle n'attendit pas qu'il les lui pose.

« Tu n'as pas de coéquipier, tu passes ton temps à l'écart, même si tu es dans la même pièce ou à la même table. Tu fuis les contacts et les regards. Tu ne veux pas t'attacher, James, c'est aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de la figure, » lâcha-t-elle doucement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, et je doute que tu m'en parles un jour. Mais si tu as accepté qu'on fasse équipe hier... on peut s'entraîner un peu ensemble et voir ce qui en ressortira. Je peux te jurer d'avoir une attitude strictement professionnelle avec toi, je veux bien le signer et en faire une clause de cession de mon contrat, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais tu es le seul pilote dispo, ici, et j'ai besoin d'un pilote. Je suis nouvelle, je ne pourrai pas gérer seule. Pas les premiers mois, » finit-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous rassemblés puisque l'ajout du programme d'entrainement de Salter bougeait les emplois du temps de tous.

« Bon, les entraînements sont calés, » soupira de soulagement Reyes après trois quarts d'heure de jonglage. « Je vous interdis le moindre changement avant huit ans, » marmonna-t-il sous les rires des autres. « Salter, tu ne sortiras pas pendant les entraînements à deux, tu resteras en simulateur, jusqu'à ce qu'on trou... »

« C'est bon, Reyes, » coupa Evans. « Je la prends, la gamine, » grogna-t-il en se levant et sortant de la salle de réunion.

Le silence perdura quelques secondes.

« J'ai pas compris, » souffla Salter.

« Moi si, mais on est tombé dans une autre dimension, » répondit Black sur le même ton.

« C'est bon, faut s'en remettre, » marmonna Rumlow. « Ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! C'est une fille. Fin de la discussion, » déclara-t-il, bourru, avant de se lever à son tour, suivi de son coéquipier, Mitchell.

Les autres se dispersèrent.

Ne resta que la jeune femme et le Lieutenant.

« J'ai toujours pas compris, » répéta-t-elle.

Reyes secoua la tête.

« Ne cherche pas, Salt', il t'en parlera un jour, » la rassura-t-il.

« D'ici vingt ans ? » railla-t-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Non, pas plus de dix je pense, » répondit-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en aller à son tour.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le soir, lorsqu'elle revint à sa chambre, la plaque sur la porte avait changé. Ce n'était plus 8-1 qui était gravé. C'était 2-2. Elle nierait le restant de ses jours avoir effectué une danse de la joie une fois dans sa chambre alors que son voisin de droite – Tony, pour ne pas le citer – l'avait a minima entendu glousser.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les entraînements s'enchaînèrent. Salter ne fit plus de mission durant des mois, Alder estimant qu'elle avait fait des erreurs sur l'épave, et il voulait qu'elle ait six mois d'entraînement avec Evans avant la moindre autre mission.

Les jours puis les semaines commencèrent à passer et la brune finit par prendre ses marques et ne plus se perdre à chaque recoin de vaisseau. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle était un membre de la famille. Son seul regret, finalement, c'était que si elle côtoyait Reyes presque tous les jours, il était devenu presque comme un étranger. Ou plutôt, comme un coéquipier comme les autres, et si elle adorait les gars de l'équipe, elle avait une affection particulière pour le Lieutenant.

Les mois se transformèrent en années. Elle commença les missions et même James dû reconnaître qu'ils formaient un excellent duo. Pas aussi bon que Black et Potts, mais tout de même. Ils accueillirent quelques petits nouveaux pour des formations de quelques mois, mais ne les gardèrent pas, parce qu'ils étaient à leur effectif maximum et que la seule place de libre était celle de 1-2, incompatible avec les nouveaux.

Tous les S.C.A.R.s savaient que la guerre allait arriver. Pourtant les politiciens ne faisaient rien. Mettre en place des défenses préventives ne ferait qu'inciter le SetDef à attaquer, selon eux. Mais les forces armées de la SATO se tenaient prêtes malgré tout. Elles avaient juste peur de ce qu'elles allaient perdre dans la première bataille. Parce qu'elle serait initiée par le SetDef et les cibles se feraient massacrer.

L'Amiral Raines était passé sur le Retribution. Comme chaque année, il avait fait un discours sur le vaisseau Amiral de la flotte pour remercier ses membres et les encourager à continuer à travailler toujours mieux. Mais cette fois, il avait demandé à parler aux S.C.A.R.s, en privé. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans la salle de réunion de l'équipe avec Raines et Alder. Le sourire de l'Amiral était retombé et il leur avait tenu un tout autre discours.

Il s'était assis sur un coin du bureau, un peu penché en avant, appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses, et Salter avait eu l'impression qu'il n'allait pas résister à la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules.

« Il y a une centaine d'années maintenant, les besoins des terriens ont été plus important que ce que notre planète pouvait supporter, alors nous avons franchi les limites de notre atmosphère, » avait-il déclaré, cherchant sûrement à remettre les soldats dans le contexte.

Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire, pas besoin de la leur rappeler, mais personne n'essaya de couper le commandant en chef de la SATO.

« Ces nouvelles frontières ont offert la promesse d'un nouveau commencement. Mais la distance avec nos colonies a donné naissance à un mouvement, sans aucun rapport avec cet endroit que nous appelons encore aujourd'hui _la maison_. Des nouvelles règles, des nouvelles ambitions... » Il avait soupiré et détourné le regard. « Un nouvel ennemi s'est levé. Le SetDef a patiemment bâti une armée et a rompu avec la Terre dans la violence et le sang. Ce ne sont pas des révolutionnaires. Ils veulent juste le pouvoir absolu. Ils ont attaqué des colonies, pillé leurs ressources et contrôlent leurs territoires par la force. Ils utilisent leur flotte pour empêcher les ravitaillements de nous parvenir, nous privant du matériel dont nous avons besoin pour survivre. Leur mission est d'éradiquer tout ce qui vient de la Terre. Aujourd'hui, le SetDef est une machine de guerre, qui tente d'être dirigée par un groupe de militaires ambitieux qui refuse de laisser l'un d'eux diriger. Mais si un leader émerge et réussit à unifier cette force... ils se mobiliseraient, et leur premier objectif serait de prendre notre _maison_ , » finit l'Amiral en serrant le poing.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

« S.C.A.R.s, vous êtes la première ligne de défense de la Terre et des Colonies. Vous devrez vous tenir prêts. Je ne sais pas quand. Ça sera peut-être dans un mois comme dans trois ans. Mais j'ai peur que la guerre finisse par arriver, alors ne relâchez pas vos entraînements, et faîtes honneur à vos prédécesseurs, compris ? »

« Oui, Amiral, » répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

« Parfait, » acquiesça l'homme en retrouvant le sourire, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Les soldats se regardèrent.

« On est bon pour revoir le planning des entraînements, je suppose, » soupira Reyes sous le regard goguenard des autres qui s'esquivèrent, de peur de se voir demander de l'aide.

Courageuse – et parce qu'elle essayait toujours de passer du temps avec le brun, Salter resta. Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient bouclé les emplois du temps.

« Bon sang, y'a des jours où je déteste Rainman, » marmonna-t-elle.

Il ricana mais ne releva pas, totalement d'accord avec elle.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Reyes se retrouva relevé temporairement de son poste de consultant pour l'académie, parce que le Ret' pouvait partir en mission n'importe quand et ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre S.C.A.R. Leader trois heures le temps qu'il revienne.

De nouveau, les semaines recommencèrent à défiler.

Et la guerre arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Bien plus vite.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Boo Ya ! (cherchez pas, ce n'est pas une langue inconnue, c'est ce que lâche Coulson après avoir sauvé Garrett alors qu'Hydra vient de se révéler).**_

 _ **Bon. Vous pensiez que l'action n'arriverait jamais ? Vous allez vite regretter le calme, je vous le dis !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Fair Wind !**_

 _ **Kae**_

 _ **.**_


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : En 2019, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 21 + 3000 mots en vrac

* * *

 _ **Bonjouuuur !**_

 _ **Je suis désolée, je devais poster hier et... bah, life happened !**_

 _ **Quant à ce chapitre, je vous annonce que nous rentrons officiellement dans le script du jeu. Ceux qui s'ennuyaient... je pense que vous allez vite regretter le calme. Ou pas XD.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je ne le dis pas assez souvent, mais merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, en follow. C'est toujours une joie pour moi de voir un nouveau mail d'alerte du site**_ _ **(quand ça fonctionne, bien entendu -_-) .**_

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 ** _\- La plupart d'entre nous ont déjà entendu parler du DEFCON, dans des films, des séries, et on voit à peu près ce que ça signifie. Je vous mets tout de même une petite définition. À la base, il concerne les USA. Ici je le rattache à l'UNSA, parce que ej ne peux pas avoir un code d'alerte différent par pays._**

 _ **DEFCON : contraction de DEFense readiness CONdition (littéralement « état de préparation de la défense ») est le niveau d'alerte (ou de préparation) des forces armées. Ce système définit cinq niveaux graduels, allant de DEFCON 5 (niveau le plus bas) à DEFCON 1 (niveau le plus élevé), correspondant à différentes situations militaires. Il n'y a pas un statut DEFCON unique en un temps donné, car les différentes branches de l'armée américaine peuvent être à des niveaux de DEFCON différents au même moment (en l'occurrence, pour cette fiction, des bâtiments différents pourront se trouver à des niveaux différents).**_

 _ **\- Parce que ça fait beaucoup de noms à retenir, voici les SCARs du Retribution :**_

 _ **1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes  
**_ _ **2-1 : James "Iceberg" Evans ; 2-2 :**_ _ **Nora "Fever" Salter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **3-1 : Antony "Sid" Black ;**_ _ **3-2 : Virgil "Peps" Potts  
**_ _ **4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael ;**_ _ **4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler  
**_ _ **5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray ;**_ _ **5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton  
**_ _ **6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell ;**_ _ **6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow  
**_ _ **7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River ;**_ _ **7-2 : John "Angel" Smith**_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Julindy, Saber 1-1,** merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les entraînements devinrent quotidiens. Ils recrutèrent et formèrent plus de mécaniciens. Dans les académies, les professeurs devinrent plus exigeants, et on autorisa les meilleurs à sauter une classe, à condition qu'ils passent l'examen de fin d'année du programme qu'ils n'allaient pas étudier.

L'état-major pensait avoir trois ou quatre années devant lui – mobiliser des vaisseaux en grand nombre et former le personnel pour les faire fonctionner demandait au moins huit, voire neuf ans. Mais le SetDef avait de l'avance sur la SATO. Beaucoup d'avance.

« À tous les postes, » grésilla la voix d'Alder dans les hauts parleurs du vaisseau. « Notre vaisseau vient de passer en DEFCON4. Passerelle, réparez-vous pour un saut en direction de Jupiter dans trente minutes. Briefing des chefs d'unité dans dix minutes. Briefing des S.C.A.R.s en salle principale dans quarante minutes. Briefing du reste des unités à sept heures dans leurs salles de réunions dédiées. »

Salter, comme le reste de ses équipiers – et du vaisseau, sans aucun doute – sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Elle jeta un œil au réveil en se déshabillant. Trois heures trente quatre. Elle ferma les yeux.

 _On y est..._ fut la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser.

Elle se jeta dans la douche et s'habilla. Elle arriva à la salle de réunion avec huit minutes d'avance. Elle était la première. Alder et Reyes discutaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle effectua un salut militaire rapide et le commandant du vaisseau la salua d'un signe de tête sec avant de s'en aller. Les deux S.C.A.R.s se retrouvèrent seuls. La brune s'approcha.

Elle n'aima pas l'inquiétude latente dans le regard de son supérieur.

« Comment va ton genou ? » demanda le Lieutenant.

« Très bien. Je peux... »

« Le doc a dit une semaine sans entraînement ou mission pour ta jambe, et tu vas respecter ce délai, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel et elle se renfrogna.

« Reyes, c... »

« Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes, en même temps que tous les autres » coupa-t-il.

« Je n'allais pas te le demander, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. »

Il la regarda et sourit doucement, mais son regard resta inquiet.

« J'en sais rien, » avoua-t-il en rentrant dans la salle.

Elle le rattrapa et posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« On est tous dans la même merde, Reyes. Oui, c'est toi qui diriges. Mais on est une famille. Aie confiance en nous pour encaisser les coups durs. Ne garde pas tout pour toi Okay ? » déclara-t-elle doucement. « La guerre est presque là. Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer au chef solitaire. »

Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle sache que le SetDef avait commencé à bouger. Les autres devaient le savoir aussi d'ailleurs. Il posa sa main par-dessus celle de la brune et pressa ses doigts doucement. Il hésita. Une fois encore, il voulut lui proposer le poste de 1-2. Mais elle formait une bonne équipe avec Evans. Une remarquable équipe, même. Elle vit son incertitude et l'encouragea à parler du regard.

Ils entendirent le reste de l'équipe approcher alors elle recula, un peu frustrée, et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Elle se releva pour saluer les autres. L'air était lourd. Black ne rigolait pas, Rumlow faisait la gueule mais ne paraissait pas... hostile, James la salua en pressant affectueusement son épaule, comme s'ils étaient amis – ce qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas, malgré les mois qu'ils avaient passés à s'entraîner ensemble.

Une fois tout le monde assis, Reyes les regarda et se lança.

« Je viens d'apprendre que nous avons un labo de recherche et un site de production d'armes sur Europe, » déclara-t-il. « Nos agences de renseignements, qui savaient que le SetDef les recherchait activement depuis plusieurs semaines, ont appris qu'ils les auraient trouvés. En tout cas, ils savent que ce qu'ils cherchent est sur une lune de Jupiter. Nos experts pensent qu'il s'agit d'une partie d'une opération qui répond au nom de code : RIAH et qu'ils veulent voler un prototype d'arme. Ceux qui ont demandé la construction de cette base veulent que les S.C.A.R.s récupèrent le prototype et crament le site avant que le SetDef s'en empare, » finit-il.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Quelle est la difficulté ? » demanda Evans

« C'est que le SetDef surveille Jupiter. Je ne sais pas comment, mais l'Amiral en est certain. Nous allons devoir opérer en équipe réduite pour ne pas être repérés. Trois personnes descendront. »

Un concert de protestation s'éleva, que le Lieutenant fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Pas de discussion. Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pas conscience que je vais séparer une équipe ? » gronda-t-il et les autres se turent immédiatement. « Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de trois volontaires. »

Black et son coéquipier se regardèrent.

« Potts et moi, » déclara-t-il.

« Et moi, » ajouta James. « Salter est blessée et on ne va pas séparer une équipe opérationnelle au cas où on en ait besoin ailleurs. »

La brune serra les dents. Elle aurait voulu virer tout le monde et sommer son coéquipier de retirer sa proposition, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait respecté son deal, et leur relation était resté strictement professionnelle... de son côté à lui. Parce que pour elle, il était son coéquipier, et elle l'aimait comme tel. Elle avait mal de voir les autres paires être proches et complices et ne pas être dans le même cas, mais elle s'estimait chanceuse qu'il n'ait pas décidé de se séparer d'elle et d'opérer en solo au bout d'un certain temps.

« Autre difficulté, » continua Reyes, « le Ret' ne pourra pas rester. Le plan est le suivant. Vous embarquerez dans un raven, que le Ret' déposera en orbite géostationnaire au-dessus de l'Europe avant de se replier dans les anneaux de Saturne. Ensuite vous effectuez l'opération, le raven vous récupère et vous filez en direction de Mars, au cas où vous soyez suivis. C'est seulement lorsque nous serons sûrs que personne ne vous file le train que le Ret' vous récupérera. Des questions ? »

« Probabilités de réussir la mission ? » demanda Black.

Le silence qui tomba surprit et inquiéta tous les soldats.

« Soixante-cinq pour cent, » répondit finalement le Lieutenant.

« Fantastique, Reyes, » grinça Rumlow, « Si t'en as marre de certains d'entre nous, demande une réaffectation, ne nous envoie pas dans des missions suicides !

Reyes le regarda, le regard flamboyant de colère contenue, mais finit par se calmer, alors que Potts se frottait le visage de ses mains.

Il y eut encore un moment de flottement, auquel Reyes décida de mettre fin.

« S.C.A.R. 2 et 3, allez vous préparer, » ordonna Reyes. « Je vous veux dans le raven avant le saut. Rompez. »

Une lueur de douleur passa dans le regard de Salter. S.C.A.R. 2, c'était elle, et pourtant elle ne participerait pas. Le Lieutenant se rendit compte de sa bévue et lui lança un rapide regard d'excuse, auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas en sucre.

Elle laissa les autres partir devant.

« Je vais avec eux, je copiloterai le raven, » lâcha la brune une fois qu'elle fut seule avec son supérieur.

« Salter... »

« S'il te plait Reyes, ça ne me demandera aucun effort, » le coupa-t-elle.

« S'il y a du grabuge, tu devras solliciter ta jambe. »

« Ma semaine de repos se termine demain. Tu sais pertinemment que quelques heures ne feront pas de différence. » répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il secoua la tête.

« Comme tu veux. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre toi, là, » soupira-t-il en se détournant.

Elle posa une main sur son bras et attendit.

« Raines pense qu'ils planifient une attaque de grande envergure. Qu'ils veulent frapper les esprits. Fort. » avoua le brun.

Salter secoua la tête.

« Comme tous les _méchants_ , Reyes, » rappela-t-elle avec un sourire. « On finit toujours par gagner pourtant, » rappela-t-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ce qui pourrait arriver. Pense à la mission, ce sera amplement suffisant. »

Elle serra doucement le bras sous sa main avant de partir se préparer.

Salter était dans la cabine arrière du raven avec Black, Potts et James. Les deux premiers discutaient tranquillement tandis que James regardait à l'extérieur alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du satellite glacé de Jupiter.

« Tu viendras la prochaine fois, arrête de t'en faire gamine, » lâcha finalement James dans un soupir, sachant que sa coéquipière ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de retourner au poste de pilotage.

« Une minute, » déclara-t-elle un moment plus tard. « Préparez-vous. J'ai envoyé les coordonnées dans vos ordinateurs de bord. »

« Reçu, » déclara Black.

...

« Trente secondes. Vérifiez vos combinaisons, » déclara le pilote du raven.

« Dix secondes, » lâcha Salter.

« La porte ! » ordonna James.

« Vous avez le feu vert. Fair Wind ! » s'exclama Salter.

« Fair Wind ! » répondirent les autres en cœur avant de sauter.

Les gars étant sous couverture, et leurs communications étant potentiellement écoutées par le SetDef, Adler avait décidé qu'ils auraient des noms de code spécifiques. James n'était plus Iceberg mais Wolf, Black non plus Poney mais Tee, et Potts était devenu Sipes. Le raven était Reaper et le Ret' était Warlord.

La porte latérale du raven se referma et Salter et le pilote plongèrent dans les nuages pour éviter de se faire repérer.

« Warlord, ici Reaper, troupes larguées. En attente. »

« Reçu Reaper, » répondit la voix de Reyes. « Coupez les communications longue portée pour ne pas vous faire repérer. Nouveau contact dans deux heures. »

« Reçu. Reaper terminé. »

« Reaper, ici Wolf. On a les deux pieds sur le sol. On est à trois cents mètres au sud de notre objectif. On avance. »

« Reçu Wolf. »

« On vous recontacte quand on est au point d'entrée. Wolf terminé. »

L'attente commença.

Une dizaine minutes plus tard, la radio se mit à grésiller, avant que deux coups de feu soient tirés. La brune se crispa, s'empêchant de contacter les gars. Elle risquait de les mettre plus en danger qu'autre chose.

« _Reaper, ici Sipes. On est au-dessus du point d'entrée. Le SetDef est déjà sur place_ , on ne sait pas si c'était deux éclaireurs ou des gardes, » souffla Potts.

« _Ici Reaper, je transmets à Warlord_. »

« _On va avoir besoin des détecteurs du raven. Vous pouvez nous couvrir ?_ » demanda James.

« _Pour le moment oui, mais plus vous serez en profondeur, moins la caméra thermique sera fiable_ , » rappela le pilote.

« _Pas grave. On prend ce qu'on a. Wolf terminé_. »

« _Warlord, ici Reaper. Le SetDef est bien sur place._ »

« Fait _chier,_ » marmonna Alder. « _Warlord, bien reçu. Restez discrets._ »

« _Reçu. Reaper terminé_. »

Salter se plaça devant le moniteur de la caméra thermique et avertit les hommes en bas de chaque mouvement.

« _Wolf,_ _Deux signatures thermiques droit devant vous, à trente mètres_. »

...

« _Une signature, à deux heures, vingt cinq mètres_. _Attention, une seconde vient d'apparaître derrière vous._ »

...

« _Trois signatures... non, quatre. À dix heures. Douze mètres._ »

...

« _Wolf, on ne capte plus vos signatures thermiques, faites attention, vous êtes seuls._ »

...

« _Wolf,_ _Un vaisseau de combat du SetDef vient de sauter. Multiples aéronefs en direction de la surface. Dépêchez-vous._ »

« _Wolf, bien_ _reçu, on fait au plus vite_. »

.

« _Reaper, on est à l'entrée de la base. Ils ont_ abattu _tout le monde_ , » souffla James et Salter sentit à sa voix qu'il était déstabilisé par tant de violence gratuite.

« _Le SetDef ne fait pas de prisonnier_ , » souffla-t-elle, écœurée. « _Faites gaffe à vos culs les gars._ »

« _Oui maman_ , » souffla Black. « _Tee, terminé._ »

.

« _Reaper, on progresse, direction armurerie._ »

« _Reçu. Le SetDef est presque sur vous._ »

« _On est au max. Peut pas aller plus vite sans nous mettre en danger. Wolf terminé._ »

.

« _Reaper, ici Warlord_. »

« _Reaper, j'écoute_. »

« _Nous devons récupérer le colis. L'opération RIAH ne doit PAS réussir. Une fois l'arme sécurisée, nous enclencherons l'autodestruction de la base,_ » déclara Alder, tendu.

« _Ils font au plus vite_ , » assura Salter.

« _S'ils ne sortent pas assez vite... nous enclencherons également l'autodestruction_ , » ajouta le commandant.

« _... Reçu_ , » souffla-t-elle après une hésitation.

« _Warlord terminé_. »

.

Salter et le pilote se regardèrent. Elle décida de ne pas transmettre l'information aux mecs à la surface. Ça leur mettrait la pression et ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça pour se dépêcher. Le pilote sembla de son avis vu son sourire amer.

Les minutes recommencèrent à s'égrener à la lenteur d'un escargot en marche arrière.

« _On est sur place. Le terminal est dans la pièce d'à côté._ »

...

« _On est à l'intérieur de l'armurerie. On commence à sécuriser l'arme. Attendez notre signal pour vous rapprocher, Reaper_ , » demanda James.

« _Reçu Wolf_. »

...

« _Ennemis !_ » cria soudain Black.

.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'échanges de tirs et cris de rage ou de douleur.

« _Sipes ! Enclenche l'arme maintenant !_ » hurla soudain James.

Salter écarquilla les yeux. Quelle force ennemie nécessitait qu'on utilise une arme de dernière génération faite pour détruire des véhicules... ou des gros robots. Elle grimaça et tendait la main vers la radio longue portée au moment où celle-ci grésilla.

« _Reaper ici Warlord._ »

« _Ici Reaper. J'écoute._ »

« _Que se passe-t-il, nos instruments ont détecté le signal thermique d'une explosion mais les bâtiments sont toujours intacts._ »

« _Les gars ont dû utiliser le proto... stand-by !_ » demanda-t-elle soudain en enclenchant la radio des gars pour que le Retribution entende tout.

« _Tee, NON !_ _Attention ! Décompression ! Accrochez-v..._ »

Puis plus rien.

Le Ret' ne tenta pas de continuer la conversation. Le silence devint insupportable.

.

Sur le vaisseau Amiral, Reyes faisait les cent pas. Trois de ses hommes étaient face à des dizaines d'ennemis, et devaient mener à bien une mission impossible à réaliser. Il les avait envoyés à la mort. Et il pensait aussi à Salter, isolée des S.C.A.R.s dans le raven. Il entendait la respiration de la brune à travers la radio. Elle paraissait toujours calme et c'était ce qui inquiétait le Lieutenant. Elle aurait au moins dû rager, si ce n'est demander à être déposée sur la planète. Quelque chose clochait.

« _Fever..._ »

« _J'en sais rien Raider,_ » répondit-elle sans attendre qu'il continue. « _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que la dernière fois aussi, et rien de grave ne s'est passé, mais il n'empêche que la sensation est présente,_ » finit-elle en marmonnant.

Reyes n'ajouta rien, se retenant de débiter quelques mots réconfortants qui ne serviraient à rien. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait su ce qu'il allait lui demander avant même qu'il pose la question.

Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes, la passerelle du Ret' et le Raven plongés dans le silence le plus total. Soudain, la voix de Sipes se fit entendre, et tout le monde se détendit – un peu.

« _Tee ?_ » appela Sipes dans un grognement.

« _Yep..._ » répondit l'autre en étouffant une exclamation de douleur.

« _Wolf ?_ » demanda ensuite Sipes.

« _J'ai une fuite d'air_ , » souffla James.

« _J'arrive_ , » déclara Sipes.

Puis il y eu des bruits de lutte.

« _Wolf, que se passe-t-il ?_ » craqua Salter. « _Wolf !_ »

« _Warlord à Reaper, l'équipe émet toujours mais ne peut pas recevoir. Nous essayons de réparer ça,_ » déclara l'officier de pont.

« _Reaper reçu_. »

« _Warlord terminé_. »

Soudain un coup de feu retentit.

« _Nom de Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ » ragea Reyes.

« _Relevez-le, il a besoin d'air,_ » déclara une voix inconnue. « _Reprends ton souffle, soldat,_ » ajouta la même voix.

Puis la voix d'un autre homme s'éleva.

« _Amiral Kotch, les canons ont été détruits et les données récupérées. RIAH est en train d'être initialisé._ »

« _Combien êtes-vous ?_ » demanda le premier homme – Kotch, s'ils devaient se fier à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« _On est tous là,_ » répondit Wolf.

« _Qu'en est-il du vaisseau de transport que nous avons abattu ?_ »

« _Quoi ?_ » s'étrangla Reyes. « _Fever ! Tu es là ?_ » s'écria-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« _Oui on est là Raider. Il veut leur faire croire qu'ils sont seuls, c'est tout,_ » répondit-elle, partagée entre affection et agacement qu'il panique aussi vite.

« _Mes hommes ont besoin de soins,_ » souffla Wolf

Dans le raven, Salter ferma les yeux. C'était le SetDef, ils ne soignaient pas. Ils tuaient.

« _Tu tiens à tes hommes ?_ » demanda Kotch.

Puis il y eu un silence. Et un coup de feu, suivi de cris de douleur.

« _Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe !_ » beugla Salter.

« _La préoccupation obscurcit le jugement_ , » continua Kotch. « _C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Cet endroit n'est plus le vôtre désormais._ »

Puis il y eu un bruit de dépressurisation, et James ahana.

« _Tuez-les,_ » déclara Kotch.

« _Non !_ » hurla Salter.

« _Et économisez les balles._ »

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et de craquements sinistres. Puis plus rien. Un silence horrifié commença à s'étirer.

Sur les écrans du raven et du Ret', les aéronefs se mirent en mouvement et retournèrent sur le vaisseau, puis tous disparurent des radars.

« Salter, vous rentrez immédiatement, » déclara Reyes d'une voix enrouée. « Je sais ce que tu veux faire mais on ne peut pas les récupérer. Ils ont probablement laissé du monde en bas. Vous vous feriez prendre. Alors vous revenez sur le Ret'. C'est un ordre. Warlord terminé. »

La brune regarda le pilote qui avait les dents serrées et secoua la tête lentement.

« Il a raison. On rentre, » murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le siège du copilote.

Ils retournèrent au vaisseau dans un silence absolu.

Une fois à bord, Salter évita tout le monde et fuit littéralement dans sa chambre. Elle prit son ordinateur et tapa son débriefing dans un état second. Puis elle l'envoya au Capitaine et prit une douche. Enfin, elle se glissa dans son lit.

Potts.

Black.

Evans. James. Son coéquipier depuis presque deux ans.

Elle refusa de s'effondrer. Elle lutta contre le trou dans sa poitrine durant des heures. Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, tombant dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars.

.

Ce furent des coups à sa porte qui la réveillèrent.

« Oui ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix de Reyes.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas venu la veille parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'aurait jeté, pour ne pas s'effondrer dans ses bras. Et il venait ce matin, assez tôt pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'était pas encore levée. Elle avait les yeux encore gonflés de fatigue et les pensées en vrac. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face.

« Non, » répondit-elle.

Mais lui voulait savoir dans quel état elle était, sans la carapace. Alors il entra. Elle n'essaya pas de protester, se redressant et se calant en position assise, le dos contre la tête de lit.

Reyes referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers la brune qui regardait droit devant elle. Elle finit par soupirer et tapota le matelas à côté d'elle. Il obéit et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Comment tu te sens ? » souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je n'ai pas encore réalisé, » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas quand... Je ne veux pas aller au self. Je ne veux pas voir les places vides. Je... »

« Nous rentrons sur terre pour préparer le Ret' pour la semaine de la Flotte. Je peux te donner une perm, » proposa-t-il.

« Et pour aller où ? » railla-t-elle. « Dans mon adorable famille ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres en sentant les larmes monter.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, » souffla-t-elle, avant de se redresser et de le regarder, chassant les quelques larmes qui étaient montées d'un clignement de paupières. « De toute façon, hors de question que je te laisse. Comment vas- _tu_ ? »

Il haussa les épaules et tenta de lui sourire, mais ce fut plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Le Lieutenant Reyes est attendu dans la cabine du Commandant, » grincèrent les hauts parleurs.

Les deux soldats se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Salter disparut dans sa salle de bain alors que le brun sortait de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, elle attendit le saut vers la Terre en potassant un bouquin de mécanique. Trois heures plus tard, elle aurait été incapable d'en citer une ligne.

Elle sortit et alla se placer, comme la plupart du personnel qui n'était pas d'astreinte, devant une baie, pour regarder la Terre se rapprocher peu à peu.

La descente dans l'atmosphère, moment qu'elle avait toujours adoré, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle eut si mal en s'en rendant compte qu'elle faillit craquer devant la moitié du bâtiment qui s'était réuni sur le pont avant pour admirer la _maison_ se rapprocher. Elle s'esquiva, attendant aussi patiemment que possible devant les sas de sortie. Lorsqu'enfin le vaisseau fut stabilisé dans son hangar, deux heures plus tard, elle jaillit du vaisseau et attrapa le premier bus de ville qui passait.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Farah était en train de prendre sa douche lorsqu'elle sentit la cloison la séparant de l'entrée vibrer légèrement. Elle se figea, sortit de la cabine en laissant l'eau couler – faire croire au cambrioleur qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle enfila un peignoir à la va-vite tout en sortant un flingue de son holster, accroché à la patère derrière la porte. Elle ouvrit cette dernière, qu'elle n'avait pas verrouillée – quel intérêt, elle était seule dans son appart après tout.

Elle ferma les yeux un dixième de seconde, posa sa main à plat à la jonction de son cou et de sa poitrine. Elle sentit au bout de ses doigts et à la base de sa paume la chaine de ses plaques militaires. Et au creux de sa main, sa médaille et sa croix. Toute sa vie tenait là-dedans. Toutes ses convictions, sa vocation, sa vie. Tout.

Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que sa main gauche filait retirer la sécurité de l'arme, la droite l'ayant déjà fermement empoignée. Elle poussa la porte en grand, l'arme pointée vers la porte d'entrée.

La demi seconde suivante, elle avait remis la sécurité, déposait – lâchait – l'arme sur le meuble le plus proche et se précipitait sur sa sœur, qui était en larmes, en train de se laisser glisser le long de la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait refermée. Elle referma les bras autour de sa cadette, affolée. Nora était un roc. Nora ne montrait aucune faiblesse devant sa grande sœur. Alors pour qu'elle soit là, assez mal en point pour ne pas réussir à cacher ses larmes... la Terre devait avoir arrêté de tourner... Ou quelqu'un était mort. Farah espéra que ce n'était pas son chef. Reyes. Nora ne s'en remettrait jamais.

.

 _Nora était née onze mois après elle. Les premières années, elles avaient été inséparables. Des vraies jumelles. D'autant qu'elle se ressemblait beaucoup. Seuls leurs yeux les différenciaient. Nora les avait brun foncé, presque noir. Farah les avait bleu/gris, comme leur père. Et puis... la vie avait fait son œuvre. Elles avaient été séparées, et même si elles avaient choisi la même vocation, elles ne se voyaient que tous les ans. Au mieux. Durant la formation de Nora, elles ne s'étaient pas croisées une seule fois. De toute façon, aucune des deux ne cherchait à voir l'autre davantage. Elles avaient à peine échangé quelques mots pour l'enterrement de leur mère. Elles étaient presque deux étrangères. Presque._

.

La plus âgé ne chercha pas à parler. Elle tint sa sœur contre elle, patiemment. Lorsque Nora commença à se calmer, elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans sa chambre – la laissant quelques secondes pour passer par la salle de bain, couper l'eau qui coulait toujours et ranger son arme – l'aida à enlever sa veste et ses chaussures et la coucha. Elle alla ensuite lui chercher un verre d'eau et patienta de longues heures, avant qu'elle se calme et finisse par s'endormir, épuisée, après que Farah se soit résolue à lui faire avaler un léger somnifère. L'aînée lutta très fort contre le sommeil, restant résolument debout près de la fenêtre.

Puis Farah avait fouillé les poches de la veste de treillis de sa sœur et en avait retiré son téléphone. Elle était ensuite sortie, avait fermé la porte de la chambre et s'était isolée à la cuisine.

Elle se trouvait donc là, assise sur la table de cuisine, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et avait laissé tomber sa tête dans ses mains, le téléphone posé à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait quoi faire, mais le téléphone se chargea de la décision puisqu'il se mit à vibrer quelques minutes plus tard.

Farah le prit et regarda le nom qui s'affichait.

 _._

 _Appel en cours..._

 _Lt Reyes_

.

Le supérieur de sa sœur. Lieutenant, si elle se fiait au préfixe. Elle le laissa sonner quatre fois, hésitant à répondre. Puis elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran.

« Oui ? »

« Nom de Dieu Salter ! Ou es-tu ? » Hurla presque l'homme.

Eh bien, au moins, ce n'était pas lui qui était mort.

« Navrée, ce n'est pas Nora, » répondit simplement la jeune femme. Le silence au bout du fil fut insupportable. « Elle va bien, physiquement en tout cas, » ajouta-t-elle. Le soupir qu'elle capta la convainquit qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix polaire.

« Sa sœur. »

« Salter n'a pas de famille. »

La réponse avait claqué dans l'air et la jeune femme eut l'impression de prendre un poing dans le ventre, peu importe que l'homme n'ait aucune idée de la force de ses mots.

« Merci, » ne put que rétorquer Farah.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est-elle ? » Ajouta-t-il encore plus sèchement, si c'était possible.

Farah se mordit la lèvre, avant de se résigner.

« Rue Powell. Numéro 483. Deuxième étage, » répondit-elle seulement. « Ne sonnez pas, elle dort enfin. »

« Je suis là dans la demi-heure. »

« Reçu, » répondit-elle par réflexe militaire.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement puis Reyes raccrocha. Et Farah laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains, grimaçant lorsque le téléphone qu'elle tenait toujours rencontra son front sans douceur.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Effectivement, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit une voiture se garer dans la rue. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui si elle ne se trouvait pas dans un quartier résidentiel bien sous tout rapport – dont elle était la paria – qu'il était quatre heures du matin et que, ô grand jamais qui que ce soit ne se serait aventuré hors de chez lui passé la permission de minuit – sûr qu'elle en entendrait encore parler. Elle mobilisa assez de volonté pour descendre de la table, ignora les fourmis qui se ruèrent dans ses jambes et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle, avant de descendre l'escalier et d'aller ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Elle sortit du bâtiment avant qu'il arrive, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. Hors de question de laisser un inconnu rentrer chez elle.

L'homme avança jusqu'à elle, et s'arrêta à un mètre cinquante environ. Ils se jaugèrent une bonne quinzaine de secondes, sans rien dire. Farah prit le temps de le détailler.

Grand, très grand, même pour la girafe qu'elle était, elle et son mètre quatre vingt trois. Brun, coupe militaire, rasé de la veille a priori. Yeux bleu clair ou gris glacier, elle n'en était pas certaine sous la lumière des lampadaires. Il avait l'air renfermé mais elle sentait l'inquiétude et surtout la tristesse qui émanait de lui à 5 lieues à la ronde, et cela le rendit immédiatement plus sympathique aux yeux de la brune. Elle se décida à faire le premier pas.

« Farah Salter, » finit-elle par lâcher du bout des lèvres, sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Nick Reyes, » répondit-il abruptement. Il la regarda encore. « Vous êtes vraiment sa sœur ? »

« Dites-moi, quel intérêt aurai-je à mentir ? » répondit-elle avec agacement.

« Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à l'enterrement de sa mère ? De _votre_ mère, si ce que vous dites est vrai. »

 _Aie_ , soupira le cœur de la brune. _Même pas vrai_ , se répondit-elle en pensée. _Bien sûr que si, arrête de faire comme si ça ne te touchait pas_.

« Nos problèmes de famille restent en famille, » siffla-t-elle, le regard lançant des éclairs, ignorant sa conscience. « Mais sachez que j'étais présente. Je suis peut-être celle qui a le plus parlé avec elle ce jour-là. Nos relations étant ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui – c'est-à-dire quasi inexistantes – j'ai préféré vous laisser la soutenir. Elle n'aurait pas bien pris le fait que je la voie dans l'état où elle était une fois que la famille l'a chassée du cimetière. » Elle grimaça légèrement, puis décida d'aller au bout de sa réflexion. « À ce propos, je voulais vous remercier d'être là pour elle, quoi que puisse valoir à vos yeux la parole d'une inconnue. Je ne sais pas où elle en serait aujourd'hui sans vous. »

Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, mais sa posture était un peu moins raide. Farah pinça les lèvres et décida de faire rentrer le militaire. Après tout, si elle lui avait donné son adresse, ce n'était pas pour le laisser dehors.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Pas peur, Farah ne sera jamais un personnage principal. Elle jouera son rôle de "personne avec des liens du sang dont on n'est pas très proche mais qu'on aime malgré nous". Rien de plus.**_ _ **Un jours je vous raconterai comment elle est arrivée dans cette histoire. Promis.**_

 _ **Oh, j'aurais dû dire "désolée pour les trois mecs", c'est ça ? Eh ben non.**_

 ** _L'hécatombe_** _ **vient de commencer. La guerre est là. Préparez les mouchoirs !**_

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Fair Wind !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	13. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : En 2019, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : 21 + 3000 mots en vrac

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi oui. Je commence à trépigner d'impatience parce que j'ai envie de voir vos réactions sur pas mal de choses qui se passent dans les chapitres suivants. En attendant, je vous laisse encore un peu aux bons soins de Farah._**

 ** _Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, mises en fav et follows. ça me touche toujours autant._**

 ** _Elektre, ça fait longtemps que je ne te l'ai aps dit, mais merci un million de fois pour ton travail de beta._**

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Parce que ça fait beaucoup de noms à retenir, voici les SCARs du Retribution :_**

 ** _1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes  
_ _2-2 :_ _Nora "Fever" Salter_ _  
_ _3-1 : Antony "Sid" Black ;_ _3-2 : Virgil "Peps" Potts  
_ _4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael ;_ _4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler  
_ _5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray ;_ _5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton  
_ _6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell ;_ _6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow  
_ _7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River ;_ _7-2 : John "Angel" Smith_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Saber 1-1, merci pour la review !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Farah fit signe au lieutenant Reyes de la suivre. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine et lui proposa de s'assoir, ce qu'il déclina, se contentant d'appuyer une épaule contre le réfrigérateur.

« Café ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Oui, merci, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Vu l'heure, elle décida de s'en faire un également. Elle donna le sien à Reyes, se saisit de sa tasse et se repositionna sur la table, assise, face à lui.

« Nora est arrivée il y a trois heures environ. Elle était totalement effondrée. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot. Et il a fallu plus d'une heure et demie avant qu'elle arrive à arrêter de pleurer et qu'elle tombe d'épuisement. Je lui ai donné un léger somnifère, qu'elle puisse récupérer. Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle au Lieutenant.

Il la dévisagea, le regard neutre.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne vous connais pas, je ne peux même pas être certain de qui vous êtes. »

Farah posa tranquillement sa tasse de café et tendit le bras derrière elle pour saisir sa veste de treillis. Elle en extirpa sa carte de militaire et une photo, qu'elle tendit au brun. Il les prit et détailla l'image. Deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient par les épaules et riaient aux larmes devant un hôtel que Reyes reconnut comme étant celui où vivait la famille de Nora au Liban.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit le regard de Reyes s'adoucir.

« Elle est là, elle est en train de dormir dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas ailleurs qu'elle est allée se réfugier. C'est ici. J'ai le droit à une explication, » ajouta-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant. « Puis-je la voir ? »

Elle grimaça un sourire et se mit debout, faisant signe au militaire de la suivre. Ils traversèrent l'appartement, puis elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre avant de se reculer et inviter le lieutenant à passer la tête par l'embrasure d'un geste de la main. Il hésita avant de s'avancer. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, avant de se retirer en fermant la porte. Il se détourna et regagna la cuisine sans regarder Farah, mais la brune avait bien vu la douleur son regard. Il se laissa tomber sans bruit sur une chaise, avant de reprendre la photo que Farah lui avait passée.

Reyes sourit vaguement en la détaillant.

« Elle a été prise à Beyrouth, non ? » demanda-t-il en relavant les yeux.

« En effet. Époque bénie ou nous n'avions pas encore eu de choix à faire, » sourit la jeune femme, vaguement amère. « J'attends toujours une explication, » rappela-t-elle plus sérieusement.

« Très bien, » accepta-t-il en lui rendant la carte et la photo, avant de croiser les bras.

Mais il ne prit pas la parole pour autant. Il avait le regard dans le vague et s'était crispé. Elle rangea photo et carte, et alla pendre sa veste quelques mètres plus loin, sur le portemanteau. Puis elle revint et s'assit sur le plan de travail cette fois, Reyes face à elle.

« Son coéquipier est mort, » lâcha-t-il soudainement.

« Merde ! » Souffla Farah. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Reyes ferma les yeux, avant de lui expliquer brièvement, passant sous silence la localisation et le fait que la base était secrète.

« Putain de SetDef ! » soupira-t-elle à voix basse.

Il grogna son approbation mais n'ajouta rien. Puis Farah, sentant qu'elle commençait à somnoler, descendit de son perchoir et regarda sa montre.

« Je vais vous chercher une couverture, que vous puissiez vous reposer un moment sur le canapé, » déclara-t-elle à mi-voix en sortant de la pièce. Elle se faufila dans la chambre, récupéra deux couvertures et autant d'oreillers, referma la porte et revint dans le salon. Reyes était à côté du canapé. Elle déposa son paquet sur la table basse.

« Arrangez-vous comme vous voulez. Je m'absente un moment, je vais faire quelques courses pour le petit dej', puisqu'on sera trois fois plus nombreux que d'habitude, » expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix. « Je ne serai pas longue. Trente minutes au plus. »

« Reçu, » répondit-il. Farah ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça doit être la première fois qu'un Lieutenant me donne du "reçu", » expliqua-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire en coin faisant son apparition sur son visage fatigué. Elle alla se placer devant la porte de sa chambre, vérifiant à l'oreille que Nora dormait toujours, puis quitta l'appartement, attrapant une veste au passage.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle rejoignit au pas de course la supérette ouverte en continu la plus proche, acheta plus que nécessaire et repartit en sens inverse, en marchant cette fois, vu le poids de ses sacs.

En montant l'escalier du hall d'entrée, elle sut que sa sœur était réveillée. Pas grâce à un sixième sens sur-développé, mais parce que cet andouille était en train de mettre Reyes dehors, et que d'après les mots tout sauf étouffés qui lui parvenaient, ils se trouvaient sur le pallier. A priori, il refusait de partir tant que Farah n'était pas rentrée. Serrant les dents, elle grimpa rapidement la volée de marche qui la séparait des deux autres.

« Faites ça dans l'appartement bordel, je refuse de me faire virer d'ici ! » gronda-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant dans la cage d'escalier.

Elle profita de leur surprise pour les faire rentrer dans l'appartement à coup de sacs de course, dont Reyes l'en débarrassa galamment – ou pour arrêter de se faire taper, plutôt – ce qui permit à la brune de fermer à clé discrètement derrière elle.

« Je te faisais confiance ! » siffla soudain la voix de Nora alors qu'elle enlevait sa veste.

La cadette était devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés, les épaules droites, les yeux pleins de larmes et furieux. Blessés, également.

« Oh, et tu faisais confiance en ma totale incapacité à te soutenir ou à la complète absence de lien qui nous unit ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Je voulais juste être tranquille, bordel ! »

« Et tu penses que j'allais te laisser te morfondre et t'auto-flageller durant des heures, pour te laisser ensuite repartir, plus fragile qu'en rentrant ? » tonna-t-elle sans pitié. « Je te connais ! Arrête de faire l'indestructible ! T'es complètement cassée ! Laisse-nous t'aider ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais incapable de m'aider ! » rétorqua Nora dans un rire faux, qui se mua en demi-sanglot.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour que les deux autres ne voient pas ses larmes.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plaît, » soupira la plus âgée. « M'aurais-tu dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? Honnêtement ? » Nora, leur tournant toujours le dos, secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « Et il me fallait des réponses, » reprit Farah. « Auprès de qui voulais-tu que j'aille en chercher ? »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est... »

« Ton coéquipier est mort, » lâcha Farah en coupant sa sœur, provoquant un hoquet chez cette dernière. « N'essaie même pas de dire que ce n'est pas grave ou que ce n'est rien, ou une autre connerie dans le genre. On ne se remet pas comme ça de ce genre de choses. »

« Oui, tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla Nora, ironique.

« N'essaie pas de m'énerver ou me faire changer de sujet, ça ne marchera pas, » soupira l'aînée. « Écoute, je vais aller faire du café, et préparer le petit déjeuner. Va prendre une douche, pique-moi des fringues, je dois avoir un treillis propre à ta taille quelque part dans le fond de mon armoire. Regarde en haut à droite. Et si tu traînes trop je viendrai te chercher. Quarante minutes. Pas plus, » déclara Farah en se rapprochant de sa sœur.

La plus jeune tourna un visage strié de larmes vers elle. Farah l'attira et la serra dans ses bras. Elle la garda contre elle quelques minutes, le temps que les sanglots de Nora se calment, puis elle la relâcha et la regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain, le regard voilé.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que je fais là ? » demanda Reyes une fois qu'il entendit l'eau couler.

« Pour l'instant rien. Mais lorsque nous aurons mangé, je ressortirai, elle pourra parler. Je connais ma sœur. Elle ne dira jamais rien devant moi, » expliqua la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Pourtant elle est là, chez vous, » rappela le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, » souffla Farah en s'arrêtant, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle se tourna pour faire face au soldat. « C'est la première fois de ma vie que je la vois rentrer chez moi autrement qu'avec un grand sourire. C'est la _seconde fois_ qu'elle s'effondre devant moi. La fois précédente, elle avait onze ans et moi douze, et elle partait vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de moi ! » finit-elle, les poings serrés de rage et d'impuissance.

« Vous avez peur, » murmura Reyes, semblant comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait donné son adresse.

Elle se redressa et le regarda bien en face.

« Je suis terrorisée, Lieutenant. Je ne peux pas faire face à cela seule. De nous deux, c'est elle la force de la nature, celle qui ne se brise pas, le roc. Croyez-moi, admettre ça devant un inconnu, hiérarchiquement supérieur à moi, ça en fout un sacré coup à ma fierté. Mais je ne mettrai pas la vie de ma sœur en jeu pour préserver mon égo, » gronda-t-elle en avançant encore d'un pas vers lui. « Parce qu'il s'agit de ça. C'est sa vie qu'elle est en train de jouer en ce moment. Elle est du genre à se tirer une balle dans la tête n'importe quand lorsqu'elle est au fond du trou. Et là je peux vous jurer qu'elle est en train de tomber, sans parachute, et que le sol se rapproche à la vitesse de la lumière ! »

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, le regard enfiévré. Oui, il voyait une peur primaire danser au fond des yeux bleus. La peur de perdre un autre membre de sa famille.

« Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est suicidaire ? » demanda Reyes à mi-voix.

Farah se retourna violemment, ouvrit un placard, en sortit une poêle, la posa violemment sur le gaz, alluma le feu, l'éteignit aussi vite, alla chercher ses sacs de course, rangea la nourriture avec des gestes saccadés, et lorsqu'elle ferma le réfrigérateur, se sentit agrippée par le bras. Elle pivota sur elle-même sans pouvoir lutter et se retrouva face au soldat, qui l'avait attrapé par les poignets et la maintenait en place fermement.

« Vous allez vous calmer, » ordonna-t-il, le regard planté dans celui de la jeune femme. « Votre sœur a besoin de vous, et elle n'a pas encore essayé d'attenter à sa vie. Elle va s'appuyer sur vous et vous devrez tenir. Pour elle. Elle va s'en sortir. C'est une battante. Je sais de quoi je parle. Okay ? » Demanda-t-il.

Farah était pétrifiée. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Elle s'était donnée en spectacle devant le supérieur direct de sa petite sœur, en sachant qu'elle-même était militaire... fantastique. Mortifiée, elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Reyes lâcha ses poignets pour poser doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la brune.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les paupières et pinça les lèvres, se laissant envahir par le calme qui émanait de l'homme. Lorsqu'elle ne put plus le fixer sans que cela paraisse inconvenant, elle expira bruyamment par le nez et tenta un sourire.

« Oui. Ça va aller, » assura-t-elle.

Il la lâcha lentement, ne la quittant pas des yeux, même lorsqu'elle se détourna pour préparer le repas.

« Pourquoi ? » insista le lieutenant.

La jeune femme hésite avant de secouer la tête.

« Si vous en savez pas, c'est qu'elle ne vous en a pas parlé. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, » expliqua-t-elle. « Gardez juste un œil sur elle, d'accord. Vous saurez lorsqu'elle n'ira réellement pas bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vous assure que vous saurez, » soupira-t-elle avant de se détourner, signifiant que la conversation était terminée. Il n'insista pas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle finit par s'immobiliser, lorsque tout fut prêt, ne sachant que faire pour s'occuper. Elle savait qu'il était derrière elle. Elle le sentait la regarder – déformation professionnelle – il ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle s'était détournée. Souriant à moitié, elle se retourna.

« Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, » promit-elle, à moitié agacée, à moitié gênée.

« J'espère, » répondit laconiquement Reyes.

Elle passa à côté de lui pour aller voir ce que faisait sa sœur. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du brun et tourna la tête vers lui, levant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Merci d'être venu, » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la jaugea une demi-seconde.

« Nora est ma meilleure amie. Je ne la laisserai pas, » déclara-t-il sobrement – sombrement également.

« Le sait-elle ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il.

Trop vite.

« Je reformule. Le lui avez-vous dit ? Clairement ? » Insista la brune.

Le Lieutenant se contenta de grimacer, le regard fuyant.

« Putain, » marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

« La loi de non-frat... » Tenta-t-il.

« Oh je vous en prie ! » ricana-t-elle. « Vous n'en êtes pas là il me semble. Si ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Non ! » s'indigna-t-il et son regard choqué rassura Farah sur sa sincérité. « Mais nous sommes... nous avons encore moins... nous ne pouvons... » il soupira. « Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, » finit-il sans agressivité ou mépris.

Farah ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée et attrapa sa veste de treillis de laquelle elle dé-scratcha de la manche gauche le blason de son unité, avant de le tendre au brun.

« Bien sûr que je comprends, Lieutenant, » rétorqua-t-elle, amusée, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Via le miroir accroché au mur, entre les portes de sa chambre et de la salle de bain, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux et relever la tête vers elle, mais elle avait déjà détourné le regard, toutes ses pensées orientées vers sa petite sœur.

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Reyes à voix basse avant qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Elle se retourna, le sourire disparu et le regard inquiet, la main posée sur la poignée.

« Vous êtes... » souffla-t-il en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite, le regard de nouveau vissé sur le blason où la tête de mort des S.C.A.R.s semblait le narguer. « Sur quel bâtiment ? » ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

« Le Vengeance. »

« Poste ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais il ne releva pas les yeux, caressant du bout des doigts l'insigne.

« 2-1, » lâcha-t-elle.

Il émit un bref sifflement impressionné.

« Combien d'années de service ? »

« Est-ce un interrogatoire, Lieutenant ? » demanda-t-elle avant de pincer les lèvres, agacée.

« Vous êtes-vous engagé avant ou après votre sœur ? Votre famille a dû être ravie... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Sinon, vous avez quelques notions de respect de la vie privée ? » lâcha-t-elle, son visage revêtant un masque de froideur.

Il releva brusquement la tête, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de demander. Vaguement gêné, il hocha la tête et se détourna, remettant en place le scratch sur la veste avec une délicatesse frôlant la vénération, et Farah ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir amusée. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine sans un mot. Agacée par la fuite du militaire, Farah détourna la tête et rentra sans frapper dans la chambre, par habitude.

S'en suivit une série d'exclamations surprises et outrées, de " _Mais surtout ne te gêne pas ! Rentre quand je suis à poil, je ne dirai rien_ !" et " _Dis donc, c'est ma chambre, et on est militaires ! Range tes airs de vierge effarouchée !_ " ou encore " _j'en ai rien à carrer que ce soit ta chambre, c'est_ _moi_ _qui était là en premier bordel_ _!_ " et enfin " _Oh ferme-la tu veux ! Habille-toi et viens manger !_ " suivies d'un claquement de porte et d'une exclamation indignée de l'autre côté de ladite porte.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle croisa le regard de Reyes qui la dévisageait, un sourcil levé, auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Elle disposa la nourriture sur la table, plaça deux tranches dans le grille pain et relança la cafetière. Le temps que le liquide noir finisse de couler, Nora les avait rejoints. Ils mangèrent dans un silence total, chacun ayant l'impression de se retrouver un matin de permission, dans leurs vaisseaux respectifs, à manger en tenue de civil, où la seule envie de chacun était de finir de manger et de s'en aller. Puis la plus âgée se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Elle passa une veste de survêtement et revint vers eux, posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui garda le regard vissé sur son assiette.

« Nora, n'essaie pas de te défiler, nous ne te lâcherons pas, » rappela-t-elle. « Et vous, rappelez-vous ce que vous avez à dire, » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Reyes, dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Oh, ne me regardez pas comme cela, Lieutenant. Les liens qui nous unissent sont notre arme la plus précieuse. Si un jour Nora se fait tuer, vous n'en aurez pas moins mal, vous aurez juste des regrets de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. »

Farah eut l'impression de se faire fusiller sur place tant il y avait de la fureur dans les yeux gris – définitivement gris, quand il était en colère en tout cas.

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous y connaissez dans ce genre de regrets, » persifla-t-il, et il fit mouche. La brune tiqua, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas dire un mot malheureux.

« Oui, je m'y connais très bien. Bien mieux que je le voudrais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me permets de vous donner mon point de vue, » rétorqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle ignora le regard chargé d'incompréhension de sa sœur. Reyes allait probablement subir un sacré interrogatoire.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La jeune femme hésita avant de se décider à aller courir. Elle déposa sa veste dans la voiture et s'éloigna à petite foulées. Elle avait pensé que courir lui aérerait l'esprit. Mais son corps était résistant, son endurance n'était pas mauvaise, comme tout militaire. Et ce n'était pas d'avancer à petite foulées – pour un soldat – qui allait l'empêcher de penser. Et elle ne voulait _pas_ penser. Elle accéléra brutalement le rythme de sa course.

Elle rentra chez elle deux heures et demie plus tard, en sueur, complètement lessivée. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement, hésitant à rentrer. Puis elle se rappela que sa veste était dans la voiture, alors elle saisit le prétexte pour gagner une minute supplémentaire. Elle redescendit, récupéra le vêtement et n'eut plus d'excuse. Surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir froid et que ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper la crève. Il lui restait cinq jours de perm, elle refusait de les passer clouée au lit, ou pire, debout mais en se mouchant tous les trois mètres. Alors elle frappa – en levant les yeux au ciel : qui frappait pour rentrer chez lui ? – et entra sans attendre de réponse – fallait pas pousser non plus ! – jetant sa veste qui s'échoua au sommet du portemanteau.

En voyant Reyes se redresser brutalement dans le canapé, elle comprit que Nora l'avait obligé à dormir. C'était mieux pour lui, mais Farah supposa qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé. _Tant pis, je ne vais pas les materner non plus..._

« Je prends la douche ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade. « Merde, depuis quand mon appart s'est transformé en dortoir ! » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en réalisant qu'elle disait précisément ces mots-là lorsqu'elle prenait une douche sur le Vengeance.

Un gloussement lui parvint.

« Ta gueule No' » gronda-t-elle.

« Je t'emmerde, Fa' » répondit sa sœur, et sans la regarder, Farah sut qu'elle souriait.

Ne pouvant empêcher les coins de sa propre bouche de se relever, elle secoua la tête et rentra dans sa chambre, se saisit d'un survêtement de rechange et passa dans la salle de bain.

« Grouille-toi, on a faim ! » s'exclama sa sœur depuis le salon, alors qu'elle finissait de se déshabiller.

« Fais c'que j'peux ! » répondit-elle.

Elle soupira de bonheur en sentant le jet brûlant sur sa peau et elle sut qu'elle ne se dépêcherait pas. Elle se permit de traîner sous l'eau bien plus longtemps de la normale. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la pièce, les cheveux gouttant encore un peu sur son débardeur kaki de l'armée, sa peau était encore rougie de la chaleur de l'eau.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on mangeait du homard bouilli ce midi ! » railla sa sœur.

Farah ne se tourna même pas vers elle, tendant juste son bras dans sa direction, son majeur tendu bien en vue, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut agréablement surprise. La table était mise, un plat était au four et des légumes chauffaient tranquillement dans une casserole. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur, le visage neutre mais les yeux pétillants.

« Merci, No' » dit-elle à la plus jeune.

« J'ai juste mis les légumes dans la casserole, » minimisa sa sœur.

« Et encore, tu as failli... » Tenta Reyes en arrivant derrière elle.

« Oui oh ça va hein ! » le coupa-t-elle.

Farah ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Tu es une caricature de femme militaire, petite sœur. Bon soldat, mauvaise ménagère. »

« Bon, ça suffit oui ! Tu es parfaite toi peut-être ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonnai Farah avec un grand sourire. « Bien entendu, » lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Allez, à table, je nous ai assez fait attendre, » décida-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du four.

Elle servit les deux autres, prit une portion pour elle, remit le plat au four, servit ensuite les légumes et s'assit en soupirant.

« Le self, c'est quand même pratique. »

« Pas si parfaite ménagère que ça apparemment, » ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner Reyes.

« Ah, non, la cuisine, ça va, » expliqua Farah avec un sourire. « En revanche, c'est la paperasse que je ne sais pas gérer. Typiquement, j'oublie des factures. »

« Oui, elle oublie parfois d'encaisser des remboursements, aussi ! » se moqua Nora.

Elles échangèrent un regard pétillant d'amusement. Reyes assista à la scène, se retenant de se faire remarquer. Les deux sœurs continuèrent de se taquiner sur leurs défauts respectifs, et il en profita pour en apprendre encore un peu sur la seule femme de son équipe, qu'il ne connaissait pas sous ce jour détendu, serein, enfantin... innocent. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, regardant la scène, écoutant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il finit son assiette et s'appuya au dossier de la chaise, une épaule contre le mur. Puis Nora se tourna vers lui, prête à lui poser une question, mais se coupa dans son élan. Farah, voyant sa sœur s'arrêter, se tourna à son tour vers le Lieutenant.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent-elles d'une même voix et il dut pincer les lèvres pour ne pas – trop – sourire.

« Puis-je me permettre une remarque ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère hésitation, en regardant la plus âgée, qui accepta. « Je n'ai peut-être pas de frère ou de sœur, mais vos interactions transpirent du lien du sang qui vous unit, peu importe ce que vous en pensez ou la manière dont vous le vivez, ou même dont vous le ressentez, » lâcha-t-il avant de se lever pour débarrasser, plongeant la cuisine dans un silence lourd.

Le Lieutenant soupira intérieurement. Il avait bien supposé qu'il allait plomber l'ambiance, mais il n'avait pas su se taire. Il essaierait – une fois encore – de s'en rappeler pour la fois suivante. En attendant, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir brisé l'ambiance calme et joyeuse. Mais Nora lui prouva qu'une fois de plus, il avait eu raison de faire confiance à son instinct.

« Dites, » lâcha la plus jeune à voix basse. « Ça vous dirait de sortir ? »

Les deux autres la regardèrent.

« J'ai juste envie de me changer les idées. Fa', ta perm' finit quand ? »

« Dimanche soir, après la semaine de la Flotte. »

« Cinq jours, » compta mentalement Nora. « Je remonte demain aprèm pour une garde sur le Retribution. » elle les regarda à tour de rôle. « Reyes, t'as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Depuis quand ai-je une vie en dehors du vaisseau ? » railla-t-il.

« Oh, je pensais juste à ton ménage. Si je me souviens bien, tu ne l'as pas fait lors de notre dernière perm, qui remonte à quatre mois... » Rappela-t-elle, faisant grimacer le Lieutenant.

Farah ricana.

« Je cuisine, elle fait le ménage, » se justifia-t-il.

Farah hocha la tête, le regard dans le vague.

« Pourquoi cette mélancolie soudaine ? » demanda la petite sœur.

L'autre secoua la tête et se leva.

« Bon, où va-t-on ? Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ? » Demanda Farah à sa sœur.

Nora se leva à son tour et inspira profondément, un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres et le regard suppliant.

« Non ! » s'exclama l'aînée sèchement, étonnant Reyes.

« Mais Fa' ! » geint quasiment Nora.

« Nora, s'il te plait, » souffla Farah, les poings serrés.

Le silence s'installa et la plus âgée finit par quitter la cuisine d'un pas rageur, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans la cuisine, le silence persista quelques minutes.

« Aurai-je droit à une explication ? » finit par demander le Lieutenant.

Nora poussa un profond soupir.

« J'adore la grande roue. Je l'ai toujours adorée. À l'époque, il n'y en avait pas à Beyrouth. Quand on a emménagé ici – en Suisse – avec mon père, c'est la première chose que j'ai voulu faire. Quelques années plus tard, Farah est venue à Genève. Elle a adoré autant que moi, » expliqua la brune avant de fermer les yeux. « À chaque fois qu'elle est venue – quatre fois – on a passé notre temps là-bas, au grand désespoir de notre père. Et puis il y a eu l'attentat à Londres, il y a cinq ans... »

« Ils ont fait tomber la Grande Roue sur la place, » se rappela Reyes. Quarante, si je me souviens bien. »

« Quarante civils, oui. Et trois militaires. Farah avait été déployée en patrouille avec son unité, qui n'était pas les S.C.A.R.s, à l'époque. Parmi les trois militaires, il y avait ses deux meilleurs amis. Daniel et Jack. Elle était amoureuse de Jack depuis des années. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, la loi de non fraternisation et le reste... C'était Daniel le chef d'équipe... »

« Depuis elle ne veut plus entendre parler d'une grande roue ? » supposa le lieutenant.

« Même pas, » le contredit-elle. « Cela dépend des fois, en réalité. Elle accepte d'y aller et une fois devant, soit elle arrive à se raccrocher à ses bons souvenirs et elle profite du moment, soit elle se fait submerger par les mauvais et elle fait demi-tour. »

Reyes eut une idée et fronça les sourcils, se perdant dans sa réflexion.

« D'où ses remarques sur les amis et les coéquipiers, » murmura-t-il, comprenant soudain l'amertume de Farah. « A-t-elle été plus... agréable avec toi aujourd'hui que d'habitude ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, merci d'ailleurs, je sais que je dois ça à ta présence, » ironisa-t-elle.

Mais Reyes poussa un long soupir en regardant Salter par en-dessous.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec son humeur, Salt', » contra-t-il. « La mission... ça aurait pu... ta sœur ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer que ça aurait pu être toi sur Europe, » expliqua-t-il doucement.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Elle te l'a dit ? » Questionna-t-elle avec une agressivité certaine.

« Non. Non, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, » avoua-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que je me dis toutes les dix minutes depuis que tu es revenue sur le Ret' et depuis que je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, elle pose sur toi le même regard que moi » souffla Reyes en détournant la tête.

« Quel regard ? » marmonna la brune.

« Lorsqu'on se rappelle combien nos vies ne tiennent pas à grand-chose et qu'on les risque à chaque mission. C'est quelque chose que l'on oublie trop souvent. »

Nora ferma les yeux en soupirant, avant de sauter du plan de travail où elle était assise et s'avancer vers son ami – adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et cala son front dans le creux de son cou. Sans un mot, il referma ses bras autour d'elle, posant son menton sur le dessus de son crâne.

Nora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup Reyes pour ça. Elle était grande, avec son mètre soixante-quinze, et il était difficile de trouver des hommes qui était assez grands pour la prendre dans leurs bras et l'entourer, qu'elle n'ait pas à baisser la tête pour s'appuyer sur eux, qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Et son camarade remplissait parfaitement ces critères.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser mourir, Nick, » souffla-t-elle, un moment plus tard.

« James, Tony et Virgil non plus, » rappela-t-il, amer.

« Je sais. Mais ce qui est arrivé est... Ce n'est pas qu'ils ont été imprudents, c'est... ça arrive, c'est tout, » déclara-t-elle en se reculant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut sa sœur, quelques pas derrière eux, tournée vers la fenêtre pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité.

« Farah ? » l'appela-t-elle.

Elle lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Reyes se décala, s'adossant au frigo, Nora alla s'assoir sur la table alors que l'aînée s'appuyait contre la porte.

« On risque nos vies plus que le commun des mortels, » insista la plus jeune. « Mais on est entraîné pour parer au mieux ces risques, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres. Plus de réflexes, plus de résistance... » elle haussa les épaules, sachant que les deux autres avaient compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« C'est assez ironique. C'est toi qui est au fond du trou aujourd'hui et c'est pourtant toi qui nous rassure, » soupira sa grande sœur. « Mais tu as raison. Si on n'a pas confiance les uns en les autres, on ne peut pas continuer ce métier, » enchaîna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Nora. « Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Tu veux toujours y aller ? » demanda-t-elle à sa sœur, qui lui fit un grand sourire en s'éjectant de la table de la cuisine et jaillissant dans l'entrée. Trois secondes plus tard, elle se tenait devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, enfilant sa veste en sautillant sur place.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel de concert.

« Dix ans... » Marmonna la brune.

« Pas plus de huit, » rétorqua Reyes.

Farah ricana et tourna la tête vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant de rejoindre Nora.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Un peu de légèreté ! ... ouais, presque, ils sont quand même en deuil. Mais on découvre une autre facette de Nora. Et puis Reyes qui ose la prendre dans ses bras en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'y croyais pas moi-même !_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Nous quitterons Farah dans le prochain chapitre mais nous la retrouverons... dans un loooong moment !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Fair Wind !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	14. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : Le mercredi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : Tome 1 complet, tome 2 en cours

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Vous l'aurez remarqué, le jour de parution a changé. Le rythme restera le même, toutes les trois semaines._**

 ** _En revanche, le rythme de l'histoire va commencer à accélérer. Nous approchons de la fin de ce premier tome, ce serait temps, me direz-vous, et vous n'avez pas tord._**

 ** _Je vous laisse à l'histoire et on se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 _ **\- Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, les grandes roues tournent en continue. Mais quand j'étais gamine, à Genève (ouais, j'ai grandis pas loin de là-bas y'avait une grande roue qui s'arrêtait quand on montait dedans. Du coup y'avait tout le temps des arrêts. Les nacelles se balançaient légèrement, et ça donnait un peu envie de vomir. Donc j'ai réutilisé mon souvenir. C'est après avoir écrit que j'ai appris qu'en fait, depuis des années, les grandes roues tournent non stop, très lentement, pour permettre aux gens de monter en marche sans risque. J'ai hésité à modifier, puis je me suis dis que ce n'était pas si grave que ça... Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça.**_

 ** _\- SCARs du Retribution :_**

 ** _1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes  
_ _2-2 :_ _Nora "Fever" Salter_ _  
_ _3-1 : Antony "Sid" Black ;_ _3-2 : Virgil "Peps" Potts  
_ _4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael ;_ _4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler  
_ _5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray ;_ _5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton  
_ _6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell ;_ _6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow  
_ _7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River ;_ _7-2 : John "Angel" Smith_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Saber 1-1** , merci pour la review, et merci d'être là à chaque chapitre._

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Farah, Nick et Nora étaient dans une navette en direction du centre ville – Reyes avait préféré laisser sa voiture, détestant conduire au milieu des "fous de la ville", comme il disait. Le bus était presque désert. Ils s'étaient assis près de la porte arrière – militaire, proche des sorties en cas d'urgence, et cætera – Nora contre la vitre, Farah à côté et Reyes de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Les soldats étaient silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Laquelle a décidé de rejoindre l'armée en premier ? » demanda soudain le Lieutenant.

« Moi, » répondit l'aîné. « J'avais cinq ou six ans. Je me baladais autour du terrain de foot où mon père jouait. Une dame s'est fait arracher son sac à main par une petite frappe, juste avant un croisement avec une ruelle. Manque de pot, de la ruelle est sorti un gars. Un S.C.A.R. en uniforme. » Elle gloussa en se remémorant la scène. « Le mec s'est retrouvé la tronche dans un lampadaire en trois secondes. Le S.C.A.R. a rendu son sac à la dame, qui est partie sans le remercier. Puis il a appelé la police. Ils sont arrivés, ont embarqué le type et sont partis sans un mot. Et le S.C.A.R. a continué sa route comme si c'était normal. »

Elle secoua la tête, désabusée.

« Bien sûr, à l'époque, je ne comprenais rien à la politique, au génocide, à la haine de mon peuple envers la SATO. La seule chose que j'avais vue, c'était cet homme qui avait fait quelque chose de bien, qui n'avait rien reçu en retour et qui n'avait pas protesté contre ça. À l'époque, ce qu'il avait fait... je trouvais que c'était le summum du courage, de l'honnêteté... à travers les yeux d'une enfant... c'était la définition du prince charmant. Et je me suis juré d'être une aussi bonne personne une fois adulte. »

« Les parents étaient fous de rage lorsque tu le leur as dit, » se rappela Nora.

« Le pire n'a pas été les mots, » rétorqua l'autre brune en haussant les épaules. « Ça a été l'indifférence de maman lorsqu'elle a compris que je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Le visage de la plus jeune se ferma brutalement.

« Tu n'aurais pu rien faire, Nora, » soupira Farah en soupirant.

Elles avaient clairement déjà eu cette conversation un bon paquet de fois.

« Tu t'es retrouvée seule, isolée, sans moyen de rentrer dans l'armée, sans argent et sans toit pendant que moi je menais une vie de rêve ici, à gagner compétition sur compétition. Je t'ai ignorée et... »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que le Lieutenant soit passionné par cette histoire, » la coupa sèchement sa sœur.

Nora se tut immédiatement.

« Je peux aller plus loin si vous... » proposa le brun.

« Certainement pas ! » le coupa Farah. « Cette journée est censé être un bon moment, on ne va pas la gâcher. Reprenons donc : J'ai voulu être militaire vers six ans. Depuis, je n'ai plus changé d'idée, » reprit-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'une période où elle voulait être autre chose, » ajouta Nora en jouant le jeu. « Mais toute petite, tu voulais faire autre chose, non ? Vétérinaire ? »

« Zoothérapeute, » répondit la brune. « Je voulais soigner des animaux dans des réserves. »

« Ah oui. Tu voulais aller en Australie... ou en Nouvelle Calédonie, » se rappela Nora.

« En Nouvelle-Zélande, No' ! » corrigea l'aînée, les yeux brusquement pleins d'étoiles.

« C'est pareil, c'est au même endroit, » sourit la plus jeune.

« Ah non ! » s'exclama Reyes. « L'Australie est très belle, très sauvage. La Nouvelle Calédonie est tout aussi belle mais très touristique. La Nouvelle-Zélande est... » il poussa un soupir, un vague sourire aux lèvres, alors que Nora le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Non... Farah, ne... » Tenta-t-elle, mais sa sœur ne l'entendit même pas.

« Vous êtes allé en Nouvelle-Zélande ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai passé six mois là-bas avant de prendre mon affectation sur le Ret', » expliqua Reyes.

Farah ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder, partagée entre l'envie de le pousser à en parler plus et la gêne de le faire. Il était supérieur hiérarchiquement, peu importe qu'ils soient en civil. Alors elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il sourie.

« C'est un des plus beaux endroits que j'ai vu, » avoua-t-il. « Je n'ai pas tout apprécié, mais les désavantages étaient négligeables. Et... »

Nora décrocha en soupirant profondément. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle somnolait, appuyée contre la vitre, écoutant les deux autres discuter, toujours sur la Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant par la fenêtre la grande roue au loin.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda sa sœur et son supérieur discuter avec animation.

Elle avait rarement vu le Lieutenant aussi détendu. D'habitude, même en perm, les rares personnes qu'ils côtoyaient étaient des soldats de leur unité et il ne pouvait pas de se laisser aller totalement. Il était S.C.A.R. leader, il ne se permettait pas d'être trop proche de ses camarades. Mais là, il était serein, ne se sentait pas obligé de se cacher, de se préserver professionnellement.

Et elle était aussi étonnée par l'attitude de sa sœur. En général, Farah était plutôt méfiante envers les inconnus. Elle ne parlait que peu, ne se livrait pas, restait en arrière et observait. En même temps, Nora avait parlé de Reyes à sa sœur les rares fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Et elle devait reconnaître que les circonstances de la rencontre de ces deux-là étaient spéciales.

Elle retomba soudain dans la tristesse qui l'avait étreint la veille. James...

Heureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta et elle se secoua mentalement, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais les deux autres continuèrent à discuter. Elle décocha une taloche à l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur.

« Eh ! » protesta Farah.

« Lève-toi, triple buse ! On est arrivé ! » Railla la plus petite.

Farah grommela pour la forme en se frottant la tête. Elle se leva et descendit sans attendre les autres. Reyes et Nora la rejoignirent alors qu'elle regardait la grande roue, les yeux dans le vague.

« Non, non, non ! » protesta Nora en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur. « Pas de mélancolie aujourd'hui ! Tu souris et on va monter là-dedans ! »

« Fiche-moi la paix, No' ! » râla l'aînée.

« Certainement pas. Plus tu vas attendre, plus tu vas hésiter. Amène-toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tirant la plus grande par le bras.

Reyes les regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

« Mais pourquoi les ai-je accompagnées ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute. Une femme se retourna, inquiète qu'il parle tout seul, et accéléra le pas. Il l'ignora et se décida à les rattraper avant qu'elles ne le sèment.

Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure de queue pour enfin monter dans une nacelle. Farah avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, Nora se forçait toujours à sourire, et Nick s'inquiétait pour les deux. Et il ne savait que dire pour lancer la conversation. Il n'osait parler de l'attraction de peur de rappeler de mauvais souvenir à Farah. Il refusait de demander à Nora comment elle allait – il voyait parfaitement à travers son sourire de façade. Il se contenta alors de regarder le paysage genevois alors que la nacelle prenait de la hauteur. Il y eut un premier arrêt d'une minute environ, puis un second. Au troisième, Nick fronça les sourcils en essayant de voir d'où venait le problème. Un rire le ramena à l'intérieur de la navette.

« C'est la première fois que vous montez dans une grande roue ? » demanda Farah, amusée.

Le Lieutenant confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« À chaque nacelle en bas, il faut bien arrêter le mouvement pour que les clients descendent et que d'autres montent, » expliqua Nora sans même quitter des yeux le paysage.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, ne sachant trop comment se sentir. Il ne savait pas, n'était jamais monté dans un de ces engins, mais en même temps, c'était tellement logique, et lorsqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes montés dans leur nacelle, elle était à l'arrêt. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte...

« Eh, » l'interpella doucement Farah, et il la regarda de nouveau. « Vous avez eu une dure journée et une nuit inexistante. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même, Okay ? » rappela-t-elle.

Reyes soupira et se décida à profiter du paysage. Une fois en haut, il dut avouer que la vue de la ville et du lac était magnifique.

Puis ils entamèrent la descente en recommençant à discuter de tout et de rien.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils étaient rentrés après avoir flâné dans les commerces autour de la grande roue, Farah prenant sur elle pour ne pas fuir l'endroit à toutes jambes.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Reyes avait envisagé de rentrer chez lui. Mais, en toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Et aucune des filles ne l'aurait laissé s'en aller. Farah parce qu'elle supposait que sa sœur allait avoir besoin de lui pour la soutenir à un moment ou un autre. Et Nora pour quelque chose qu'elle refusait encore de s'avouer, et qui tournait autour de l'idée : avoir sa sœur et la personne dont elle était le plus proche avec elle, non stop, en dehors du cadre du boulot. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle accepte que Reyes compte vraiment pour elle, et idem pour sa sœur.

Nick était donc redescendu à sa voiture pour prendre sa trousse de toilette et un jogging – les S.C.A.R.s avaient tous ce genre de choses dans leur voiture, on leur avait tellement martelé qu'il fallait toujours parer à toute éventualité que ça avait fonctionné – avant de remonter à l'appartement. Farah s'était absentée de nouveau le temps de faire quelques courses, laissant les deux amis discuter un peu si l'envie leur en prenait.

Reyes prit une douche rapide et rejoignit Nora. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre du salon, laissant l'air printanier – quoique froid – rentrer, et était accoudée à la rambarde. Il se posa à côté d'elle et ils eurent le même flash-back, se revoyant des années plus tôt, à Beyrouth.

« Comment tu vas ? » souffla la brune en posant une main sur son bras.

« J'ai pas réalisé, » avoua-t-il dans un murmure. « J'ai dû gérer la paperasse, aller annoncer la nouvelle aux familles... »

« Merde... Nick, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que tu devrais le faire. Je serais venue avec toi sinon, » murmura-t-elle, profondément gênée et triste pour lui.

« J'aurais refusé, » soupira-t-il, son regard se perdant au loin.

Elle ne dit rien mais il sentit qu'elle était blessée.

« Si tu avais été avec moi... je n'aurais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, Nora. J'avais besoin d'être détaché, d'être le militaire et c'est tout. Si tu avais été là, j'aurais voulu te réconforter, ce qui n'était pas compatible, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je comprends, » acquiesça-t-elle avec un vague sourire.

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre mais elle colla son bras contre celui du Lieutenant, qui se pencha un peu contre elle à son tour.

« Ça sent la neige, non ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

« C'est probable, oui. »

Ils restèrent là, perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Farah revenir.

Ils dînèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et allèrent se coucher. Malheureusement, tout l'équipage du Vengeance fut appelé en milieu de matinée pour aller défendre une colonie sur Titan et Farah dû les quitter précipitamment alors qu'ils se promenaient dans Genève. Les deux soldats se retrouvèrent un peu bêtes, et reprirent leur marche en silence. Instinctivement, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'immense hangar où le Ret' se faisait refaire une beauté.

Et Reyes eut une idée. Il enjoignit sa camarade à le suivre et ils se glissèrent jusqu'aux hangars où étaient stockés les jackals en attendant de les remettre dans le hangar principal. Lorsque Salter compris ce qu'il voulait faire, elle s'arrêta net.

« Reyes, je n'ai pas envie de voler, » lâcha-t-elle et il se tourna vers elle avec vivacité, le regard rempli de détermination.

« Je sais. Ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois, » confia-t-il. « Mais ce n'est qu'une impression, Nora. »

« Reyes, sérieusement, on a toute la semaine... »

« Plus tu attendras, plus tu auras du mal, et tu le sais. Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien entendu. »

« Alors viens avec moi, s'il te plait. _J'ai_ besoin de voler, » insista-t-il.

Elle hésita, alors il se rapprocha et la prit par un bras sans douceur.

« J'ai _besoin_ de voler avec toi, Salt'. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en vie. Je sais que... Tu n'imagines pas... » balbutia-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

« Okay, » accepta-t-elle, la gorge serrée, secouée de voir son supérieur plus touché par les événements que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Il hocha la tête, la lâcha et se dirigea vers le jackal de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à le préparer pour une sortie et quarante cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient harnachés et prêts à partir, Reyes devant et Salter en copilote. Ils décollèrent et s'élevèrent plus lentement que d'habitude, prenant le temps de regarder la ville en contre bas.

« J'ai peur qu'ils détruisent tout, » souffla soudain le Lieutenant, la voix enrouée.

La brune coupa les communications sortantes immédiatement.

« Moi aussi, Reyes. Mais on va se battre pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Comment ? » souffla-t-il, découragé. « Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ont vingt coups d'avance sur nous. Parce que les politiciens refusent de faire le nécessaire... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je sais Nick. Mais on n'y peut rien. Allez, on monte. Je veux voir apparaître les étoiles, » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de voir quelque chose de beau. »

Elle l'entendit rire légèrement et il accéda à sa demande dans les secondes suivantes, les faisant grimper en altitude, toujours avec une certaine lenteur. Enfin, l'atmosphère se raréfia et ils virent les étoiles commencer à apparaître.

« C'est tellement incroyable, » souffla Salter, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui, » répondit le Lieutenant sur le même ton. « Jamais je ne me lasserai de ça. »

Ils admirèrent en silence le spectacle et se stabilisèrent assez loin de la Terre pour l'avoir en entier dans leur champ de vision. Ils regardèrent leur planète d'origine de longues minutes.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit, » murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment, « mais avoir eu le droit de faire partie de ton équipe, c'est... il n'y a pas de plus grand honneur pour moi, Reyes. Je vis mon rêve d'enfant chaque jour, pas seulement parce que je suis S.C.A.R., mais parce que je me bats à tes côtés. Alors... merci. C'est grâce à toi si je suis ici, » finit-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues ayant plus à voir avec les événements de la veille que ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Salt'... » tenta-t-il mais il s'étrangla sous l'émotion.

Elle déboucla son harnais et se pencha en avant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son pilote. La main de Reyes vint recouvrir la sienne immédiatement.

« Tu avais... » reprit-elle.

« Je voulais... » commença-t-il au même moment. « Vas-y, » proposa-t-il immédiatement.

« Tu avais raison, Reyes, » souffla-t-elle. « Je voulais voler. C'était juste... remonter dans le jackal qui me faisait peur, je suppose, » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu as perdu ton pilote, Salt'. C'est normal. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

« C'est pour ça que tu es monté devant... » comprit-elle.

« Tout juste ! » confirma-t-il avec un entrain forcé.

Elle rigola, un peu forcée également, mais elle refusait de s'apitoyer sur sa tristesse alors elle lâcha une ou deux blagues, ils firent les abrutis avec le jackal, effectuant des figures interdites, risquant de perdre le contrôle de l'engin, mais ils étaient seuls... ils s'arrêtèrent juste après avoir failli percuter un satellite. Ils prirent un peu de distance avant d'éclater de rire. Mais ils comprirent que c'était le signal pour redescendre au sol.

Le lieutenant se demanda s'il allait pouvoir un jour lui demander d'être 1-2 sans que quelque chose vienne interférer...

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Trois heures plus tard, Salter et Reyes étaient passés par l'appartement de la jeune femme – le plus proche du grand hangar – avaient pris une douche et retournaient au Ret' en blaguant sur tout et rien. Dans le vaisseau, au détour d'une coursive, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le self, un cri de rage leur parvint et un homme se jeta sur Reyes.

« Espèce de connard ! Comment peux-tu oser sourire alors qu'ils sont morts ! Alors que James est mort ! » beugla Rumlow – puisque c'était lui – en levant un bras. « Tu n'es qu'une petite merde ! C'est James qui aurait dû être leader ! Et toi ton corps abandonné sur Europe comme le déchet que tu es ! » continua-t-il en abattant son poing sur le visage du brun. « Ça t'arrange hein qu'il soit mort ! Comme ça tu vas enfin pouvoir faire ce dont tu crèves d'envie depuis des années ! Connard ! » ajouta-t-il en armant de nouveau son bras, lançant un regard purement haineux à Salter.

La brune se rendit alors compte qu'il était totalement saoul et le maîtrisa sans peine. Reyes et elle le ramenèrent à sa chambre, où son coéquipier l'attendait, l'air dépassé par les événements. Salter le poussa jusqu'à son lit et lui enleva ses chaussures, avant de le laisser aux bons soins de Mitchell.

Le temps qu'elle ressorte de la chambre, Reyes, qui s'était refermé comme une huître et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que Rumlow leur était tombé dessus, n'était plus en vue.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La jeune femme savait qu'un mystère entourait son coéqui... _ex_ -coéquipier, mais elle n'avait jamais pu savoir ce que c'était. Reyes, Rumlow et Mitchell étaient les seuls au courant a priori. Mais James était... avait été son coéquipier, merde. Alors elle voulait savoir. Comprendre. Surtout si ça provoquait ce genre de réactions chez ses frères d'armes. Et Reyes qui n'avait rien dit, qui n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre... elle ressassa une bonne demi-heure le peu d'information qu'elle avait, avant de décider d'aller parler à son Lieutenant.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans la coursive de son bureau, elle le vit disparaître à l'autre bout. Elle hésita une seconde, avant de ne pas l'interpeller. Ce n'était pas franchement respectueux, et il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence. Elle se décida à le rattraper malgré tout.

Lorsqu'elle passa l'angle du couloir, elle le vit dans l'ascenseur, les portes se refermant sur lui. Pas découragée pour si peu, elle attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur remonte avant de le prendre à son tour. Dans le hangar à jackal, cependant, elle ne le trouva pas.

« Lieutenant Gibson ? » interpella-t-elle l'officier, qui tourna la tête vers elle. « Je cherche le Lieutenant Reyes, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? »

« Si, il vient de sortir. Il m'a prévenu qu'il prenait son après midi, » répondit la femme.

« Très bien, je vous remercie Lieutenant, » répondit-elle.

Frustrée, elle se dirigea vers son oiseau pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Cinq petites minutes plus tard, les hauts parleurs grésillèrent dans le hangar.

« Aux S.C.A.R.s : suite à un incident technique, le hangar à jackal doit être libéré de toute présence humaine. Vous disposez de votre fin d'après midi comme bon vous semble. Ceux de quart – 4-1 et 4-2– sont priés de rester dans le bâtiment. Merci de votre attention, » débita la voix du Capitaine.

Nora décida de repousser sa vérification du cockpit et hésita de nouveau. À peine n'avait-elle plus l'esprit occupé par les spécifications techniques de son jackal que ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en tête. Elle devait parler à Reyes. Oui, certes. Mais il avait disparu. Elle passa en revue dans sa tête tous les endroits potentiels où il pourrait être. Puis elle se rappela qu'ils étaient sur Terre et qu'il y avait ce bar où il lui avait dit qu'il aimait se rendre, tout près de chez elle. Alors elle fit un saut par sa chambre, enfila un jean, un T-shirt et un pull passe partout, garda ses rangers parce que la neige avait tout recouvert la nuit précédente, comme ils l'avaient supposé, attrapa une veste d'hiver et sortit. Au mieux, elle trouvait son supérieur, au pire elle allait boire une bière dans un bar.

Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour parvenir jusqu'à l'établissement, car les chutes de neige paisible de décembre s'étaient transformées en tempête. Elle rentra, enleva gants et bonnet et jeta un œil autour d'elle avant de sourire. C'était tellement Reyes... Le patron du bar avait aménagé l'endroit dans le style pré conquête spatiale, avec des meubles en bois et de la moquette au sol, et du papier peint sur les murs. Les chaises et les bancs étaient recouverts de velours rouge, orange ou vert foncé et le bar était un immense meuble en bois massif. Elle n'aimait pas, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'ambiance était bien plus chaleureuse que les meubles ultras modernes de son appart de fonction. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bar et lorsque le patron la repéra, son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'écusson de sa manche. Sans même lui dire bonjour ni attendre qu'elle se soit approchée, il tendit le bras et pointa de l'index un point derrière la brune. Elle hocha la tête et suivit les conseils de l'homme.

Effectivement, dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée, coincé entre un mur et une baie vitrée donnant sur la rue enneigée, se trouvait son supérieur. Elle se retint de grimacer devant sa posture. À moitié avachi sur sa banquette, les coudes sur la table, la tête dans les mains, regardant sans le voir une chope de bière non entamé. Sa grimace refoulée se transforma en sourire léger mais visible lorsqu'elle repéra une seconde chope de bière à côté de la première.

Reyes l'attendait... plus exactement, il attendait quelqu'un, mais puisqu'il lui avait interdit de parler de ce bar à quiconque, honnêtement, elle avait le droit de penser qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Alors elle s'avança en faisant tomber la neige de sa veste et des cheveux qui avaient dépassé du bonnet.

Reyes se redressa brusquement en l'entendant approcher et Salter sentit son cœur se serrer devant le regard hanté du brun. Cela ne dura même pas deux secondes, il reprit une attitude neutre immédiatement, mais elle avait eu le temps de voir. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, déposa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, bonnet et gants sur la table, avant de s'assoir.

« Bon sang, c'est la tempête dehors, » soupira-t-elle en posant ses bras croisés sur la table.

« Pas pire qu'Encelade, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Oh je t'en prie, compare ce qui est comparable. Cette fichue mission est la plus grosse connerie d'Alder en tant que capitaine ! » s'exclama la brune à voix basse. « Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid que là-bas. »

Reyes finit par lever les yeux et croiser son regard.

« Tu veux vraiment parler de la météo ? » railla-t-il, mais il y avait trop d'amertume dans son ton pour que ça sonne autrement qu'un appel à l'aide.

Mais à l'aide de quoi, ça, Salter n'en savait – encore – rien.

« Je me fous de ce dont on parle, Reyes. Je ne voulais pas te laisser te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin. Maintenant, on peut ne pas dire un mot de l'après-midi, tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas, » rappela-t-elle.

Il la regarda et poussa le second verre de bière avant de lever son propre verre et d'attendre. Elle attrapa le sien et l'entrechoqua avec celui du brun.

« À quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien... à toi qui t'es souvenue de ce bar ? » proposa-t-il.

« À toi qui t'es souvenu que tu m'en avais parlé, » ajouta-t-elle avec un fantôme de sourire.

Ils burent quelques gorgés en silence.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » finit-elle par demander, plutôt brutalement. « J'ai la forte impression que ça a rapport avec moi, vu le regard que m'a lancé Rumlow mais je ne comprends pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me raconter la vie des gars, parce que c'est à eux de le faire, et tu sais que je suis d'accord avec ça. Petit à petit, j'ai discutés avec tous, et c'est la meilleure façon de tisser des liens. Mais jamais James ne m'a parlé. Et Brock a l'air de t'en vouloir... pas seulement ces derniers jours. Il était juste saoul et n'a plus su se maîtriser. Mais il a toujours été le plus agressif envers toi. C'était déjà comme ça le jour où je suis arrivée. »

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, » soupira-t-il en se frottant la nuque. « D'autant plus que deux problèmes ont... jailli en même temps. Le premier remonte à six ans. Le second à un peu plus de deux ans en arrière et il concerne peut-être la seule chose de laquelle j'ai voulu te tenir à l'écart même si je savais que tu finirais par en être une victime collatérale. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, patientant.

« Le premier concerne James et c'est tout ce que je te dirai. Je sais qu'il est... parti, et que ce n'est pas... honteux, ou je ne sais quoi, mais je lui ai juré, Salt'. Je ne trahirai pas une promesse. Pas... Pas celle-là, en tout cas. Je suis désolé. »

Salter acquiesça. Tant pis pour ses interrogations. Les réponses ne valaient pas le coup si ça coûtait à Reyes son estime de lui-même. Puis elle le vit hésiter, avant de sortir son téléphone et chercher un moment dedans, avant de lui tendre. Elle s'en saisit et lança la vidéo, puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'elle regarde. Elle durait quatre minutes, et c'était clairement une soirée de fête. Un anniversaire, ou peut-être le nouvel an.

Ils se trouvaient sur le Ret' dans la salle de réunion des S.C.A.R.s, où tous les pilotes semblaient être réunis. Le volume sonore était très élevé, les éclats de rires jaillissaient de tous les côtes. La soirée était bien entamée, et les soldats s'étaient répartis en groupes de trois ou quatre pour discuter de tout et de rien. Il y avait un certain nombre de bouteilles d'alcool à moitié pleines, et bien plus de bouteilles vides. Le cameraman se baladait dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas qui filmait, parce qu'elle avait vu Reyes discuter avec McMurray et Clinton.

Soudain, la vidéo montra trois gars écroulés de rire. Il y avait un blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas, James et Alder. Et James était juste à l'opposé de ce que Salter avait vu depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le Ret'. Souriant, le regard malicieux, parlant fort, lâchant des blagues à tout va. La vidéo resta sur eux de longues secondes, où elle vit les trois joyeux lurons calmer leurs rires. Puis Alder s'éclipsa, et James partit se ravitailler en alcool. Et le blond resta où il était, jetant un regard autour de lui, l'air malicieux. Puis Salter vit Evans tendre un verre au blond avant de se faire héler par Reyes. Le blond hocha la tête et le brun le quitta pour aller coller une grande tape dans le dos de Reyes, qui faillit s'étouffer avec le whisky qu'il était en train d'avaler.

Le regard du blond changea, se remplissant d'amour alors qu'un sourire mi exaspéré, mi attendri fendait sa bouche. Salter recula de quelques secondes pour revoir le passage. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Puis rembobina depuis le début. Et elle découvrit que Evans avait pour le blond le même regard... amoureux ? Mais ledit blond ne le manifestait que sur la fin, quand James ne le regardait pas. Pourtant, quand le brun était parti chercher à boire, le blond ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi...

Puis un embryon d'idée jaillit. Elle voulut l'écraser sous trois tonnes de résolution, mais comme chaque idée, une fois implantée, elle germe et grandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit validée ou réfutée. Elle ne regarda même pas la fin de la vidéo, verrouilla le téléphone et le rendit à son supérieur.

« Le triangle était complet ou il n'y avait que les deux ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucun tact.

« Pardon ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Evans amoureux du blond, le blond amoureux de toi, et toi ? » insista-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle prenait le risque de voir le brun s'énerver une fois de plus, voire de le faire quitter le bar avec perte et fracas et qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole pendant un temps indéterminé. Mais leur relation avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, à la limite de ce qui était normalement toléré par l'amitié et la hiérarchie.

Il la regarda et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sut à quoi ressemblait un Nick Reyes réellement stupéfait. Scotché. Abasourdi. Sur le cul.

Puis il cligna des yeux et désigna son téléphone.

« Tu... tu es capable de deviner... _ça_... rien qu'en voyant une pauvre vidéo ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Oui. Les regards qu'ils se lancent sont flagrant, surtout le blond. J'avoue que s'il ne t'avait pas regardé ainsi, je n'aurais pas repéré James, » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais une fois qu'on sait quoi chercher, c'est facile. »

« Oui, une fois qu'on sait. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu le voir... enfin, tu es une femme, je suppose que ça joue, » marmonna-t-il.

« Dois-je me vexer ? » questionna-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que la manière de voir les choses des femmes, avec un peu moins de merde devant les yeux vis-à-vis des sentiments comme la plupart d'entre nous les mecs, on aurait peut-être évité... ce qui est arrivé. Mais au moins tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, » finit-il en haussant une épaule.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il est en vie ? Le blond ? »

« Oui, il a quitté l'armée, depuis... depuis. »

« Et la seconde chose dont tu n'avais pas envie de me parler ? » rappela-t-elle alors qu'il laissait tomber sa tête dans ses mains. « Reyes, tu commences à m'inquiéter, » ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Il s'agit juste de moi devant... me livrer un peu. Et je déteste ça, » soupira-t-il.

« Hey, je te l'ai _dit_. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Je vais survivre le temps que l'ambiance se calme et ça ira... »

« Non, » coupa l'autre. « Ça ne va pas se calmer. Ça sera pire. Il y a un moyen de tout arrêter, mais c'est... ça sera à toi de décider, » baragouina-t-il.

« Tu peux commencer par le début et pas par la fin ? » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire un peu amusé.

Il releva la tête vers elle et tout amusement disparut du visage de Salter lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était inquiet.

« Reyes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista-t-elle.

Dehors, un peu d'agitation les déconcentra et ils découvrirent River et Smith en train de se chamailler, sur le trottoir. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la brune, qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur son supérieur. Elle attendit que les deux S.C.A.R.s aient disparu avant de se lever. Reyes fronça les sourcils.

« Que... »

« Viens, » ordonna-t-elle et son ton était assez impérieux pour qu'il ne songe pas à discuter.

Ils payèrent leurs bières, sortirent du bar et, accompagnée de Reyes, elle se dirigea vers son appartement, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Nora avait atteint sa limite. Elle ne pouvait plus accepter le silence de son supérieur. Elle n'était pas certaine de la raison. Mais sous sa colère il y avait de la peur. La peur de le perdre. C'était illogique et insensé. Mais la peur n'était jamais ni l'une ni l'autre.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 ** _Eeeeet voilà !_**

 ** _Je vous avais dit que ça allait bouger ! Il est plus que temps, je l'admets._**

 ** _Je vous retrouve dans trois semaines, pour un chapitre... mouhahaahaha !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Fair Wind !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	15. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : Le mercredi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : Tome 1 complet, tome 2 en cours

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Quoi dire ? J'ai des petits soucis de santé, rien de bien méchant, mais saoulant. Et puis plein de monde à la maison aussi. Vraiment plein de monde. Non stop ou presque entre le 6 juillet et le 30 août (hein Lana, hein Ju' ^^ 3)_**

 ** _Je devrais reprendre mon rythme de 1 chap/3 semaines._**

 _ **Je crois que ce chapitre a été un des plus difficile à écrire. Trouver le juste équilibre chez ces deux zigotos a été... difficile. J'espère que vous aimerez. Ju', j'espère que tu es prête. Ce chapitre est une grande intraveineuse de drama. Oui, je suis en train de ricaner.**_

 _ **Saber 1-1, je t'avais dit que le chapitre arriverait vite, je ne pensais pas AUSSi vite XD, mais j'en suis bien contente.**_

 ** _Et un grand merci à Electre qui a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de la lumière._**

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- SCARs du Retribution :_**

 ** _1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes  
_ _2-2 :_ _Nora "Fever" Salter_ _  
_ _4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael ;_ _4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler  
_ _5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray ;_ _5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton  
_ _6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell ;_ _6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow  
_ _7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River ;_ _7-2 : John "Angel" Smith_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 _ **Saber 1-1** , merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Salter et Reyes gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête et parle. Tu sais bien que je suis capable d'entendre et d'accepter beaucoup de choses, Okay ? Alors vas-y, » assura la brune.

« Je n'ai pas envie de tester tes limites, Salter. »

« Tu es en train de le faire, là, » grogna-t-elle, la colère reprenant le dessus.

 _Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire, bon sang ! Ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, désormais._

« Je me contrefous de ta colère, Nora ! » s'énerve-t-il soudain en reposant sa tasse dans un bruit sec. « C'est perdre ton respect qui me fait peur ! Qui m'a toujours fait peur ! Merde, je me rappelle encore le premier jour, quand je suis rentré dans le hangar, je vous ai tous regardés et il y avait tellement d'admiration et de respect dans tes yeux, » souffla-t-il en se détournant.

Elle resta sans bouger, sans respirer presque. Totalement hébétée. N'arrivant pas à saisir pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » reprit-il à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, mais la neige assourdissait tous les bruits, dehors, alors elle l'entendait. « J'ai volé des centaines d'heures avec Alder. On était tellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, dans le cockpit. On était partenaires, et tout allait bien. Et puis tu es arrivée. Tu ne sais pas le temps que j'ai passé à te regarder à l'académie, sous couvert d'examiner tout le monde, quand vous travailliez. »

Il ricane faiblement.

« Bon sang, la manière dont je le dis sonne d'une façon perverse. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste... J'ai eu l'impression de me voir. Tu comprends ? Je te regardais, et je me voyais en train de faire les mêmes choses, six ans plus tôt. Tu avais la même passion, la même envie dans le regard que celle que je ressentais. Que je ressens. Je me suis juré de rester loin. »

Il ricana encore, douloureusement.

« Je n'ai pas pu, Salter. Tu es passée avant les autres dès la première seconde. Dans ce couloir, avec Ryan, peut-être déjà. Cette visite du Ret' avec toute la classe, c'est pour toi que je l'ai organisée. Bien sûr, j'étais content que tous puissent le découvrir mais... »

Il secoua la tête lentement.

« Je n'ai pas pu venir, » murmura-t-elle et il laissa échapper un autre rire, encore plus désenchanté que les précédents.

Pourtant ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il avait besoin de lui dire. Tellement besoin.

« Ça a failli complètement ruiner ma journée, » marmonna-t-il avec honte. « Mais j'ai trouvé une idée pour toi et elle a été validée en milieu de matinée, alors j'ai pu pro... » Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du mot. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que je suis en train de gagner du temps, non ! » s'énerva-t-il soudain en commencent à faire les cent pas, réalisant qu'il était en train de s'éloigner du sujet.

Salter serra les dents. Elle se sentait mal pour son supérieur. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle essayait de rester aussi calme que possible mais sentait la boule dans sa gorge qui grossissait de plus en plus.

« Quand je t'ai emmenée dans 2-1... » il s'arrêta et passa une main sur son visage. « J'ai rêvé du jour où on le ferait à deux, chacun dans notre Jackal. J'ai failli te _le_ demander, ce jour-là, » murmura-t-il en insistant sur le "le" « Je me retrouve tellement en toi que je n'ai pas de filtre, tu sais. Je ne peux rien te cacher. Tu comprends les choses comme moi, tu as les mêmes avis, les mêmes réactions en combat, les... Et c'était juste stupide de te le demander ce jour-là, parce que tu n'aurais pas pu me donner de réponse. J'ai obtenu une dérogation pour pouvoir voir ton premier vol réel. J'étais dans un des Raven de secouristes... » lâcha-t-il, changeant soudainement de sujet.

Il lui jeta un regard et se détourna rapidement devant les yeux humides de la jeune femme et la main qui masquait sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

« Tu as été magnifique, » reprit-il en soupirant. « J'étais en communication avec Raines, au cas où le Ret' m'appellerait. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire de te regarder, de ne pas te lâcher des yeux. Comme si j'avais pu le faire, » ironisa-t-il sans entrain. « Il m'a dit de bien retenir ce que je ressentais, parce que c'était ce que lui avait ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait vu voler et qu'il le vivait de nouveau. Cette sensation de facilité, cette arrogance dans des manœuvres que tu faisais pour... que tu étais _censée_ faire pour la première fois. Il a dit que si c'était ce que tu souhaitais, tu devais être S.C.A.R. Qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour que tu sois affectée au Ret' si tu avais les notes suffisantes. »

« C'était ça dont Alder a parlé dans le bureau lors de mon premier jour sur le Ret' ? » souffla-t-elle, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux.

Il ricana faiblement.

« Non. Tu as cru que Raines t'avait pistonnée. Quand on en a parlé, ce jour-là, dans l'ascenseur bloqué, j'ai failli te l'expliquer, encore une fois, mais l'ascenseur s'est remis en marche et j'ai pris ça comme le signe qu'il fallait que j'attende encore un peu. Puis il y a eu à l'infirmerie, après ta première mission avec Evans. J'ai essayé, encore, de t'en parler, mais l'infirmière est arrivée. Aurais-je dû insister, à ce moment-là, ou les jours suivants ? Peut-être. Mais plus le temps a passé, moins j'ai osé. Juste avant la mission Europe, j'ai voulu aussi. Merde, encore tout à l'heure, mais tu as parlé en même temps que moi, et la conversation a dévié ensuite ! »

Il secoua la tête, désemparé.

« Non, le problème avec le Capitaine c'est... Tu... À l'époque, j'ai parlé à Alder de la seconde note que tu m'avais envoyée de l'académie. Il a été incorrect vis-à-vis de toi, et j'ai pété un câble. Je l'ai encastré dans un mur et... j'ai dû lui expliquer que mon intérêt pour toi était professionnel et que... »

Il s'arrêta net de parler, les poings serrés.

Nora n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne _supportait_ pas de voir Reyes dans cet état. C'était au-delà de ses forces.

« Nick... » murmura la brune.

« Non. Laisse-moi finir. Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir cette conversation si tu m'interromps » souffla-t-il. « J'ai dit à Alder que je me sentais plus en symbiose avec toi que je ne l'avais jamais été avec lui, » avoua-t-il. « On a essayé de rester 1-1 et 1-2. Mais on n'a pas réussi, forcément. Il m'en a vou... » il se stoppa et secoua la tête. « Il m'en _veut_ tellement. Il _t'en_ veut tellement, même si c'est moi qui l'ai profondément blessé. Ça va faire trois ans, et pourtant, malgré les apparences, sa colère est toujours aussi vivace, parce que la blessure n'est pas guérie. »

« Parce que je suis resp... »

« TU n'es responsable de RIEN ! » tonna-t-il soudain en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et elle se crispa. « Ça arrive à tous les S.C.A.R.s de devoir changer de partenaire. Non seulement il était le plus âgé, mais la hiérarchie refuse de rétrograder S.C.A.R. leader ou S.C.A.R. 1-2. S'ils ne volent plus ensemble, alors Leader doit prendre les commandes d'une autre équipe S.C.A.R. ou monter en grade, » explique-t-il en se calmant un peu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

« Lorsqu'Alder est passé Capitaine, je suis passé Leader. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour expliquer aux gars que je ne prendrais aucun d'eux en 1-2, » continua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la brune d'une voix enrouée.

« Tu n'as pas encore... » il secoua la tête, effaré, avant de lui dire de laisser tomber d'un geste de la main. « Mais ils ont commencé à se tirer dans les pattes et essayer de se faire bien voir de moi. J'en ai profité pour assoir mon autorité sur eux et leur dire qu'aucun ne serait 1-2, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se comporter comme des soldats étaient censés le faire, » expliqua-t-il encore et plante son regard dans celui de sa collègue.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas. Je vois bien que je suis censée réagir, mais... » souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

Reyes la regarda, une lueur de tendresse au fond du regard.

Nora sentit le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras jaillir du fond de son esprit. Elle serra les poings à son tour.

« Alder m'en veut parce qu'il pense que si j'avais refusé de devenir assistant à l'école, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée, » expliqua-t-il clairement, l'air plus détendu qu'avant, en voyant qu'elle était toujours en face de lui, et pas en colère ou dégoûtée.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-elle, gênée. « Ça, j'avais saisi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? » demanda-t-il finalement après quelques secondes, en se détournant de nouveau, allant se planter devant la fenêtre.

« La raison pour laquelle tu ne prends pas de 1-2. »

Il ferma les yeux, serrant la poignée dans une main. Salter inspira profondément.

Elle ne pouvait _pas_ le prendre dans ses bras.

« Salter, il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui j'arrive à envisager... non. Avec qui j'accepterai de piloter... Je... » il se passa une main sur le visage, désespéré de ne pas arriver à le dire.

Il y eut trois secondes de silence. Les trois plus longues de leurs vies respectives.

« Oh et puis merde... »

 _Elle ne pouvait PAS le prendre dans ses bras._

« Je _te_ veux comme 1-2, Nora. Toi et personne d'autre. Je n'arrive plus à voler avec qui que ce soit depuis ton arrivée sur le Ret'. Depuis qu'on a combattu ensemble, le premier jour, » murmura-t-il. « Et si tu ne veux pas, je me retirerai du service et te demanderai d'être Leader, » finit-il en s'accrochant à la poignée de la fenêtre comme s'il avait peur de s'effondrer.

 _Oh Seigneur !_

Nick entendit la céramique de la tasse de la brune claquer violemment contre le verre de la table basse et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'une furie se jetait sur lui, un bras autour du cou, l'autre autour de la taille, et le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces – et Dieu savait que Salter _avait_ de la force. Par réflexe, il passa ses propres bras autour de la jeune femme.

Durant de longues minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis Salter tourna un peu sa tête pour appuyer son front dans le creux du cou du brun.

« De quoi avais-tu peur ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Le souffle de la jeune femme contre sa clavicule provoqua un frisson au lieutenant. Il secoua lentement la tête, n'arrivant pas à répondre. La brune chercha dans ses souvenirs, essayant de déterminer la cause de cette inquiétude.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que... quoi ? Que je te rejetterais ? Reyes, tu me dis que tu me veux en 1-2, et tu crois que je vais partir ? » continua-t-elle sans changer de position.

« Je ne sais pas, Salt', » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Au début, je ne pouvais pas, tu étais nouvelle. Ensuite, Alder t'a accepté, vos relations ont été plus apaisées, et je n'ai pas voulu mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Et puis je savais que certains lorgnent toujours la place, alors je ne voulais pas créer de tensions entre eux et toi. Puis tu as commencé à former un vrai duo avec James, » débita-t-il dans un murmure.

« Je comprends ces arguments, et ils sont légitimes. Mais... » elle se recula doucement, sans le repousser, juste assez pour pouvoir croiser son regard. « Il n'y a dans ces raisons aucune qui puisse me mettre en colère ou me faire perdre le respect que j'ai pour toi. »

Il secoua encore la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te dire tout ça alors que, comme tu dis, il n'y a rien de difficile. Je ne suis... »

« Je crois que si tu prononces un synonyme de lâche, je vais t'en coller une, » souffla-t-elle.

Reyes tomba dans le regard de la brune, se noya dans l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, et un autre frisson lui caressa la nuque. Il ne put plus supporter le regard chocolat, soudain, et la serra de nouveau contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... je ne te mérite pas, » finit-il en soupirant, avant de s'écarter d'elle.

« Continue à dire des conneries pareilles et je vais réellement te mettre une baffe, » déclara-t-elle avec toujours autant d'affection dans la voix.

Elle se détourna et alla faire couler un autre café. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le temps que l'atmosphère s'apaise. Puis ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant mécanique Jackal. Étant en quartier libre, ils décidèrent de rester dormir chez la brune. Cette dernière apporta oreiller et couverture à Reyes, qui s'installa sur le canapé.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au milieu de la nuit, n'arrivant pas à dormir, Salter se releva pour boire. Elle sentit que Reyes ne dormait pas non plus et réalisa d'un coup qu'elle n'avait pas donné de réponse claire au Lieutenant concernant sa proposition de devenir 1-2. Elle repartit en direction de sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, appuyant une épaule au chambranle parce qu'il était possible que la discussion dure un peu.

« Dès ma première semaine à l'académie, j'ai suivi toutes les missions rendues publiques des S.C.A.R.s, tu sais, » souffla-t-elle et elle vit la tête de son supérieur se tourner vers elle. « Je vous connaissais tous plus ou moins, mais celui dont on parlait le plus, c'était toi. Tu... bon sang, si tu parles un jour de ça à qui que ce soit, tu me blesseras, Reyes, » souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Tu étais un modèle à suivre pour tous les futurs pilotes. Mais tu étais plus que ça, pour moi. Tu étais la seule personne au monde que j'avais envie de connaître. Avec qui je rêvais de discuter mécanique, ou pilotage. Avec qui je voulais parler de tout et de rien. Avec qui je voulais voler et aux côtés de qui je voulais combattre. Le premier pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Tu étais... mon rêve. Ne te méprends pas, je n'étais pas attirée par toi. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça sonne un peu idole, ou je ne sais quoi, mais ce n'est pas ça, » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Elle le vit se redresser, lentement.

« Et puis, d'un coup, grâce au destin, à Dieu ou peu importe qui, tu es arrivé à l'académie. Tu étais devant moi. Tu étais... je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Tu étais mon rêve, et il était devenu réalité. La réalité qui m'a progressivement montré que je ne t'avais pas idéalisé, et que tu étais un être humain encore meilleur que les portraits qu'on dépeignait partout. Alors oui, j'ai dû paraître intéressée par toi, au début. Mais... merde, je tourne en rond, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu es la seule personne que je suivrai en enfer s'il le fallait. Les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans le dos. J'adore... _j'adorais_ James. Il était mon coéquipier et j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui. Mais s'il avait fallu choisir entre lui et toi ? »

Elle laissa échapper un rire un peu étranglé, mais n'apporta pas de réponse, se sentant coupable de dire cela alors que son coéquipier était mort si peu de temps auparavant. Elle inspira lentement par le nez pour dissiper les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et reprit.

« Alors tu me dis que tu veux de moi comme 1-2 ? Merde, Reyes, c'est... la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. En réalité, toutes les belles choses qui me sont arrivées dans la vie, tu as eu un rôle à jouer dedans, » finit-elle, le regard perdu quelque part entre le réfrigérateur et la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir gênée. Juste mieux. Apaisée. Soulagée d'avoir enfin pu dire la vérité à son supérieur. Devant le silence de ce dernier, elle décida de retourner se coucher et se décolla du mur pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Tout à l'heure j'enverrai les papiers de demande officielle pour ta place de co-Leader et ta gradation, » déclara le brun.

Elle se figea.

« Il va te falloir des jours pour obtenir les papiers, Reyes, » rappela-t-elle.

« J'ai demandé ces papiers le jour où j'ai su que tu avais validé ton diplôme, Salt', » ricana-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, profondément touchée.

« Pourquoi gradation ? » demanda-t-elle à la place du millier de question qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Tu passes 1-2, tu passes Lieutenant, Salt', » ajouta-t-il et elle savait qu'il souriait même si elle ne le voyait pas. « Tu dois être officier pour ce poste. »

« On en reparle après quelques heures de sommeil ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

« Bien entendu, » répondit le lieutenant d'une voix horriblement neutre et elle eut envie de le frapper.

Pourquoi, d'un coup, il devenait hésitant. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle disait cela parce qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la réponse ?

« Reyes, bien sur que je veux monter en grade, devenir 1-2 et tout le reste. Mais je suis crevée, c'est le milieu de la nuit, Les gars sont... sont morts y'a tellement peu de temps, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réellement repris pied dans la réalité et notre discussion ne m'y aide pas, même si c'est dans le bon sens que je plane, là, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Effectivement, si je ne comprends plus ce que tu veux dire, c'est que j'ai moi aussi besoin de sommeil, » avoua-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse, soudain.

Elle s'approcha du canapé de quelques pas.

« Ça va aller pour dormir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ne t'en... »

« Bien sûr que si, » le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. « Une famille, Nick. Tu te souviens ? Alors, sérieusement, est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre, preuve qu'il réfléchissait réellement à la réponse.

« J'en sais rien, » finit-il par avouer. « Les deux autres fois où j'ai perdu des gars, c'était avant que tu n'arrives. Et je n'ai pas pu laisser retomber la pression. La première fois je suis passé 1-2, avec les responsabilités qui vont avec. La seconde, j'étais 1-1 et je me suis encore plus réfugié dans le travail. Les semaines ont passé et la douleur aussi, » expliqua-t-il, détaché.

Elle soupira de dépit.

« Viens, » ordonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

« Où ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« J'ai un lit deux place, Nick, » rappela-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas te gêner, » protesta-t-il.

Elle nota qu'il ne refusait pas sa proximité, mais qu'il était gêné, lui, sous couvert de ne pas vouloir la gêner elle.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de compagnie, Reyes, » marmonna-t-elle seulement en rentrant dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Elle se faufila sous sa couette avec un soupir de contentement, d'inquiétude et de tristesse mélangés.

Effectivement, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir et essayait de bouger le moins possible pour que Reyes ne l'entende pas trop depuis l'autre pièce, maintenant que la porte était ouverte. Une bonne heure plus tard, elle entendit un faible grognement suivit froissement de tissus et elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ne pas se faire de faux espoir, il allait peut-être aux toilettes ou avait besoin de boire, après tout. Mais elle vit apparaître la silhouette de son supérieur dans l'encadrement de la porte, où il se figea.

« Dis-toi qu'on est en Antarctique, » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« C'était l'idée, » grogna le brun avant de s'approcher.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en repensant à leur aventure. Reyes et elle avaient été envoyés dans une base au pôle sud pour préparer leur mission sur Encelade, afin de s'habituer aux étendues glacées. Ils avaient été seuls dans une base désaffectée durant une semaine, sans eau, ni chauffage, ni électricité. C'était l'été, alors la température extérieure oscillait entre moins six et moins douze à l'intérieur et moins vingt cinq à l'extérieur, avec du blizzard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis, la base s'était verrouillée automatiquement derrière eux, ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur raven était tombé dans une crevasse et ils avaient dû patienter deux jours avant qu'une équipe vienne les récupérer. En attendant, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de chauffage et de vivres, ils avaient passé leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, et s'étaient constamment parlé pour ne pas s'endormir.

« Je peux couper le chauffage et ouvrir la fenêtre, si ça peut t'aider. Il y a assez de vent pour que la neige tombe jusque sur le lit, » railla-t-elle en le sentant s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je vais te faire payer ton effronterie au prochain entraînement, » marmonna-t-il en s'allongeant.

Elle attendit avant de se tourner un peu et se mettre sur le dos. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il s'était tassé de son côté le plus possible.

« Je pense qu'il te reste deux bons centimètres avant le bord du matelas. Tu peux me faire un peu de place ? » lâcha-t-elle en ravalant un rire.

Elle le sentit se figer.

« Tu me cherches, Salter ? » demanda-t-il, un grondement amusé dans la voix.

Elle tourna lentement le visage vers lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Moi ? Non, je ne me moque jamais de mes supérieurs. Et certainement pas quand je vais avoir le même grade rapidement, » ricana-t-elle.

Il entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir te donner d'ordre. Qu'ai-je fait, » gémit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Puis il se tourna d'un coup de reins et tenta de la ceinturer. Tenta. Parce qu'elle avait anticipé et avait roulé à bas du lit en position accroupie, avant de se redresser d'un bond, puis de sauter sur lui ... qui avait roulé sur le ventre en voulant l'attraper – et de s'assoir sur ses cuisses, immobilisant les mains du brun dans son dos. Mais il l'envoya par terre d'un autre coup de reins, pivota sur lui-même pendant qu'elle se relevait de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, attendant que l'autre fasse le geste suivant.

Mais la fatigue rattrapa Salter qui bâilla.

« On dort, » ordonna Reyes en se remettant dans le lit, suivie par une Salter amusée.

« T'as peur que j'aie le dessus, avoue. »

« Mince, tu m'as démasqué, » feint-il d'avouer en rabattant la couette par-dessus lui.

Elle rigola encore en s'allongeant à son tour, tournant le dos à Reyes. Le calme revint quasi instantanément. Elle entendit la respiration profonde de son futur coéquipier. Sentit la chaleur de son corps. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Nick, lui, resta éveillé.

Son esprit était en ébullition. Parce qu'il avait beau être aux anges de savoir qu'elle voulait bien être 1-2, il y avait cette sensation qui lui broyait l'estomac, depuis le moment où elle avait expliqué que non, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par lui. Et ça faisait mal, nom d'un chien, alors qu'il se rendait lentement compte qu'elle représentait peut-être un peu plus pour lui que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

À un moment, il la sentit se retourner, et se coller contre son dos en poussant un léger soupir, sans se réveiller. Et lui eut juste envie de se tourner et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le voyait pas comme ça. Et parce que son métier lui avait appris à enterrer les émotions très profondément, pour qu'elles ne court-circuitent pas ses pensées, il enfouit ces sentiments aussi loin qu'il le put.

Il était à deux doigts de voir son rêve à lui se concrétiser. Salter en copilote. Être avec elle à tous les entraînements. Être avec elle en mission. Faire ses quarts de garde avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Il ne ferait pas tout voler en éclat pour une _vague_ impression. Il ferma les yeux en sentant son estomac se tordre. D'accord. Une _forte_ impression. Mais peu importait.

 _Elle en premier_.

Lui ne comptait pas.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, Salter se réveilla en premier. Elle sourit en voyant le fier guerrier en train de dormir, serrant son oreiller contre lui. Elle hésita à prendre une photo. C'était le genre d'occasions à ne pas manquer. Elle pourrait lui faire faire ses tâches ingrates en le menaçant de diffuser la photo sur le Ret'. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle le respectait trop pour ça. Alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara du café. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un lieutenant mal réveillé qui débarqua en titubant dans la cuisine, la marque des plis du drap sur son épaule et les cheveux en vrac, les yeux rougis et boursouflés par la fatigue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était rare de le voir ainsi. Devant n'importe qui d'autre, il était S.C.A.R. leader et devait être irréprochable, opérationnel et réactif. Mais elle avait le droit de voir l'homme derrière le militaire et elle s'en était toujours sentie privilégiée. D'autant plus qu'elle savait désormais pourquoi il lui laissait voir ce côté-là de lui.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement et passèrent à la douche.

La journée se passa paisiblement. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues enneigées de Genève, puis firent un crochet par le Ret' pour récupérer les papiers de modification d'affectation pour Salter, dans le but de se rendre dans le bâtiment de l'État Major pour les déposer.

Sur le vaisseau amiral, ils se séparèrent le temps de régler quelques affaires, chacun de son côté. Lorsque la brune retourna vers le bureau de son supérieur, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle prit peur lorsqu'elle reconnu celle de Rumlow. Elle se mit à courir, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Elle déboula dans le bureau et les deux autres se figèrent, avant que Rumlow pointe un index accusateur dans sa direction.

« C'est de TA faute ! » hurla-t-il. « Si tu n'avais pas été là ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ta maligne, tu ne serais jamais arrivée sur ce putain de vaisseau ! Tu n'aurais pas forcé James à devenir ton coéquipier ! Et si tu ne t'étais pas blessée comme la pauvre conne que tu es, il ne se serait pas porté volontaire ! Il est mort À CAUSE DE TOI ! »

La vue de la brune était brouillée par les larmes. Elle avait mille mots, aussi tranchant que ceux du soldat, prêts à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas assez, pour lui faire mal comme elle avait mal. Alors elle se jeta sur lui et lui balança de toutes ses forces son poing dans la mâchoire. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, elle au-dessus et Rumlow contre le sol. Il lui asséna un poing dans l'estomac et elle fut déséquilibrée, tombant sur le côté.

Soudain, on la tira en arrière sans ménagement et l'arrière de sa tête frappa durement une cloison alors qu'elle tombait sur les fesses. Puis la silhouette de Reyes passa devant elle et releva Rumlow avec brutalité avant de le pousser dehors. Il remit Salter debout aussi peu délicatement et les fit pivoter face à lui.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Reyes ainsi. Il les tenait par le col de leurs t-shirts et elle le sentait littéralement trembler de rage. Son regard était un chaos d'émotions, de peur, de colère, de chagrin et de culpabilité.

« Vous allez à l'infirmerie immédiatement. Rumlow, à la seconde où tu sors, tu viens me rejoindre dans le bureau du capitaine. Salter, tu m'attendras dans le mien, » déclara-t-il dans un murmure glacé. « Si j'apprends que l'un de vous deux a ne serait-ce que _pensé_ à insulter l'autre ou avoir un geste violent, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre carrière. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » répondirent-ils d'une voix neutre.

« Disparaissez de ma vue. »

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Deux heures plus tard, Salter attendait dans la salle de réunion des S.C.A.R.s, à côté du bureau de Reyes, complètement amorphe. Seul l'écusson des S.C.A.R.s sur sa manche l'empêchait de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise et de cacher son visage dans ses genoux pour pleurer. Elle ne devait pas faire honte à son unité. Elle ne devait pas faire _encore plus_ honte à son unité. Elle sursauta en entendant des pas dans le couloir, se leva et se mit au garde à vous. Reyes entra dans la pièce d'un pas lourd en lui faisant signe de la suivre et leva les yeux au ciel voyant la réaction de sa subordonnée.

« Sérieusement, Salt' ? Depuis quand tu me salue quand on est tous les deux ? » marmonna-t-il, alors elle s'assit – s'affala – dans le fauteuil.

Reyes se laissa tomber dans le sien, les coudes sur le bureau, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés.

« Rumlow et Mitchell sont mutés sur l'Orion, » lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche de stupeur. « Avec effet immédiat. Ils sont en train de prendre leurs affaires. »

Le silence s'installa. Les mots se bousculèrent derrière les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 _Tu les as sacrifiés pour moi. Pourquoi ? Ils sont sur le Ret' depuis bien plus longtemps que moi._

 _Bon sang j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, alors que mon rêve allait tout juste se réaliser._

 _Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir gardée près de toi._

 _Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir obligée à faire ce choix._

« McMurray et Clinton vont te détester, » fut la première pensée que Salter osa dire à voix haute. Les autres étaient trop... _trop_.

« Non. C'est la raison pour laquelle Rumlow était dans mon bureau, tout à l'heure. C'est Mitchell et Rumlow qui ont demandé leur mutation, après en avoir parlé avec McMurray et Clinton. Ça ne sera pas un problème. En revanche, je vois juste qu'on ne va être plus que trois binômes S.C.A.R.s sur le vaisseau amiral de la flotte, » soupira le lieutenant.

Salter secoua la tête.

« C'est catastrophique. »

« Je sais, Salt'. D'autant que le Ret' n'est pas le vaisseau le mieux armé. C'est pourquoi j'hésite à demander un support au Nova. Ils sont en surnombre là-bas. En revanche il est probable qu'ils ne nous passeraient que des jeunes, » expliqua-t-il.

« On n'a pas le temps de les former, Reyes. On ne sait pas quand la guerre va nous tomber dessus, » rappela-t-elle.

« Justement. Si c'est ne serait-ce que dans six mois, ils auront de bonnes bases. »

« Doit-on prendre le risque ? » protesta-t-elle encore.

« Il faut toujours prendre le risque de former. Tu crois qu'ils font quoi sur le Nova, l'Orion et le Vengeance en ce moment ? Les expérimentés ne sont pas en train de s'entraîner. Ils aident les jeunes. On doit les y aider. Sinon, on n'aura jamais de nouveaux expérimentés, » déclara-t-il, pragmatique.

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai des doutes mais tu fais comme tu le sens, Reyes. Tu as peut-être raison, » admit la brune.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, avant de prendre des papiers dans un tiroir et se lever.

« Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, on doit passer à l'État Major pour déposer ta demande ! » rappela-t-il avec une amorce de sourire.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, à la fois un peu plus sereins et un peu plus inquiets.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bon.**_

 _ **Pas de cliff.**_

 _ **Bonne dose de drama.**_

 _ **On avance dans leur relation.**_

 _ **On sent bien que Reyes est parti pour en chier un moment XDDD...**_

 _ **Euh... *sourit innocemment*. Quoi ? Fallait bien que je vous donne du grain à moudre entre deux chapitres non ?**_

 _ **Et ceux qui ont suivi le jeu savent de quoi va parler Raines. Pas de surprise de ce côté-là.**_

 _ **Et à partir du chapitre suivant... Ah bah non ! Y'a pas de chapitre après celui-là. Vous aurez droit à l'épilogue de ce premier tome et au prologue du tome 2. Vu qu'ils sont plus courts qu'un chapitre classique, je les posterai les deux le même jour. J'ai pas mal hésité mais je ne voulais pas d'une énorme fic de 150-160k, alors j'ai préféré couper en deux. D'autant qu'on arrive vraiment au moment où on embraye réellement dans le script du jeu.**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve donc d'ici 3 semaines pour l'épilogue de ce tome !**_

 ** _._**

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !... non. C'est pour le moment le chapitre où je me suis le plus investie. Alors, PAR PITIÉ, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 ** _Fair Wind !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de " _Call of Duty : Infinite Warfare_ " appartiennent à Infinity Ward et Activision et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Family  
Personnages : Nora Salter ; Nick Reyes ; OC : Farah Salter  
Situation temporelle : Démarre quelques années avant la première scène du jeu.  
Dates d'écriture : 10/2016 - ?  
Beta lecture : Electre1964  
Parution : Le mercredi, toutes les 3 semaines  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : Tome 1 complet, tome 2 en cours

* * *

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 ** _Voilà. Un tome de fini._**

 ** _Ça_** ** _fait moins bizarre que finir totalement une fic mais tout de même. Enfin, j_** ** _e vous laisse découvrir cet épilogue._**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en fav, vos mises en alerts, j'aime tellement ouvrir ma boite mail et découvrir des mails de feufeu. *CŒURS***_

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- SCARs du Retribution :_**

 ** _1-1 : Nick "Raider" Reyes  
_ _2-2 :_ _Nora "Fever" Salter_ _  
_ _4-1 : Greg "Clik" Kael ;_ _4-2 : Jamie "Uncle" Adler  
_ _5-1 : Simon "Mac" McMurray ;_ _5-2 : Terry "Bill" Clinton  
_ _6-1 : Pete "Maverick" Mitchell ;_ _6-2 : Frank "Brock" Rumlow  
_ _7-1 : Thomas "Lucky" River ;_ _7-2 : John "Angel" Smith_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **Saber 1-1, Franck** _, merci pour la review !_

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **RAR Guests**

Franck : Merci pour ta review ! Comme toujours, je suis super contente que vous aimiez cette histoire et que vous me le transmettiez. Aucun problème, tu es compréhensible. Tu peux laisser ta review en français également, je devrais pouvoir la lire ;)

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE** **PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

 _Il hocha la tête à son tour, avant de prendre des papiers dans un tiroir et se lever._

 _« Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, on doit passer à l'État Major pour déposer ta demande ! » rappela-t-il avec une amorce de sourire._

 _Ils quittèrent la pièce, à la fois un peu plus sereins et un peu plus inquiets._

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 **ÉPILOGUE**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après avoir déposé les papiers à l'état-major, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'abrutir devant la télévision. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de faire un saut par l'appartement du Lieutenant pour faire un peu de ménage. L'après-midi, ils allèrent faire quelques courses. Finalement, ils restèrent chez Reyes pour la nuit.

Ils se demandèrent tous les deux s'ils devaient laisser l'autre profiter seul de la fin de leur permission – après tout, ils étaient tous les jours ensemble sur le Retribution – mais en réalité, ils ne voulaient pas être isolés. La mort de Black, Potts et Evans était encore fraîche et s'ils n'avaient dormi dans le même lit que la première nuit, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver confrontés à eux-mêmes et leurs émotions. Les jours s'enchaînèrent relativement paisiblement, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à profiter totalement de cette parenthèse, la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux les gardant toujours un minimum en alerte.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Alors qu'ils regardaient une énième émission débile, le bipper de Reyes sonna, celui de Salter l'imitant quelques secondes après. Ils devaient se rendre à l'État Major. La semaine de la flotte commençait quelques heures plus tard mais apparemment, Raines voulait voir personnellement les deux soldats. Ils se préparèrent et se rendirent au bâtiment central de la SATO qui abritait l'État Major.

La jeune femme fut la première à passer dans le bureau de l'amiral, qui lui demanda si cela la gênait qu'il lui remette ses galons de Lieutenant sans grande réception, discours de circonstance et présence de l'équipage du Retribution. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à en faire une fête avec la mort de son coéquipier et des deux autres soldats de son unité. Puis il fit entrer Reyes et lui annonça que le Capitaine Alder avait un empêchement et avait délégué à S.C.A.R. Leader la tâche de remettre son nouvel insigne à celle qui allait être 1-2.

Reyes et Salter allèrent enfiler leurs uniformes de cérémonie, et se présentèrent de nouveau dans le bureau.

L'amiral débita tout un tas de lois et de belles phrases qui résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle récita ensuite le Serment Militaire International, des frissons la parcourant, comme les deux autres fois où elle l'avait fait. Puis l'amiral lui posa quelques questions réglementaires. En plein milieu d'une réponse, elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil à Reyes, qui la regardait avec tellement de fierté dans le regard que sa gorge se serra, l'obligeant à recommencer sa phrase. Enfin, l'amiral remit à Nick la barrette et les galons de lieutenant, qu'il accrocha au veston et glissa dans le support aux épaules de la veste de Nora. Ils ne se quittèrent presque pas du regard et elle n'aurait pas su dire lequel des deux était le plus ému.

Ce n'était pas seulement la promotion. Ils venaient de perdre trois hommes dans leur unité. Ils doutaient, comme à chaque fois, de leur mission, même de manière infime. Ils avaient besoin de se remémorer pourquoi ils se battaient, pourquoi ils se sacrifiaient. Et ces symboles, ce serment, le leur rappelaient. Ils n'existaient pas pour tuer et être tués. Ils vivaient pour protéger et défendre.

Ainsi, avec Reyes pour seul témoin, elle monta en grade. Elle dut ensuite accepter le poste de S.C.A.R. 1-2 et signer un nombre désespérant de papiers concernant ses responsabilités de leader suppléant. Enfin, l'amiral la félicita avec un sourire encourageant, et lui demanda de patienter à l'extérieur car il devait parler à Reyes. Il lui conseilla d'aller chercher un café et de trouver un siège, parce qu'ils risquaient d'en avoir pour un bon moment. Elle obéit sans poser de question. De toute manière, elle savait pertinemment que celui qui venait de devenir officiellement son coéquipier allait tout lui raconter si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Salter tapait du pied sur le sol en attendant que son troisième café coule. La réunion entre Reyes et l'amiral s'éternisait.

Elle jeta un œil à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le lac Léman et tous les vaisseaux, grands et petits, qui tournaient en rond un peu plus loin en attendant le début de la parade qui ouvrait la Semaine de la Flotte.

Elle capta son reflet dans la vitre et regarda ses nouveaux galons. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle était Lieutenant. Elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était plus gradée que sa sœur. Elle avait attendu ce jour avec une certaine impatience. Pourtant, elle réalisa qu'elle s'en moquait. La seule chose qui importait, c'était Reyes.

Reyes.

Nick Reyes.

Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'académie, elle avait bâti sa vie autour de lui. Inconsciemment, au départ, parce qu'il était son idéal professionnel, en tant qu'étudiante. Puis elle avait eu la chance de côtoyer l'homme et il était devenu sa référence, en toute circonstance.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait été profondément séduite par le soldat, à l'académie. Mais il y avait toujours eu des barrières entre eux. Le rapport consultant-élève, puis supérieur-subordonné. Sans parler de la loi de non-fraternisation.

De son côté, Reyes avait fait profiter à la jeune fille qu'elle était alors de plus de choses que ce que la norme exigeait. Elle avait _volé_ dans S.C.A.R. 1, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore diplômée. Raines l'avait personnellement conseillée pour le Retribution. Reyes l'avait accompagnée à l'enterrement de sa mère, et tant d'autres détails. Les nuits qu'ils avaient passées dans le hangar à Jackal, où ils avaient échangé tant d'informations passionnées sur le pilotage et la mécanique, leur correspondance, la dernière année...

Et puis les années avaient passé et elle avait fini par vivre avec ce tiraillement constant dans sa poitrine. Cette envie régulière qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui parle d'autres choses que du boulot, qu'il se confie à elle.

Ce n'est que dans son appartement, quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il s'était presque effondré devant elle, que Nora avait réalisé qu'il la prenait régulièrement dans ses bras, qu'il lui parlait d'autre chose que du boulot, qu'il se confiait à elle, comme elle le souhaitait tant.

Depuis, le tiraillement s'était apaisé. Certes, elle n'aurait jamais la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir si Nick lui avait retourné ses sentiments. Mais elle était heureuse malgré tout.

Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps.

 _Lieutenant Nora Salter, S.C.A.R. 1-2_

Elle jeta de nouveau un œil sur ses galons.

Elle y était arrivée.

Elle était heureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

.

Pourtant son cœur était lourd. Pour atteindre cette étape tant espérée de sa vie, trois de ses camarades avaient donné la leur. Dont son co-équipier.

Une bouffée de haine enfla en elle.

 _Le SetDef paierait._

Elle le jura à ses trois camarades tombés la semaine précédente.

Oui.

Le SetDef serait réduit en cendres.

Elle y veillerait personnellement.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

 _ **Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle en premier.**_

 _ **Je souhaitais poster le prologue du tome 2 en même temps mais je ne peux pas. Je vous laisse aller jeter un œil à mon profil pour plus de précisions.**_ ** _Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient de ne pas savoir quand je commencerai le Tome 2, pas de panique. Je rajouterai un "chapitre" à la suite de cet épilogue, pour vous avertir, et pour répondre aux reviews des non inscrits sur le site._**

 ** _._**

 _ **La vie "tranquille" de Nick et Nora s'achève ici. La guerre est là, va les frapper de plein fouet. L'enfer est prêt à déferler sur eux.**_

 _ **Qui va s'en tirer ? Qui y laissera sa peau ? Qui se sacrifiera ?**_

 _ **J'ai respecté le script du jeu jusqu'ici. Mais vais-je continuer ? Si oui, jusqu'où ?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 ** _Fair Wind !_**

 ** _Kae_**

 ** _._**


End file.
